Cual padre, cual infante
by Mania Dardeville
Summary: V tomto příběhu se Harry dozví, že Lord Voldemort je jeho otcem. Jak se s tím vyrovná a jak bude dál pokračovat jeho život... In this story, Harry is aware that Lord Voldemort is his father. As with the offset and will continue to pursue his life ...
1. Chapter 1

Harry seděl na posteli ve svém pokoji u Dursleyů. Nedávno ukončil pátý ročník školy v Bradavicích. Byly prázdniny.

Před víc jak měsícem ztratil Harry svého kmotra. Když se dostal k Dursleyům, zavřel se do pokoje. Vycházel jenom na jídlo a to ještě jak kdy. Poslední týden skoro vůbec.

Dursleyovi si o něj starosti nedělali, přece jen, vždyť jim ti kouzelníci řekli, ať se k němu chovají slušně, což v Dursleyových podání znamenalo - nestarat se!

Dnes v noci, vlastně až zítra ráno, bude Harrymu šestnáct. Harry neměl důvod se na narozeniny těšit. Jistě, sice dostane dárky, od kamarádů, ale ten od kterého by jej dárek nejvíce potěšil, neměl možnost nic poslat. Nebyl živý.

Harrymu po tvářích stékaly slzy, už zase. Za poslední měsíc si zvykl, že se nemá před kým stydět skrývat svůj pláč, takže ani teď si slzy neotřel, ale dal jim volný průchod.

Hleděl z okna, nic za ním neviděl, vlastně ani nemohl, nejenže byla venku už poměrně tma, ale Harryho koukání z okna spočívalo v přebírání malého množství vzpomínek, které měl na kmotra.

Mnohokrát uvažoval o tom, že se půjde někam projít, nadýchat se čerstvého vzduchu. Ale věděl, že ho pořád hlídají, nechtěl jim dát záminku k tomu, aby si snad mysleli, že se snaží utéct.

Věděl, že si o něj nejspíš dělají starosti, přátelé určitě, aspoň to tak znělo z jejich dopisů. Ale to Harrymu starosti nedělalo. Sice dopisy od přátel četl, ale nenamáhal se na ně odpovídat. Neměl důvod. Oni nemohli chápat jak se právě cítil. Odsuzoval se za to, co se stalo Siriusovi, jistě že ano. Svým způsobem se s tím, ale pomalu vyrovnával. Už dávno věděl, že nemá cenu si něco donekonečna vyčítat, život jde dál, se Siriusem nebo bez něj.

Harry to věděl, stále se mu sice oči zalévali slzami, když si na kmotra vzpomněl, ale již se za to neodsuzoval.

Vlastně ani nevěděl, co mu dalo podmět, tak rychle a razantně změnit názor. Stalo se to minulou noc, noc předtím, než má být Harrymu 16 let.

Ráno se probudil a uvědomil si ten fakt, že není vinen za ničí smrt, i když se za to odsuzoval, i když ho odsuzovali jiní. Harry se probudil a uvěřil tomu, že Sirius nezemřel kvůli němu, ale proto, že on sám si zvolil. Zvolil si jít na ministerstvo, zvolil si to dobrovolně jako každý jiný dospělý člověk.

Teď Harry seděl na své posteli a zvažoval tyhle fakta, která ho celý den zahlcovala. Pomalu přestával plakat. Uvědomění. Konečně, po dlouhým měsíci byl schopen reálně uvažovat.

Rozhlédl se po pokoji, byl tu nepořádek, jistě. Vždyť tu nikdo celý měsíc neuklízel.

Harry si tiše povzdychl, už se opravdu těšil až mu za rok bude sedmnáct a on bude moci kouzlit. Takhle se musel zvednout a dát se do uklízení místnosti po mudlovsku.

Kdesi na věžních hodinách odbila půlnoc. Harry pozvedl hlavu od nočního úklidu. Právě mu bylo šestnáct let.

Za oknem se mihl stín. Potter zbystřil. Vypadalo to na sovu. Ale kdo by mu takhle pozdě v noci psal. Samozřejmě, kamarádi věděli, že má narozeniny, Harry upřímně pochyboval, že by mu psali právě v tom okamžiku, kdy se před šestnácti lety narodil.

Za oknem se na parapet posadila sova.

Harry obezřetně došel o oknu, otevřel jej a sovu pustil dovnitř. Byla to obyčejná, tuctová sova, kterých po světě lítají stovky.

Usadila se na stole a natáhla ke chlapci nožku, na který měla upevněnou obálu.

Potter odvázal sově její zátěž. Sova se okamžitě zvedla a stále otevřeným oknem vyletěla ven. Chlapec se za ní chvíli koukal, pak jen nechápavě potřásl hlavou a pohlédl na obálku.

Naprosto obyčejná, bílá mudlovská obálka mu spočívala v dlaních. Harry dopis pomalu otevřel, v duchu uvažoval kdo mu může psát, zvlášť na mudlovský papír.

Rozložil papír.

Drahý Harry,

jistě se ptáš, kdo jsem a proč ti píši. Věz, že se vše brzy dozvíš. Jsem tvá prateta. Přesněji, abys v tom měl pořádek. Jsem sestrou Morfina a Meropy, tvé babičky.

Všechno ti vysvětlím, tak prosím pozorně čti, ničím nenech odvádět svou pozornost. Budeš mít pouze jednu možnost si všechno přečíst. Po tvém dočtení dopis shoří.

Můj otec Marvolo Gaunt (Rojvol) měl tři děti. Morfina, Meropu a mě. Nebyla jsem zrovna povedené dítě. Byla jsem moták. Víš Harry, v mém rodě, ve Zmijozelově rodě, nebylo snesitelné, aby někdo byl moták. Můj otec mě vydědil, sotva se tuhle skutečnost dozvěděl. Proto nevím přesně, co se od té doby doma dělo. Vím ovšem, že se Meropa zamilovala. A to do nikoho jinýho, než do další chamratě, jak říkal můj otec. Zamilovala se do Thomase Raddlea, mudly ze sousedství. Nemyslím si, že on její lásku opětoval. Důležité ovšem je, že Meropa otěhotněla. Ještě předtím, než porodila kdesi v mudlovském siročinci, se za mnou zastavila. Požádala mě o to, abych na její dítě dala pozor, abych z povzdálí sledovala jeho život. (Život jeho dětí.)

Harry, já jsem udělala přesně to, o co mě moje sestra prosila. A teď, teď musím udělat ještě jednu poslední věc. Musím splnit poslední přání Meropy. Musím udělat Toma, jejího syna šťastným.

To, že ti přišel tento dopis právě v den tvých narozenin není náhoda. Můj manžel, kouzelník, dopis začaroval tak, aby ti po mé smrti přišel v den tvých nejbližších narozenin.

Netuším, kolik ti je let, nevím jak žiješ, já měla za úkol dávat pozor na Toma. Ale jedno vím. Ty netušíš, kdo je tvůj otec. Samozřejmě, myslíš si, že to je ten Potter, ale není tomu tak. Tvá matka provedla spoustu špatných věcí a to, že nedovolila svému dítěti znát pravdu a žít s vlastním otcem, byla největší z nich. Nechci před tebou tvou matku nijak špinit, to opravdu ne, možná až později pochopíš jak ti tvoje matka doopravdy ublížila a nejen tobě...

Harry, chceš vědět pravdu? Chceš vědět, kdo je tvůj otec? Zruš kouzlo, které na tebe tvá matka seslala, zruš ho a konečně se staň tím, kým máš být.

Harry, ty jsi synem Toma Marvolo (Rojvola) Raddleho. Dnes si říká, tuším, že Lord Voldemort.

Klidně se na mě za pravdu naštvi, ale nic tím nezměníš. Ve stejnou chvíli jako ty, si čte obdobný dopis Tom, konečně bude znát pravdu o svém synovi, o kterém mu tvoje matka řekla, že zemřel.

Má právo být šťastný a ty taky Harry.

Bohužel tu již nejsem, abych vám mohla nějak pomoci,ale věřím, že to zvládnete.

Sbohem Harry.

Miasma 13.10 xxx

Ps: došlo mi, že třeba neznáš protikouzlo, je trošku delší, tak si ho rychle někam přepiš, dřív než dopis shoří. Mnoho štěstí.

Ego fido te quoniam tu se meum sanguis meus victus ego scisco de tibi plura abrogatio de abominatio cuius mihi prohibeor.

Harry vyjeveně koukal na dopis. Ten začínal v rozích doutnat. Potter neváhal a urychleně opsal složité kouzlo. Dopis shořel. V pokoji se vznášel štiplavý zápach, jako by snad ani nehořel papír.

Harry si sedl zpět na postel, na nějaký uklízení teď už opravdu neměl náladu. To, co se právě dozvěděl mu vrtalo hlavou.

To přece není možný... O tomhle by Brumbál přece věděl. A co kdy ano. Přece by mi tu nezatajil. Opravdu? Samozřejmě, proč by to dělal? Přece je tu ta věštba, těžko může předpokládat, že bys zabil svého otce. Otce... jak zvláštně to znělo.

Náhle se Harry vzpamatoval s počátečního šoku. Tohle je blbost, někdo si z něj udělal legraci a on na to hloupě skočil. A co, když je to pravda?

Potter se zvedl s postele, v šuplíku našel svojí hůlku. Postavil se před zrcadlo, které stálo zaprášené u zdi. Do levé ruky vzal papír s napsaným kouzlem v pravá hůlku.

Zamračeně se na sebe podíval do zrcadla. Sklopil zrak na papír.

"Ego fido te quoniam tu se meum sanguis meus victus ego scisco de tibi plura abrogatio de abominatio cuius mihi prohibeor," tiše si to zkusil, měl docela potíže kouzlo vůbec přečíst.

Několikrát si kouzlo přečetl. Pomalu ho již uměl z paměti. Odložil papír. Pozvedl hůlku. V duchu doufal, že mu přinejhorším narostou oslí uši. Nechtěl věřit, že by byl Voldemortův syn.

"Ego fido te quoniam tu se meum sanguis meus victus ego scisco de tibi plura abrogatio de abominatio cuius mihi prohibeor," nic se nestalo, Harry se ušklíbl.

"Ego fido te quoniam tu se meum sanguis meus victus ego scisco de tibi plura abrogatio de abominatio cuius mihi prohibeor!" z jeho hůlku vytryskl proud zářivého průzračného světla. Než se na cokoliv zmohl, světlo se do něj vpilo.

Celé jeho tělo se rozzářilo, z roztřesených rukou vypadla hůlka. Chlapec si zakryl oči, světlo bylo příliš intenzivní, klesl na kolena. Světlo zmizelo stejně náhle jako se objevilo. Harry se ocitl ve tmě. Na těle cítil zvláštní pocit, něco, co se dá přirovnat k mudlovskému tetování (procesu tetování) nebo taky k požití mnoholičného lektvaru.

Harry tiše zaúpěl. Bolest se pomalu začala zintenzivňovat. Po pár minutách upadl do bezvědomí.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry se pomalu probouzel. Cítil se nějak divně. Udiveně se rozhlížel kolem. Náhle mu došlo, co se vlastně stalo. Opatrně se postavil. Stál zády k zrcadlu. Pomalu se otočil, oči zavřené, měl strach z toho, co uvidí. Nevěděl, jak dlouho takhle stál, ale určitě dlouho, pomalu začínalo svítat. Do pokoje začínali pronikat první paprsky, když se Harry odhodlal podívat.

Napůl doufal, že na něj bude opět hledět jeho podoba. Jeho pesimistické "já" se obávalo, že by na něj ze zrcadla mohl koukat Voldemort. Ale to, co opravdu spatřil jej trochu překvapilo.

Měl delší, skoro rovná černé vlasy. Na první pohled si kromě vlasů nevšiml žádné změny. Pak si všiml...

Stěží potlačil zděšený výkřik.

Jeho, dosud krásně zelené oči, které, jak mu každý tvrdil, byly tak podobné těm, které měla jeho matka. Jeho zelené oči, už nebyly zelené. Byly onyxově černé.

Dlouho na sebe hleděl do zrcadla, když se na chodbě ozvaly kroky.

"Sakra," teď si Harry uvědomil, že mu přede týdnem psal Ron. Někdo z řádu ho má vyzvednout na jeho narozeniny a dovést do hlavního sídla řádu.

Co teď? Nějak se to zakryje. Opravdu? Vlasy možná, ale oči? No tak se na ně nebudu koukat a třeba si ničeho nevšimnou. Jistě...

Harry jen doufal, že jeho pesimistické "já" nemá pravdu. I když, věděl, že tohle neskryje. Obzvlášť, jestli Brumbál celou dobu věděl pravdu.

Pak si Potter něco uvědomil. Včera v tom dopise. Miasma psala, že poslala podobný dopis i Voldemortovi.

"No super!" naštvaně přecházel po pokoji.Zajímalo ho, jak se obávaný Pán zla zachvá, když se tohle dozví.

Odpověď se mu dostavila za okamžik.

Prásk

Ozvalo se několik ran, jasně dokazujících, že se někdo přemístil. Prásk Další přemístění následovalo.

K domu v Zobí ulici 4 kráčela skupinka v černých hábitech s děsivými bílými maskami na obličejích. Postupovali rychle, věděli, že jim jsou v patách bystrozoři a členové řádu.

Jeden z nich dorazil ke dveřím. Jediným kouzlem je rozrazil. Další ze skupiny se nahrnuli za ním.

Na Dursleyovi narazili, když právě snídali v kuchyni. Mudlové se na temné kouzelníky jen vyděšeně podívali, na víc se nezmohli. Byli na místě zabiti.

Ten, který rozrazil dveře, nepochybně velel této skupině kouzelníků, se rozešel po schodech do horních pater.

Ostatní čekali dole.

Prudce se otevřely dveře. Harry překvapeně zvedl hlavu. Udiveně zíral na smrtijedský plášť před sebou. Pomalu zvedl hlavu, podíval se do obličeje zakrytého maskou.

"Pottere, jdeme," došel k němu čaroděj, podle hlasu Lucius Malfoy. Chytl, ještě pořád vyvedeného z míry, Harryho pod loktem a vytáhl ho z pokoje. Tady se mu chlapec vytrhl.

V kapse nahmatal hůlku a v mžiku mířil na Malfoye.

"Pottere, buď konečně rozumný," povzdechl si Malfoy. Tušil, že tohle bude na dlouho.

"Jděte pryč! Netuším, jak se vám povedlo zlomit ochranu, ale Brumbál tu za chvíli bude," ruka s hůlkou se mu nepatrně chvěla.

"Opravdu? Tak to si na něj počkáme. Tomu se, ale nebude líbit, až uvidí vaší změnu, co? Pottere," ušklíbl se Malfoy, hledíc přímo do černých očí chlapce před sebou.

"Brumbál s tím něco udělá..."

"Ale jděte. Opravdu si myslíte, že ten starý blázen je všemocný?" štěkl naštvaně Lucius.

"To jste teda na omylu Pottere. Až zjistí, čí jsi syn, na místě tě radši sám zabije, než aby tě pustil ke tvému otci," pokračoval Malfoy.

Harry na něj zíral, pomalu mu docházelo, že na Malfoyových slovech je něco pravda. S tímhle Brumbál nic neudělá a on, Harry, opravdu netušil, jaká bude reakce okolí, až zjistí pravdu.

"Luciusi, máme problém!" ozval se ze zdola hlas smrtijeda.

"Jdeme," prudce ho chytil Malfoy, jediným pohybem zabavil vyděšenému chlapci hůlku. Táhl Harryho za sebou ze schodů. Tady se zastavil. Venku probíhal boj. Členové řádu očividně dorazili již před chvílí.

Smrtijedi pomalu ztráceli výchozí postavení. Bystrozorů přibývalo.

"Harry!" křikl někdo z řavy venku. Byl to Lupin. Hnal se k domu, kde viděl Malfoye, jak drží Harryho. Potter se pokusil plavovlasému smrtijedovi vtrhnout, leč marně.

"Pusť ho!" nebezpečně se přibližoval Remus s hůlkou namířenou na Malfoye.

"Ale, ale. To si opravdu myslíš, že bych udělal. Jsi na omylu," zavrčel Lucius, švihl hůlkou a odhodil vlkodlaka na druhou stranu ulice. Ten dopadl na zem, okamžik zůstal omámeně ležet, pak se však vzpamatoval a začal se zvedat.

"Nechte ho," trhl sebou Harry, když Malfoy znovu pozvedal hůlku mířící na ztěžka se zvedajícího Remuse.

"Neměl by ses ho zastávat. Tvému otci by se to nelíbilo," s úšklebkem prohlásil Malfoy.

"Jdeme!" křikl na smrtijedy Malfoy. Ti se okamžitě začali přemisťovat. Malfoy zatím rukou, kterou nedržel Harryho, vyndal s kapsy přenášedlo. Zamumlal kouzlo. Harry ucítil jen škubnutí za pupíkem a už byl táhnut přenášedlem pryč.

Harry se zmateně rozhlédl kolem. Zaostřil zrak na postavu před sebou. Byl to Malfoy. Potter se rozhlédl kolem. Stáli v kamenné kruhové místnosti, nikdo kromě jich dvou tu nebyl. Po Harryho pravé ruce byl jediný nábytek v místnosti, zdobené křeslo.

"Kde to jsme?" nechápavě se podíval na Luciuse.

"V sídle Pána zla. Nemusíte se bát Pottere, Pán zla vás nenechá dlouho čekat," zlověstně se ušklíbl Malfoy.

"To je pravda," ozval se ledový hlas.

Harry se polekaně otočil. Od jediných dveřích v místnosti k němu přicházel Voldemort. Lucius urychleně pustil Harryho ruku, kterou doposud svíral v železném sevření.

"Mistře, přivedl jsem ho," uklonil se Lordovi.

"To vidím Luciusi," nebezpečně se zablesklo v rudých očích Pána zla.

"Odveď zatím Harryho do jeho pokoje," pokynul mu.

"Přijdu za tebou po schůzi smrtijedů," pousmál se Voldemort na Harryho.

Počkat, on se usmál? Na mě?? To ne. To by Voldemort neudělal. Ale, co když jo, co když mě bude brát jako syna? To těžko, pořád jsi Harry Potter. No jo, ale... Ale NIC!

"Jdeme," odvedl zmateného Pottera Malfoy. Provedl jej tmavou chodbou. Otevřel první dveře, na které narazili. Možná trochu prudčeji, než měl v úmyslu, strčil chlapce dovnitř. Zavřel dveře, zajistil je kouzlem a spěchal na schůzi.

Harry si povzdechl, přešel k posteli. Neměl náladu, rozhlížet se po pokoji. Lehl si na postel, zíral do tmavého stropu, ani se neobtěžoval hledat třeba světlo, nebo roztáhnout závěsy, prostě jen zůstal ležet. Zvažoval svou situaci.


	3. Chapter 3

Netušil, jak dlouho už takhle ležel, jak dlouho pozoroval tmavý strop. V hlavě měl zoufale vymeteno. Snažil se nemyslet na to, co ho čeká, na to, co ho může čekat. Ale nešlo to. Nebyl schopný rozumného uvažování.

Nebude tě brát jako syna. Třeba ano, třeba... Těžko, vždyť tě chtěl celej život zabít. Ale přece by nezabil syna. Ale Pottera jo! Vždyť já nejsem Potter. Není důležitý, co jsi. Důležitý je, že ses ho snažil zabít. Ale, když on si začal. Pottere, chováš se jak rozmazlenej fracek, toho by těžko mohl Voldemort chtít za syna. No ne, ne... (ukřivděný hlásek). Vzpamatuj se!! Sakra...

Harry se s povzdychem přetočil na bok, ležel teď zády ke dveřím. Podle svého mínění byl v naprosto kritické situaci. Ani ne před 24 hodinami se dozví, že jeho otec je Tom Raddle a teď je ještě unesen jeho věrnými smrtijedy. Z toho nemohlo být nic dobrého...

Slyšel, jak někdo opatrně otevřel dveře. Neměl chuť se dozvědět, kdo přišel. Nechtěl se setkat s dalším smrtijedem, nebo hůř...

"Harry..." oslovil ho známý, ledový hlas.

Potter se neobtěžoval otočit, zatvrzele hleděl na zatažené závěsy. Nechtěl se otočil, nechtěl pohlédnout na svého otce, o kterém vlastně věděl jen tak krátkou chvíli.

"Vím, že nespíš. Měli bysme si promluvit!" popošel k němu jeho údajný otec.

"Nemáme o čem," snažil se Potter potlačit vyděšený tón.

"Jistě, že máme! Copak si neuvědomuješ, jak tohle mění situaci?!" ledový hlas začínal zbarvovat podtón zloby.

"NE! Prostě, zapomeneme na tohle, budeme se k sobě chovat jako předtím. Ty budeš chtít zabít mě a já tebe!" Harry se otočil na posteli, sedl si a zíral do rudých očí Lorda Voldemorta.

"To těžko..." posměšný odfrkl Pána zla.

"Já jsem si tohle nevymyslel..." sklopil Harry ukřivděně hlavu.

"Po... Harry, ten dopis hodně mění. Takže teď půjdeš a necháš si udělat testy," rozhodl Voldemort.

"Testy?" udiveně.

"Jistě, přece si nemyslíš, že budu brát syna jenom podle toho, co nějakej magor napíše v dopise!" zlostný hlas Temnýho pána.

"Pomůže Lucius," ušklíbl se, když se Potter k ničemu neměl. Malfoy, jakoby čekal za dveřmi, vešel do pokoje. V ruce nesl stříbrnou dýku. Harry na něj jen vyděšeně zíral.

"Pottere, potřebujeme vaši krev," snažil se vysvětlit Malfoy a pomalu se blížil ke chlapci. Na stolek vedle postavil flakónek s krví, nepochybně s krví Pána zla.

"Pottere, určitě i vy chcete vědět, co je na tom dopise pravda," popošel ještě blíž k pobledlému mladíkovi.

"Luciusi, přestaň se mu to snažit vysvětlovat, prostě vezmi jeho krev a proveď to kouzlo," rozohnil se Voldemort.

"Jistě Mistře."

Malfoy přešel až k Harrymu, surově ho chytil za ruku. Potter se pokusil vysmeknout, proti dospělému kouzelníkovi ovšem neměl šanci.

"Uklidněte se Pottere, nehodlám vám tu ruku uříznout!"

Stříbrná čepel nože se zabodla chlapci do pravého předloktí. Hoch tiše vyjekl. Rudá krev začala kapat na povlečení na posteli. Malfoy vytáhl z kapsy druhý flakónek, přiložil ho k ráně. Krev stekla do nádoby. Plavovlasý kouzelník jí zazátkoval. Potom pozvedl hůlku a jediným kouzlem vyléčil Harryho ránu.

"Dělej!" vyštěkl Voldemort, očividně dost nervózní.

Malfoy přešel ke stolu, z kapsy vytáhl dva pergamenty. Na jeden vylil krev Pána zla. Na druhý Harryho Pottera. Pak opět vytáhl hůlku, namířil na papíry. Tiše pronesl složité kouzlo. Z hůlky mu vytryskl proud bílého světla, před pergamenty se rozdělilo na dva paprsky. Každý se vpil do jednoho papíru. Krev zmizela, místo ní se na obou pergamentech začala objevovat slova. Lucius počkal, dokud kouzlo nezmizelo, skryl hůlku a přešel k papírům. Oba vzal do ruky a chvíli je zkoumal.

"Tak?!" zlostně se ozval Volemort.

"Mistře, je... je to pravda," lehce vyděšeně se podíval na svého pána Lucius. Lord Voldemort mu pokynul. Nervózní Malfoy k němu přešel, podal mu oba pergameny. Pán zla se na ně podíval. Přes tvář mu přeběhl nic neříkající výraz.

"Jdi," otočil se na Malfoye.

"Ale pane..." začal Lucius a pokukoval po bledém chlapci na posteli.

"Řekl jsem, abys šel!" přimhouřil Pán zla vzteklé rudé oči.

S tichým. "Ano Mistře," se za Malfoye zavřely dveře.

"Takže, vypadá to, že se mě jen tak nezbavíš," ušklíbl se Voldemort a přiblížil se k chlapci.

"Cože?! To není pravda!" vyděšeně na něj pohlížel Harry.

"Jistě že je! Krev nelže Pottere, nebo bych spíš měl říct Raddley," další úšklebek.

"Krev..." skoro neslyšně opakoval chlapec.

"A není možný, že je ta krev podobná kvůli tomu, co se stalo na hřbitově," hledal vysvětlení Harry.

"Jistě že ne, rodičovské kouzlo se váže i na magii," zamračil se Voldemort.

"A... co ta magie, kterou jste na mě přenesl, když mi byl rok?" zkusil to znovu Potter.

"Přestaň plácat nesmysly! I kdyby to něco z toho bylo, o čemž pochybuji, moje krev ve flakónku byla ještě z doby, kdy si nebyl na světě! Takže každá z těch možností se tímhle stává neskutečnou," zastavil se před postelí, na který spočíval vystrašený hoch.

"Harry..." začal Voldemort, zarazil se, když sebou mladík vyděšeně trhl.

"Nechci ti ublížit," zamračil se nad vyděšeným pohledem chlapce.

"Jistě," ironický úšklebek.

"Až na těch několik pokusů a to, mě zabít!"

"Harry! Sakra, nevěděl jsem, že jsi můj syn," naštvaný hlas Pána zla.

"A změnilo by se něco?"

"Neublížil bych synovi. Uvědom si to. Teď vím, kdo jsi, že jsi můj syn, moje krev. Neublížím ti... Harry," snažil se mluvit klidným, vyrovnaným tónem.

"Ale já ne-nechci být na straně zla," chlapci povolovaly nervy.

"To po tobě přece nikdo nechce," zamračil se Voldemort, jistě že by byl rád, kdyby se k němu jeho syn přidal, ale nebude ho nutit, zvlášť když konečně má syna. Vždycky si přál mít syna. Co záleželo na tom, že to byl zrovna Potter.

"A co Brumbál, vyhodí mě ze školy. Ztratím přátele. A co věštba?" oči chlapce, který přežil, se pomalu zaplňovaly slzami.

"Brumbál ani tvý přátelé se nemusí nic dozvědět," Aspoň ne teď, později určitě, až se rozhodnu představit světu syna, ale to tě musím ještě trochu převychovat. Pán zla se v duchu ušklíbl.

"Věštba? Upřímně pochybuju, že nějaká kdy byla. Nesmíš věřit všemu, co ti ten starej pokrytec řekne."

"Ale já jí slyšel," obhajoval se Potter.

"Opravdu? Já měl takovej dojem, že si slyšel jen to, co ti ukázal Brumbál," temný pohled.

"No.. ale... proč by mi Brumbál lhal?" zarazil se Potter, Brumbálovi nevěřil už dlouho, ale že by mu až takhle lhala?

"Proč asi? Potřebuje, aby ho někdo zbavil ´temné´ strany. Vybral si tebe, nic víc v tom nehledej. Žádná věštba Po... Harry, nic takového neexistuje."

"Ale zabil jste mé rodiče," vzlykl mladík.

"Já jsem tvůj otec," zamračil se Voldemort.

"A ano zabil jsem Potterovi. Proč? Protože to byli bystrozorové a protože tvoje matka byla kurva," vzteklý tón už prostě nešel skrýt. Harry na svého otce jen nevěřícně zíral.

"Cože?!"

"Ó nedivím se, Brumbál před tebou zamlčel další fakt a to, že tvoje matka spala skoro s každým. Sice se divím, že se ti nepochlubil Black, že i on několikrát šu... spal s tvojí matkou, ale třeba mu to Brumbál zakázal. Jenže tak to bylo, tvoje ´drahá´ matka spala skoro s každým na potkání. Osobně se divím Potterovi, že s ní vydržel tak dlouho," zamyslel se Pán zla.

"To přece není pravda..."

"Samozřejmě že je, nebo si snad myslíš, že sem šel pracně znásilnit tvojí matku, když sem mohl mít kteroukoliv ženu? Ne, tvoje matka se mi sama oddala. Sice to byla bystorzorka, ale její touha holt byla silnější," zlověstný záblesk v rudých očích.

"A proto jste jí zabil?" nevěřícný pohled.

"Po... Harry, jsou věci, který pochopíš až budeš star...vyspělejší," uzavřel debatu Voldemort.

"Popřemýšlej o tom, stejně nic nezměníš na tom, že jsem tvůj otec. Teď záleží na tobě, jestli jsi ochotný to akceptovat a mít rodinu... nebo jestli poletíš za Brumbálem a všechno mu vyklopíš. Osobně si nemyslím, že bys měl moc na výběr," s tímto Pán zla odešel a nechal rozpolceného mladíka v pokoji samotného.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry zůstal zírat na dveře, které se zavřely za jeho otcem. Stále tomu nemohl uvěřit. Voldemort s ním mluvil normálně, teda aspoň u něj se to tak dá brát. Nesnažil se ho proklít ani nic podobného.

To přece není možný... Jistě, že je. Říkal jsem to, nebo snad ne? Nezměnil se! Proč to prostě nechceš zkusit? Nechci mít za otce jeho! To se radši vrátíš k Dursleyovým? Myslíš ty, které Malfoy zabil?! Oh... no jo vlastně. Ale teď máš otce! NE! On nemůže být můj otec!! To prostě není možný! Tak to jenom vyzkoušej... Co, když se to někdo dozví, ztratím kamarády, ztratím vše! Pokud to nepřijmou, nejsou to praví přátelé! Teď máš otce, rodinu, můžeš žít jako ostatní! Nechci něco objetovat, když nevím, co má Voldemort v úmyslu... Vždycky budeš muset něco obětovat...

Harry si povzdychl, jeho vnitřní dialogy ho začínaly zmáhat. Opravdu netušil, co má dělat, byl v bezvýchodné situaci... zase. Bál se Pána zla, strašně se ho bál. I když se před ním a před smrtijedy snažil hrát na hrdinu, na kluka, kterého nic nezlomí. Bál se. Sice to bylo teprve okamžik, ale Harry si pomalu zvykal. Zvykal si na to, že obávaný Temný pán je jeho otec. Zvykal si na něj myslet jako na otce. Ale nemohl, nedovolil si, říci to nahlas. Vždyť Voldemort mohl každou chvíli přijít a zabít ho, mučit ho, vysmát se mu a říct, že to byl je vtip...? Netušil, co má dělat. Nechtěl zradit Brumbála, své přátele, svět... Ale pokud on, Voldemort, byl skutečně jeho otec. Nemohl se proti němu přece postavit v boji. Jak by mohl pozvednout hůlku proti vlastnímu otci? Zvlášť, když tak dlouho toužil po to, nějakého otce vůbec mít...

Ale... Pořád mu to vrtalo hlavou. Ne... nemůže to tak být. On a Voldemort. Vždyť byla ta věštba, nebo ne? Co, když je to pravda, co když žádná věštba nebyla. Jenže proč by Brumbál lhal?

Proč asi, aby si pojistil ochranu kouzelnického světa. Ale, když nebyla věštba, tak by jako obyčejnej kluk těžko měl šanci... Tohle by Brumbál neudělal. Opravdu? Proč by mi lhal? Těžko ti mohl říct: „Harry, sice nemáš proti Voldemortovi šanci, protože ty nejsi Vyvolený, to ostatně není nikdo. Ale to nevadí, hlavně, že svět bude žít v domnění naděje." Nebo si opravdu myslíš, že to mohl udělat? Zvlášť, jestli věděl o tobě a Voldemortovi... Já mu věřil. No a? Brumbál ti přece lže od prvního okamžiku. Tak co by mu udělala další „nevinná" lež? A co Voldemort? Je přece zlý, špatný a zabíjí lidi... No jo, ale kdo určil, co je a co není zlé? Co je a co není špatné? Co když je Brumbálova strana ta špatná? A že zabil pár lidí... no to se v tom davy ztratí. Cože?! Brumbál přece taky zabíjí! Ale to je něco jiného... Opravdu? No tak ne, no... Voldemort ti nelhal! Ani, když se tě snažil zabít. Nelhal ti!

Mladík na posteli byl již víceméně rozhodnut. Zkusí to se svým otcem. Vždyť zase o tolik nejde. Dřív nebo později se to stejně všichni dozví. A až se tak stane, aspoň bude mít kam jít... Kouzelnický svět ho nepochybně zavrhne, ale všichni ne. Musel si naklonit stranu, která se o něj v budoucnu postará.

Chladná logika zvítězila!

Dveře zavrzaly. Někdo vstoupil do pokoje. Harry, stále sedící na posteli, pozvedl hlavu. Hleděl do rudých očí svého otce, už zase. Chlapce si ani neuvědomil, jak dlouho trvalo jeho ´myšlenkové´ zaujetí. Lehce udiveně se pátravě podíval na otce.

„Rozhodl ses?" Temný pán se marně snažil skrýt očekávání.

„Jistě..."

„A...?" zřetelná nedočkavost.

„Rozhodl jsem se to vyzkoušet... ale nechtěl bych, aby o tom někdo věděl," začal Harry.

„To je trochu pozdě. Smrtijedi už byli informování," přerušil jej Pán zla.

„Byli informování? Tys je informoval..." zatvářil se mrzutě mladík.

„Jistě! Nepřicházelo v úvahu, aby, byť neúmyslně, zaútočili na mého syna," zamračil se Voldemort.

Harry ho na okamžik odzbrojilo, že o něm jeho otec, nejen přemýšlí, ale i hovoří, jako o svém synovi. Něco z toho se zřejmě zračilo v jeho výrazu. Jak jinak si vysvětlit, otázku Pána zla?

„Tobě vadí, když o tobě mluvím jako o synovi?" znepokojeně se zeptal Voldemort.

„Ne... jistě, že ne. Jen, je to nezvyklé," vychrlil Harry, než si vůbec uvědomil, co řekl.

„Ehm... totiž," najednou nevěděl, co říct.

„To je v pořádku. Já po tobě samozřejmě nevyžaduji, abys mi říkal ´otče´ nebo nějak familiérně. Vždyť tenhle ´vztah´ je jen biologický... zatím," oznámil Voldemort.

„Hmm... aha," až teď si Harry uvědomil, že třeba vůbec nezáleží na tom, jestli on chce být synem Pána zla. Ale také na tom, jestli ho on bude chtít za syna. Vždyť to, že je z jeho krve ještě nic nemění na tom, že se poslední roky snažili navzájem zabít. Lehce vyděšeně zíral na Temného pána. Očekával, jestli něco řekne.

„A... jak to tedy bude?" ozval se, když se nejobávanější čaroděj na světě k ničemu neměl.

„Jak to myslíš?"

„Co škola? Co válka? Co my...?" netušil, jak se může Voldemort tak stupidně ptát.

„Do školy se samozřejmě smíš vrátit, pokud tě tedy nebude ´všemocný´ Brumbál ohrožovat. O válku se starat nemusíš, není to tvoje starost. My... to se uvidí, myslím že to bude chtít čas," povzdychl si Mistr smrtijedů.

„Aha... ale o válku se starat musím, vždyť Brumbál si pořád myslí, že jsem jeho ´tajná zbraň´," nepatrně pokrčil rameny Harry.

„Smrtijedi na tebe nebudou útočit, pokud ti něco udělá Brumbál nebo někdo z toho jeho pošahanýho řádu, tak si to s nimi vyřídím," nebezpečně se zablesklo v rudých očích.

„Hmm... a co jméno?"

„Jméno?" lehce udivený pohled Voldemorta.

„No jistě, pořád budu Potter, nebo... Raddle?" prostě se musel zeptat, nerad by, aby ho ještě něco překvapilo.

„Raddle," strohé oznámení.

„No jo, ale to se to tím pádem Brumbál hned dozví..." zděšeně.

„Nemyslím si, že by ten starej blázen nějak pravidelně zkoumal soupis žáku, jestli se jim náhodou nezměnilo jméno. A na ministerstvu se těžko bude někdo v blízké době koukat do spisů, jestli se třeba Harry Potter nerozhodl změnit jméno," ušklíbl se Pán zla.

„Aha..." chlapec byl pořád trochu mimo z událostí, které se v posledních dnech staly.

„Kde budu, než začne škola?" opatrně se zeptal.

„Tady..."

„Tady?" nechápal Harry, to má být měsíc v jednom pokoji. Sice na to byl zvyklí od Dursleyových, ale nějak se mu nelíbilo, že by se tak k němu měl chovat i vlastní otec.

„V sídle," upřesnil Voldemort.

„Můžu vyjít z pokoje?" ujišťoval se Pot... Raddle.

„Samozřejmě, ale neopouštěj dům. Rozhodně ne sám!" varoval ho Pán zla.

„Aha... dobře, to nebude problém. A co tu mám měsíc dělat?"

„Můžeme ten čas využít k upevňování vztahu."

Chlapec musel uznat, že tohle znělo rozumně. Jenže, pořád tu bylo něco, na co se prostě musel zeptat.

„Když budu zbytek prázdnin tady, kde si bude Brumbál myslet, že jsem?"

„V mém zajetí, samozřejmě."

„A, co když se mě budou snažit zachránit," nechápal Voldemortův klid.

„To těžko, nejspíš si už myslí, že jsi mrtvý. A i kdyby stále věřili, že žiješ, tak tady tě nemají šanci najít. Jen opravdu málo mých věrných smrtijedů ví, kde se sídlo nachází," objasňoval Pán zla.

„Když to Brumbálovi někdo řekne?"

„Kdo by mu to asi tak řekl? Chceš snad naznačit, že mezi smrtijedy je špeh?" zlověstně se zablísklo v rudých očích.

„Ne, ne," přehnaně rychlá reakce.

„Takže?"

„Nevím... jen, kdyby to Brumbálovi někdo řekl, tak se sem může dostat?" snažil se navázat na téma Harry.

„Ne. O sídle vím jen já, Lucius, Avery a Lestrange. Nemyslím si, že by někdo z nich běžel za Brumbálem, prozradit mu, kde je moje sídlo," zamračil se Voldemort.

„Musím už jít, rozmysli si to s tím zrádcem, opravdu by mi pomohlo, kdybys mi řekl, kdo to je. Přijdu zítra a ukážu ti sídlo," otočil se Voldemort k odchodu. Ještě odedveří vrhl na syna znepokojivý pohled. Nikdy si ani nepomyslel, že by mohl mít syna. Pravda, to že to byl zrovna Potter trochu kazilo celkový dojem, ale stejně... Krev není voda, s Harrym se dá ještě ´pracovat´.

Zavřel dveře.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry ležel v posteli. Probudily ho sluneční paprsky. Zmateně se posadil na posteli. Chvíli netušil, kde vlastně je. Najednou na něj dolehlo poznání. Jistě je u svého otce.

Otec... Chvíli převaloval to slovo na jazyku, ještě si netroufl říct to nahlas. Pořád si nebyl jistý.

Bylo ráno, to znamenalo, že...

Na dveře někdo zaklepal. Chlapce to trochu udivilo, Voldemort přece neklepá.

„Dále..." trochu nejistě se podíval ke dveřím. Ty se otevřely, dovnitř vešel Lucius Malfoy.

„Pán zla mě pro tebe posílá. Máš se obléci a sejít dolů, provede tě po sídle," zachmuřený výraz ve tváři kouzelníka prozrazoval, že tohle ´poslání´ nekoná rád. Rozhodně netoužil po tom, dělat Pot... teda Raddleyovi chůvu.

Uklidni se Luciusi. Je to syn tvého Mistra. Nesmíš mu ublížit, prostě nesmíš!

„Oblečení máte ve skříni," kvapně za sebou zavřel dveře Malfoy, doufaje, že už nebude muset NIC vyřizovat.

Harry se ještě lehce nechápavě podíval ke dveřím. Pak přešel ke skříni v rohu místnosti. Otevřel jí. Uvnitř našel vše, co měl u Dursleyů. Netušil, kde se to tu vzalo. Přece kdyby někdo šel do pokoje, tak by ho to vzbudilo. Ve skříni byly jeho knihy, školní hábity, hůlka... dokonce i Hedvičina klec, sova nikde. Zamračil se, na tohle se bude muset Voldemorta zeptat. Po mudlovském oblečení nebylo ani památky. S tichým povzdychem si oblékl černý hábit, hůlku zasunul za pásek. Vydal se ke dveřím. Otevřel. Vyšel na chodbu.

Wau...S podivem se rozhlédl kolem. Sídlo Temného pána si představoval trochu jinak. Hlavně, trošku tmavší, třeba Zmijozelské barvy. Dřív by troufl říct, že sídlo Pána zla musí být prosyceno černou magií, zlobou, temnotou. Ale teď tu stál na chodbě a nic z toho necítil. Vlastně, vypadalo to tu obdivuhodně. Krémově vybílená chodba s, nyní prázdnými, držáky na louče. Na podlaze byl chlupatý, světle zelený koberec.

Harry vykročil k místu, kde tušil schodiště. Opravdu. Velkolepé schodiště z černého mramoru. Mohutné dřevěné zábradlí a ten krásný zelený koberec na nich. Tohle určitě nezařizoval Voldemort.

Sešel dolů. Opatrně se přidržoval zábradlí, rozhlížel se kolem dokola. Nemohl se vynadívat na úchvatný ´dům´ jeho otce. Pod schody se zastavil, netušil kam teď. Rozhlédl se kolem. Na zdi, hned naproti němu, vysel obrovský obraz s vzepjatým jednorožcem. Očividně to byl mudlovský výtvor, tvor na obrazu se nehýbal.

„Pěkný..." tiše ocenil chlapec a chystal se jít blíž k obrazu, ujistit se, že se opravdu nepohne.

„Jsem rád, že se ti líbí," ozval se hlas za ním. Harry se polekaně otočil. Opět hleděl do známých rudých očí, do očí svého otce.

„Dobré ráno..." trochu nejistě.

„Dobré," kývl na něj Voldemort.

„Nečekal bych tady něco mudlovskýho," Harry se otočil zpět k obrazu.

„Opravdu? Tohle přitáhla Luciusova žena, tuším, že se jmenuje Narcissa. Ten obraz tu je už pár let," postavil se vedle svého syna a zamyšleně hleděl na jednorožce.

„Narcissa Malfoyová? Myslel jsem, že o sídle nikdo neví je..." začal Harry.

„Jistě, teď o něm skoro nikdo neví, ale dřív nebylo třeba sídlo skrývat, nikdo se neodvážil se sem byť jen přiblížit," skočil mu do řeči zamračený Pán zla.

„Pak přišel Brumbál s tím svým řádem a já byl donucen k jistým... krokům," Voldemort přivřel oči, očividně se snažil uklidnit.

„Aha..." chlapec netušil, co víc by měl říct.

„Měl by ses jít najíst, pak můžeme začít s prohlídkou sídla," promluvil po chvíli Voldemort.

„Jistě, ale..." netušil, kde by se měl najíst.

„Pojď," otočil se, nehledě na to, jestli jej chlapec sleduje, vykročil k nejbližším dveřím. Prošel dovnitř. Harry ho následoval. Vešli do obrovské jídelny. Uprostřed místnosti stál velký mahagonový leštěný stůl. V každém čele byla jedna židle. Po stranách nyní nebyla žádná. Všechny, které tam patřily, byly seřazeny podél zdi nalevo. Harry to moc nechápal, ale jelikož nevyrůstal v bohaté rodině a neznal žádné snobské zvyky, jen nad tím mávl rukou.

Sedl si, Voldemort zaujmul druhou židli. Očividně ještě také nesnídal, čekal na Harryho.

Chlapce na okamžik napadlo, že by to mohl považovat za rodinné gesto, než mu došlo, že Voldemort prostě zachovává společenský postoj.

Lehce se zamračil. Netušil, jestli má očekávat skřítky, nenápadně se rozhlédl kolem. Nemohl si nevšimnout upřeného pohledu svého otce. Náhle se otevřely dveře napravo od Harryho. Dovnitř vešel sluha. Podle všeho mudla. Vyděšeně se podíval na Pána zla a urychleně podával snídani. Nejprve postavil podnos před Voldemorta, pak se přesunul k Harrymu. Vrhl na něj jeden rychlí, zvědavý pohled. S úklonou odešel z jídelny.

„Mudlové?" nechápavě se podíval na otce Harry.

„Jistě, skřítkové jim pouze pomáhají s vařením a uklízejí komnaty. A kouzelníci by jako služebnictvo byli příliš drazí. Navíc u mudly mě opravdu nebude mrzet, když ho budu muset zabít," temný úšklebek.

Harry se pustil do snídaně, mezitím se opět ozvaly jeho dvě části. Dva různé názory.

A u kouzelníka by mu to snad vadilo? Jistě, je to přece taky člověk. To myslíš otce nebo kouzelníka? Otce... nemůžeš proti němu být pořád tak zaujatej. Nejsem zaujatej. Jistě... Nejsem! Proč si mu ještě neřekl ´otče´? On mi taky neřekl, že sem syn. Ale řekl. Ne, prohodil to mezi řečí. To se nepočítá. Když myslíš, podle mě by bylo jednodušší ten fakt přijmout, stejně s tím nic neuděláš. Já vím.. Nehodláš doufám, proti němu stát? Přece nezůstaneš u toho lháře Brumbála?! Uvidím... Cože?! Ještě uvidím, musím to promyslet. A cos dělal do teď? No přemýšlel... Jasně, chápu.

Ironický hlásek jeho nitra ztichl, když Voldemort dojedl a vyčkával na Harryho.

„Nejprve bych prošel dům a pak zahradu, teda jestli nemáš nic proti?" otočil se na něj jeho otec.

„Ne, nemám," souhlasil Harry.

Voldemort se pokynutím otočil a vešel do dveří po pravé ruce. Do těch, z nichž vyšel mudlovský sluha.

„Jistě poznáš, že tohle je kuchyně," poměrně rychle prošel místností, očividně mu nedělalo dobře být v přítomnosti služebnictva. Harry se rozhlédl kolem. Kuchyně byla bílá, skoro až sterilní místnost. U malého stolu seděli dva sluhové a tři dívky, nepochybně služebné. Zvedli se, jakmile Voldemort s Harrym vešli. Tom Raddle je bez povšimnutí minul. Služebnictvo stálo dál, očividně byli ´vypilovaní´ , aby v přítomnosti Pána domu stáli. V kuchyni pobíhalo pět skřítků, připravovali oběd.

Vyšli z kuchyně. Opět byli ve vstupní síni s obrazem jednorožce. Voldemort zahnul do třetích dveří. Kromě dveří vedoucích ven, to byly poslední, které vedly ze vstupní síně.

Teda...Vešli do obří knihovny s několika měkkými křesly, krbem a konferenčním stolkem. Co ovšem bylo ohromné, bylo množství titulů, které se v knihovně nacházely. Knihovna určitě mohla konkurovat i té v Bradavicích. Jen s tím rozdílem, že tady byla většina spisů o černé magii.

V knihovně nebyly žádné obrazy. Nepochybně by podle Lorda Voldemorta rušily. Nebylo zde ani okno. Což jak si Harry povšiml, nebylo nikde ve spodní části sídla. Světlo tu očividně bylo zajištěno jinak.

„Líbí?"

„Samozřejmě," užasle vydechl Harry, pořád zíral na knihovnu.

Tady by se Hermioně líbilo, ráj kmih. Lehce ho bodlo u srdce, scházeli mu přátelé. Trochu se zamračil.

„Děje se něco?" otec si samozřejmě nemohl nevšimnout náhlé změny.

„Ne, nic," zakroutil hlavou chlapec.

„Nepůjdeme dál?" doufal, že zamluví tu náhlou změnu. Pán zla si ho ještě chvíli prohlížel, pak jen nepatrně pokrčil rameny. Vyšel z knihovny a zamířil po schodech nahoru.

„Tvůj pokoj," ukázal na dveře, ze kterých před snídani Harry vyšel. Postupoval chodbou dál.

„Moje ložnice," dveře hned vedle Harryho pokoje.

„Pracovna," další dveře. Chlapce skoro nestíhal, Voldemort tu prohlídku teda nějak zrychlil.

„To je tak nějak všechno, pak je tu ještě sklepení, ale nemyslím si, že to by tě zajímalo," otočil se na lehce zadýchaného chlapce jeho otec.

„Super, to by mě asi vážně nezajímalo, zvlášť jestli... nezajímalo," opravil se rychle Harry.

„A co ta zahrada?" se zájmem se zeptal Harry, na jeho vkus tu prohlídku domu prolítli nějak moc rychle, ale očividně ho Voldemort nechtěl tahat do svých soukromých pokojů.

„Tu si snad zvládneš projít sám, nebo ne?" zamračil se Voldemort. Chlapec se na něj udiveně podíval. Nějak rychle změnil náladu. Netušil, co se děje, napadlo ho toho, ale hodně...

„Jistě," trochu zdráhavě odpověděl.

„Fajn," Pán zla se otočil a zamířil někam do spodní části domu. Vyjukaného mladíka nechal stát na chodbě.

Co to měla znamenat? Třeba se jim potřeboval někam odskočit. Jasně a mě tu nechá jen tak stát, mohl přece něco říct... Co když si to rozmyslel? Co když už nechce být můj otec. Před chvílí se nezdálo, že by ti vadilo, kdyby nebyl tvůj otec. Ale teď, když už to vím, nechci, aby mě zavrhl. Nechci, aby se to vrátilo do starých kolejí. Co tak najednou? Chci mít rodinu, i když to znamená Voldemorta...

Chlapec stál na chodbě, ani si neuvědomil, kdy mu po tvářích začaly stékat slzy. Jedním rázným pohybem je setřel. Rozešel... spíš rozběhl se k sobě do pokoje. Zavřel dveře. Sedl si na postel. Teď už tomu mohl nechat volný průchod. Nechtěl, aby ho takhle někdo viděl. Vždyť on brečí kvůli tomu, že chce mít otce, že chce mít Voldemorta za otce. Lehce se tomu paradoxu usmál. Doufal, že Pána zla moc nenaštval.

Stejně je to blbost, nemůžeš najednou chtít, aby tě bral jako svého syna. Proč ne? Chtěli jste se přece zabít, to se jen tak neztratí... Ale já nevěděl, že... To je jedno!

Harry se tiše rozeštkal do polštáře.

Ani netušil, že někdo tiše stojí ve dveřích a zachmuřeně ho sleduje. Někdo, kdo celou dobu vnímal jeho myšlenky...


	6. Chapter 6

Lord Voldemort mířil po schodech dolu. V půli schodiště se však zarazil Ani netušil, proč nechtěl chlapce dál provázet. Možná se jen příliš bál, že kdyby on jej chtěl začít brát jako syna, tak ho Harry odmítne.

Rychlé kroky ho však zarazily. Vypadalo to, že Harry utekl k sobě do pokoje. Pán zla se lehce zamračil.

Co sakra blbne. Třeba by... Ale ne, to je blbost! Nikdy by mě Pot-Harry nemohl brát jako otce, zvlášť po tom, co se poslední roky dělo. Třeba... NE!

Zvědavost mu ovšem nedala. Otočil se a směřoval opět vzhůru. Zastavil se před dveřmi do mladíkova pokoje. Měl nebo neměl zaklepat. Ušklíbl se, je přece jeho otec, tak proč by měl klepat.

Otevřel. Zaraženě zůstal stát na prahu pokoje.

Harry ležel na posteli, tiše brečel do polštáře. Chlapcovi myšlenky vířily v hlavě Pána zla.

Stejně je to blbost, nemůžeš najednou chtít, aby tě bral jako svého syna. Proč ne? Chtěli jste se přece zabít, to se jen tak neztratí... Ale já nevěděl, že... To je jedno!

Voldemort se na něj udiveně podíval. Tak on by si opravdu přál, aby byl jeho otec? Pro sebe se pousmál. Přešel prostor, který ho dělil od chlapce na posteli.

„Harry," oslovil jej. Mladík však je nápadně ztuhl, ale jinak zůstal ve stejný poloze jako před tím.

„Myslím, že bysme si měli promluvit," začal Voldemort. Chlapec na posteli se posadil, pohlédl na Voldemorta uslzenýma očima.

„Já vím, nechcete mě tu..." sklopil zrak k zemi, po tvářích mu tekly nové slzy.

„To přece... to není pravda," vydechl užasle Pán zla.

„Ale ano, je," tichý vzlyk.

„Harry," chytl chlapce za bradu a otočil jej, tak ,aby si hleděli do očí.

Chci, abys tu zůstal. Chci tě jako svého syna! Prostou myšlenku vyslal k plačícímu chlapci. Harry se zarazil.

„Opravdu?" ujišťoval se, že se mu ta vnucená myšlenka jen nezdála.

„Jistě že, nechápu, jak můžeš pochybovat," pousmál se Voldemort. Tak zvláštně na něm ten úsměv vypadal, tak nepoužívaně...

„Já... rád tu zůstanu," pousmál se nakonec chlapec.

„Teď bysme mohli jít projít tu zahradu, když jsem tě o to tak ošidil."

„Super," zajásal Harry.

Co jsem říkal... Ještě to není jistý! Ale jistě, že je. Přestaň být takový pesimista. Ty přestaň být přehnaný optimista...

Život ve Voldemortově sídle uběhl na Harryho poměry až příliš rychle. Měsíc. Celý měsíc tu byl jen on a jeho otec. Ano, jistě, občas se tu stavil Lucius Malfoy, ale měl přísně zakázáno komukoliv říct, kde Harry je. Občas si přečetl Denního věštce, ale nikde nebyla ani zmínka o jeho zmizení, když se o tom zmínil před Voldemortem, dostalo se mu jen strohé odpovědi.

„Brumbál to ututlal, jako vždy."

Celý sídlo měl už dávno skrz naskrz prolezlí, včetně rozlehlé zahrady. Večery trávil nad knihou, sice v knihovně by trošku problém najít knihu, která není o černé magii, ale vždy se nějaká našla. Harrymu to skoro až připadalo, že je tak jeho otec dává schválně, aby nemusel číst černou magii. Poprvé měl dojem, že prožil užitečné prázdniny, vždyť přece našel svého otce, vlastního otce. Přes ten měsíc se více-méně sblížili. Aspoň už se sem tak zvládli oslovovat jako ´otec´ a ´syn´.

Poslední den prázdnin se Harry vzbudil s nepříjemným pocitem. Už zítra odjede do Bradavic. Najednou stranu se těšil. Na své přátele, na školu, na zvířata... Ale na druhou měl strach. Strach z toho, že už všichni ví, čí je syn. Strach, že ho nepřijmou. A ano, strach z Brumbála.

Dnes, dnes měl jít mezi lidi, mezi kouzelníky. Tak, aby se tam objevil někdo z řádu a odvedl ho do ´bezpečí´. Jeho otec to plánoval posledních čtrnáct dní. Věděl, že si nemůže dovolit odvést Harryho na nádraží a taky nemůže nechat jít Harryho samotného. Harry musel přijít s přáteli, jako každý rok.

Harry sešel na snídani. Už věděl některé části plánu, ale detaily se měl dozvědět až teď a pak... pak už měl jet. Tiše si povzdechl, nějak se mu odsud najednou nechtělo.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravil otce, který už seděl u stolu. Sedl si na druhý konec a odklopil víko na snídani. Pomalu už si zvykal na zvyky zámožných lidí. Ale pořád mu to bylo jaksi proti srsti.

„Dobré," skoro až zasyčel Voldemort, očividně taky neměl nejlepší náladu.

Harry se najedl v tichosti. Pán zla čekal, než bude se snídani hotov.

„Na Příčnou tě odvede Lucius, nakoupíš si věci do školy a pak počkáš na někoho z toho Brumbálova spolku," začal s dnešním plánem Voldemort.

„Hmm..."

„Trochu víc zájmu, děláme to pro tebe," zamračil se Temný pán.

„Já vím, jen se mi tam moc nechce. Budou se vyptávat," přiznal Harry.

„Jistě, s tím jsme počítali. Prostě budeš mlčet. Nic ti neudělají, pořád si myslí, že jsi ´Chlapec, který přežil´," ušklíbl se Voldemort.

„Hmm..."

Zvedl se od snídaně, již od večera měl sbaleno. Pomalu se šoural do svého pokoje. Vzal kufr, naposledy se rozhlédl po pokoji, po svém pokoji. S dalším povzdychem šel do Voldemortovy pracovny. Moc se mu tam nechtělo, nejen kvůli tomu, že tam na něj čeká Malfoy, ale neměl pracovnu rád, děsila ho.

Zaklepal.

Dveře se otevřely. Za nimi stál Lucius Malfoy, potměšile se usmíval. Za stolem seděl jeho otec.

„Harry, Lucius je se vším obeznámen, vyprovodí tě do Příčný a tam tě nechá, snaž se za tu chvíli nedostat do maléru," kázání o chování k Pánovi zla zrovna nesedělo, nejspíš si to taky uvědomil, protože s tím vzápětí přestal.

Vstal od stolu, přešel k chlapci, ke svému synovi.

„Dej na sebe pozor," jak jen ta slova zněla stejně jako ´budeš mi chybět´. Objal svého syna. Harry se usmál. Malfoy ušklíbl, čím si vysloužil varovný pohled Pána zla.

„Jděte," pokynul Malfoyovi a Harrymu ke krbu.

„Půjdu první Pot-Har-Raddley..?" lehce zmateně se Lucius podíval na Voldemorta.

„Myslím, že pane Raddley bude uspokojující, pokud to bude ve vhodné společnosti," zlověstný pohled Pána zla.

„Jistě Mistře."

„Tak teda," otočil se zpět na Harryho. „Já půjdu první a vy vzápětí za mnou," s tím se otočil a vstoupil do krbu.

„Obrtlá ulice," vyřkl jméno ulice sousedící s Příčnou.

Harry se ještě obrátil na svého otce, ve tváři se mu zračilo, všechno to, co by tak rád řekl, ale nemohl.

„Já vím... tak už jdi," slabě se usmál Voldemort a koukal, jak jeho jediný syn mizí v krbu, vstříc nejisté budoucnosti.

„No konečně," okomentoval to Malfoy, když Harry vypadl z krbu.

„Vždyť jsem tu hned," odsekl chlapec.Lucius si ho jen změřil pohledem, pak bez dalšího slova vylezl z prázdného krámku, kam je letax přenesl. Zabočil doleva a mířil pryč. Harry měl co dělat, aby mu stačil. Vyrovnal krok s dospělým smrtijedem. Rozhlížel se kolem. Když byl v téhle ulici naposledy, tak si myslel, že je to tu děsivý, ale teď, přišlo mu to tu jako každá jiná ulice.

Šli už poměrně dlouhou dobu, když Malfoy náhle zahnul do tmavé postraní uličky.

„Kam to jdeme?" nechápal Harry, byl si jistý, že tudy se na Příčnou nejde.

„Uvidíš," kousavá odpověď.

Náhle se Malfoy zastavil, otočil se k Harrymu.

„Poslední možnost ti bez obav ublížit," temně se mu zalesklo v očích. Chlapec začal pomalu ustupovat.

„Cože? To přece... nemůžete, co by řekl otec..." měl v plánu se otočit a utéct, ale Malfoy ho jen chytl a přitáhl k sobě.

„Sám mi to nařídil. Prý ti mám trochu pocuchat vzhled, aby nebylo podezřelý, že si tak snadno vyklouzl smrtijedům. Ale neřekl jak moc můžu, takže předpokládám, že mám volný pole působnosti," zavrčel mu do ucha.

„Ale..." Harry se chystal něco namítnout.

To už, ale vzal Malfoy hůlku a jen mávl. Neverbální kouzlo. Harry jen sykl a chytl se za bolavou tvář, na prstech mu ulpěla krev. Vyděšeně se podíval na Malfoye. Ten se jen ušklíbl a zase hůlku zandal. Harry se na něj nechápavě podíval.

„Copak, snad sis nemyslel, že jsem takovej bastard a využiji první příležitosti jak ti ublížit," zavrčel.

„Měl jsem tě jen vyděsit a lehce pocuchat, to se myslím povedlo a teď jdeme," popadl chlapce za ruku a vytáhl ho s uličky. Po pár metrech ho pustil. Stáli na u Příčné ulice.

„Jděte, já se vrátím k Mistrovi," popostrčil ho Malfoy a s tichým puf se přemístil.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry se rozhlédl kolem. Po ulici chodili sem a tak zástupy lidí, nikdo mu nevěnoval pozornost.

S povzdychem popadl kufr a zamířil k nejbližšímu obchodu. Musel si stihnout nakoupit, než přijde řád a udělá tu zmatek. Naštěstí měl peníze, což mu ušetřilo cestu do banky. Peníze mu dal jeho otec, s tím, že si nepřeje, aby Harry měl něco od Jamese Pottera. Harry tehdy jen duofal, že nepřijde na neviditelný plášť a Pobertův plánek.

Došel ke knihkupectví, netušil co si má koupit za učebnice. Vždyť mu ani nedošly výsledky NKÚ. Vstoupil, doufal, že ho hned někdo nepozná. Jak tak procházel odděleními s různými knihami, uvažoval, jestli si nemá koupit něco o černé magii, ani ne proto, že by ho to snad zajímalo, jako spíš proto, aby potěšil svého otce.

Nabral si učebnice, které by mohl potřebovat na předměty na které měl v plánu se přihlásit. Jen doufal, že jich nebude muset moc vracet. Prodavač mu vše zabalil, ani se nepodíval, kdo nakupuje. Očividně byl dneska už pořádně unaven.

Harry vyšel z obchodu. Rozhlédl se, kam půjde teď. Hábit i přísady do lektvarů ještě měl. Stejně netušil, jestli se na pokročilé lektvary dostane. Došel k zmrzlinářství, s úsměvem si objednal pohár.

Tak co teď? Mám udělat nějakej zmatek, aby se tu objevil někdo z řádu, nebo mám prostě čekat? Čekat? Taky se tu nemusí objevit dlouhou dobu. Já bych byl pro zmatek. No jo, ale jakej. Vždyť si mě za celou dobu,co tu sem, nikdo nevšiml. A nemyslíš, že to bude tím, jak vypadáš? Cože? No tvůj vzhled. Už nevypadáš jako Harry Potter. Vždyť to není zas tak velká změna. Opravdu? A jak jim tu ´malou´ změnu chceš vysvětlit? Hmm... nevím.Takže se asi zvedneme a půjdeme do hlavního štábu sami. Vždyť ani nevím, kde to přesně je. Copak jsem řekl, že máš jít pěšky?! Ne, tak... Záchraný autobus! No vidíš jak ti to pálí.

Harry dojedl, zaplatil se vydal se na cestu k Děravému kotli. Přes lokál prošel bez vzbuzení jakékoliv pozornosti. Zastavil se venku. Vytáhl hůlku. Mávl a čekal.

Co když mě v řádu nebudou věřit. Proč by ti asi tak nevěřili. No, že se mi povedlo utéct od Pána zla. Vždyť ty nemáš říkat, že jsi utekl, nemáš přece říkat nic. Brumbálovi to bude jasný. Prdlajs mu bude jasný. Prostě dělej, že o ničem nevíš. Myslíš, že si nevšimnou těch očí? Vlasy by se ještě možná daly vysvětlit, ale že mi najednou zčernaly oči? Tomu těžko uvěří. Prostě to zkus, utéct můžeš kdykoliv. Nemyslím, že by se otci líbilo, kdych utekl. Tak ho mohlo taky napadnout, že tě nepoznají. Třeba jo. Uvidí se...

Před chlapce zastavil zářivě červený autobus. Z předních dveří vyskočil Stan Silnička.

„Vítejte na palubě Záchraného autobusu. Dovezeme Vás kamkoliv si budete přát," začal obvyklé uvítání stevart.

„Jo, jo dobrý. Chci na Grimmauldovo náměstí," přerušil ho Harry.

„To bude za deset srpců," zamračil se Stan.

„Ale ten kousek sis mohl dojít pěšky," prohodil ještě, když zvedal Harryho kufr a nakládal ho do autobusu.

Harry ho ignorival, jen mo podal peníze, sedl si na vratkou židli a čekal až dorazí ma místo.

„Grimmauldovo náměstí," oznámil lehce uštěpačně Stan. Vytáhl Harryho kufr zase ven, počkal až chlapce vystoupí a vzápětí i s autobusem zmizel.

Harry se rozešel k domům. Poměrně rychle našel domy 11 a 13. Povzdechl si.

Tak a je to tady. No tak, to chce klid. Třeba budou rádi, že tě vidí. Myslíš? No, tak třeba ne. Cože?! Jistě že budou rádi, že mají zase svýho ´Chlapce, který přežil´. Nepoznají mě. Poznají. Neuvěří. Ale ano...

Harry se zamyslel, představoval si dům s číslem 12. Za okamžik se už začaly objevovat dveře. Chlapec se pousmál a vykročil k nim. Vzal za kliku. Bylo zamčeno. Lehce se zamračil. Nejdřív měl v plánu nepozorovaně proklouznout dovnitř. Ale zamčené dveře mu to zhatily. Byl nucen zaklepat.

Zabušil se dveře, zvuk se nepříjmně rozléhal neuvěřitelně tichou ulicí. Uvnitř domu se něco pohnulo.

Najednou se dveře prudce otevřely a něčí ruce hrubě vtáhly Harryho dovnitř.

„Hej!"

Nestihl nic říct a byl mrštěn a podlahu, mířilo na něj několik hůlek.

„Kdo si a co tu chceš?" zavrčel hlas, nepříjemně připomínající Moddyho.

„Co bych tu asi tak mohl chtít," zamračil se černovlasý chlapec.

„Ha-Harry?" nejistě se ozval Lupin, jedna hůlka se sklopila.

„Remusi, co to povídáš, to není Potter," ozval se kouzelník napravo od Lupina.

„Jistě že to je Harry," sehnul se k chlapci vlkodlak a pomohl mu na nohy.

„Jsi v pořádku?" prohlížel si ho. Někdo rozsvítil světlo.

„Měli bysme jít jinam," ozvala se nějaká žena a ukazovala na dosud zakrytý obraz paní Blackové.

„Och... ano," Lupin chytl Harryho za ruku a táhl ho do kuchyně.

„Zavolejte někdo Brumbála, řekněte mu, že se objevil Potter," oznamoval právě nekomu Moddy.

„Tak Harry, povídej, co se stalo? A jakto vypadáš?"vyptával se Remus.

„Já nevím."

„Nevíš? Jak to myslíš, že nevíš? Pottere, spousta lidí vás celej měsíc hledá, tak nám tu teď netvrďte, že nevíte, co ste dělal," zavrčel Alastor.

„Já to N-E-V-Í-M," rozartikuloval mu slovo Harry.

„Pottere!" zavrčel opět Moddy a přibližoval se k chlapci.

„Alastore, co se to tady děje," to s krbu vystoupil Albus Brumbál.

„Harry, rád vidím že jsi v pořádku," usmál se na chlapce, sjel pohledem k jeho vlasům a poměrně dlouho mu hleděl do černýho očí.

„Prozradíš nám, co se stalo?" Brumbál se sedl za stůl a hleděl na mladíka zkrs půlměsíčkové brýle.

„To jsme se ho už taky ptali, tvrdí, že to neví," posměšně se ušklíbl nějaký bystrozor.

„Můžete nás tady nechat, Moddy, Remusi, vy zůstaňte," vyhnal přebytečné lidi Brumbál.

„Tak Harry, řekni, co se stalo. Tady se ti nic nestane," zkusil to opět ředitel.

„Ale já... Nesmíš nic říct...Nevím," prohlásil a opětoval Brumbálův pohled.

„Harry, kdo ti to udělal," Remus si všiml nemalého škrábance o Malfoye.

„To? Křoví..." neznělo to příliš jistě.

„Harry, chlapče, když nám to neřekneš, tak nebudeme mít jinou možost, než to zjistit jinak," povzdychl si Brumbál, i když na něm bylo vidět, jak málo mu tahle možnost vadí.

Ředitel se zvedl a došel ke krbu.

„Severusi, mohl bys přijít."

Za okamžik už na stejném místě stál Severus Snape. Rozhlédl se po místnosti, pohledem ulpěl na Harrym.

„Brumbále?" otočil se na ředitele Bradavic, netušíc, co po něm chce.

„Severusi, přinesl bys prosím Veritasérum," pokynul mu.

„Lektvar pravdy... na co?" opět střelil pohledem po Harrym, neušla mu změna, kterou ten chlapec prošel.

„Potřebujeme zjistit, kde Harry byl celý měsíc a on sám nám to nechce říct," bez úsměvu pohlédl na chlapce Brumbál.

„Nebyl by jednodušší Nitrozpyt?" z nějakého důvodu Snape nechtěl přinést lektvar pravdy. Přál si, aby nejdřív on věděl, co s Potterem dělo, pak když na tom bude Brumbál trvat mu lektvar klidně dá.

„Nitrozpyt... dobře. Severusi, mohl bys," ustoupil profesorovi lektvarů ředitel z cesty. Snape jen pohlédl na Brumbála. Otočil se k Potterovi.

„Legilimens," paprsek narazil do udivenýho mladíka.


	8. Chapter 8

„Legillimens," paprsek narazil do udiveného mladíka.

Harrry se snažil si uzavřít mysl, ale proti Snapeovi neměl ani tu nejmenší šanci. Profesor se mu dostával do hlavy. Procházel jednu myšlenku za druhou. Harryho mysl se snažila co nejvíc upoutat Snapeovu pozornost jinam. Ale Snape šel neomylně. Rychle se proboural až k poslednímu měsíci prázdnin, k měsíci, který Harry trávil u svého otce. Snape i přes chabý odpor chlapcovi mysli viděl vše. Viděl Harryho proměnu. Viděl Voldemorta a jeho otcovskou péči. Viděl i Malfoye, který by nikdy nebral Pottera jako syna Pána Zla, pokud by to nebyla stoprocentní pravda.

Severus sklopil hůlku, už viděl dost. Lehce udiveně zíral na Pottera, snažícího se zvednout ze země. Pár kroky k němu popošel, zvedl ho za loket a vytáhl na nohy.

Opravdu je synem Pána Zla? Proč mi to nikdo neřekl? Ví to Brumbál?

Otočil se od Pottera k řediteli.

„Severusi? Co jsi viděl?" z jindy tak klidného Brumbála vyzařovala nedočkavost. Kdyby tu neměl svědky, nepochybně by už z chlapce doloval informace o hodně krutějším způsobem.

„Nic, neví to," černé oči profesora se na prchavý okamžik střetly s unavenýma očima černovlasého chlapce. Profesor nepatrně kývl. Harry pochopil, Snape ho kryje, ale na jak dlouho.

„To je blbost, musí to vědět!" ozval se naštvaný Moody.

„Nic neví," zavrčel Snape a otočil se k Moodymu.

„Kryješ ho!" nepodložené, avšak tolik pravdivé obvinění.

„Proč bych to dělal? Je to Potter," zablýsklo se v očích obávaného profesora.

„Dobře, Severusi, můžeš jít," vložil se do toho Brumbál.

„Brumbále..?" s nevyřčenou otázkou se na něj Snape otočil.

„Jistě, jen jdi. My už si poradíme," tón jakým to řekl nesnesl žádný odpor.

Snape se naposledy otočil na chlapce, v jeho nyní jasně černých očí byla jasně patrná hrůza.

Už byl v krbu, nemohl nic dělat, jen se odletaxovat pryč. Za sebou ještě slyšel, jak Brumbál poněkud neurvalým způsobem vyhazuje z kuchyně Lupina.

Jistě, vždyť Lupin by Pottera bránil. S nepatrným úšklebkem zmizel v plamenech.

Snape vylezl z krbu ve své pracovně. Chvíli uvažoval, co by měl dělat. Když tam Pottera nechá, Pán Zla ho zabije. Jistě mu dojde, že je zrádce. Když půjde za Voldemortem, dojde Brumbálovi, že je zrádce. Proč zrovna kvůli chlapci, který ho nesnášel, musel rozhodnout o své budoucnosti? Ale přece jen u Brumbála se vymluví jistěji, než u Pána zla. Brumbál přijde jen o ´Chlapce, který přežil´, Pán zla by přišel o syna.

Snape se rozhodl.

Vyšel z Bradavic, doufaje, že ho nikdo neviděl a vydal se za hranice pozemků. Přemístil se před pozemky Temného hradu. Doufal, že narazí na Malfoye, protože jenom on měl přístup do sídla Pána Zla. Upřímně, Snape nikdy moc nechápal, proč Voldemort musí mít dva hrady, vždyť mohl klidně žít v Temném hradě. Ale ne, on si místo toho užíval pohodlí jinde a sem chodil jen na schůze Smrtijedů, kteří tu v hojném počtu pobývali, obzvláště ti hledaní.

Přešel rozlehlé pozemky. Další věc, kterou měl Voldemort a Brumbál stejnou, vybírali si hrady s obřími pozemky a co možná nejdelší trasou k nejbližší možnosti přemístění.

Snape došel k dobové bráně. Hlasitě zabušil. Uvnitř se ozvalo několik hlasů, očividně nikoho nečekali. Brána se otevřela. Za ní stálo několik kouzelníků v černých pláštích. Smrtijedi.

„Snape!" poznal ho někdo vzadu. Ostatní sklonili doposud namířené hůlky.

„Co tu děláš? Nemáš být náhodou u toho šmejdomila?" ozvala se Bellatrix.

„Do toho tobě nic není," zavrčel Snape.

„Kde je Malfoy?" hned se začal shánět po plavovlasém aristokratovi. Věděl, že pokud chtějí Pottera zachránit z rukou šíleného Brumbála, musí si pospíšit.

„Najdi si ho," posměšný hlas Bellatrix. Snape se k ní s nebezpečným výrazem otočil.

„Ptám se tě naposled, kde je?!"

„V knihovně," tentokrát se ozval Lestrange a vzápětí si odvedl svojí ženu do dostatečné vzdálenosti.

Severus pokračoval rychlými kroky do knihovny. Stanul na prahu.

„Luciusi?" nejistě se rozhlédl kolem. Knihovna byla poměrně veliká a on opravdu neměl čas na to, hledat mezi zaprášenými policemi Malfoye.

„Co je?!" zprava se k němu blížila postava aristokrata.

„Potřebuji mluvit s Mistrem."

„Počkej si na schůzi," odvětil Malfoy a chystal se odejít.

„Cože?! To ne, na schůzi to nevydrží. Zavolej ho! Je to důležité!" Snape zastoupil Luciusovi cestu, pomalu začínal zuřit, on se tady snaží zachránit Potterovi krk a Malfoy ho naprosto ignoruje.

„Co je tak důležité, že to nepočká do večera?" zamračil se Lucius.

Snape si povzdychl, nechtěl všechno říkat Malfoyovi, ale v Harryho hlavě přece bylo, že Malfoy všechno ví. Rozhodl se to risknout.

„Brumbál Pot-Harrymu nevěří," rozhodl se pro jméno, přece jen, teď už Potter není Potter.

„Cože? O čem to mluvíš, co je mi do toho, že Brumbál nevěří Potterovi?" zavrčel Malfoy, ale v jeho tónu bylo znát i něco jiného.

„Nech té komedie. Vím, že to je Mistrův syn," naštvaně odfrkl Snape.

„Brumbál se to dřív nebo později dozví také! Nebo to ví už teď a tím pádem to s Pot-Harrym nedopadne dobře."

„Zůstaň tu, přivedu Mistra," Malfoy byl v momentě pryč.

Snape si sedl do nejbližšího křesla.

Mezitím v sídle Fénixova řádu:

„Harry, my ti přece chceme pomoc," úsměv na Brumbálově tváři vypadal až příliš lacině.

„Pomoc? Já ale nepotřebuji pomoc," Harry couval ke zdi ve stejném tempu, v jakém se ředitel s Moodym přibližovali.

„Ale jistě že potřebuješ. Co se ti stalo? Nemyslíš, že bychom to měli vědět?" s rádoby laskavým tónem se Brumbál přiblížil o dalších několik kroků.

„Nechte mě," vyděšený pohled chlapce nesvedl nic, dvojice kouzelníků se opět přiblížila.

„Pottere, přestaňte dělat drahoty. Snape vás nepochybně kryje a my zjistíme proč. Jestli jste zradil, tak za to zaplatíte," zavrčel Moody.

„Alastore, Harry by nás přece nezradil, že?" pohled, který Brumbál hodil po chlapci vypovídal, že i on si myslí to, co bystrozor.

„Já jsem přece..." začal Harry.

„Nelžete nám tu Pottere. To si vážně myslíš, že jsme tak blbí? Nikdo by u Voldemorta nepřežil měsíc! Přidal ses k němu!" Moody přešel na tykání.

„Nic jsem neudělal," slabě zavzlykal chlapec, těchto dvou se opravdu bál.

„Tak nám řekni, kde si byl!" už ani Brumbál se nesnažil o klidný tón.

„Já ne..."

„Lžeš! Zradil jsi, všichni v tebe věřili a tys nás zradil. Přidal ses na stranu zla!" jak ta obvinění padala z Moodyho úst, Harrymu se rozjasňovalo.

Proč jsem vlastně pořád na straně dobra, vždyť oni mi nevěří. Tak jdi ke svému otci. On ti věří. Nevěří, jak by mohl. Pomůže ti. Ale tady mám přátele. Tam máš rodinu. To není to samý. Dobře, takže přátelé... a kde jsou teď, když je potřebuješ. Nevědí o tom. Jistě. Chci se vrátit do školy. Myslíš, že tě Brumbál nechá? Co se to s ním stalo? Nikdy nebyl takový. Byl, jen tys to neviděl. Brumbál přece není zlý... Opravdu?

„Harry, řekni nám to. Máš poslední šanci, stejně se to dozvíme, ať po dobrém, nebo po zlém," nebezpečně se zajiskřilo v ředitelových očí.

„Ale já..." na další slova se nezmohl. Rudý paprsek ho odhodil na protější zeď.

„Alastore, třeba nám to Harry řekne po dobrém," chabý pokus bystrozora zadržet, spíš to vypadalo, jako kdyby se jen chlapci posmívat. On souhlasil s tím, dostat z Harryho pravdu všemi způsoby.

Harry se lehce malátně zvedl ze země, na kterou po pádu sjel. Jediným pohledem zjistil, že nemá hůlku. Doteď se měl šanci aspoň bránit. Rozhlédl se, jeho hůlka spočívala v rukách bystrozora.

„Takže Harry, poslední možnost."

Chlapec jen ztěžka zakroutil hlavou, netušil, co přesně po něm chtějí.

„Jak myslíš. Musím už sice jít, ale Alastor mi poví vše, co mu řekneš," Brumbál věnoval chlapci poslední zlomyslný pohled a hned nato se odletaxoval pryč.

„Pottere," s vražedným výrazem se k mátožnému chlapci přibližoval bystrozor.

„Nechte mě," vyděšený pohled.

„Tady ti nikdo nepomůže," zavrčel Moody. Mávl hůlkou, chlapec opět narazil do zdi za ním. Dopadl na zem, z úst mu vytekl pramínek krve. Pozvedl vyděšené oči k blížícímu se Moodymu.

Viděl, jak bystrozor odložil obě hůlky na stůl. Teď, kdyby mohl, tak by byla nejlepší příležitost dostat se ke své hůlce. Ale to Harry nestihl.

Zvedl se na nohy. Moody k němu došel. S úšklebkem si chlapce změřil.

„Tak co, Pottere, povíš mi kde jsi byl?" zdálo se, že bystrozor už má celkem jasno, kde mladík byl.

„Já ale..." ani tentokrát nemohl doříct. Pevná pěst bystrozora ho zasáhla do spánku. Zhroutil se na zem. Před očima mu vyskočily jiskřičky. Další pěst dopadla na Harryho tvář. Bolest hlavy se stupňovala s každou další ránou.

Ležel na zemi, po obličeji mu tekla krev. Moody ho s nevrlým zabručením vytáhl na nohy.

„Copak Pottere, ty ´Chlapec, který přežil´ a nevydržíš pár ran?" i přes oteklé oči a ztrátu brýlí, které mu rozbila asi třetí Moodyho rána, viděl potěšený výraz v bystrozorově obličeji.

Další rána. Harry opět spadl na zem, už prostě neměl sílu se udržet na nohou. Moody něco znechuceně zavrčel. Kopl chlapce do břicha. Harry se instinktivně stulil do klubíčka. Bystrozor na to nedbal, dál kopal do ležícího zkrvaveného těla mladého kouzelníka.

Harry si jen stěží uvědomovat, že mu tvářích spolu s krví tečou i slzy bolesti.

Moodyho, jakoby to náhle přestalo bavit, vzal si do ruky hůlku.

„Na tohle si Pottere jistě zvyklý. Crucio," vyslal Moody zakázanou kletbu.

Harry neměl sílu mluvit, natož křičet, jen se pod náhlou prudkou bolestí roztřásl, další proud slz mu stékal po tvářích. Další množství krve mizelo z jeho těla a pomalu se roztékalo po podlaze kuchyně.

Temný hrad:

Snapeovi tu přišlo jako celá věčnost, než se na chodbě ozvaly kroky a do knihovny vešel Pán Zla s Malfoyem v závěsu.

„Co se děje?!" zavrčel Voldemort na Snapea, který se urychleně zvedl z křesla,

„Pane, Brumbál má Harryho, nemyslím, že ho nechá jen tak jít. Chce od něj vědět, kde byl," vychrlil rychle Snape.

Pán Zla se s otázkou v očích otočil na Luciuse.

„Mistře, Severus to ví. Zjistil to od Harryho," honem ujistil Voldemorta Malfoy.

„Dobře. Kde jsou?" otočil se zpět na Snapea.

„V sídle Fénixova řádu."

„Jak se tam dostaneme? Pokud vím, je chráněn Fiddeliho zaklínadlem," tázavý pohled na Snapea.

„Ano Mistře, to je. Myslím, že o to bych se mohl postarat. V sídle je několik pergamenů s napsanou adresou od Brumbála, takže když vám je dám, uvidíte dům," začal profesor.

„Dobře, jak dlouho to bude trvat?"

„Pokud mě nikdo neuvidí, tak jen chvíli. Můžete zatím počkat v ulici."

Voldemort jen slabě přikývl, moc se mu nezdálo, že mu Snape najednou radí, co má dělat, ale pokud tam odtud dostane Harryho, tak mu to možná i odpustí.

„Jdeme!" Pán zla se otočil, ani nepočkal, zda ho Malfoy a Snape následují.

Smrtijedi se s lehce udiveným výrazem shlukli v síni. Nervózně se dívali jeden na druhého - na dnes nabyla naplánovaná žádná akce. Muselo se jednat o něco mimořádného.

„Luciusi, rozdej rozkazy a přemístěte se na náměstí. Já se Severusem tak už budeme, snad s adresou," zavrčel Voldemort a sjel Snapea nebezpečným pohledem.

„Ano Mistře," Malfoy se obrátil na shromážděné Smrtijedy a začal vysvětlovat situaci.

Pán Zla se Snapeem se mezitím přemístili na Grimmauldovo náměstí. (Z Temného hradu se lze přemístit, do něj ne!)

Pán zla zůstal stát ve stínu, čekal na své věrné. Snape přešel přes náměstí k domu, který zatím viděl jen on sám. Vzápětí vešel dovnitř a tím zmizel z obezřetných očí Pána Zla.

Snape vešel do domu, zamířil rovnou do místnosti s gobelínem rodu Blacků. Věděl kam Brumbál dal pergameny s adresami, on sám nechápal, proč je ředitel psal dopředu, ale budiž, je to jeho problém. V době, kdy je schovával, ale určitě netušil, že ho někdo sleduje...

Vytáhl štos pergamenů. Zběžně je prolistoval, aby se přesvědčil, že se jedná o Brumbálovo písmo a o správnou adresu, přece jen, kdo by věřil Brumbálovi, vždycky dělal něco, o čem ostatní nevěděli.

Vzal štos a zamířil ke dveřím hlavního vchodu. U dveří do kuchyně se na okamžik zarazil, ven nebylo nic slyšet, nepochybně bylo použito tišící kouzlo. Pravda, Snape mohl vejít dovnitř a zkusit pomoci Harrymu sám, ale pokud tam byl Brumbál, tak neměl šanci.

Vyšel ven. V ulici se už kupila horda Smrtijedů.

Snape přešel ke svému Mistrovi. Předal mu pergameny s adresou. Voldemort je od něj s letmým úšklebkem přijal. Nechal si ten navrchu a zbytek předal Malfoyovi k rozdání mezi Smrtijedy.

Po pár minutách už všichni s nepěkným úsměvem hleděli na zchátralou trosku domu, který Brumbál použil jako sídlo Fénixova řádu.

„Tak jděte," klidným, avšak nebezpečným tónem pokynul Voldemort Smrtijedům, kteří se ihned vydali k domu.

Dveře vyrazili s pantů. Obyvatelé domu se prudce probudili. Smrtijedi se nahrnuli do domu. Postupovali patro za patrem, zabíjeli kohokoliv, kdo se jim dostal do cesty. Za chvíli se k sídlu začali přemisťovat další posily řádu.

Na to Voldemort nedbal, věděl, že si s nimi jeho věrní poradí.

„Kde je?" zavrčel na Snapea.

„V kuchyni," Severus ukázal ne blízké dveře.

Voldemort s Malfoye a trochu nejistým Snapeem vyrazili ke dveřím. Dveře se rozlétly. Pán Zla stanul na prahu, rychle přijel pohledem situaci. Nenávistným pohledem si změřil Moodyho, který teď vyděšeně třeštil oči na Temného pána.

Jediným pohybem odhodil bystrozora od svého syna.

„Luciusi, odveď ho na hrad, zavři do žaláře, ale nezabíjej, to si vychutnám sám," přikázal Malfoyovi, který vzápětí zmizel i s Moodym.

Pán zla přešel ke zkrvavenému chlapci ležícímu na zemi.

„Harry," sklonil se k synovi.

„Tati..." hlesl Harry, než ho opět obestřela temnota.

Něčí ruce ho popadly a sevřely v náručí. Vzápětí se s ním někdo přemístil.


	9. Chapter 9

Pán Zla se přemístil spolu se synem, kterého měl v náručí, do svého sídla. Pravda, mohl se přesunout do Temného hradu, ale jelikož Smrtijedi ještě netušili, kdo je synem jejich Mistra, Voldemort nehodlal nic riskovat.

Vyšel z pracovny, z místnosti, ve které bylo jako jediné možné se přemístit. Rychlými kroky přešel k pokoji svého syna. Otevřel dveře. Opatrně položil chlapce na postel. Harry slabě zasténal. Pořád byl v bezvědomí, ale bolest očividně prostupovala až to jeho podvědomí.

Voldemort vrhl znepokojený pohled na zkrvaveného chlapec. Otočil se k odchodu, musel zavolat Malfoye a Snapea. Sice byl Pánem Zla, ale na uzdravování odborníkem nebyl. S povzdechem vyšel z místnosti. Za okamžik už stál před krbem a volal Malfoye. Mohl ho sice přivolat pomocí Znamení Zla, ale sídlo bylo obehnáno přílišným množstvím kouzel, než aby Malfoy zjistil, kam se má přemístit.

Za pár minut už ve Voldemortově pracovně stál Lucius Malfoy a s ním Severus Snape, který se nejistě rozhlížel kolem. Naposledy byl ve Voldemortově sídle při první válce. Od té doby se to tady hodně změnilo. Pán Zla se nepatrně ušklíbl nad těkajícím pohledem, teď už nejspíš bývalého, profesora lektvarů.

„Severusi, ošetříš Harryho," Voldemort se trochu zamračil, když sebou Snape při vyslovení svého jména trhl.

Uvidíme, jestli ses rozhodl pro mou stranu, nebo pořád budeš donášet Brumbálovi.

Pán Zla se otočil a vyšel z pracovny. Zamířil k pokoji svého syna. Otevřel dveře. Chlapec ležel na posteli, přesně tak, jak ho zanechal, jen povlečení bylo podstatně více nasáklé krví.

„Severusi!" zavrčel Voldemort, když se Snape nějak neměl k tomu, aby vstoupil. Černovlasý Smrtijed hodil po svém Mistrovi nic neříkající pohled a vykročil k posteli.

Začal zjišťovat chlapcova zranění.

„Jak je na tom?" Pán Zla už delší dobu seděl v křesle a čekal, až Snape skončí.

„Moc dobře ne. Bude potřebovat krvesytný a bezbolestný lektvar, zacelující lektvar a pak bude mít šanci, že se z toho dostane. Možná ještě mast proti infekci," zamyšleně se otočil na Mistra Snape.

„Luciusi, dones to," zavrčel Pán Zla na Malfoye, který se hned poslušně otočil a vyšel ze dveří kamsi do útrob domu.

Po dobu, než se Malfoy vrátil s lektvary, vládlo v pokoji tísnivé ticho. Pán Zla byl zahloubán ve svých myšlenkách a Snape, nejistě sledující mladíka na posteli, ve svých.

Plavovlasý aristokrat se vrátil. Postavil před Snape několik lektvarů a kelímek s poněkud nevábně vonící mastí. Černovlasý kouzelník se jen ušklíbl a lektvar po lektvaru začal vpravovat do chlapce. Pak se chopil masti. Nanesl ji na všechny otevřené rány. Teprve teď mohl otevřená zranění uzdravit a konečně zastavit tekoucí krev. Snape ještě mávl několikrát hůlkou a očistil Harryho tělo od krve a špíny.

„Hotovo?" Pán Zla se zvedl a šel k posteli syna.

„Ano, ale netuším, za jak dlouho by se mohl probrat," tiše si povzdechl Snape.

„Dobrá. Luciusi, kam si odvedl toho bastarda?" Voldemort se otočil na Malfoye.

„Do třetích cel na Temném hradě," pokorná odpověď.

Voldemort jen přikývl, vzal to na zřetel.

„Severusi, ty půjdeš se mnou a konečně ukážeš, na čí jsi straně. Zatím na mě počkej v pracovně," pokynul Snapeovi, který se okamžitě zvedl a odešel do určené místnosti.

„Pane?" Malfoy se s otázkou podíval na svého Mistra.

„Ty tady zůstaneš, budeš dávat pozor na mého syna," odvětil Pán Zla.

„A Luciusi, jestli se mu ještě něco stane, tak si to odskáčeš," nebezpečně se zablýsklo v rudých očích.

„Ano Pane."

Pán Zla došel k sobě do pracovny, kde už nejistě přecházel Snape.

„Nervózní?" ušklíbl se Voldemort, když Smrtijeda chvíli pozoroval.

„Mistře," Snape se zastavil a otočil se na Voldemorta.

„Jdeme, na Temný hrad," zavrčel Pán Zla. Hned nato vhodil do plamenů v krbu letax, vstoupil a vyřkl známou adresu Temného hradu Smrtijedů. Snape jej vzápětí následoval.

Aspoň nemusím zase šlapat tu štreku. No jo, ale teď přijde zkouška a jestli neprojdu tak... Vždyť se rozhodl, tak proč bys neměl projít? Protože je to Pán Zla. Srabe!

Snape razantně utišil oba hlasy a vystoupil z krbu. Před ním se rozprostřela malá kruhová místnost, předsálí místnosti, kde se scházeli Smrtijedi.

Voldemort už na něj čekal v dveří. Jakmile Snape vykročil, Pán Zla vyšel ze dveří a zamířil rovnou ke sklepení.

Snape se lehce otřásl. Neměl sklepení rád. Jistě v Bradavicích ve sklepení žil, ale v Bradavicích to byl jen obyčejný sklep, kdežto tady. Tady to byl sklep plný úpění, bolesti, strachu a všeho, co kdy vězni vyřkli. I když teď tu bylo jen velmi málo vězňů, stejně se zde držel ten děsuplný náboj.

Snape nepatrně zrychlil, dost nerad by se tu ztratil. Přece jen, přesný plán chodeb znal pouze Pán Zla. A Severus opravdu netoužil po tom, courat se tu několik dní, kolem krysami prolezlých kobek a tlejících mrtvol. Už vůbec se mu nechtělo procházet kolem cel, kde ještě někdo jakž-takž žil.

Pán zla se před jednou celou zastavil. Snape do něj skoro vrazil, jak byl zahloubán do svých myšlenkových pochodů. Voldemort ho obdařil nepěkný pohledem.

„Doufám, že mě přesvědčíš," zavrčel. Severus se zmohl jen na pouhé přikývnutí.

Vešli.

Ke zdi naproti dveřím byl připoutám kouzelník v odrbaných hadrech. Jakž-takž stál na jedné noze, jediné, kterou měl. Zvedl k příchozím pošramocený obličej. Snape si znechuceně všiml prázdného očního důlku - kdysi v něm bylo kouzelné oko, ale teď... Teď to byla jen prázdná propadlina v rozpadajícím se obličeji.

Alastor Moody. Ano, to byl ten, který si zasloužil být živ na tak dlouho, dokud Pán Zla nebude spokojen s jeho trestem. Možná ho nechá jít. Jít, aby mohl všem ukázat své dílo. Přede všemi se pokochat jak zlomil obávaného bystrozora. A to vše jen díky tomu, že si ten bláhový bystrozor dovolil vztáhnout ruku na dítě. Kdyby na dítě. Dovolil si surově zbít jediného syna Pána Zla.

Voldemort přešel k Moodymu, ve tváři měl výraz největšího znechucení. Snape pomalu, nejistě postupoval za ním. Bystrozorův stav ukazoval, že si sním už nějaký Smrtijed pohrál.

„Severusi, pojď," vyzval ho Pán Zla a poodstoupil stranou. Chtěl si na tom drzém bystrozorovi vyzkoušet nějaké nové kletby, ale nejdřív musel Snape získat zpět ztracenou důvěru. Dokázat, že jeho přechod k Brumbálovi nic neznamenal a že konečně dospěl k tomu, kam opravdu patří.

Jistě, jiný Smrtijed už by nesnesitelně trpěl. Z největší pravděpodobností by visel na zdi vedle Moodyho. Ale Snape ne. Snape byl příliš cenný. A navíc, zachránil život Voldemortovu synovi. Ne, Snape zatím bude žít. Zatím...

Snape přešel k Voldemortovi. Stanul po jeho pravici a poněkud nervózně shlížel na připoutaného kouzelníka.

„Severusi," hlesl Moody, když si černovlasého smrtijeda všiml.

„Pomoz mi... Severusi..."

Snape jen zakroutil hlavou. Teprve teď si Moody všiml Pána Zla. Jeho jediné oko se rozšířilo hrůzou.

„Víš, co jsi provedl? Víš to?" zavrčel Voldemort, mezi prsty si protáčel hůlku a znechuceně si prohlížel bystrozora.

„Nevíš, jistě, že nevíš. Skoro si zabil mého syna," v rudých očích se zajiskřilo vztekem.

„Syna..?" oko těkalo z Pána Zla na Snapea.

„Harry Potter, tedy Raddle, je synem Temného pána," ušklíbl se Snape. Moody na něj jen nevěřícně zíral.

„Očividně ses mu do mysli nedostal, jinak bys to věděl," konstatoval Voldemort.

„Takže teď se tě zeptám, ví něco z toho Brumbál? A co má v plánu?!" nebezpečně zamířil hůlkou na Moodyho. Bystrozor jen zíral na hůlku, pak krátce pohlédl na Snapea, očividně se mu snažil něco říct. K jeho smůle si toho Pán Zla všiml.

„Copak? Myslíš, že ti Severus pomůže. Myslíš, že přivede toho tvého Brumbála a zachrání tě? Tak to jsi na omylu. Nejen, že by tě Brumbál nikdy nešel zachránit. Ale Severus by pro něj ani nešel, on je totiž věrným Smrtijedem."

Snape jen pohlédl na Voldemorta, v jeho očích bylo patrné, že teď má poslední možnost něco udělat. Nechal to tak...

„Ptám se tě naposled, co chystá Brumbál? Ví o Harrym?!" zavrčel Voldemort. Moody neodpovídal

„Crucio!"

Kletba zasáhla zubožené tělo bystrozora. Křik se rozléhal po celém sklepení. Nikdo to nebral na zřetel. Bylo to tady příliš časté, příliš ´normální´.

„Co chystá?" zopakoval Pán Zla. Moody jen vyčerpaně visel v okovech.

„Crucio!!" další bolestivá kletba zasáhla bláhového bystrozora.

„Tak?"

„Neví... neví o Potterovi..." ztěžka ze sebe vypravil Moody.

„No vidíš, jak to jde. Teď, co chystá?"

„Nevím."

„Špatná odpověď. Crucio." už poněkud lenivě pronesl Voldemort.

Po pár další Cruciatech se Moody rozhodl promluvit.

„Tuší... tuší, že se něco děje... chce dostat Pottera a vzít mu moc... pak už ho nebude ptřebovat a může přemoci stranu Zla... být nejmocnější..." hlesl Moody.

„Cože?!"

„Chce vzí..."

„Pán Zla ví, co jsi řekl," vyštěkl Snape, když se Moody snažil zopakovat, co řekl.

„Severusi, až s tímhle skončíme, zjistíš co nejvíc o tom jak to chce Brumbál udělat," zamračil se Voldemort.

„A teď k tobě," otočil se zpět na Moodyho.

„Mučil si dítě a to ti odolalo a ty jsi nezvládl pár kleteb cruciatus, ts..ts..ts," ironicky se usmál Lord Voldemort.

„Myslím, že ještě potřebuješ průpravu," rudé oči se zablýskly. Teď přišla řada na Snapea.

„Severusi, můžeš," pokynul černovlasému Smrtijedovi, který se doposud do mučení nijak nevměšoval.

„Ano, Mistře," Snape vytáhl hůlku.

„Severusi..." tichý vzdech.

„Crucio!" Snape lehce přivřel oči, přeci jen se s tímhle člověkem vídal poslední roky poměrně často. Věděl, že kdyby to neudělal, tak tu spolu s Moodym na zdi visí i on. Ještě si nebyl moc jistý, kam se přidat. Na jakou stranu jít. Ale pomalu, pomalu se rozhodoval, doufal, že správně.

Pán zla se začínal celkem nudit. Kletby, které sesílal Severus, nebyly tak účinné jako ty jeho.

„Co něco účinnějšího?" zasáhl po několika další minutách a dalších várkách kleteb Crucio.

„Mistře?" s otázkou se na něj Snape otočil.

„Nějakou jinou kletbu," zamračil se Voldemort.

„Jistě," Snape se zamyslel. Znal sice spousty kouzel a kleteb, které mohly člověku nesnesitelně ublížit, ale většinu z nich nikdy nepoužil, tak ani nevěděl, jak přesně působí. Namátkou jednu vybral.

„Cruor," lehce nejistý hlasem pronesl krvavou kletbu. Kouzlo se příliš nelišilo od kouzla Sectusempra. Avšak, místo krvavých šrámů se v břiše bystrozora objevila jediná díra, která se pomalu zvětšovala a prohlubovala.

Krev stékala na podlahu. Nejdříve jen v malých pramíncích, pak však v souvislých provazcích. Moody tiše úpěl. Byl už zmožen Cruciaty, ale díra v břiše ho dokonale probrala.

Pán Zla se zaujetím sledoval Snapea. Nikdy by do něj neřekl, že si vybere zrovna tuhle kletbu. Dobře, původně chtěl sice Moodyho nechat tak- nějak žít, ale Snapeova volba kouzla jeho rozhodnutí změnila.

Díra se zvětšila na velikost dlaně dospělého člověka. Do hloubky byla až k vnitřnímu svalstvu. Na zemi se rozlévala bystrozorova krev. Moody kupodivu ještě žil.

„Tak co dál?" Voldemort se vyčkávavě podíval na pobledlého Snapea. Severus pohlédl na svého Mistra.

„Zkus ´dilacero´," ušklíbl se Pán Zla. Snape se lehce zděšeně podíval na umírajícího Moodyho, pak zpět na Temného pána. O téhle kletbě už slyšel, ale nikdy jí neprovedl, dokonce ani nikoho neviděl, jak by jí udělal.

„Di-dilacero," snažil se klidnit roztřesený hlas.

Temně fialový paprsek narazil přesně do díry v bystrozorově břiše. Svalstvo držící Moodyho vnitřnosti zmizelo. Orgány spolu se střevy a směsicí různých šťáv ses nepěkným šplouchnutím rozvalily na podlaze. Moody zaskučel. Kouzlo ho ještě pořád udrželo naživu. Fialový paprsek prostupoval bystrozorovým tělem směrem k hlavě. Jediné Moodyho oko náhle explodovalo. Z očního důlku se začala řinout podivná našedlá směs. Stékala po bystrozorově obličeji a s tichým kapavým zvukem stékala na podlahu.

Snape odhodil hůlku. Bylo toho na něj moc. Odtrhl pohled od již mrtvého bytrozora. Otočil se, v koutě klesl na kolena. Snažil se zabránit dávivému reflexu.

„Skvělé," Voldemort přešel ke Snapeovi v koutě. Severus se zvedl. Nemohl se otočit na svého Mistra, nechtěl znovu vidět, co se stalo s Moodym. Co on udělal s Moodym.

„Nechceš něco připsat ke vzkazu, který pošleme Brumbálovi spolu s tělem... tedy s tím, co z něj zbylo," hrůzný smích Voldemorta se rozlehl, nyní tak tichým, sklepením.

„Samozřejmě, neopomeneme tvůj příděl a dáme Brumbálovi jasně vědět, kdo toho šmejda tak krásně potrestal," Pán Zla vykročil ke dveřím, ještě hodil Snapeovi jeho hůlku.

„Jdeš, nebo tu hodláš počkat na uklízecí četu?" Voldemort vyšel ze dveří a zamířil pryč. Snape si vzal hůlku a urychleně ho následoval.

Nemohl si to odpustit. Na prahu se ještě jednou otočil. Rychle pohled odvrátil zpět. Mrtvé tělo začínalo nepatrně pulsovat, zdálo se, že každou chvíli exploduje a u toho Snape rozhodně nechtěl být.

Rychlými kroky došel Pána zla. Snažil se z hlavy vymazat obraz mrtvého Moodyho. Ale těžko mohl vymazat něco, co už se napořád usadilo v jeho mysli. Něco, co ho bude děsit do konce života.

A nejen jeho...


	10. Chapter 10

Lucius Malfoy nervózně přecházel po pokoji. Občas hodil znepokojeným pohledem na černovlasého chlapce, ležícího na posteli. Už před půl hodinou očekával návrat Pána Zla. Nebo aspoň Snapea. Netušil, co má dělat. Severus sice říkal, že neví, kdy se mladík probere, ale Lucius znal své ´štěstí´. Nepřál si být u toho, až se chlapec probere, ale okolnosti tomu tak nedaly.

Harry slabě zasténal. Malfoy k němu hned přiběhl.

„Pot-Raddle?" nejistě se zeptal a sledoval chlapce na posteli.

„Hmm..." Harry pootevřel oči.

„Jsi... jak se cítíš?" Lucius opravdu netušil, jak se má k mladíkovi chovat.

„Já... hmm... nevím," Harry se nejistě rozhlížel kolem, vypadal poněkud zmateně.

„Nevíš?! To bys, ale měl vědět," Malfoy se nepatrně zamračil.

„No... já..." chlapec nápadně zbledl.

„Asi budu zvracet..." hlesl okamžik předtím, než se odvrátil na druhou stranu postele a začal zvracet.

Sakra, co mám dělat? Uklidni se Luciusi, jsi obávaný Smrtijed, jednoho kluka zvládneš ohlídat. Ale on zvrací! No fuj!

Lucius se nepatrně oklepal. Pomalu začínal proklínat svoje místo mezi Smrtijedy. Přeci jen, být pravou rukou Lorda Voldemorta nese svoje ale. Třeba to, dělat chůvu jeho synovi.

Harry přestal zvracet. Ztěžka se sesunul zpět na polštář. Zavřel unavené oči, usínal.

Malfoy ještě chvíli počkal, než si byl stoprocentně jist, že chlapec spí. Pak obešel postel. Musel přece uklidit zvratky. I když tohle byla práce spíš pro skřítky. Lucius si nemyslel, že tenhle argument by mu u Pána Zla pomohl.

Mávl hůlkou, zvratky zmizely. Lucius se otáčel, aby pokračoval ve svém dumání, když se v půli pohybu zarazil. Co to viděl mezi chlapcovým obsahem žaludku...?

Krev!

Malfoy zůstal stát, uvažoval, co má dělat.

Co když má nějaká vnitřní zranění? Toho by si Snape určitě všiml. Co když ne? Všiml. Jestli umře, bude to na mě... To tedy ne!

Lucius se otočil k posteli. Harry celkem klidně oddechoval. Nemělo cenu ho budit, zvlášť, když Lucius nebyl žádný léčitel, aby mu mohl nějak efektivně pomoci.

Malfoy si s povzdechem sedl do křesla. Doufal, že Pán Zla co nejdříve dorazí a zbaví ho téhle nevděčné funkce.

Uběhlo několik dalších minut. Lucius začínal v křesle nepatrně klimbat.

Harry na posteli opět slabě zasténal. Než se Malfoy stihl jakkoliv vzpamatovat, chlapec se zničeho nic zvedl. Kulhavě zamířil ke dveřím. Udivený Malfoy ho rychle následoval.

Co sakra blbne? Má přece ležet! Zatracený Potter, totiž Raddle. Grrr...

„Hej, Raddle, zastav se..." Lucius dostihl černovlasého mladíka nad schodištěm.

„Kam si sakra myslíš, že jdeš?!" chytl chlapce za loket a otočil ho směrem k sobě. Obličej bez výrazu ho na okamžik zarazil.

„Harry," opatrně začal Malfoy. Nezdálo se, že by ho mladík nějak vnímal.

„Slyšíš mě?" zamával chlapci před obličejem. Teď to Luciusovi došlo. Kdysi se mu něco podobného stalo, když byl Draco ještě hodně malý. Tehdy ho našel uprostřed zahrady. Když se Draco probral netušil, jak se tam dostal. Teď to bylo to samé, s tím rozdílem, že Potter - Raddle se ještě neprobral a navíc, měl ležet v posteli.

On je náměsíčný...

Tenhle fakt Malfoyem nepatrně otřásl, neměl náměsíčné lidi rád, děsili ho. Ano i Smrtijeda může něco děsit...

Měl bych ho nechat jít, než se probudí. Ale má ležet v posteli. Pán Zla mě zabije, jestli se klukovi něco stane. Co když není náměsíčný, co když je to třeba nějaká kletba?

Lucius se zoufale rozhlédl kolem, ještě pořád držel chlapce za loket. Harry se mu nepokusil vytrhnout, prostě tam jen stál a tupě zíral před sebe.

Imperius? To by mohla být možnost, ale to by se přece bránil...

Lucius se musel smířit s tím, že Harry je přece jen asi náměsíčný, a on s tím nic neudělá. Pokud mu tedy nechtěl ublížit a to si přece jen nemohl dovolit. Pustil chlapcův loket. Harry se jak na povel otočil a skoro jako robot, až na to, že pokulhával, začal sestupoval ze schodů.

Kruci Pottere, co to děláš!

Lucius, ač nerad, šel za chlapcem.

Harry se zastavil před dveřmi vedoucími ven. Toporně zvedl ruku. Otevřel dveře. Bez jediného zaváhání vyšel ven. Zamračený Lucius šel za ním.

Potter prošel rozkvetlou zahradou.

Kam sakra jde?

Malfoy zrychlil, když viděl, že se chlapec blíží k hranicím pozemků. Přece jen, měl ho na zodpovědnost a nechat ho někde, kde to dost dobře nezná ani Pán Zla, není zrovna dvakrát zodpovědné.

„Harry, stůj!" opět chytl mladíka za předloktí. Otočil ho k sobě obličejem. Chlapec v něm měl ještě pořád ten prázdný výraz.

Už toho mám vážně dost. Prostě použiji to kouzlo a Mistrovi to potom nějak vysvětlím.

„An-somnium," zamířil na černovlasého mladíka hůlkou. Z hůlky nevyšel žádný paprsek, jen proud vzduchu. Zvířený vzduch se prolil skrz Harryho a kamsi zmizel.

Chlapec několikrát zamrkal, pak se lehce zděšeně podíval na Luciuse. Ještě zděšeněji se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Už byli za hranicí pozemků, ale ještě ne tak daleko, aby se nedalo bezpečně vrátit.

„Sakra Pottere, to jste nemohl někomu říct, že jste náměsíčný?!" začal se rozčilovat Malfoy. Sice ho potěšilo, že kouzlo chlapci neublížilo, ale to přece nemusel nikdo vědět.

„Náměsíčný? Já nejsem..."

„Jistě a co tedy bylo tohle?" zavrčel Malfoy.

„Netuším, o čem to mluvíte," zamračil se Harry.

„Byl jsi náměsíčný! Nebo je u tebe normální, že odcházíš z postele?" rozladěně vrčel Malfoy. Začínal si připadat poněkud pitomě, přece jen to vypadalo, že si na klukovi nebude moci vybít svůj vztek.

„Ne!" odsekl Harry.

„Kde to vlastně jsme?" rozhlížel se stále kolem, k jeho nespokojenosti stáli nebezpečně blízko nějakého lesa.

„Jsme kousek za hranicí pozemků, musíme se vrátit," otočil se Lucius a začal se vracet.

„Tak co je? Jdeme!" vztekle se zastavil, když zjistil, že ho chlapec nenásleduje.

Harry stál na místě, věděl, že by měl jít z Malfoyem. Zvlášť, když se ještě vůbec necítil dobře. Trochu se mu točila hlava, o bolavém tělu nemluvě. Ale nějak se nemohl přinutit pohnout z místa.

Nasupený Malfoy se k němu vrátil.

„To tady hodláte čekat do soudného dne? Jdeme!" snažil se chlapce popohnat.

Harry se už, už chystal vykročit, když se náhle z lesa ozval šramot. Malfoy byl hned vedle něj, hůlku připravenou k útoku. Obezřetně se rozhlížel kolem.

Dřív, než stihl kdokoliv z nich zareagovat, vylétl z lesa rudý paprsek a zasáhl zcela nepřipraveného chlapce. Harry se okamžitě sesypal v bezvědomí na zem. Malfoy tiše zaklel. Poslal mezi stromy několik kleteb. Doufal, že alespoň některá najde svůj cíl.

Nenašla. Další rudé paprsky začaly jako na povel vylétávat z lesa. Lucius nestihl však na všechny zareagovat. Po pár minutách snažení se udržet zvednutý štít, se i on svezl v bezvědomí na zem.

Z lesa se vynořilo několik postav. Přešli až k dvěma nehybným tělům. Dvě postavy se sehnuly, chopily se těl a přenesly se s nimi pryč.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucius Malfoy se pomalu probíral. Nejistě se posadil na polorozpadlém kavalci a rozhlédl se kolem.

Tma, vlhko, žádné okno, mříže... Mříže?! No jasně, vězení. Ale počkat, kde je Raddle?

Plavovlasý Smrtijed se urychleně rozhlédl po místnosti. Náhle jeho pohled padl na další rozpadlou postel na protější straně místnosti. Ve tmě jen stěží rozeznával schoulenou postavu. Malfoy vstal. Přešel těch pár kroků, které ho od druhé postele dělily. Jeho kroky na vlhké, kamenné podlaze nepěkně čvachtaly. Lucius raději ani nechtěl vědět, co přesně se na zemi nachází. Přece jen, znal vězení v Temném hradě a nepochyboval o tom, že tady budou podlahy vypadat stejně. Došel k chlapci. Nejistě s ním zatřásl. Doufal, že ať je unesl kdokoliv, nic s Harrym (zatím) neudělal.

Mladík něco zakňoural, pootevřel oči. Stejně jako před tím Lucius, se nejistě rozhlédl kolem. Všiml si kouzelníka, který s ním předtím zatřásl. Harryho oči ještě nebyly zvyklé na tmu, která zde panovala. S přidušeným výkřikem se zvedl a začal od Malfoye couvat.

„Sakra Harry, uklidni se," zavrčel Malfoy. Chlapec se zastavil. Došlo mu, že od kouzelníka mu žádné nebezpečí nehrozí, nebo by aspoň nemělo.

Kde to jsme? Co tu děláme? Otázky mu rychle proběhly myslí. Rozhodl se zeptat nahlas.

„Kde to jsme?" podíval se na Luciuse, čekal nějakou přesnou odpověď.

„Jak to mám sakra vědět?! Kdybys neodešel z hradu, nebyli bychom tady!" vztekal se Malfoy, přeci jen to vypadalo, že jsou v prekérní situaci a on měl toho kluka chránit.

Jak to mám asi udělat? On si klidně odejde za hranice pozemků a já ho mám teď chránit.

„Chci domů," chlapce si zničeně sedl na postel. Už ho to začínalo unavovat. Nejdřív ten incident s Brumbálem, pak Moody a teď uvízl v nepěkném vězení, neznámo kde a ještě ke všemu s Malfoyem.

„Tak to opravdu nezařídím, nemám totiž hůlku!" zavrčel Malfoy, teď měl spíš vztek na sebe. Nedokázal kluka chránit a ještě přišel o hůlku.

„No, já taky ne," Harry si zběžně prohledal kapsy.

„To mi došlo, že když sebrali hůlku mě, tak jí těžko nechají tobě," Lucius se pomalu přestal vztekat.

Musím něco vymyslet. Přece ho tady nenechám... nás tady nenechám!

„Něco vymyslím," snaha uklidnit chlapce, nebo sebe. Lucius si s povzdechem sedl na polorozpadlou postel vedle Harryho.

„Otec bude zuřit..."

„Já vím, třeba ho napadne, kdo by na tebe měl pifku."

Harry se na Luciuse udiveně podíval, to jak Smrtijed poslední dobou mluvil se ani zdaleka nepodobalo aristokratické řeči, kterou mluvil dřív.

„Pifku?" opakoval s mírným úsměvem.

„No jako... aha," Malfoy se ušklíbl, došlo mu, na co chlapec narážel.

„No a?"

„Jen, že se to k vám nehodí," úsměv se trošku rozšířil.

Lucius s dalším povzdychem jen nechápavě zakroutil hlavou.

Taková drzost! Já se mu snažím zachránit krk a on se do mě naváží. Zatím si nic na jeho záchranu neudělal... No jo, no jo...

Ani jeden z nich netušil, jak dlouho takhle seděli. Každý ponořen do vlastních myšlenek.

Dveře se náhle se skřípotem otevřely. Dovnitř vešlo několik zahalených postav.

„Copak, hrajete si na Smrtijedy?" jedovatá poznámka Luciuse, který se postavil, čímž zakryl výhled na chlapce, kdyby se postavy pokusily o přímý útok.

„Ty si na něj hrát ani nemusíš, co Malfoyi," zavrčel jeden zahalenec.

„Kdo jste a co po nás chcete?" Harry promluvil dřív, než Malfoy stihl něco nepěkného odseknout.

„My jsme lovci."

„Ó, jak poetické a co lovíte, veverky?" ušklíbl se Malfoy. Harry, který se mezitím také zvedl a teď stál Luciusovi po boku, se na něj zamračeně podíval. Opravdu nechápal, proč se je Smrtijed snaží vytočit.

„Jsme lovci lidí prašivej Smrtijede. Za vás dva dostaneme víc, než bys věřil," promluvil další ze zakuklenců.

„No jasně, on vám někdo bude platit za Smrtijeda a Pottera," ušklíbl se Malfoy.

„Ne, on nám někdo zaplatí za pravou ruku Pána Zla a za syna Pána Zla," zlověstný smích lovců se rozléhal sklepením.

Harry se vystrašeně podíval na Malfoye. Jistě, když věděl, že Malfoy je pravou rukou Voldemorta, ale jen pár vyvolených vědělo, že on, Harry, je Voldemortovým synem.

Lucius si chlapcova pohledu všiml, jen zakroutil hlavou. Ani on nevěděl, jak je možné, že tihle lovci, nebo, kdo to byli, věděli, kdo Harry ve skutečnosti je.

„Možná se teď ptáte, jak víme, že Potter není Potter?" lovci se přestali smát.

„Asi ani ne," šeptl Harry.

„Jenže já vám to rád povím. Brumbál totiž není až tak pitomej, jak se zdá. Potom, co Smrtijedi zdemolovali sídlo toho jeho pošahanýho řádu, vypsal na Potterovu hlavu dost vysokou odměnu, nebo bych snad měl říct Raddleho hlavu," další krutý smích.

„Brumbál vypsal odměnu?" nevěřícně opakoval Malfoy. Harry jen únosce vyplašeně sledoval.

„No jistě, zdá se, že Pán Zla má ve svých řadách zrádce, který Brumbálovi donáší. Ale to je jedno, z nějakého důvodu si Brumbál přeje mít Raddlea živého. To se ovšem nevztahuje na tebe," s úšklebkem se podíval na Malfoye.

„Ale máš štěstí, řád by se rád dozvěděl, co se stalo s tím divným bystrozorem, jak se jenom jmenoval... á Moody," lovci se opět rozesmáli.

„Předpokládám, že jste ho už zabili. Upřímně, já bych ho nijak nelitoval, šel po lovcích stejně jako po Smrtijedech. Takže se připravte, za pár hodin vás předáme Brumbálovým lidem, ti si vás odvedou a my dostaneme nemalou odměnu za vaše bezcenné životy," s tím se lovci otočili a vyšli v místnosti, sloužící jako vězení.

Harry se vystrašeně podíval na Malfoye. Ten se zdál být příliš ponořen do svých myšlenek, než aby případné chlapcovi otázky vůbec zaznamenal.

Harry si sedl zpět na postel. Zahloubal se do vlastních myšlenek.

Brumbál ví, že jsem syn Voldemorta. Ale kdo mu to řekl. Snape. Ten ne, vždyť ti pomohl se tam odtud dostat. Co když to byl jenom dobře promyšlený tah. To je blbost. Mohl to říct, už v řádu, když to zjistil. To je fakt, ale kdo jinej. Malfoy? Ten těžko, pořád je u mě. Všiml bych si, kdyby si odskočil zradit. Tak kdo? Nevím, ale otec by se to měl dozvědět. Tak na to můžeš rovnou zapomenout. Těžko mu to můžeš říct, když tvrdneš tady. No jo, proč mě vlastně Brumbál chce. Po tom, co se stalo v řádu, si přece nemůže myslet, že bych chtěl být na jeho straně. My měníme stranu? Ono to není očividné?

Harry by nejspíš vedl dialog se svým ´já´ ještě nějakou dobu, kdyby ho nevyrušil Malfoy.

„Tak vnímáš mě?!" Smrtijed s ním zatřásl.

„Jo!" Harry zaměřil pohled na Malfoy. Potom, co lovci odešli a zavřeli dveře, se místnost opět ponořila do tmy. Harry si toho všiml až teď, předtím byl příliš vystrašen, než aby si to uvědomil. Avšak teď, když Malfoye stěží viděl, došlo mu, jaká je v žaláři tma.

„Možná bych věděl jak se odsud dostat, ale je to... více-méně neprozkoumané odvětví magie, takže.." začal Malfoy, když si byl jist, že ho chlapec vnímá.

„Jak?"

„Podle některých pracovníků z oddělení teorie, by děti měly mít schopnost se spojit se svými rodiči. Zatím to nikdy, nikomu nevyšlo. Ale když k tomu připočteme, že jsi s Pánem Zla spojen ještě tou... jizvou. Tak by to možná šlo. Je to zatím jediná možnost, který mě napadla," dovysvětlil Malfoy a čekal, co chlapec na to.

„A co mám jako dělat?"

„No... usnout..? Jak jste se spojil s Pánem Zla předtím?" zamračil se Lucius.

„Spal jsem," připustil Harry.

„Tak zkus usnout."

„Děláte si srandu? Usnout? Teď?" vyjeveně na Malfoye zíral.

„No jistě, je to jediná možnost. Pochybuji, že u Brumbála budeš mít tu možnost," zavrčel Lucius, už ho začínalo zmáhat, věčně toho kluka k něčemu přemlouvat.

Harry se zamračeně na Smrtijeda podíval.

„Tak na co čekáš?" popoháněl ho Malfoy.

„Opravdu si nemyslím, že bych teď usnul," začal opatrně Harry, viděl, že s Malfoyem by si teď neměl moc zahrávat.

„Já si naopak myslím, že usneš. Po těch lektvarech, co ti Severus dal se divím, že nespíš už dávno."

Harry hodil na Malfoye ještě jeden naštvaný pohled, pak si lehl na postel, s tím že stejně nemá šanci usnout, zavřel oči.

Lucius chlapce zamračeně sledoval. Pak si sedl na svojí postel a čekal, doufal, že má pravdu a chlapec vlivem lektvarů usne.

Netrvalo dlouho a k Luciusově spokojenosti se z Harryho postele ozvalo pravidelné oddechování. Usnul. Malfoy se spokojeně usmál, teď jen doufal, že se chlapci povede spojit s Pánem Zla.

Lord Voldemort se odletaxoval do své pracovny v sídle. O několik okamžiků později se v téže místnosti objevil i stále ještě pobledlý Severus Snape.

„Jdeme, Luciuse už určitě štve, že má tak fádní úkol," ušklíbl se Pán Zla a vyšel ze dveří, směřujíc k pokoji svého syna. Severus šel nenadšeně za ním.

V polovině chodby Pán Zla náhle strnul. Snape se na něj udiveně podíval. V zamračené tváři Temného pána se cosi mihlo, snad obava. Rychle vykročil k otevřeným dveřím na konci chodby, ke dveřím vedoucích do pokoje Harryho. Severus šel za ním, tak nějak tušil, co tam najdou, nebo spíš nenajdou.

„Kde jsou?!" zavrčel Pán Zla, když stanul na prahu místnosti a rozhlédl se kolem. Snape se také rozhlédl, nikde nebyly stopy po boji, prostě nic, co by mohlo nějak určit kam se poděl Malfoy s chlapcem. Vypadalo to, že prostě jen tak odešli, ale kam a proč?

Harry se rozhlédl kolem, tušil, že spí. Ne, on věděl, že spí. Stál na nějaké louce. Tohle byl sen, obyčejný sen. Harry se zamyslel, netušil, jak má ze snu vytvořit jakékoliv spojení s Voldemortem. Kdysi četl v nějaké mudlovské knize cosi o meditacích a tak. Rozhodl se to zkusit. Sedl si na zem. Zavřel oči. V podvědomí byl docela rád, že se mu zdál obyčejný nudný sen, pochyboval, že by se mohl pokoušet o meditaci, kdyby se mu zdála noční můra.

Začal se soustředit na svého otce. Ze začátku se nic nedělo. Už, už s tím chtěl seknout a aspoň si užít sen, předtím, než bude odveden k Brumbálovi. Něco se však stalo.

Otevřel oči.

Stál ve Voldemortově pracovně. Lehce se otřásl, tahle místnost spadala do kategorie nočních můr. Harry jen zadoufal, že teď to ten případ nebude. Rozhlédl se. V rohu místnosti stál Severus Snape. Tvářil se více-méně neurčitě a sledoval další postavu v pokoji.

Sem-tam po místnosti pochodoval Pán Zla. Tvářil se víc, než vztekle. Vypadalo to, že nad něčím uvažuje.

Harry k němu došel. Zvedl ruku. Pokusil se svého otce zastavit, ale ruka jím prošla.

Já jsem duch?! Ne jistě, vždyť je to jen sen...

„Tati," zaševelil Harry.

Pán Zla zpozorněl, zdálo se mu, jako by tu někdo mluvil. Ohlédl se na Snapea, ten stál pořád na svém místě. Nevypadalo to, že by i on něco slyšel.

„Tati!" Harry si všiml, jak se předtím Voldemort zarazil, zkusil to tedy znovu.

Pán Zla se udiveně rozhlédl kolem, teď už si byl jist, že se mu to nezdálo. V místnosti nikdo kromě něj a Snapea nebyl.

„Harry...?" opatrně se zeptal Voldemort, stále se rozhlížel po místnosti.

Severus zpozorněl, lehce udiveně se podíval na svého Mistra.

Asi už mu hrabe.

„Pane," začal Snape.

„Pšš..." s nebezpečným pohledem ho Voldemort přinutil zmlknout.

„Tati! Pomoz nám!" Harry musel skoro až křičet, aby si byl jist, že ho otec slyší.

„Kde jste?" Pán Zla se přestal rozhlížet, pomalu mu docházelo, že v místnosti kromě něj a Snapea opravdu nikdo není. Severus sledoval Mistra se stále větším znepokojením.

„U lovců! Chtějí nás dát Brumbálovi!" Harry zadoufal, že Voldemort o lovcích něco ví.

„Lovci...?" opakoval Pán Zla s otázkou se podíval na Snape.

„Lovci? Třeba lovci... lidí, loví za peníze lidi na které je vypsaná odměna..." Snape si nebyl moc jist, jestli se Pán Zla ptá právě na tohle.

„Jo, to jsou oni!" přitakal Harry.

„Kde sídlí?" zeptal se Temný pán opět Snapea.

„Někde u Edinburghu," zamyslel se Severus.

„Někde kde?" zavrčel netrpělivě Pán Zla.

„Myslím, že pět kilometrů na sever. Alespoň dříve tam měli stanoviště. Nemyslím, že by ho změnili, lovci nejsou nijak obezřetní," pohotově odpověděl Severus.

„Najdeme tě," Pán Zla opět promluvil k Harrymu.

To také bylo to poslední, co Harry slyšel. Obraz se mu pomalu začal ztrácet. Znovu se objevil na louce. Něco však bylo jinak. Teď už na louce nebyl sám. Někdo tu s ním byl, někdo, kdo se nebezpečně přibližoval.

Lucius Malfoy seděl na posteli. Přišlo mu to už jako věčnost, co chlapec usnul. Uvažoval, jestli by ho třeba neměl probudit. Ale co když se mu zrovna povedlo spojit se s Pánem Zla? Lucius si tiše povzdechl, věděl, že to nějak odnese. Nesplnil úkol, neochránil syna svého Mistra.

K Harrymu se přibližovalo podivné zvíře. Temně vrčelo, stále postupovalo k vyděšenému chlapci. Harry začal couvat. Sice věděl, že je jen ve svém snu, ale netušil, co tu dělá to zvíře. Začal mít strach. Vědomí, že se mu to jen zdá, se odsunulo kamsi do daleka. Zůstala jen čirá hrůza z neznámého, nepřátelsky se tvářícího, zvířete.


	12. Chapter 12

Je to jen sen, jen sen!

Harry se snažil uklidnit, ale tváří v tvář podivnému vrčícímu monstru, to dost dobře nešlo.

Tvor znovu temně zavrčel. Chlapec se už dál nerozmýšlel. Otočil se a dal se na zběsilý úprk po rozlehlé louce. Netušil, kam přesně běží. Sice to byl jeho sen, ale proč se mu zrovna teď zdálo o nekončící louce?

Běžel. Za sebou slyšel dunění, jak podivný tvor vyrazil za ním. Harry pokračoval v běhu. Věděl, že tohle nemá šanci dlouho vydržet. Zvláště ne na otevřeném prostranství, které nikde nekončilo.

Za běhu se otočil, trochu se tím zpomalil a to se mu stalo osudným.

Těžké pracky dopadly na chlapcova záda. Harry se tíhou zvířete svalil na zem. Tvor setrvačností ještě kousek odletěl. Avšak sotva se Harry stihl přetočit, už bylo zvíře zpět.

Harry ležel na zádech. Na hrudi mu stálo zvíře.

Je to jen sen. Chci se probudit... Probudit!

Harry hleděl do tlamy vrčícího zvířete. Snažil se vzpamatovat, snažil se živit vědomí snu. Ale něco, něco mu říkalo, že i když je tohle sen, to zvíře je skutečné.

„Ho-hodný... jdi-jdi pryč," naivně se pokusil zvíře odstrčit. Docílil jedině toho, že se tvor ještě víc naklonil. Vahou zvířete se mu zaryly jeho drápy do prsou. Zvíře zavrčelo chlapci přímo do obličeje.

Harry se o otřásl odporem. Od tlamy zvířete při každém hrozivějším zavrčení odletovaly chuchvalce slin přímo na chlapce.

No fuj. Jak se ho zbavíme? Je to přece jen sen... No jo, ale nějak moc živej. Ne, je to jen sen. Dobře... Sen...

Chlapec do zvířete hrubě strčil. Tvor, který očividně nečekal jakýkoliv zvrat, o pár stop ustoupil. Opět temně zavrčel. Ale to už byl Harry na nohou. Rozběhl se pryč. Zmatené zvíře ho za okamžik následovalo.

Je to v pytli...

Harry ztěžka oddechoval. Snažil se nezpomalovat, ale moc mu to nešlo. Píchalo ho v boku. Po hrudníku mu stékaly malé pramínky krve v místech, kde se do něj zaryly drápy zvířete. Začal zpomalovat. Dusot tlap se přibližoval. Harry se zastavil, s odhodlaným výrazem se otočil. Měl v plánu pokusit se čelit ´snu´ čelem. Pokusit...

Lord Voldemort seděl v kruhové místnosti. Kolem postávali Smrtijedi. Čekali na návrat Severuse Snapea, který jim měl oznámit místo, na které budou útočit. Nikdo ze Smrtijedů přesně nevěděl, proč tak najednou. Vždycky měli jakýkoliv útok předem pečlivě promyšlen. Ale ten dnešní byl ráz na ráz. Smrtijedi byli před pár minutami vytaženi ze svých domovů, jen proto, aby tu stáli a čekali na Snapea.

Po dalších pár minutách se několik Smrtijedů začalo netrpělivě ošívat. Ostatní se spoustou otázek v očích, hleděli na svého Mistra, který očividně skoro ani nevnímal, že tu nějací Smrtijedi jsou.

„Pane," odvážila se Bellatrix. Voldemort k ní zvedl zrak. Zamračil se. Jak si mohla dovolit ho rušit.

„Co chceš," rudé oči se dívali přímo na Smrtijedku.

„Mistře, na co tu čekáme? Jaké místo má zjistit Snape? Nezvládl by to lépe někdo z nás? Snape není spolehlivý..." vyhrkla Bellatrix.

„Já určuji, kdo co dělá! Nebo si snad myslíš, že bys to zvládla líp?!" Voldemort se hrozivě postavil. Měl zlost. Zlost sám na sebe. Nedokázal ochránit svého syna a teď ho skoro ani nedokáže najít a to mu to slíbil... Potřeboval si svůj vztek na někom vybít a Lestrangeová se sama přihlásila.

„Ne-ne Mistře, já jen..." Smrtijedka neměla možnost myšlenku dokončit. Zakázaná kletba jí zasáhla zcela nečekaně.

Pán zla hleděl netečnýma, rudýma očima na svíjející se, vřískající Smrtijedku. Chladná maska na povrchu, přesně tak, jak to měli umět jeho věrní Smrtijedi. Uvnitř něj to, ale vřelo. Vybíjet si zlost na Bellatrix k ničemu nevedlo.

„Mistře," čísi hlas Voldemorta vyrušil. Navztekaně se otočil. Kdo si zase dovoluje ho otravovat, zvlášť, když trestá Bellatrix.

Před Pánem Zla stál Snape. Letmo pohlédl k zemi, kde tiše vzlykala Lestrangeová. Pak se opět zadíval na Mistra.

„Co je?! Našel si je?" zablýsklo se v rudých očích.

„Ano Mistře."

„Tak na co čekáš? Kde jsou?!" Voldemort se stěží ovládal.

Snape vykouzlil několik přenášedel.

„Nejde se tam přemístit," odpověděl na Lordův udivený pohled. Voldemort jen kývl, otočil se k ostatním Smrtijedům.

„Co tu ještě děláte?! Chyťte se těch přenášedel a všechny lovce na místě zabijte! Zabít, všechny!" zavrčel Pán Zla.

Čekal, dokud si Smrtijedi neporozdali přenášedla. Na jeho vkus si Smrtijedi počínali až příliš nešikovně. Jen si povzdechl a sám se chytl jednoho z přenášedel, které ještě pořád držel v rukách Severus.

Lucius přecházel po žaláři. Už před hodnou chvíli se rozhodl, že chlapce probudí. Teď jen uvažoval jak. Pokusil se s ním zatřást. Mluvil na něj. Nic nefungovalo.

Zastavil se. Znepokojeně chlapce sledoval. Něco se dělo.

Harry prudce oddechoval. Házel sebou na rozpadlé posteli. Náhle se mu zničeho-nic roztrhla košile. Na prsou se mu objevilo několik kapek krve, které se rychle rozrostly v pramínky stékající po hrudi do stran.

Malfoy přešel k chlapci. Netušil, co se děje. Co se mu stalo. Opět se ho pokusil probudit. Bezvýsledně.

Chlapcův dech se zhoršil. Trhavě se nadechoval, jakoby se příliš namáhal. Lucius netušil, co má dělat, jen klečel u postele. Připadal si trochu blbě, ale snažil se Harryho trochu konejšit.

Luciusi, takhle tě někdo vidět, tak si bude myslet, že ses úplně zbláznil.

Chlapec sebou prudce škubl. Vykřikl. Právě ten výkřik vrátil Malfoy zpět do reality. Lehce zděšeně na zmítajícího mladíka na posteli pohlédl. Harry pořád spal. To, ale nebyla jediná znepokojující věc. Po tváři se mu táhl dlouhý krvavý šlic, krev stékala přes lícní kost a skapávala na postel, kde se vpíjela do špinavé látky. Další, tentokrát tichý, výkřik plný hrůzy. Další krev. Tentokrát něco roztrhlo chlapcův ret. Harry ze spánku tiše zavzlykal.

Co se to sakra děje?!

Lucius začínal panikařit, nevěděl co má dělat. Věděl, že si Mistr přál, aby na chlapce dával pozor. Nejde o to, že zklamal doteď. Ale on selhává i nadále. Jak mu mohl pomoci, když nevěděl, co mu ubližuje?

„Harry!" opět s chlapcem zatřásl.

Harry opět dopadl na zem. Opět zíral do tlamy plné zubů. Vyděšeně oddechoval. Bál se. Věděl, že to je sen, ale měl strach. Copak ve snu mohl tak intenzivně cítit bolest? Při druhém dopadu na zem měl pocit, jako by se mu zlomilo několik žeber. Stěží se mohl nadechnout, zvlášť když na něm ještě spočívalo těžké zvíře. Hrudník ho bolel čím dál tím víc, o neustálém píchání v boku nemluvě.

Tvor na něj s neustálým vrčením hleděl. Chlapec se pokusil o výpad. Stejný způsob ovšem neměl možnost vyjít. Sotva se Harrymu povedlo stoupnout na nohy. Už ho prudká rána srazila na zem. Vykřikl...

Zděšený chlapec zkoprněle zíral na zvíře, cítil jak mu něco stéká po tváři. Krev! Zvíře po něm opět šmáklo prackou. Další nemalý úder zasáhl chlapce, který se ani nestačil krýt. Spíš, než výkřiku se chlapcem vydaný zvuk podobal zoufalému skučení.

Z roztrženého rtu začala kapat krev.

Další máchnutí zvířecí tlapou už Harry vykryl rukou. Ostré drápy roztrhly kůži. Rozervaly maso. Pak se stáhly. Harry si nejistě odkryl obličej. Rozhlédl se kolem. Po podivném zvířeti nebylo nikde ani památky. Postavil se na roztřesené nohy. Po obličeji mu pořád stékala krev, ale na to nebral zřetel, nebylo to ani zdaleka tak hrozné, jako bolest v ruce. Sotva s ní mohl pohnout. Chtěl se rozejít zpět po louce, když se náhle v šoku zarazil.

„Harry, Harry. Opravdu sis myslel, že mi můžeš utéci."

Chlapec se prudce otočil. Stál přímo před Albusem Brumbálem.


	13. Chapter 13

Chlapec se prudce otočil. Stál přímo před Albusem Brumbálem.

„Brumbále..." Harry na ředitele nevěřícně zíral.

„Jistě, čekal jsi snad někoho jiného?" lehce ironický tón. Chlapec se na Brumbála jen udiveně díval. Opravdu byl tohle ten milý hodný ředitel? Opravdu byl tohle ten člověk, který vždy každému ochotně pomohl? To přece není možný! Co se to s ním stalo?!

„Co... co po mě chcete?" vyděšený tón se vkradl do Harryho otázky.

„Chci tvojí moc," prosté zlověstní konstatování.

„Mojí moc?" nevěřícně.

„Jistě, teď, když víš, že jsi synem Voldemorta, tak ho těžko budeš chtít zabít."

„Počkat... vy-vy jste to věděl? Celou dobu jste věděl, že Voldemort je můj otec?!" zděšení se pomalu měnilo v zlobu.

„Ale ne, celou dobu ne, jen posledních pár měsíců," zlomyslně se ušklíbl Brumbál.

Sakra tohle přece není možný, tohle nemůže být Brumbál! Jistě že může... Ale to přece...

„Proč? Proč zrovna mě...?" Harry naprosto nechápal Brumbálovi záměry.

„Protože si se hodil. Byl jsi bez rodičů, teda aspoň to jsme si mysleli. Navíc tě Voldemort poznamenal. Vymyslet si věštbu už nebyl problém."

„Takže otec měl pravdu, žádná věštba nikdy neexistovala," zlostně se na Brumbála podíval chlapec.

„A cos myslel? Že by obyčejný kluk mohl porazit Pána Zla? Ne Harry, tys ho měl pouze oslabit, protože i on si měl myslet, že ho dokážeš zastavit a pak... Pak bych přišel já a zabil bych ho, čímž bych na sebe přenesl jeho moc. Ale to, že si jeho synem všechno zkomplikovalo. Teď by Voldemortva moc přešla na tebe, což nemohu dopustit. Navíc, ač jsem si to nechtěl přiznat, tak jako dědic Zmijozelovi krve máš dost velkou moc. Vezmu si tvojí moc, zabiji Toma..."

„Chcete ovládnout svět? Vy bastarde! Všichni vám věří a vy jste horší, daleko horší než Voldemort!" rozkřičel se Harry.

„Neměl bys soudit lidi podle toho, co ti na sebe sami řeknou," ušklíbl se Brumbál.

„Ale to..."

Harry se na víc nezmohl, jen němě zíral na ředitele, který teď vytáhl hůlku.

„Harry, Harry, připravil bych tě o tvojí moc již tady, ale jak jistě víš, tak jsme ve snu a některá kouzla tu nemají ten správný účinek," Brumbál mávl hůlkou...

Lucius stál u chlapce, netušil co má dělat. Kdesi v dálce slyšel tiché rány, vězení se slabě otřásalo. Malfoy tušil, že Pán Zla si jde pro syna. Tohle vědomí ho trochu uklidňovalo, přece jen, když se mu nepodaří chlapce probudit, tak jeho otec už bude vědět, jak na to.

Harry slabě zasténal. Prudce otevřel oči a posadil se. Lucius trochu nadskočil, přeci jen nečekal, že se hoch tak rychle probere.

„Harry," opatrně začal Malfoy, když viděl, že ho chlapec nezaregistroval a jen se vystrašeně rozhlíží po sklepení.

„Harry!" zatřásl chlapce, čímž konečně získal jeho pozornost.

„Kde je?" vyděšený tón chlapcova hlasu přiměl Luciuse, aby se taky rozhlédl po sklepení.

„Kdo?"

„Brumbál!"

„Co by tu dělal?" Lucius byl vyvedený z míry, netušil o čem chlapec mluví.

„Chce mojí moc," Harry se začal slabě třást. Náhle se mu oči rozšířily hrůzou, zíral kamsi za Malfoye. Lucius se prudce otočil. Stanul tváří v tvář Albusi Brumbálovi.

„Luciusi, opět se setkáváme," promluvil Brumbál.

„Brumbále... Co..?" nic víc Malfoy nestihl. Brumbálovo kouzlo ho zasáhlo zcela nepřipraveného. Byl odhozen na nejbližší zeď, omráčeně po ní sjel na zem kde zůstal v bezvědomí ležet.

Harry jen vyděšeně sledoval Luciuse. Teď když byl dospělý kouzelník v bezvědomí, dostal chlapec opravdu strach. Urychleně se zvedl a odcouval do rohu žaláře. Vyděšeně zíral na Brumbála. Pořád nemohl uvěřit, že ten Brumbál, kterého znal je ten samý jako tenhle zlý Brumbál.

„Jděte pryč," slabě vzlykl Harry.

„Ale Harry, přece by ses mě nebál. Já nejsem ten, co vraždí mudly pro zábavu, jako tvůj otec," Brumbál se s napřaženou hůlkou blížil ke chlapci.

„Nechte mě být," Harry se zhroutil na zem, přitáhl si kolena k obličeji, tiše se rozvzlykal. I přes své vzlyky však slyšel ředitelovi kroky, které mlaskaly po vlhké podlaze žaláře, jak se přibližují.

Smrtijedi ´vyčistili´ přízemí a první patro, teď se vraceli ke svému Mistrovi pro nové instrukce.

„Severusi, našel jsi už ten vchod do sklepení?!" zeptal se nevrle Pán Zla Smrtijeda, který právě přišel.

„Jistě Mistře," Snape se trochu otřásl.

Zase sklepení...

„Tak mě tam zaveď. Vy zůstanete tady," zavrčel na zbylé Smrtijedy.

Snape se otočil a vyšel z místnosti, kde byli shromáždění Smrtijedi. Cestou se snažil moc nerozhlížet kolem, přeci jenom, Smtijedi provedli svojí práci více, než dobře. Těla lovců byla rozmetána po celém domě. Krev stékala v provazcích po zdech. Severus hleděl přímo před sebe, sice byl Smrtijed, ale ještě nepochopil zálibu některých služebníků Pána Zla, používat krvavé kletby místo osvědčené Avady.

Zastavil se před velkým, avšak nenápadným, obrazem. Počkal, až ho Mistr dojde.

„Tak co je? Znáš doufám to heslo," zavrčel Pán Zla a naštvaně zíral na obraz.

Severus zamumlal heslo, mávl hůlkou, obraz zmizel. Místo něj se objevily masivní dveře. Snape vzal za kliku. Dveře se ani nepohnuly. Severus musel vynaložit veškerou sílu, aby se dveře s nepříjemným skřípotem pootevřely.

Poodstoupil od pootevřených dveří. Lord Voldemort ho sjel nepříjemným pohledem. Pozvedl hůlku, rozsvítil jí a vsoukal se do pootevřených dveří. Snape ho s lehce zoufalým výrazem následoval.

Sestupovali po kamenném schodišti do sklepních katakomb. Kolem byla neprostupná tma. Snape se roztěkaně rozhlížel kolem. Po tom, co se stalo v posledním sklepení, ve kterém byl, se mu tady pranic nelíbilo. Voldemort šel přímo k nejvzdálenější kobce. Nemohl tušit, kde je jeho syn, ale vzhledem k tomu, že z poslední cely se ozývaly hlasy, tak tam zamířil.

Pán Zla jediným mávnutím hůlky otevřel dveře. To, co spatřil, ho na okamžik zmrazilo na místě. V rohu místnosti se vyděšeně krčil jeho syn, nad ním stál Brumbál s napřaženou hůlkou, něco chlapci říkal. Kousek dál ležel na zemi Lucius Malfoy, nepochybně v bezvědomí, ten by teď svému Mistrovi jen těžko mohl pomoci.

Snape stál za Lordem. Těkal očima po žaláři. Na okamžik spočinul pohledem na Brumbálovi, který si ještě pořád nevšiml, že není v cele sám s chlapcem. Pak se Severusův pohled stočil na roztřeseného, zakrváceného chlapce. Jakoby hocha něco donutilo, nadzvedl obličej a jeho uslzené oči hleděli přímo na Snapea.

Brumbál přestal mluvit. Se zájmem sledoval směr chlapcova pohledu. Otočil se.

„Tome, je milé, žes nás poctil svou přítomností," zlověstně se ušklíbl Brumbál.

„Brumbále. Nechte Harryho jít, nemá s tím nic společného," zamračil se Voldemort. Teď, když Brumbál poodstoupil, mohl si syna lépe prohlédnout. Chlapci tekla po obličeji krev, mísila se se slzami a dopadala na Harryho roztrhanou košili, už tak krví nasáklou.

„To se mýlíš, Tome, Harry s tím má společného víc, než myslíš," Brumbál se otočil zpět na k Harrymu. Na svůj věk až příliš energicky uchopil chlapce za zdravou ruku a vytáhl ho na roztřesené nohy.

„Nech ho!" zavrčel Pán Zla, nebezpečně pozvedl hůlku, mířil na ředitele.

„Tome, moc dobře víš, že tohle neudělám. Harry je moje záruka vítězství strany dobra," infantilně se usmál Brumbál.

„Vy nejste strana dobra," šeptl Harry.

„Cože?! Harry, chlapče, jsi ještě příliš mladý na to, abys věděl, co je a co není správné," poučoval ředitel.

„Vím, že vy neděláte správný věci, jste zlý," chlapec tiše zavzlykal. Brumbál se jen ušklíbl, přitáhl hocha blíž k sobě.

„Časem Harry, časem poznáš, že jsem ti říkal pravdu. Tvůj otec je na straně zla, to on zabíjí nevinné, já pomáhám."

„Ne..." hlesl Harry.

Brumbál náhle vyslal kouzlo, které jen těsně minulo Snapea.

„Severusi, myslel jsem že jsi na naší straně, ale jak vidno, zmýlil jsem se v tobě," promluvil Brumbál na Smrtijeda. Vyslal další kouzlo.

Snape narychlo vyčaroval štít, který kouzlo pohltil.

„Jdeš za slávou Severusi? Nebo zatím, kdo má v danou chvíli větší moc?" klidný tón Brumbál vykompenzovával dávkou kleteb, kterými teď zasypával Voldemorta a Snapea.

„Nechte té komedie, Brumbále, Severus byl vždycky na mojí straně, tak nedělejte, že jste o tom nevěděl," zavrčel Pán Zla.

Harry, kterého mezitím Brumbál pustil, se sesunul k ředitelovým nohám. Neměl už sílu stát.

„Brumbále, nech Harryho jít. Je to ještě dítě!" Pán Zla vykryl další kletbu, naštvaně pohlížel na Brumbála.

„Ne, Harry je možnost, jak strana dobra vyhraje," odvětil klidně ředitel a poslal na Voldemorta další kletbu.

Harry, použij svojí moc Harry. Použij moc Salazara Zmijozela.

Pomalu usínající chlapec zpozorněl, jakmile uslyšel hadí jazyk.

Cože mám použít?

Moc Salazara Zmijozela Voldemort vyčaroval štít, který pohltil další Brumbálovu kletbu.

Nevím jak zoufalý tón se vpil i do hadí řeči.

„Ale Tome, to přece není třeba. Harry odsud neuteče, je jedno, jaké mu dáváš příkazy," ušklíbl se ředitel.

„Nemám zapotřebí dávat svému synovi jakékoliv příkazy," zamračil se Voldemort a vzápětí vyslal na Brumbála svojí kletbu. Ředitel kouzlo pohotově vykryl.

Snape se mezitím stáhl do pozadí. Pomalu popostupoval k Malfoyovi. Musel ho probrat, věděl, že ho budou potřebovat.

Harry, tu moc, musíš se na to soustředit

Chlapec jen udiveně zíral na svého otce, naprosto netušil, co po něm chce. Zavřel oči, když už nic, tak se aspoň pokusí uposlechnout otcovo přání.

„To je všechno, co umíš?" Voldemort se snažil Brumbála vyprovokovat, chtěl dát Harrymu čas, jen doufal, že se mu povede najít svou dědickou moc.

„Tome, snad bys nechtěl ,abych tě zabil? Víš stejně dobře jako já, že to mohu jen s Harryho mocí," i přes svá slova poslal Brumbál na Pána Zla další kletbu.

Snape se sehnul k Luciusovi.

„Enevarte," tiché kouzlo probudilo Malfoy. Slabě zasténal a rozhlédl se kolem. Už, už chtěl něco říct, když mu Severus přiložil ruku na ústa. Zakroutil hlavou, čímž dal Malfoyovi najevo, že něco je špatně.

Snape pomohl Malfoyovi vstát, byl rád, že jim Brumbál nevěnuje pozornost. Podal Luciusovi hůlku, sice to nebyla ta Malfoyova, ale teď mu bude muset stačit.

Harrymu se za zavřenýma očima začala převalovat barevná mlha. Trochu sebou trhl, netušil, co se děje, zadoufal, že jeho otec to ví.

Brumbál, který se právě kryl za silným štítem pohlédl udiveně k zemi, kde pololežel chlapec. Cítil, jak sebou hoch trhl. Ředitel se podíval na Voldemorta, který se teď lehce vítězně usmíval.

„Co se..."

Ale to už se kolem chlapce začala šířit temná záře. Náhle byl Harry obklopen tmou. Tmou, která pomalu začala zahlcovat zbylý prostor žaláře. Jakmile se záře dostala k Brumbálovi, začal ředitel ustupovat. Snape s Malfoyem jen němě přihlíželi, netušili, co se děje. Pán Zla s úsměvem sledoval ustupujícího Brumbála.

Ředitel začal vysílat proti tmě kletby. Jedno kouzlo za druhý bylo pohlcováno září.

„Naufragium disperdo perditor," kouzlo prošlo hladce temnou září až narazilo do chlapce v ní. Brumbál se přemístil přesně v okamžiku, kdy Harry slabě vykřikl. Tma se rozlila po sklepení. Následoval mírný výbuch, který rozvířil prach.

Nastala tma. Někdo rozsvítil hůlku. Smrtijedi v koutě se vinou usedajícího prachu rozkašlali. Voldemort začal rozsvícenou hůlkou zkoumat místnost. Hledal svého syna, měl obavu z toho, co mu Brumbálovo kouzlo mohlo udělat...


	14. Chapter 14

Brumbál zamračeně přecházel po ředitelně. Před pouhými pár minutami se jen tak, tak přemístil ze sklepení v sídle Lovců. Kouzlo, které na chlapce vyslal bylo mocné, avšak nemohlo Harryho zabít, rozhodně ne s mocí, kterou hoch nepochybně má.

Ředitel pořád nemohl uvěřit tomu, jak je chlapec mocný. Samozřejmě, tušil, že s mocí Zmijozela bude silný, ale tohle rozhodně nečekal. Jako nečekal chlapcovu loajálnost k Voldemortovi. Brumbálovi se nebezpečně zablesklo v očích. Netušil, jak je možné, že se mu situace, kterou tolik let řídil, tak náhle mohla vymknout z rukou. Jistě, byla tu ta záležitost s Harrym jako synem Pána zla. Ale to byla v porovnání s tím, jak se zhroutil Brumbálův plán, pouhá maličkost.

Někdo zaklepal. Ten někdo ani nečekal na vyzvání a vtrhl dovnitř.

„Našli jsme Moddyho, teda... aspoň to, co z něj zbylo!" vypálil hned mezi dveřmi uřícený Lupin.

„Co z něj zbylo?" Brumbál se zarazil, pořád tak-nějak doufal, že bystrozor žije. Dobře, věděl, že ho zajal Pán zla, teď už taky věděl proč. Přesto doufal v bystrozorovu odolnost.

„Někdo si s ním ošklivě pohrál, podle toho, co u něj bylo bych řekl, že to byl Snape."

„Severus... Měl jsem tušit, že nás nakonec zradí," zamračil se ředitel.

„Brumbále... Co- co se stalo s Harrym?"

„Nevím." lehce naštvaný tón.

„Nevíte..? Má ho Voldemort?! Brumbále!" mírně nepříčetně.

„Ano, situace se změnila. Harry již není na naší straně," Brumbál se zahleděl na udiveného kouzelníka.

„Není? Jak to? Co se stalo?"

„Plán nevyšel. Harry teď nepochybně bude na straně své rodiny. Navíc, my ho nepotřebujeme."

„Brumbále, co to povídáte? A co věštba?"

„Žádná neexistuje..."

„COŽE?!"

„Nikdy žádná věštba neexistovala," pokrčil ředitel rameny.

„Ale co... proč tedy... Lily a James... to všechno," udivený kouzelník začínal blednout, jak mu věci začaly do sebe zapadat.

„Byli to nutné oběti. Čekali dítě v nesprávnou dobu," prostý, klidný tón.

„Jak... nechal jste je napospas Voldemortovi. Nechal jste ho, aby Harryho připravil o matku a otce!" vykřikoval Lupin.

„Ne. Nechal jsem ho, aby zabil jeho matku, ale Harryho otec stále žije."

„James žije?" udiveně.

„Ne, James Potter není a nikdy nebyl Harryho otec," pokračoval dál klidně Brumbál.

„Kdo tedy..?"

„Voldemort."

„Cože? Brumbále, netuším, kde jste vzal takovou blbost, tohle není možný," zamračeně si ředitele prohlížel Lupin.

„Je to pravda, věřím tomu jak já, tak Harry, tak i Tom a jeho smrtijedi," lehce se ušklíbl Brumbál.

„Vždyť... a co teda ta věštba, proč to?"

„Proč? Protože to byla jediná možnost, jak odvést Voldemortovu pozornost, jak získat čas a posléze jak ho zahubit."

„Ale Harry to přežil, jak je to možný. Pokud není žádná věštba, tak... je možné, aby ho zachránilo Lilyino obětování?" vyptával se dál Remus.

„Lily je Harryho matka, ale pochybuji, že za události, které se staly může její obětování. Myslím, že už tehdy měl Harry moc Zmijozela. Navíc si nemyslím, že Voldemortovi jeho magie dovolila zabít vlastního syna. Magie to poznala a jednoduše zařídila, aby se kouzlo minulo účinkem."

Remus v průběhu hovoru stanul ve středu místnosti. Brumbál stále křižoval kolem, oči upřené na kouzelníka. Odpovídal na jeho dotazy, ale v hlavě se mu pomalu začal rýsovat nový, lepší plán.

„Brumbále... Proč- proč mi to tak najednou všechno vykládáte?" uvědomil si náhle Lupin.

„Proč? Protože ty už nebudeš mít možnost to někomu říct," tichý, zlověstný tón.

„Nebudu mít..." nestihl kouzelník doříci.

„Imperio."

Brumbálovo kouzlo ho zasáhlo zcela nepřipraveného. Lupin sice dokázal vzdorovat kletbě Imperio od řadových kouzelníků, ale od Brumbála... neměl šanci.

„Nezabiji tě, já ne. Můžeš si o mě myslet, co chceš, ale nezabil bych nikoho z řádu, tak hluboko jsem ještě neklesl. Najdi Harryho Radleya a přiveď mi ho!" Brumbál udal přesný rozkaz.

Remus Lupin se otočil, držen pod kletbou vyšel z ředitelny, opustil Bradavice. Měl úkol, který musel splnit. Nevěděl, proč. Co ho nutí dodržet podivný rozkaz. Ale věděl, že ho musí splnit.

Brumbál se chvíli za členem řádu zamyšleně díval. Pak si vzpomněl. Proč Lupin vlastně přišel. Odletaxoval se do hlavního štábu Fénixova řádu.

„Našli jste Moddyho?" ptal se hned, jakmile vylezl z krbu.

„Ano, ale není to pěkný pohled," ozval se jeden z bystrozorů.

„Kde jste ho našli?" zajímal se ředitel.

Rozhlédl se kolem.

Byl v malé místnosti v domě na kraji Londýna. Po útoku Voldemorta na Grimmauldovo náměstí muselo být sídlo řádu přemístěno. Teď jim sloužil malý domek, který kdysi patřil někomu z řádu. Nikdo už ani pořádně netušil komu. Dům byl opatřen podobnými kouzly, jako dům rodiny Blacků. Ovšem kouzla černé magie zde chyběli. Kdo ví, třeba se to jednou řádu stane osudným...

„To přesně nevíme. Ti, co ho objevili jsou dost v šoku, někteří ještě zvrací," ušklíbl se kouzelník sedící u stolu uprostřed místnosti.

„Kde je tělo," Brumbál se otočil na bystrozora, se kterým mluvil hned jak přišel.

„Na zahradě v kůlně. Ten puch... nemohli jsme ho dát do domu, už by se tu nikdo nikdy nemohl nadechnout, natož najíst," lehce se otřásl bystrozor.

„Jdeme," otočil se Brumbál k východu na zahradu.

„Klidně vám popíšu cestu, ale rozhodně po mě nemůžete chtít, abych tam šel... znova," zaprotestoval bystrozor.

„Já tam s vámi klidně půjdu," zvedl se ten u stolu. Ředitel jen kývl a následován kouzelníkem vyšel na zahradu.

Tady ho člen řádu předešel. Zamířil do odlehlého koutu zahrady. Brumbál se tu nikdy předtím nijak zvlášť nepohyboval. Jen to tu opatřil patřičnými kouzly a to bylo vše. Teď trochu zmateně sledoval kouzelníka, předtím si nevšiml žádné kůlny, ovšem nepochyboval o tom, že jí bystrozorové byli schopni vykouzlit, ať už jen pro účely odložení zpustošeného těla, nebo pro pozdější možné využití coby vězení...

Kouzelník vešel do dřevěného, ne moc pevně vypadajícího, domku. Uvnitř nebylo naprosto nic. Jen zhroucené cosi na podlaze, což přes hadr, kterým ta ´věc´ byla zakrytá nebylo vidět. I přes neprodyšnou látku se však dostával smrdutý špavkovitý zápach. Na tkanině byly patrné, stále se zvětšující, skvrny krve.

Brumbál, jediným mávnutím hůlky, látku odstranil. Kouzelník vedle něj zalapal po dechu, nepochybně to, co se stalo z Moddyho, ještě neviděl. Ruka vystřelila před kouzelníkova ústa, vyběhl ven. Odsud se už jen ozývaly dávivé zvuky.

Ředitel zkroušeně hleděl na zuboženou hromádku na podlaze. Ještě nedávno to byl člen řádu, bystrozor, člověk... Ale teď? Teď to bylo jen torzo. Torzo podle něhož se jen velice těžko dalo určit, kdo, nebo co, to bylo. Tělo vypadalo, jakoby bylo zevnitř roztrženo. Ještě předtím ho však někdo musel krutě mučit. Brumbál nepochyboval, že tohle, tuto zuboženou, odpudivou věc, má na svědomí černá magie.

Dalším mávnutím torzo zase zakryl. S nebezpečným výrazem vyšel z kůlny.

„Prý k tomu byl přidán dopis," zlobně se podíval na zvracejícího kouzelníka. Ten jen slabě přikývl a mávl rukou k domu.

V dalším momentě byl ředitel uvnitř. Bystrozor čekající na jeho návrat mu do rukou dal dopis, který provázel Moddyho tělo.

Brumbále,

jistě jsi velice potěšen, že jsem ti vrátil Pošuka Moddyho v tak nepoškozeném stavu. To je jen malá ukázka toho, co se stane, když si někdo dovolí ublížit mého synovi. Celý ten řád to čeká taky, s tebou v čele. Moddy je na tom ještě dobře, až skončím s tebou, nebudeš potřebovat ani rakev, bude ti stačit krabička od zápalek. JAK SIS MOHL DOVOLI UBLÍŽIT MÉMU SYNOVI?!

Kdyby tě to náhodou zajímalo. To úchvatné dílo, který se teď můžeš bez skrupulí kochat. Má na svědomí jeden z mých nejlepších smrtijedů. Severus Snape.

Lord Voldemort

Temné sídlo

Brumbál rozhořčeně dočetl dopis. Teď začínal litovat toho, že Snapea nezabil hned, jak měl v sídle Lovců, příležitost.


	15. Chapter 15

Paprsek světla dopadl na zhroucené tělo v rohu žaláře.

V dalším okamžiku stál Pán Zla u svého syna. Sehnul se k bezvládnému chlapci. Nahmatal tep. Sice byl velmi nepravidelný, ale byl, to Voldemorta trochu uklidnilo.

"Severusi!" Pán Zla jediným nebezpečným pohledem donutil smrtijeda přijít blíž.

Snape s tichým povzdechem došel ke svému Mistrovi a jeho synovi. Stejně jako Voldemort se i on k chlapci sehnul. Zkontroloval jeho stav.

"Co je s ním?" Temný pán jen těžko maskoval obavy.

"Ztratil dost krve, ale ne tolik, aby to bylo životu nebezpečné, ale to kouzlo, co na něj vyslal Brumbál. To by mu mohlo hodně ublížit," nejistě se na Voldemorta ohlédl Smrtijed.

"Co to bylo za kouzlo?" tiše se ozval Malfoy, který doposud stál u protější zdi. Teď se odhodlal a přišel blíž ke chlapci.

"Naufragium disperdo perditor, zhouba ničí zhoubu," zamračil se Snape.

"Kouzlo z černé magie, divím se, že ho Brumbál vůbec zná, o tom, že ho používá nemluvě," ušklíbl se Pán Zla.

"Bude potřebovat lektvary," Snape se opět sklonil k nehybnému chlapci.

Pán zla bez dalších zbytečných řečí lehce zvedl svého syna do náruče. Harry tiše zasténal. Starostlivý výraz přeběhl přes Voldemortovu tvář. Následován dvěma smrtijedy vyšel ze sklepení.

V přízemí se na okamžik zarazil, kývnutím vyzval Luciuse, aby dal smrtijedům rozkazy, zamířil k přenášedlům, které teď nečině ležely na podlaze ve vstupní síni. Jednoho se chytl, zamumlal příslušnou formuli a spolu s Harrym v náručí se přenesl do svého sídla. Za pár okamžiků se tam objevil i Snape.

Harry ležel v bezvědomí na posteli, kolem něj nervózně pobíhal Severus Snape. Každou chvíli vpravil do chlapce nějaký lektvar. Měl strach, ani ne tak o hocha na posteli, jako spíš o sebe. Vždyť, pokud selže, tak Pán Zla ho nezabije, Pán Zla ho umučí nepředstavitelným způsobem. Severus měl pořád před očima zrůdný obraz těla Alastora Moodyho. Ne, on chlapce zachrání a stoupne v očích Pána Zla. Už nikdo nebude pochybovat o jeho loajalitě, nikdo si nedovolí proti němu něco říct.

Několikrát se pokoušel mladíka zbavit zakrváceného oblečení, ale bez efektu. Vlivem Brumbálova kouzla nešly chlapcovy rány zacelit. S roztržené ruky pořád tekla krev, nebylo to sice v množství ohrožujícího život, ale i tak to nebylo dobré. Na chlapcově hrudi se stále objevovaly nové kapičky krve, které vytékaly ze stop po zvířecích drápech. Ani s ranami na obličeji to nebylo lepší, stále krvácely.

Harry tiše zasténal. Neprobíral se, jen i v hlubokém bezvědomí cítil neústupnou bolest. Snape se zamračil, moc toho o kletbě, která chlapce zasáhla nevěděl, ale určitě už se měl probrat. Jenže v případě 'Chlapce, který přežil' bylo vše jinak.

Snape se nejistě rozhlédl kolem, zkusil už skoro vše. Použil každý možný lektvar, dokonce se i odhodlal pro nějaké to kouzlo, ale chlapec se neprobíral. Možná by mohl pomoci Pán Zla se svojí magií. Ale Voldemort předal syna do péče Severuse Snapea a sám odešel něco vyřešit s Luciusem Malfoyem.

Severusův pohled padl na knihu v chlapcově knihovně. Netušil, co zrovna u -náctiletého kluka dělala tahle knížka. Ale ostatně proč ne, třeba měl syna Pána Zla jiné požadavky, než jeho spolužáci.

Snape sáhl po knížce.

Absoluta lepos furvum magia.

"Nezávislá kouzla černé magie?" Snape knihu opatrně otevřel, nepochyboval o tom, že Harry knihu nikdy nečetl, snad ani nevěděl, že jí v pokoji má. Jistě, Voldemort předpokládal, že jednou si jí chlapec třeba všimne a černá magie ho natolik zaujme, že změní své stanovisko. Ale to teď už nebude třeba, po tom, co předvedl Brumbál...

Zběžně nahlédl do obsahu knihy. V abecedním pořadí zde byly zapsány všechny možné kletby, zakázané nevyjímaje. Konečně našel písmeno N.

N

Nablia laska... 475

naididae... 476

naja haje... 477

Severus přeskočil několik kouzel, které měli za úkol vykouzlit různé druhy hadů. Netušil, proč by někdo měl toužit po kobře egyptské nebo různých druzích krajty... Ale pokud si Pán zla myslel, že to jeho syn ocení, tak budiž.

Naufragium disperdo perditor... 482

Konečně našel kouzlo, které hledal. Urychleně nalistoval příslušnou stránku.

Kletba Naufragium disperdo perditor, v přímém překladu 'Zhouba ničící zhoubce'. Neboli kletba, která má za úkol zničit člověka, jenž vyvolal kletbu zhoubnější. Kletba nemá za úkol nikoho zabít, pouze odstranit kletbu, kterou člověk vyvolal. Za obecné platí za kletbu obranou, ale lze jí použít i jako útočnou, pokud náš protivník vyvolal kouzlo, jenž by nám nemohlo ublížit. Pokud se kletba špatně použije, může mít na našeho protivníka nedozírné následky. Za posledních několik let byla kletba použita pouze třikrát. Dvakrát jako kletba obraná, kdy se ani jedné ze stran nic vážnějšího nestalo. Potřetí byla kletba použita útočně a zasažený jejím následkům podlehl.

Snape několik řádek přeskočil, nepotřeboval se dozvědět historii kouzla ani jeho přesnou formulaci, potřeboval vědět, jak se ho zbavit.

Účinky kletby mohou být různé, z jejího vlivu se nedá úspěšně vymanit. Je ale několik kouzel a lektvarů, které mohou příznaky zmírnit, či skoro úplně pozastavit.

Nejvhodnějším lektvarem je 'Dextra dilectio'. Za vhodné protikouzlo se považuje 'Domesticum abominatio'. Jak lektvar, tak kouzlo mají vedlejší účinky, pokud se vám podaří zbavit se všech účinků doprovázející kletbu Naufragium disperdo perditor, budete si muset ještě poradit s následky protikouzel.

Snape dál nečetl. Všechno, co potřeboval vědět, věděl. Vstal, odložil knihu zpět do knihovny. Lehce nejistě přešel ke chlapci. Jistě, mohl mu podat lektvar. Nepochyboval, že by 'Dextra dilectio' zvládl. Ale znal tento lektvar, věděl o vedlejších účincích, to přece jen milosrdnější bylo rodinné kouzlo 'Domesticum abominatio'. Bohužel toto kouzlo mohl udělat jen rodinný příslušník, v tomto případě Voldemort a ten byl bůhvíkde.

Harry sebou prudce trhl. Tiše zasténal. Neprobouzel se, ještě ne, kouzlo mu v tom bránilo. Po bledých lících mladíka stékaly slzy, nepochybně i v hlubokém bezvědomí pořád cítil neustupující bolest. Severus se musel rozhodnout. Buď to risknout a dát chlapci nevyzkoušený lektvar, který měl nevyzpytatelné vedlejší účinky. Nebo jít pro Pána Zla a doufat, že se chlapci mezi tím nic nestane.

Rozhodl se.

Naposledy pohlédl na hocha ležícího na posteli. Odešel z pokoje, zamířil rovnou do pracovny Pána Zla. Za normálních okolností by si nikdy nedovolil sem vejít, ale teď musel... Doufal jen, že to Voldemort pochopí a nebude ho za jeho opovážlivost trestat.

Vhodil do plamenů v krbu hrst zeleného prášku. Vkročil do ohně a odletaxoval se do Temného hradu. Bez meškání prošel několik místností. Celkem ho udivilo, že na nikoho nenarazil.

Kde sakra všichni jsou?

Došel ke dveřím vedoucím do sálu, kde se scházeli smrtijedi. Před dveřmi se zarazil, zevnitř slyšel hlasy. Jistě, mohlo ho napadnout hned, že si Pán Zla zavolal smrtijedy, po akci, která nebyla jednou z nejúspěšnějších. Sice bylo vyvražděno celé sídlo prodejných Lovců. Ale Pán Zla těžko mohl akci považovat za úspěšnou, kdy uprchl Brumbál a ještě předtím stihl zranit jeho syna.

Severus se zhluboka nadechl. Nerad docházel na schůze pozdě a ještě ke všemu tu teď neměl co dělat. Měl být u Mistrova syna a zjistit, jak mu pomoci. Jenže to on už přece věděl...

Otevřel těžké dveře. Vešel do síně. Dveře se za ním sami opět zavřely.

Několik smrtijedů se po něm zvědavě otočilo. Jistě, Snape často chodil pozdě, ale že si i dnes dovolil přijít skoro na konci Mistrova projevu, to spousta z nich považovala za nesmírnou drzost. Severus i přes smrtijedí masky viděl, jak se několik kouzelníků pohrdavě ušklíblo. Nevšímal si toho. Došel k Temnému pánovi.

"Mistře," uklonil se Voldemortovi, který ho zamračeně sledoval.

"Severusi, myslím, že jsem ti jasně řekl, kde je teď tvé místo," tichý ledový hlas byl slyšet i v nejzazším koutku místnosti, všichni smrtijedi byli naprosto ticho, aby mohli slyšet, co Snape přišel jejich Pánovi říct.

"Ano Mistře, ale řekl jste, že vám mám říct, když na něco přijdu," Snape se zvedl ze země a pohlédl na Voldemorta.

"A přišel jsi na něco?" těžce maskovaná naléhavost.

"Jistě. Existuje kouzlo, ale musí ho provést jen rodinný příslušník," Snape ztišil hlas, nebyl si jist, kolik toho Pán Zla zatím smrtijedům řekl.

"Pro dnešek končíme!" rázným tónem propustil ostatní smrtijedy Voldemort. Pak se znovu otočil ke Snapeovi.

"Na co čekáš?!" zavrčel.

Snape se bez dalších řečí otočil a vykročil k místnosti s krbem. Koutkem oka zahlédl jak se k němu a Voldemortovi připojit nezvykle zamlklý Malfoy. Nepochybně již byl potrestán za svou neschopnost chlapce ochránit. Snape se vlastně v duchu divil, že je Malfoy ještě naživu...

Netrvalo dlouho a všichni tři stáli v Harryho pokoji. Chlapec na posteli byl pořád v bezvědomí. Občas slabě zasténal. Tiše zavzlykal. Ale stále byl v limbu.

"Co je to za kouzlo?" Pán zla si pozorně prohlížel svého syna, zatímco čekal, až mu Snape vyloží, co zjistil.

"Domesticum abominatio," jasná odpověď.

"Rodinné prokletí..." zamumlal nesouhlasně Lucius.

"Další věc, která ho ke mně přiváže... Nebude se mu to líbit, až se probere," zamračil se Voldemort.

"To jistě ne, ale je to jediná možnost..." Snape zamlčel možnost lektvaru.

Voldemort popošel k Harrymu. Chlapec zrovna něco zamumlal. Pohled Pána zla se na malinkatý okamžik dal přirovnat k otcovskému, ale před dvěma smrtijedy si ho jen stěží mohl dovolit. S kamenným výrazem pozvedl hůlku.

"Domesticum abominatio!"

Černobílý paprsek vylétl z hůlky Pána zla. Zamířil přímo k slabě sténajícímu chlapci. Bez jakéhokoliv dalšího efektu se vpil do chlapcovi hrudi. V místnosti bylo absolutní ticho. Smrtijedi si nedovolili cokoliv říct a Pán Zla jen s obavami sledoval svého syna.

Harry si začal pomalu uvědomovat okolí. Stále ležel se zavřenýma očima. Nejdřív se nic nedělo, necítil tělo, necítil nic. Najednou mu tělem začalo procházet slabé brnění, měnící se v mírné vlny bolesti. Z ničeho nic se prudká bolest rozhořela v místech, kde měl zranění od zvířete ze snu. Pulsující rána na tváři začala krvácet daleko víc, než v době, kdy byl chlapec v naprostém bezvědomí, to samé platilo o hluboké ráně na ruce.

Bolestivý výkřik jakoby probral trojici dospělých kouzelníků v místnosti. Voldemort přiskočil ke chlapci svíjejícímu se v bolestech na posteli. Snape začal v brašně u postele hledat zklidňující lektvar a Malfoy jen bezděčně přihlížel.

"Harry," snažil se chlapce uklidnit Pán Zla. Pevně ho držel za ruce, aby si snad nemohl ještě víc ublížit.

"Severusi!" křikl na smrtijeda, který se ještě pořád přehraboval v tašce. Snape vzápětí našel to, co hledal. Urychleně došel k Voldemortovi a Harrymu. Jednou rukou chytl chlapce za čelo, čímž mu znemožnil pohyb hlavou. V druhé ruce flakónek s lektvarem. Urychleně nalil obsah lahvičky do chlapcových pootevřeným úst. Snape poodstoupil, čekal až lektvar začne působit.

Hlasitý výkřik doprovázený vlnou magie. Než se smrtijedi stačili vzpamatovat, magie je srazila na zem. Voldemort stále klečel u Harryho postele. Chlapec ležel na posteli, trhavě oddechoval. Stále ještě bolestí rozšířené oči spočinuly na Voldemortovi.

"Tati," tiše zaševelil, než vyčerpaně usnul.


	16. Chapter 16

Snape s Malfoyem se pomalu zvedali ze země, kam je srazila energická vlna magie mladého kouzelníka. Voldemort si s nepatrným úsměvem prohlížel, nyní již klidnou, tvář svého syna. Zranění, i krev která je doprovázela, zmizely. Kdokoliv by nevěděl, co se chlapci stalo, myslel by si, že jen spí...

„Luciusi, dáš na něj pozor," Pána Zla se obrátil na smrtijeda.

„A ne, že se ti ho zase nepodaří ohlídat," nebezpečným pohledem si přeměřil plavovlasého kouzelníka. Předtím, než vyšel z Harryho pokoje, pokynul Snapeovi, aby jej následoval. Lucius s lehce zoufalým výrazem zůstal v místnosti.

Proč? Proč zase já? Copak se ten kluk dá uhlídat?

"Mistře?" začal nejistě Snape, když vstoupili do Voldemortovi pracovny a Pán Zla si sedl do křesla za stolem. Smrtijed postával kousek od krbu, netušil, co po něm Temný pán může chtít.

"Slyšel jsem, že jsi Harryho učil Nitrobranu?"

"Ale pane, ale..." Severus doufal, že Pána Zla nenapadlo to, co si myslel.

"Očividně jsi byl neúspěšný," posměšně.

"To nebyla moje chyba," slabě namítl Snape.

"Teď budeš mít možnost ho to doučit," Voldemort přešel Severusovu námitku.

"Ale Mistře, to... Ten chlapec se není schopný něco takového naučit," Snape opravdu nechtěl znova dostat na starost mladého Raddlea.

"Už jsem řekl Severusi, nebo si snad myslíš, že se mnou o tom můžeš diskutovat?!" tónem, který nesnesl odpor.

"Ne, Mistře," Snape pokořeně sklopil hlavu.

"A byl bych opravdu šťasten, kdybys tentokrát dosahoval lepších výsledků, než v Bradavicích."

"Jistě Mistře, ale Pot-Har-Raddle s tím nebude souhlasit," Snape si ještě pořád nebyl jist, jak Pánova syna oslovovat.

"Toho si jsem vědom, promluvím si s ním o tom. Je bezpodmínečně nutné, aby Nitrobranu uměl," temným hlasem poučoval Pán Zla.

"Mistře, myslíte, že mu k něčemu bude, když se k němu už Brumbál nedostane?" nejistě se zeptal.

"Jistě. Pokud sis toho ještě nevšiml, tak Harry je ve spánku příliš zranitelný. Mohl jsem se k němu dostat já, může to i Brumbál. A to neberu v potaz, kdyby se nějakou náhodou Luciusovi nepovedlo Harryho ohlídat a on opět skončil u Brumbála," zavrčel Temný pán.

"Aha..."

"Vrať se Temného hradu, počkej tam na další instrukce. Já si zatím promluvím s Harrym," Pán Zla pokynul Snapeovi, který si ihned nabral letax a zmizel v plamenech.

Voldemort si tiše povzdychl. Věděl, že přemluvit svého Harryho nebude procházka růžovým sadem. Z toho, co slyšel a v neposlední řadě i zažil, byl chlapec až příliš tvrdohlavý, snad i domýšlivý... jako pravý lev, pravý Zmijozel.

Harry se probouzel. Cítil se... vlastně nijak. Nic mu nebylo. Bolest, na kterou si matně vzpomínal, byla pryč. Otevřel oči. Rozhlédl se po místnosti. V křesle opodál spatřil Luciuse Malfoye, který si pro sebe něco mumlal. Podíval se k oknu. Nemohlo uběhnout moc času, začínalo svítat. Takže pokud neuběhlo již několik dní, tak to bylo pár hodin...

Lucius si uvědomil, že je chlapec vzhůru.

Hlavně ať už nikam neodchází...

"Vyspal ses..?" Malfoy se pokusil o ironický tón, avšak příliš se mu to nepovedlo.

"Jistě, kde je můj otec?" první věc, která Harryho napadla. Přece jen, matně si na Voldemorta vzpomínal. Někde uvnitř tušil, že mu otec pomohl a on by mu měl být vděčný. A ano, on byl. Jenom, i přesto, co se v posledních dnech dělo, něco ho nutilo, udržet si odstup. Nepatrný, nepostřehnutelný, ale odstup...

"Něco řeší se Severusem," Lucius se zamračil, pranic se mu nelíbilo, že nebyl k debatě pozván, ať už se jednalo o cokoliv. Sice to chápal jako určitý druh trestu za to, že chlapce neochránil. Ale za to již přece ztrestán byl... Ale Pán Zla měl třeba jiný názor.

"Co?"

"Jak to mám sakra vědět?" odsekl Malfoy.

"Tak sem se zeptal, no. To ještě neznamená, že na mě máte ječet," zamručel Harry. Sedl si na posteli, hledal oblečení. Lucius si všiml chlapcova pátrání. Zamračeně mu přisunul hromádku s čistým oblečením.

"Díky," Harry to ocenil úsměvem. Začal se oblékat. Sice byl ještě pořád trochu slabý, ale jinak se cítil naprosto zdráv. Malfoy chlapce nejistě sledoval. Netušil, co to bylo za kouzlo, které Pán Zla použil, ale očividně fungovalo. Vypadalo to, že mladíka nic netrápí.

Sotva se Harry dooblékl, otevřely se dveře. Na prahu stál Lord Voldemort. Lucius se na Mistra ohlédl, znechuceně zjistil, že s ním Snape není. To znamenalo, že jej Mistr už propustil a on tady ještě pořád musí dělat 'chůvu'.

"Harry, jak se cítíš?" Pán Zla vešel do pokoje, dveře se za ním opět zavřely. Malfoy si sedl do křesla. Netušil, proč ho Mistr ještě nepropustil, vždyť u 'rodinného' rozhovoru nebyl potřeba.

"Fajn," Harry se i na Voldemorta usmál. Cítil se opravdu skvěle, až na mírnou slabost. Netušil, co s ním udělali, ale zranění to vyléčilo víc, než dobře.

"To je dobře. Chtěl jsem s tebou o něčem mluvit," zdálo se, že Voldemort neví, jak začít.

"Co se děje?" Harry znejistěl. Tušil, že se jedná o něco, pro něj nepříjemného.

"Pamatuješ si na hodiny Nitrobrany se Severusem..?"

"Ano... Proč?" chlapec přivřel oči, tušil o co půjde. To přece jeho otec nemůže myslet vážně.

"Bude tě učit znovu."

"Ne," prosté konstatování.

"Ale ano, bude. Je to nutné. Mohlo by se stát to samý jako u Lovců. Nemůžeme si dovolit, aby se ti Brumbál dostal do snů... Potřebuješ se umět bránit!"

"Proč Snape?!" Harry zatím ještě zvládal vlnu vzteku, která ho začala pohlcovat.

"Je nejlepší. Učil bych tě sám, ale těžko za tebou budu každý den chodit do školy," snažil se vysvětlit Pán Zla.

"Do školy? Já se tam vrátím? Vždyť už začal školní rok..." Harry byl zmaten.

"Jistě, že se vrátíš do školy, sice s Bradavicemi nejsem moc spokojen, ale myslím, že ti prospěje být taky jednou s přáteli, kteří, jak mě ujistil Severus, jsou pro tebe důležití. Nastoupíš o pár dnů déle, to není taková tragédie."

"Ale co Brumbál?"

"Ve škole si nic nedovolí, je tam spousty studentů, kterým nemůže ublížit. Ale pro jistotu s tebou bude Lucius."

"Chceš říct, že Brumbál nejen, že ve škole strpí mě, pak Snapea, ale ještě k tomu Malfoye? Vždyť jsou to smrtijedi!" Harry naprosto nechápal.

"Jistě..."

"Ale... jak to?"

"Brumbál totiž v Bradavicích není," Voldemort se nepěkně ušklíbl.

"Není? Nechápu..." povzdechl si chlapec, na okamžik zapomněl na hodiny Nitrobrany.

"Před pár dny se Brumbál vzdal funkce ředitele, aby se mohl plně věnovat řádu. Dosazený byl jakýsi moula z ministerstva. S tím nebude problém. Severuse přijal hned, jak si o místo opět zažádal. Brumbál je u ministerstva přece jen pořád v nemilosti, tak nikdo nevěřil verzi o Severusově smrtijedství. Lucius je členem správní rady, nebude problém ho dostat do školy. Třeba jako profesora... řekněme 'obrany proti černé magii'," Voldemort se ohlédl na Malfoye, který se do diskuze nezapojoval, jen s hrůzou zíral na Pána Zla. O tomhle slyšel prvně. Jistě, už byl obeznámen s tím, že Bradavice mají nového ředitele, i s tím, že Snape byl přijat zpět. Ale to, že i on měl jít učit do Bradavic, to pro něj byla novinka...

Obranu proti černé magii? To má být vtip?

"Mistře, ale já..." žádný rozumný argument ho nenapadl. Radši zmlkl. Netušil, jak tohle vysvětlí doma. Draco bude zuřit až zjistí, že má hlídat Pottera, že Potter není Potter a ještě ke všemu má jeho otec učit na škole.

"Luciusi, věřím, že to zvládneš a tentokrát mě již nezklameš," temně.

"Pokusím se, Mistře," zamumlal aristokrat.

"Dobře, můžeš jít. Rád bych si promluvil se svým synem o samotě," propustil ho Voldemort.

Konečně...

Lucius se s pocitem úlevy vydal domů. Musel se psychicky připravit na nadcházející dny.

"Zpět k Nitrobraně. Doufám, že se budeš snažit. Je to důležité," Pán zla se opět otočil na svého syna.

"Ale..."

"Žádné 'ale' prostě se to budeš učit a bude tě učit Severus. A už nechci slyšet žádný protesty! Jednou jsem tvůj otec a ty mě budeš poslouchat!" zavrčel Voldemort. Ani nevěděl, proč má najednou tam mizernou náladu, nebyl zvyklý, aby mu někdo odporovat. Jistě, Harry je jeho syn, ale to mu ještě nedávalo právo mu odporovat! Bude ho muset naučit, kdo je tady pánem... Ale teď ještě ne, teď ho musel utvrdit v přesvědčení, že on, Voldemort, je jediný, komu může důvěřovat. Výchovné lekce si bude muset nechat na později. Až na to bude vhodná příležitost. Teď ještě příliš hrozilo nebezpečí, že se Harry rozhodne pro stranu 'dobra'.

Možná si to Pán Zla ani nechtěl přiznat, ale děsilo ho pomyšlení, že by svého syna ztratil... opět... Vždyť, i když se to chlapec snažil nedávat najevo, tak jedny prázdniny k získání jeho důvěry nestačí...

"Proč Snape... Copak Malfoy Nitrobranu neumí?" Harry se snažil aspoň trochu zlepší bezvýchodnou situaci.

"Severus je nejlepší a už se o tom nehodlám dál bavit!" nevraživá odpověď donutila chlapce všechny další možné protesty spolknout.

"Dobře," sklesle sklopil hlavu, náhle ho bojovná nálada zcela opustila. Netušil, jak se má k Voldemortovi chovat. Jistě o prázdninách to bylo celkem fajn. Ale to se většinu času nevídali. Harry si sice zvykl oslovovat Pána Zla jako otce, ale vždycky když mu tak řekl, když ho oslovil 'tati', vždy to bylo v nějaké výjimečné situaci. Harry ještě neměl možnost Voldemortovi jen tak, tak říct. Z části ho to deprimovalo, tušil, že by tím trochu jejich vzájemný vztah utužil, možná posunul správným směrem. Ale prostě nemohl. Teď ještě ne. Jenže i tak se cosi změnilo. Cosi, co začalo teprve před chvílí. Možná před pár hodinami. Kdo ví...

Harry opět začal vnímat, co mu otec říká.

"Začnete zítra, ještě než se vrátíš do školy," Pán Zla pokračoval, snad si ani nevšiml chvilkové nepozornosti svého syna.

"Dobře," opět žádný odpor. Harry si jen přál být zase chvíli sám. Bez Snapea, bez Malfoye, bez Voldemorta. Potřeboval si utřídit myšlenky.

Voldemort se nepatrně zamračil. Čekal odpor, ale ten jakoby si hoch už odbyl. Takového ho neznal. Připsal to na vrub předchozímu zranění a nynější únavě. Radši si pospíšil, aby chlapec mohl odpočívat. Potřeboval být na zítra fit.

"Přijdu tě ráno vzbudit. Severus to zatím domluví s ředitelem. Brumbál už nepochybně mnoho lidí informoval o tom, kdo doopravdy jsi. Měl by ses na to připravit..." s tím se Pán Zla otočil k odchodu.

Harry si až teď uvědomil, co mu může zítřejší den přinést. Nejen, že opět začnou hodiny Nitrobrany s nenáviděným profesorem. Ale bude muset čelit všem, kteří vědí o jeho pravém původu. Frustrovaně si lehl na postel.

Co, když to ví Ron s Hermionou. Jistě, že to ví, Weasleyovi jsou v Řádu, určitě je na tebe upozornili. Co, kdy se se mnou nebudou bavit? Proč by neměli? Protože jsem syn Pána Zla. To přece není to samý jako být Pán Zla. To ne, ale... Co můžou udělat. Máš přece i jiné přátele. Jo? A Jaký? Hmm... Dean? Neville? Ti se se mnou nebudou bavit, zvlášť ne, když to Ron všude poví... Třeba to přijmou... Myslíš?!

Ještě dlouho do noci podléhal podobným myšlenkám, než ho konečně zmohla únava.


	17. Chapter 17

Další den se Harry rozlámaně posadil na posteli. Zamračeně zjistil, že usnul v oblečení, které měl předchozí den na sobě. Neobtěžoval se s převlékáním, jen letmo uhladil pomačkanou látku a vydal se na snídani.

V čele stolu již seděl Pán zla. Po jeho levé straně seděl Severus Snape, nevrle se rýpal ve své snídani, občas hodil zamračený pohled na Voldemorta, který spokojeně snídal a nebroušených pohledů smrtijeda ani naštvaně si sedajícího Harryho, si nevšímal. Harry si sedl naproti svému otci. Začal snídat. Původně měl v plánu jídlo protáhnout, co možná nejdéle, aby se tak třeba vyhnul nepříjemné povinnosti učit se Nitrobranu, ale pochyboval, že mu to Voldemort dovolí. Harrymu nevadila Nitrobrana jako taková, jistě, neměl rád, když se mu někdo přehraboval v hlavě, ale jinak mu Nitrobrana nevadila. Ale učit se jí od Snapea. To bylo něco jiného. Snapeovi vyučovací metody znal víc, než dobře. Nechtěl být zase ponižován, jako minulý rok. Harry sice pochyboval, že by si smrtijed něco dovolil před Pánem zla, ale Voldemort tu přece nemůže být pořád...

Pán zla si pozorně prohlížel svého syna. Všiml si pomačkaného oblečení, domyslel si v čem chlapec spal, ani ho nepřekvapilo, že se neobtěžoval s převlékáním. Trochu se ušklíbl, když viděl, jak se Harry rýpe v jídle.

"Dojedl jsi?" Pán zla upřel pohled rudých očí na svého syna.

"Ještě ne..."

"Já myslím, že už dávno. Nijak ti nepomůže, když se budeš snažit protahovat snídani. Stejně půjdeš se Severusem učit se Nitrobranu," Voldemort se zamračil, moc dobře věděl o co Harrymu jde. Přece jen chlapec byl tak průhledný. Proto by taky bylo dobře, kdyby Nitrobranu zvládl. Nikdo by nemohl zjistit, co zamýšlí...

"Pojď," Pán zla se zvedl, počkal až se Harry postaví a vykročil ven z jídelny. Snape odešel již před chvílí, věděl, kam má jít, instrukce dostal již včera večer.

Pán zla se zastavil před obývací místnosti. Počkal až jej Harry dojde. Netušil, proč je chlapec tak nespokojený. Jistě, Nitrobrana se Severusem asi nebude nic příjemného, ale až tak velký odpor nečekal.

Snape přecházel po místnosti. Netušil, jestli tu Pán zla bude chtít zůstat, nebo jestli nechá celou výuku na něm. Ale co je horší. Vždyť učit Raddleho bude ještě horší, než když to byl jenom Potter. V té době se musel zodpovídat pouze Brumbálovi a tomu moc nezáleželo na tom, jak moc se chlapci při výuce Nitrobrany ublíží, ale s Pánem zla to bude složitější. Tomu určitě bude záležet na spokojenosti svého syna.

"Severusi," Voldemort vstoupil se zamračeným chlapcem v závěsu.

"Pane," Snape doufal, že Mistr nebude mít připomínky k jeho chystané výuce.

Proč ho jen nemůže učit sám. Nebo to mohl nechat na Luciusovi. Ten by byl určitě nadšen, aspoň nějaké rozptýlení, když bude nucen učit Obranu...

"Dnes to moc neprotahuj, za hodinu musí nastoupit do Bradavic," Pán zla se nepatrně ušklíbl, přece jen pořád se školou svého syna nesouhlasil. Ale aspoň tam má teď svoje lidi, tak by se chlapci nemělo nic stát. Snad...

"Jistě Mistře," Snape nasadil co nejpokornější výraz, podle všeho tu Pán zla nezůstane, aby se osobně přesvědšil o Severusových metodách výuky.

"Harry, doufám, že Severuse budeš poslouchat. A snaž se víc, než když to bylo na příkaz Brumbála. Je to důležitý!" Voldemort se zamračil, on se tady snaží o své relativně první rodičovské kázání a on si ho klidně neposlouchá.

"Hmmm..." Harry se neobtěžoval odpovědět, jen zhnuseně zíral na Snapea.

"Fajn! Přijdu pro tebe za hodinu," navztekaný Pán zla odešel, s náležitým třísknutím dveří, z místnosti.

"Takže, už to znáte, připravte si hůlku," Snape se rozhodně nechtěl zdržovat zbytečnými formalitami. Neměl toho kluka rád a rozhodně s ním nechtěl strávit víc času, než bylo nezbytně nutné. Co na tom, že to už nebyl Potter. Raddley jako Potter, chování se mu očividně nezměnilo.

Aspoň mu nemusím dělat chůvu jako Malfoy...

Harry vytáhl hůlku. Lehce nejistě se na Snape podíval. Netušil, co může očekávat. Přece jen naposledy, když ho učil Nitrobranu, tak to nedopadlo zrovna nejlépe.

"Legilimens," Snape bez jakéhokoliv varování vyslal kletbu proti chlapci.

Harry nestihl ani zvednou hůlku a už do něj kouzlo narazilo. Snažil se uzavřít sovu mysl, na nic nemysle. Opravdu se snažil. Ale marně. Za pouhý okamžik se mu před očima začala míhat jedna vzpomínka za druhou. Ze začátku od sebe jednotlivé vzpomínky ještě rozeznával, ale jak Snape postupoval. Vzpomínky se zrychlovali a on nebyl schopen jakoukoliv další zachytit. Nevypadalo to, že by se Snape chystal někdy přestat. Očividně dával chlapci možnost, zabránit mu v prohledávání jeho mysli. Ale Harry byl příliš koncentrován faktem, že se mu opět někdo hrabe v hlavě, než aby ho byť jen napadlo, Snapea vyhodit.

Nakonec to byl Snape, kdo zrušil kouzlo.

"Raddle, vy se nesoustředíte, nemyslete si, že když máte za tatíčka Pána zla, tak na vás budu brát nějaký ohledy!" nebezpečně se na chlapce zadíval, na nové jméno si zvykl rychle, přece jen pohled Voldemorta, když se omylem přeřekl a chlapce nazval Potterem, vypovídal za vše. Nemohl si to dovolit. Rozhodně ne teď, když mu Pán zla plně nevěřil.

"Znova a radím vás, abyste se snažil," zavrčel na zmateného hocha.

"Ale..."

"Žádný 'ale', myslíte si, že mě tohle baví, kdo-ví-jak nejsem nadšen z toho, učit synátora Pána zla?! Opravdu si to myslíte?!"

"Ne..." hlesl Harry.

"Znovu. Legilimens!"

Tentokrát to nebylo nečekané, ale na síle to kouzlu rozhodně neubralo. Harry o krok ustoupil. Před očima se mu stále míhala jedna vzpomínka za druhou.

"Expelliarmus," chlapci se podařilo zvednou hůlku a vyřknout kouzlo, které vzápětí přerušilo přenos jeho vzpomínek profesorovi.

"Raddle, celý minulý rok jsem ti opakovat, abys mi zabránil v přístupu do svojí mysli, ne kouzlem! Co je tak těžkýho na tom to pochopit?!" Snape zuřil.

"Nic... Já jen..."

"Doufám, že příště to zvládnete bez zbytečných kouzel. Ty by vám nepochybně pomohla, kdyby proti vám útočník stál, ale jak víte, tak Brumbál to nemá zapotřebí."

"No jistě, nejdřív Volvemort, teď Brumbál, to se všichni zbláznili?!"

"Radím vám, abyste se o svém otci vyjadřoval jinak, nebo by to pro vás nemuselo dobře dopadnout!" zavrčel Snape.

"No jistě! Vždyť tady přece vůbec nejde o mě, jde tu jenom o tu jejich pošahanou válku!" Harry se potřeboval vyvztekat. Věděl, že u Voldemorta si to nemůže dovolit. Malfoy by mu to nepochybně taky netoleroval, ale Snape. Jistě, sice bude zuřit, ale určitě jeho otci nic neřekne...

"Laskavě se uklidněte, nejsem tu proto, abych poslouchal vaše adolescentní výlevy. Máte se naučit Nitrobranu a je jedno jestli o to stojíte, nebo ne. Pán zla si to přeje a já i vy to musíme tolerovat!" Snape se snažil mluvit klidný hlasem, ale drzost toho kluka mu lezla na nervy. Nejen, že ho musel hlídat na přání Brumbála. Teď si i Mistr přeje, aby předal nechápajícímu, arogantnímu klukovi, svoje vědomosti. Copak nikdo nechápal, že ten kluk prostě není schopný se cokoliv naučit..?

"Odložte hůlku."

"Cože?!"

"Slyšel jste, odložte hůlku. Nemám zapotřebí schytat další neplánovanou kletbu vlivem vaší naprosté neschopnosti," zavrčel Snape a vyčkával až chlapce odloží hůlku.

"Nemůžu se vám postavit bez hůlky..." tiché namítnutí, bojovnost ho rychle opustila.

"Samozřejmě, vy se mi máte postavit svou myslí a ne za použití hůlky, to vám to musím pořád opakovat?!" Snape se pomalu dostával do varu. Ten kluk nebyl schopný pochopit jasně daný rozkaz.

Harry položil hůlku na stolek stojící opodál. Nejistě se vrátil na své původní místo. Měl strach. Ano, bál se Severuse Snapea. Přece jen, pochyboval, že by Snapea zastavila vidina Pána zla. Navíc, Harry nevěděl, co všechno měl Snape dovoleno ve své výuce používat. Bránit se bez hůlky, taková hloupost...

"Připraven?" Snapeovi očividně bylo jedno, co chlapec odpoví, přesto Harry nervózně přikývl.

"Legilimens!" silné kouzlo narazilo do chlapce.

Vzpomínky se míhaly před obličejem. Tu a tam Harry zaznamenal obraz něčeho, na co si matně vzpomínal.

Malý chlapec plačící v přístěnku pod schody. Starší hoch schovávající se za hromadou popelnic. Harry vztekle křičící na Brumbála v jeho pracovně. Jen o několik měcísů mladší, než teď, stojící před zrcadlem a prohlížející si svůj nový vzhled.

NE! Musím se vzepřít... Ale jak..?

Harry začínal propadat zoufalství. Netušil, jak donutit Snapea, aby opustil jeho mysl. Netušil, jak se má bránit. Vždyť mu Snape nic neřekl. Nenaznačil, jak uzavřít mysl, jak uzamknout své vzpomínky.

Na nic nemysli...

"Ale jak?!"

Další várka vzpomínek. Tentokrát se zdálo, že se Snape za něčím žene. Probíral chlapcovi vzpomínky. Najednou Harrymu před očima vzvstanula vzpomínka na nepříjemný zážitek ze snu. Opět viděl netvora jak se na něj žene. Opět pocítil strach, když se tvoru podíval do očí. Krvelačná šelma se blížila... Ne!

"NE!" vyděšený výkřik.

Vzpomínka zmizela. Harry mdle pootevřel oči. Zjistil, že leží na zemi. Nad ním se skláněl Severus Snape.

"Vnímáte mě?" něco v Snapeově hlase bylo jiné, snad ta příchuť strachu.

Je možný, aby se Snape něčeho bál? Třeba mého otce, kdyby se mi něco stalo... Takže neměl dovoleno všechno.

Tohle zjištění Harryho trochu uklidnilo.

"Raddle, vnímáte?!" Snape chlapce zatřásl, nebyl si jist, zda ho slyší.

"Jo..." Harry se nejistě posadil, čímž odstrčil Snapea.

"Fajn! Nesnažil jste se! Opět... Nemáte talentu ani, co by se a nehet vešlo. To jste opravdu tak neschopný, nebo to děláte schválně?! Ujišťuji vás, že popularity máte i tak dost, nemusíte ze sebe dělat naprostýho debila!" profesor si vyléval vztek na chlapce, který na něj jen nechápavě zíral.

Co to do něj vjelo. Tak se mi to nepovedlo. Ale tohle? Takhle nezuřil asi když se mi do hlavy při hodině dostal otec... Už o něm zase smýšlíš jako o otci, to je dobře. Jen si zvykám! Jistě...

"Co jsem udělal?" bylo jediné na co se zmatený chlapec zmohl.

"Co jste udělal?! Spíš co jste neudělal! Jak se chcete naučit Nitrobranu, když mě klidně necháte dělat si ve vaší mysli, co mě zamane?! Jste tupec Raddle, myslel jsem, že jste třeba pobral nějaký intelegt po vašem otci. Ale očividně ne! Váš otec si nikdy nedovolil něco vzdávat a vy jste se o to ani nepokusil. Proč jste mě z vaší mysli nevyhnal?!" Snape rychle změnil Harryho neschopného 'otce' Pottera za schopného otce Voldemorta. Teď měl další důvod chlapci nadávat. Jeho neschopnost vyrovnat se Pánovi zla...

"Ale..."

"Žádné 'ale' zkusíte to znova!" s tím ho profesor vytáhl na roztřesené nohy. Kousek poodstoupil.

"Legilimens!"

Harry byl příliš unaven předchozí zkušeností, než aby mohl cokoliv udělat. Snape byl opět v jeho hlavě a on netušil jak ho dostat ven. Před znavenýma očima se mu míhala jedna vzpomínka za druhou, už se ani nesnažil zjistit o čem která je, prostě se na ně apaticky díval.

Zcela nečekaně kouzlo zmizelo. Cizí přítomnost opustila jeho mysl. Vyčerpaně klesl k zemi. Kdesi nad ním se někdo s někým dohadoval.

"Severusi, nemyslím, že jsem řekl, že ho máš zcela oddělat! Máš ho naučit Nitrobranu, doufám, že to nebereš jako záminku, aby sis na mém synovi vylil svůj vztek!"

"Jistě, že ne Pane. Ale těžko ho můžu něco naučit, když s ním budu jednat v rukavičkách," Snape mluvil pokorným tónem, ale byl rozhodnut si stát za svým.

"Dobře... Můžeš jít, zbytek si s tebou proberu později," s tím Pán zla smrtijeda propustil. Zamračeně sledoval, jak opustil místnost. Začínal pochybovat o svém rozhodnutí, aby zrovna Severus učil Harryho. Ale na to bylo už pozdě. Pán zla své příkazy nemění, ať jsou jakékoliv...

Přešel k synovi ležícímu na zemi.

"Harry..?" lehce jej nadzvedl. Přenesl unaveného chlapce na pohovku. S povzdychem jej sledoval. Bude muset počkat až se trochu zmátoží, aby jej vůbec mohl poslat do školy. Jen doufal, že Lucius bude své úkoly plnit lépe, než Severus...


	18. Chapter 18

Harry se pomalu probíral, ani si nepamatoval, kdy vlastně usnul. Snad to bylo vyčerpáním po, nepříliš zdařilé, výuce Nitrobrany. Snad to byla celková vyčerpanost posledních dní. Jisté bylo, že usnul. Lehce udiveně se posadil na pohovce, stačil mu jediný pohled kolem, aby zjistil, že se stále nachází v obývací místnosti. Dalším letmým pohledem se ujistil, že tu není sám. Jeho otec stál opodál. Očividně zcela zahloubán to zkoumání obsahu knihovny.

Harry si nepatrně odkašlal, aby na sebe upoutal pozornost. Přece jen, měl slíbeno, že se dnes vrátí do školy. Sice z toho měl trochu obavu, ale doufal, že jeho přátelé budou rozumní a fakt, že je Voldemort jeho otcem, vezmou v pohodě.

"Harry... Konečně, už jsem myslel, že budu muset v Bradavicích oznámit, že nastoupíš až zítra," Pán zla se pozorně zahleděl na svého syna.

"Co se stalo?"

"Stalo?" Harry nechápal na co se Voldemort ptá.

"Proč jsi omdlel. Jak je možný, že tě Nitrobrana tolik vyčerpala?"

"Říkal jsem, že není dobrý nápad, aby mě učil Snape," radši se vyhnul přímé odpovědi.

"Už jsem ti to vysvětloval! Severus je v tomhle nejlepší a jediný tě může učit i v průběhu školy."

"A co Malfoy?"

"To už jsem ti taky určitě vysvětloval. Lucius má na tebe dávat pozor, těžko po něm můžu chtít, aby tě ještě učil Nitrobranu, která v tvém případě bude, jak se zdá, vyčerpávající. Navíc, Severus je v Nitrobraně lepší," Pán zla byl pevně rozhodnu stát si za svým.

"Ale..."

"Žádné 'ale', už jsem řekl! Teď se jdi připravit, odcházíš do školy," oznámil Pán zla. sám se zvedl a vyšel z místnosti.

O chvíli později se Harry rozhlížel po pokoji. Doufal, že na nic nezapomněl. Jistě, většinu věcí měl ještě pořád sbalených. Vždyť od jeho podivné záchrany z rukou Fénixova řádu a vzápětí od Lovců, uteklo tak málo času.

S povzdychem se chopil kufru a prázdné Hedvičiny klece, od doby, co byl odveden ze Zobí ulice jí neviděl. Trochu ho to zamrzelo, zvlášť když si uvědomil, že v průběhu okolností si na ní vůbec nestihl vzpomenout. Jen doufal, že se k němu připojí ve škole...

Spolu s věcmi vyšel s pokoje, v jedné ruce držel kufr i klec, druhou se pokoušel zavřít dveře. S prásknutím se mu to konečně podařilo, otočil se. Chystal se vydat do Voldemortovi pracovny. Jakmile se otočil do někoho naboural. Náraz ho shodil na zem. Slyšel vzteklé nadávání. Pomalu se vyhrabal z pod zavazadel. Z výšky na něj hleděla nasupená tvář profesora lektvarů. Očividně nebyl potěšen, že se musel do sídla ještě dnes vrátit. A jistě ještě méně ho potěšila skutečnost, že právě on musel mladého Raddleho dovést v pořádku do školy. Samozřejmě byla to jen cesta letaxem a vyvést jej ze sklepení. Pak se ho již měl chopit Malfoy. Ale i tak to Snapeovi přišlo jako zbytečné plýtvání časem, který mohl využít účelněji...

"Neumíte dávat pozor?!"

"Já... nechtěl jsem," tiše hlesl chlapec, z nějakého důvodu ho poslední dobou Snape děsil víc, než kdykoliv předtím.

"Zvedněte se, odcházíme," zavrčel Snape. Otočil se a vydal se směrem k pracovně Pána zla.

Harry chvíli nejistě zíral na profesorova vzdalující se záda. S dalším tichým povzdychem se opět neohrabaně chopil svých věcí.

V pracovně byl pouze Voldemnort, který lehce zamračeně seděl za svým stolem a Snape, jenž netrpělivě čekal až ho chlapec dožene.

"Konečně," nevrle ucedil Severus, když Harry konečně vstoupil do dveří.

"Severusi, nemyslím, že bych ti dovolil s ním takhle jednat," poznamenal Pán zla, avšak nezdálo se, že by ho to nějak zvlášť trápilo.

"Jistě Mistře," Snape se pohrdavě podíval na Pánova syna.

Ve škole to schytáš. Tak tě žádný Voldemort chránit nebude!

"Harry, Severus půjde první. Počká na tebe u sebe v pracovně. Pak má za úkol vyvést tě v pořádku ze sklepení a předat Luciusovy, který tě doprovodí do Nebelvírské věže. Ředitel je informován, nebude vám dělat problémy," Pán zla měl vše předem nalinkované.

"Ano..." hlesl chlapec. Do školy se mu chtělo čím dál, tím méně.

Snape mezitím vhodil do ohniště letax a zmizel v plamenech.

"Harry, dávej na sebe pozor. Vím, že jsme se ještě nestihli nijak moc sblížit, ale jsi můj syn a já bych byl opravdu nerad, kdyby se ti něco stalo. Cokoliv se bude dít a Lucius se Severusem na to nebudou stačit, tak mi napiš, zařídím to. Jinak, za kýmkoliv z nich můžeš samozřejmě kdykoliv jít," Pán zla si pozorně prohlížel svého syna. Nešlo si nevšimnou chlapcovy nechuti k smrtijedům, za kterými má v případě nouze jít. Také si nešlo nevšimnou jeho vzrůstající nervozity, jak se blížil jeho návrat do Bradavic.

"Dobře... Já... Naschle," Harry netušil jak se rozloučit. Jistě, již jednou tohle absolvovali, ale od té doby přece jen bylo ještě mnoho okolností, které jejich vztah, možná nepostřehnutelně, prohloubili.

Voldemort mlčel, jen s podivným výrazem sledoval, jak Harry vstupuje do ohniště a mizí v plamenech.

Harry vylezl s krbu, zavazadla vláčel za sebou. Rozhlédl se po místnosti. U dveří už postával zamračený Snape.

"Pohněte sebou, nemám na to celý den," s nepříjemným zavrčením vyšel ze své pracovny, nečekajíc, zda ho chlapec následuje.

Procházeli zaduchlým sklepením. Harry věděl, že někde poblíž je Zmijozelská společenská místnost, ale na to že byla neděle se tu neochomítal žádný student. Za normálních okolností by se na to zeptal Snape, ale teď ne. Snape by jistě nebyl potěšen, kdyby ještě musel odpovídat na Harryho dotazy. Už teď se tvářil dost navztekaně a to ho měl jen převést přes sklepení...

Vyšli na světlo. Stáli ve vstupní síni. Nikde nikdo. Žádný student, žádný profesor. Jakoby škola ze dne na den ztratila něco ze své živosti.

"No konečně, už jsem myslel, že tu budu stát na věky," ozval se zpoza jednoho rohu naštvaný hlas Luciuse Malfoye.

"To si vyřiď tady s pánem, trvalo mu celou věčnost, než se vypravil," ironicky se úšklíbl Snape.

"Teď už ho převezmu," Malfoy na Snapeovu poznámku radši nereakoval. Věděl, že s ním není rozumná řeč, obzvlášť, když je v jedné ze svých depresivních nálad.

"Raddle, jdeme..." Lucius se otočil a stejně jako předtím Snape se nezdržoval čekáním na chlapce, kterého již dost zmáhalo vláčení kufru.

Harry unaveně následoval Malfoye. Snape zmizel ve sklepení, sotva se na cestu do Nebelvírské věže vydali.

"Pane," už to nevydržel, musel prostě vědět, kam se všichni poděli.

"Co?" Lucius se zastavil. Zjistil, že chlapec jde několik metrů za ním, trochu udiveně se na něj podíval.

Přece není unavený?! Snad si nemyslí, že se s tim jeho kufrem budu tahat já... No jo, chůva Malfoy! NE! Nejsem ničí chůva!!

"Kde jsou všichni?" Harry mezitím došel až k Malfoyovi.

"Ve společenské místnosti," strohá odpověď.

"Ale proč? Vždyť ještě není po večerce..?" Byla to pravda, bylo sotva šest hodin odpoledne.

"Ne to jistě není. Ale nový ředitel zavedl nová opatření. Studenti smí ze svých společenských místností vycházet pouze do pěti hodin, pak jen v nejnutnějších případech," s tím se Lucius otočil. Věc pokládal za uzavřenou. Sice ani on moc dobře nechápal, kam nová omezení mají vést, ale podle školní rady to mělo co dočinění s přestavbou hradu. Lucius pochyboval, že se cokoliv přestaví. Spíš se jen nějaký aristokrat rozhodl 'lépe' využít hradní kameny. No co, jemu to může být jedno. Ve škole nehodlal moc dlouho zůstat. Pokud si to Mistr bude opravdu přát, tak tu stvrdne dva roky, než Raddle ukončí školu a pak ho tu už nikdo neuvidí.

Harry nechápavě zíral na Malfoye, který se mezitím vydal směrem k věži.

Nesmí se ven? Ale proč??

Než se stihl vzpamatovat, došli ke vchodu do Nebelvírské věže.

"Heslo je 'medulla leo'," zamručel Lucius, když ho chlapec konečně dostihl.

"Hmm," Harry byl ještě pořád ztracen v myšlenkách.

"Mistr tě určitě informoval, že v případě potíží máš přijít za mnou nebo Snapeem. Sám bych byl spíš pro to, abys zašel za mnou. Kabinet obrany určitě víš kde je..?"

Copak, starostlivá chůvička? Třeba bych tu měl i co dělat... Jistě, ty vlastně chceš, aby se ten kluk dostal do problémů. No a já ho z nich vytáhl. Tím si u Pána zla reputaci nezlepšíš! Kdo ví...

"Jo..."

"Fajn, tak už jdi," Malfoy ho trochu popostrčil ke vchodu, doufají,c že se mladík už dál nebude rozmýšlet a vejde. Vždyť on má ještě práci, nemůže tu sním stát celý den.

No jistě, musím se přece připravit na zítřejší hodinu. Nějak tě to vzalo. Ne...

Harry prošel vstupem do společenské místnosti. Ani ho moc nepřekvapilo, že byla narvaná skoro k prasknutí. Přece jen, když z ní studenti nemohli dobrovolně odejít...

Pomalu se prodíral zástupem studentů. Sem tam ho někdo pozdravil. Několik lidí se ho zeptalo na to, proč nastupuje tak pozdě. Ale více-méně se o něj nikdo nestaral. Bylo příliš normální, že vše kolem 'Harryho Pottera' je divné...

Došel do ložnice. Unaveně se rozhlídl. Nikdo tu nebyl. S podivným pocitem došel ke své posteli. Kufr si položil vedle, teď se jím opravdu nechtěl zaobírat.

Náhle se otevřely dveře. Harry se otočil. Do místnosti vstoupil Ron Weasley s nebezpečným pohledem si ho prohlížel. Za ním vešla Hermiona Grangerová. Dveře se za nimi zavřely.

Beze slova se k Harrymu blížili. Ron se stále tvářil vražedně, kdežto Hermiona spíš nejistě, vystrašeně...


	19. Chapter 19

"Takže, je to pravda. Slavný Harry 'Potter' se rozhodl vrátit do školy," ironicky poznamenal Ron.

"Co se děje?" Harry nechápal, kde se v jeho kamarádovi bere ta zlost.

"Co se děje?! Ještě se ptej! Jsi syn ty-víš-koho! Jsi zrádce!" rozkřičel se na něj zrzavý mladík.

"Rone poslyš, to co říkáš není pravda..."

"Není?! Vážně?! Ona snad není pravda, že jsi syn ty-víš-koho? Nebo není pravda, že jsi zaútočil na Brumbála?! Tak řekni, vážně to není pravda?!" Ron už stál skoro u Harryho, ve tváři byl rudý vzteky. Ruce zatnuté v pěst se mu neovladatelně třásly. Hermiona jen stála opodál, vyděšeně se na Harryho dívala. Očividně i ona věřila všemu, co zde Weasley vykřikoval.

"Nezaútočil jsem na něj, to on..." slabé namítnutí.

"Ach samozřejmě, slavný Harry Potter by na ředitele přece nikdy nezaútočil, nebo bych měl říct bývalého ředitele? To kvůli tobě ho vyhodili!"

"Vyhodili, myslel jsem, že odešel sám..."

"Myslel, ale neříkej," ironicky se ušklíbl Ron.

"Harry, je to pravda, jsi syn ty-víš-koho?" poprvé se odvážila promluvit Hermiona.

"Já..."

"Odpověz!" okřikl ho Ron.

"Ano," tichá odpověď.

"Věděl jsem to! Jsi zrádce!" zrzavý chlapec, na podporu svých slov do Harryho nebezpečně strčil.

"Rone, poslouchej mě. Je přece jedno, čí jsem syn. Jsem to pořád já! Jsme přeci přátelé..."

"Ale jdi, opravdu si myslíš, že by někdo chtěl za přítele zrádce?! tak to jsi na omylu!" sebejistě se ušklíbl Weasley.

"Proč? Přece jsem to pořád já! Neudělal jsem nic špatného... Hermiono, ty to přece víš, proč ho necháš, aby tohle říkal?" Harry začínal být zoufalý.

"Harry, já... Myslím, že tě neznám. Myslela jsem, že ano, ale asi jsem se spletla. Nejsi stejný. Víš, myslela jsem, že jsi na naší straně, ale spletla jsem se. Brumbál nás nechal jít na schůzku řádu, probíral se tam tvůj... rodinný stav. A myslím, že jsme všichni pochopili, že budeš na straně svého otce. Je to celkem pochopitelný, ale nemůžeš po nás chtít, aby jsme... Aby jsme se s tebou dál přáteli-li. Promiň..." Hermiona měly slzy na krajíčku, bylo vidět, že ona si většinu z toho, co řekla nechce připustil, ale okolnosti jí k tomu nutí.

"Divím se, že ses sem vrátil. Copak tvůj tatíček nechtěl, aby ses připravoval na roli smrtijeda. Nebo nového Pána zla?!" slova se ujal opět Ron.

"Nech toho, vždyť víš, že to není pravda, tak proč to říkáš?"

"Jsi stejný jako on! Jen špína kouzelnického světa, nic víc! Ale ty svého otce jistě velmi obdivuješ. Co na tom, že ti zabil matku, vždyť to byla jen prolhaná coura!"

"Co si to dovoluješ?! Nikdy... NIKDY nebudeš o mojí matce mluvit takhle!" v té chvíli Harry viděl rudě. Bez skrupulí se na zrzavého mladíka vrhl. Ron očividně pouze čekal na moment, kdy se mu podaří černovlasého chlapce vyprovokovat.

Harry měl výhodu prvního vpádu, ale po první ráně, která zrzavého mladíka trefila do oka, se pro něj stav rychle změnil. Za pár okamžiků měl Ron navrch. Byl větší a díky pozici brankáře i silnější. Po pár schytaných úderech ležel Harry na zemi. Z roztrženého rtu mu na zem odkapával krev. Hlava ho třeštila, jakoby z dálky slyšel Hermionin hlas, který se snažil uklidnit rozběsněného Rona. Na nejistých nohách se postavil. Se směsicí obav a zoufalství se na své kamarády zadíval. Hermiona stále před Ronem, bráníc mu tak, aby se na černovlasého mladíka opět vrhl.

"Změnil ses. Možná si takový byl už dřív a jen mi jsme to neviděli... Nevím... Zapomněl's co všechno jsme prožili? Zapomněl's na to, co ty-víš-kdo dělá? Zapomněl's na Siriuse..." Hermiona tiše vzlykla. Harry chtěl namítnou, že to oni se nechovají jako přátelé, že Ron jej vyprovokoval, ale na nic z toho se nezmohl, dodatek o jeho kmotrovi jej naprosto vykolejil.

"Máš štěstí, že máme zakázáno komukoliv říct, co jsi zač!" osopil se na něj Ron. Stále ještě stál za Hermionou, ale již se na Harryho nesnažil dostat.

"Neudělal jsem nic, čeho bych měl litovat..." Harry na své přátele stále jen zoufale hleděl. Nevěděl, co má dělat. Těšil se do školy, těšil se na přátele. Samozřejmě ho napadla možnost, že o všem ví, vždyť Ronovi rodiče byli v řádu. Ale nemyslel si, že by se tak odhodlaně oba postavili proti němu...

Vždyť si to ani nenechali rozmluvit... Nechtějí si poslechnout jak to je! Myslíš, že by ti uvěřili. Těžko. Co budu dělat... Odejdi. Kam..?

Napadla ho jediná spásná myšlenka. Netušil, jestli dělá dobře, ale nic jiného dělat nemohl. Jeho zmatená, vydeptaná mysl mu jinou možnost neposkytla. Bez jediného dalšího pohledu, na své přátele, se otočil na podpatku a vyšel z ložnice.

Rychle prošel společenskou místnosti. Kdyby neměl mysl přeplněnou nepřeberným množství myšlenek na své přátele, jistě by ho zarazilo, jak málo pozornosti je mu najednou věnováno...

Procházel hradem. Hlava ho začínala bolest čím dál tím více. Všímavý pozorovatel by si všiml, že chlapec nepatrně kulhá. Ale teď tu nebyl nikdo, kdo by si tohoto detailu všiml. Nebyl tu nikdo, koho by tento fakt zajímal.

Stanul před známými dveřmi. Tiše si povzdechl, nevěděl, co jiného by měl dělat. Nejistě zaklepal, doufajíc, že muže za nimi příliš neruší.

Dveře se otevřely. Ven vykoukla plavovlasá hlava nevrle se tvářícího aristokrata.

"Raddle..? Co chcete?" dveře se otevřely dokořán. Na prahu stál Lucius Malfoy a pozorně si chlapce prohlížel.

"Děje se něco... Co se stalo?!" Lucius si všiml v jakém je chlapec stavu. Očima přelétl, stále ještě, krvácející ret. Všiml si, jak chlapec mátožně stojí.

"Pojď dál..." Malfoy ustoupil stranou, počkal až vyděšený chlapec projde dovnitř.

Skvělý, dobrý začátek pro funkci chůvy... Nejsem chůva! Jen mě zajímá, co se mu stalo. Jistě... Samozřejmě, je to syn Pána zla. Jestli ho někdo zraní, je to mojí povinností se o to postarat. Mistr by mě ztrestal, kdybych to opět pokazil. Opravdu ti jde jen o tvojí kůži? Nepřilnul's k tomu klukovi... NE! Je to syn Pána zla a já to respektuji.

Harry mezi tím prošel dveřmi. Nejistě se rozhlédl kolem. Malfoy byl v této místnosti necelý jeden den a již jí vtiskl snobský ráz. Byl tu mahagonový stolek kulatý stolek. Vedle něj stála dvě křesla potažená zeleným sametem. U jedné zdi stálo obrovské zrcadlo zasazené v platinovém, zdobeném rámu na třech nožkách. Ten, kdo by je pozorně podíval, by si mohl povšimnout, že kolem každé nohy se stáčí jeden plastický hádek. U druhé zdi stála knihovna s knihami, které bílou magii určitě neobsahovaly. Nebylo tu nic, co by dávalo najevo, že se jedná o kabinet profesora Obrany, nebo o smrtijeda.

Pokud by o tom Harry dřív uvažoval, jistě by ho napadlo, že smrtijeda bude zde bude mít třeba vlajku s motivem Znamení zla. Ale to by určitě nevyhovovalo snobským zásadám o tom, jak má být pokoj 'veden'.

Harry se nervózně posadil do jednoho z křesel. Teď moc netušil, proč šel zrovna sem. Mohl jít za jakýmkoliv učitelem a on si vybere zrovna smrtijeda...

Nikdo jiný by tě nepřijal... Nevyslechl... A on ano..?

"Dobrá, tak co se stalo, že pouhých pár minut po tom, co jsem tě odvedl do Nebelvírské věže, jsi stál před mými dveřmi... V tomhle stavu..?" Malfoy si sedl naproti chlapci, který zarytě koukal na suk v dřevě stolku. Lucius se nepatrně ušklíbl, nemohl si nepostřehnout, jak z chlapcova roztrženého rtu skápla kapka krve na jeho drahý koberec.

"Fajn, neříkej mi to. Smím to aspoň vyléčit?" poukázal na Harryho rozbitý ret. Chlapec nepatrně přikývl. Sice sebou trochu trhl, když smrtijed vytáhl hůlku, ale nechal si ret spravit.

"Děkuji..." zašeptal, opět se zahleděl na onen suk.

"Co se stalo? Mám informovat Pána zla?"

"Ne! Neříkejte mu to... Prosím..!" naléhal chlapec.

"Pokud mi řekneš, co se stalo," trval na svém Lucius.

"To Ron... Brumbál řekl mým přátelům, kdo je můj otec," povzdechl si Harry.

"Weasley, vždycky byli špínou světa," zavrčel Malfoy.

"Zajímavé, že to samé řekl on o mě a mém otci," zauvažoval.

"Cože?! Harry, poslouchej, ty ani tvůj otec nejste lůza! Nechápu, jak si ten nevymáchanej spratek mohl dovolit něco takového říct!" Malfoy zuřil. Nejen, že mu Weasley starší každou chvíli šmejdí po domě, ještě mu jeho syn bude znesnadňovat hlídání syna Pána zla.

Nějak ses na něj uvázal. Pouze plním rozkaz... Samozřejmě...

"Já vím, že nejsme póvl... Ale... Nechci ztratit své přátele..!" hlas se mu nepatrně roztřásl, myslí mu proběhlo několik variant toho, jak teď bude v Nebelvírské věži žít.

"Přátele? Teď se tak rozhodně nechovají," zavrčel Malfoy.

"Já vím, třeba se ale umoudří... Třeba jim to dojde..." povzdechl si chlapec, náhle se cítil příliš unaven, než aby přemýšlel na druhou variantou, nad tou horší...

"A když ne?"

"Nevím..."

"Měl by ses zamyslet, co budeš dělat dál. Těžko se můžeš tolik vázat na 'přátele' kteří jsou schopni tě tak rychle zavrhnout," prohlásil Malfoy.

"Já nevím... Nevím, co budu dělat."

"Ty opravdu nejsi jako tvůj otec. Nemáš nic promyšleno dopředu," odtušil Malfoy.

"Vím, že nejsem jako on! Proč mě každý s ním musí srovnávat?! Ron, Hermiona, Brumbál, vy..!" Harry se rozhněvaně postavil. Měl toho plný zuby, nechápal, proč za Malfoyem vlastně šel. Co čekal, že ho pochopí? Že mu pomůže? Vždyť je to smrtijed, jen plní úkoly svého Mistra...

Lucius na odcházejícího chlapce vyjeveně zíral. Netušil, co chlapce tak rozrušilo. S tichým povzdechem se zvedl. Měl v úmyslu hocha zastavit dřív, než opustí jeho 'pracovnu'.

"Raddle, zastav se! Sakra..." Lucius přidal do kroky, aby chlapce dohnal. Chytl jej, když už byl skoro u schodiště. Prudce k sobě chlapce otočil, původně mu chtěl vynadat, že jej hned neposlech a nezastavil. Když se však podíval do chlapcových očí, rychle si svůj záměr rozmyslel. Černé oči byly plné slz, které pomalu stékaly po chlapcově tvářích dolů.

Co teď?

Chlapec byl očividně natolik zdeptaný, že se moc nerozmýšlel, co dělá. Lucius si tento fakt uvědomil v okamžiku, kdy na Harryho začal mluvit a chlapce nereagoval. Ještě víc ho, snad vyděsilo, když zjistil, kam vedou schody u níž mladíka odchytl. Na astronomickou věž. Malfoy jen doufal, že chlapec nebyl natolik vynervovaný, aby udělal nějakou hloupost...

"Pojď," bez dalších řečí chytl chlapce za ruku a odvedl jej zpět k sobě do kabinetu.

"Sedni si a povídej," vyzval mlčícího chlapce, když vstoupili do místnosti.

Harry si sedl zpět do křesla. Slzy na tvářích mu pomalu zasychaly. Měl v sobě zmatek. Hlava ho stále pořádně bolela. Navíc nechápal, co má Malfoy v úmyslu. Netušil, co bude dělat. Nemohl se přece vrátit do Nebelvírské věže. Nemohl spát v jedné ložnici s Ronem, který ho podle všeho nesnášel. Nemohl...

"Tak?" vyzval ho Lucius, když chlapec jen zaraženě zíral před sebe.

"Já nevím..."

"Co nevíš? Weasleyho se můžeš zbavit, pokud chceš," navrhl Malfoy.

"Ne to... Já... Nejsem si jist, co chci..."

"Něco chtít musíš," namítl smrtijed.

"Chtěl bych domů..." tiše odpověděl chlapec. Bolest hlavy se znásobila. Harry tiše sykl. V dalším okamžiku se mu setmělo před očima. Než se Lucius stihl vzpamatovat, chlapec se z křesla sesunul na zem. Zde zůstal v bezvědomí ležet.

Kruci...

Malfoy se kvapně zvedl. Doufal, že je chlapec jen vyčerpaný. Ani nechtěl myslet na zlobu Pána zla, kdyby jeho synovi bylo něco vážného a on, Lucius, to nepoznal...


	20. Chapter 20

Harry se pomalu probouzel. Unaveně otevřel oči. Nejistě se posadil a rozhlédl kolem. Tohle nevypadalo na Nebelvírskou ložnici. Tohle nevypadalo na žádnou ložnici...

Mladík se rozhlédl po celé místnosti. Pomalu mu docházelo, kde je. Ležel, teď už spíše seděl, na posteli. Avšak z toho co mohl soudit, a co o magii znal, byla postel vyčarovaná a to teprve nedávno.

Harryho pohled padl na muže sedícího v křesle. Plavovlasý kouzelník podřimoval a očividně si nevšiml toho, že je chlapec vzhůru.

Malfoy..? Co se to sakra děje? Co dělám u Malfoye... Kde to vlastně jsem? Ach... Aha, jeho kabinet. Ale to pořád nevysvětluje, proč tu jsem? Proč jsem tu spal??

Smrtijed se v křesle nepatrně ošil, nepochybně nebylo pohodlné spát v sedě v křesle. Ale proč nevykouzlil dvě postele?

Harry se zvedl s postele. S mírnými rozpaky zjistil, že spal jen ve spodním prádle. Rychle našel své oblečení a hábit, vše bylo přehozeno přes židli stojící u pracovního stolu. Oblékl se. Začal nervózně přecházet po místnosti. Z hodin, které stály v rohu, věděl, že za chvíli bude čas snídaně. A pak vyučování. Nemohl si dovolit přijít pozdě, zvlášť když si ještě musí zajít do věže pro věci. Ale nemohl jen tak odejít. Nebylo by zdvořilé zmizet a ani Malfoyovi nepoděkovat, ať už za cokoliv...

"Hej..." Harry do spícího muže opatrně strčil. Sice věděl, že mu nemůže ublížit, teda doufal v to. Ale kdo mohl vědět, co udělá čerstvě probuzený Malfoy, když se bude cítit ohrožen..?

Kouzelník se pohnul. Nevypadalo to, že by se probouzel, avšak za okamžik na Harryho zíraly dvě stříbřité oči.

"Ehm... Já... Je dost hodin, totiž je čas na snídani a já... Co se stalo?" vykoktal nejistě chlapec.

"Omdlel jsi, to se stalo. Měl jsi lehký otřes mozku. Toho jsem tě rychle zbavil. Ale zdál ses unaven, tak jsem tě nechal spát," smrtijed si mladíka zaujatě prohlížel. Zajímalo ho, nakolik se chlapec zotavil a zda je možné předejít včerejší situaci.

"Zbavil? Vy přece nejste léčitel?"

"Ne to nejsem, ale smrtijedi musí být na tyhle situace připraveni," Malfoy se nepatrně ušklíbl.

"Aha... Já... Mohl bych jít?"

"Jistě," tentokrát se Lucius úšklebek skrýt nesnažil. Vždyť kvůli tomu klukovi strávil noc v křesle... A on to ani neocení! Na svůj první vyučovací den bude rozlámaný. Aspoň se mají studenti na co těšit...

Harry vyběhl s Malfoyova kabinetu. Proběhl hradem. Doufal, že v ložnici už nikdo nebude, opravdu nestál o další setkání s Ronem. Sice nepochyboval o tom, že ostatní z Nebelvíru o ničem nevědí, ale proč jim dávat záminku k dotěrným otázkám... Samozřejmě mu bylo jasné, že se Ronovi ani Hermioně nevyhne. Vždyť spolu chodí na vyučování. Ale určitě bude dělat, co bude moc, aby kontakt s nimi co nejvíc oddálil.

Rychle prošel prázdnou ložnicí. Ze stále ještě zabaleného kufru si vyndal potřebné věci. Sice ještě netušil, co bude potřebovat, protože se nikdo neuráčil dát mu rozvrh hodin. Tak si vzal jen nejnutnější věci a zamířil na snídani. Ve Velké síni snídalo pár posledních opozdilců. U učitelského stolu již neseděl žádný profesor, všichni už nepochybně byli připraveny ve svých učebnách na studenty. Harry se rychle najedl a pohledem vyhledal některého ze svých spolužáků.

"Pane Pottere, dost mě udivuje, že jste si ještě nepřišel pro svůj rozvrh," ozval se mu za zády známý hlas profesorky.

"No já... Nestihl jsem to," nejistě se na ní otočil.

"Nestihl... Jistě. Možná, kdybyste se rozhodl večery a noci trávit se svými spolužáky v Nebelvírské věži, tak byste o mnohých věcech měl přehled. Nebo si snad myslíte, že se vás školní řád netýká? Na-te, ať nezmeškáte hodinu," s tím mu McGonagalová podala rozvrh a odešla z Velké síně. Chlapec se za ní ještě chvíli nechápavě díval. Jistě, mělo mu to dojít, vždyť McGonagalová je v řádu, určitě ví o všem, co se za posledních pár měsíců stalo. Je pod vlivem Brumbála, těžko se k němu může chovat jinak. A třeba je to i její názor...

Harry zběžně koukl do rozvrhu a s povzdychem se vydal na první hodinu. Dorazil do sklepení, na dvouhodinovku Lektvarů, právě včas. Většina studentů již byla usazena na svých místech a připravovala si pomůcky. Harry se rychle rozhlédl po místnosti, aby zjistil u koho je ještě volno. S úšklebkem zaznamenal, že Ron s Hermionou sedí v lavici s Deanem. Neměl ani možnost se nad tím nějak více zamyslet, neboť do třídy 'vplachtil' Snape. Zpražil ho pohledem a Harry se chtě-nechtě musel vydat na některé ze zbylých míst.

Nakonec zaujal místo vedle Nevilla, který si ho nejistě prohlížel.

"Co se děje?" otočil se na Harryho spolužák hned, jak dosedl a začal si připravovat pomůcky.

"S čím?" Raddle se na Nevilla nechápavě podíval.

"Mezi tebou Ronem a Hermionou. Myslel jsem, že jste přátelé, ale oni už od začátku školy o tobě nechtí nic slyšet..." tiše vysvětloval Neville.

"Pokud se pánové Potter a Longbottom přestanou bavit, rád bych začal vykládat látku. Nebo si snad myslíte, že lektvar zvládnete bez náležitých informací... Zrovna vy dva..?" roznesl se učebnou posměšný hlas profesora Snapea.

Harry jen sklonil hlavu k lavici, po předchozích zkušenosti se Snapem věděl, že není dobré mu odporovat. Nechtěl hned první den připravit svou kolej o body a dát tak Ronovi další možnost, aby jej nesnášel. Taky nechtěl dát Snapeovi další důvod k posměškům na další hodinu Nitrobrany, která se nezadržitelně blížila.

"Dobrá, pokud mě již nikdo z vás nebude přerušovat..." dál Harry výklad Snapea neposlouchal. Trochu ho zarazilo, že profesor nakonec Nebelvíru žádné body nestrhl. Vždyť normálně to tak dělal. Třeba si svou špatnou náladu a jízlivé urážky šetřil na zítřejší večer, na hodinu Nitrobrany.

Snapeova přednáška skončila a studenti se rozcházeli pro ingredience do lektvaru, jehož postup se mezitím objevil na tabuli. Harryho, který během profesorovy řeči moc nevnímal, musel Neville několikrát pobídnout, aby pro potřeby došel. Lehce zamračený Raddle se vydal pro přísady, cestou jen zadoufal, že Longbottom, se kterým měl na lektvaru pracovat, poslouchal Snapeovu řeč lépe, než on. Ale co mohl chtít od Nevilla při lektvarech. S tichým povzdechem se vracel k lavici s přísadami. Nemohl si nevšimnou, jak velkým obloukem se mu vyhl Ron, kterého pro ingredience vyslala Hermiona. Harrymu neušel ani jízlivý úšklebek, zrzavého mladíka, kterým jej počastoval.

Vrátil se do lavice, s lehkým znepokojením zjistil, že Neville už s přípravou lektvaru začal. To znamenalo, že on, Harry, nemohl kontrolovat, zda má správný postup... Samozřejmě, všechno bylo napsáno na tabuli, ale Raddle opravu netušil u jakého bodu se Longbottom právě nachází. Pohlédl na tabuli. Odstředivý lektvar. To znamenalo, že budou v pěkným průšvihu, pokud se jim nepovede. Odstředivý lektvar nebyl sám o sobě k ničemu, byl pouze další ingrediencí do komplikovanějších lektvarů, které budou nepochybně již brzy připravovat. Pokud jej tedy udělají špatně, nebo vůbec, nebudou mít jak připravit následující lektvar, který je čekal o několik hodin později. Harry příslušný lektvar nalistoval s učebnici, kterou si prozřetelně ráno vzal. Odstředivý lektvar měl stát tři dny, než mohl být použit k přípravě dalšího lektvaru.

Harry právě připravoval magické stonožky. Pracně odměřil pět uncí, oddělil nožičky od zbytku tělíček. Právě se snažil přesně nařezat stále se mrkající tělíčka, když Nevillovi lektvar, jenž míchal, překypěl. Raddle se urychleně narovnal, přemýšlel, co by mohlo pomoci, aby se lektvar nedostal na lavici. Dřív, než mohl stačit cokoliv vymyslet. Lektvar náhle zmizel. Harry se nejistě otočil. Za ním stál Snape, s úšklebkem na chlapce hleděl. Vychutnával si další porážku 'Chlapce, který přežil a navíc si dovolil být synem Pána zla'.

"Pane, ale jak teď uděláme ten další lektvar?" naivně se zeptal Neville. Harry se na něj překvapeně podíval, nějakou záhadou se Neville přestal profesora přes léto tolik bát. Jistě, stále se k němu odmítal přiblížit víc, než bylo nutné, ale aspoň byl schopný na něj promluvit, bez toho, aby se celý roztřásl...

"Neuděláte."

"Ale..." tentokrát se ozval Harry. Pokud nebudou mít dva po sobě jdoucí lektvary, dostanou dvakrát příšerné hodnocení a podle Snapeovi stupnice stačí tři špatná hodnocení a má právo je z pokročilých hodin lektvarů vyhodit. To by dokonale zmařilo Harryho sny, i když vcelku vzato, cesta bystrozora už moc v úvahu nepřipadala...

"Žádné 'ale', mám ten dojem, že jsem vám tento rok již několikrát řekl, že vaše námitky nestrpím. Možná byste to věděl Pottere, kdybyste tu od začátku školního roku byl! Strhávám Nebelvíru deset bobů a vy oba máte dnes večer školní trest," Snape se nepěkně ušklíbl.

Neville jen neslyšně opakoval slova 'trest' a vyjeveně zíral na profesora.

"Trest? Ale za co?!" Harry se nezdržoval neslyšným údivem, jako jeho spolužák.

"Za nerespektování pravidel," stroze oznámil Snape. S tím se otočil a šel zkontrolovat práci ostatních studentů. Nepochybně vyzdvihnout 'dokonalé umění' Draca Malfoye, který již, narozdíl od ostatních, měl lektvar v poslední fázi. V tomto ho doháněla jedině Hermiona s Ronem, což rozhodně nebyla zrzkova zásluha.

"Jak to myslel?" Harry se otočil na Neville, který byl stále ještě v šoku. Až do dneška se mu podařilo projít hodinami Lektvarů bez školních trestů. Možná to bylo tím, že minulý týden byly hodiny jen jednou...

"V pátek, když se vrátil bůhví-odkud stanovil pravidla, který když překročíme, tak bude trestat. Ehm... říkal toho celkem dost, co nesmíme a co musíme, moc si to už nepamatuji," Longbottom se na černovlasého mladíka omluvně pousmál.

"Jak to sakra myslel, kdybych tu od začátku roku byl? Vždyť je teprve druhý týden školy, nemohlo mi toho tolik utéct... Navíc, on tu taky nebyl!" Harry si mluvil spíš pro sebe, ale Neville mu stejně odpověděl.

"No je pravda, že Snape tu první pár dní taky nebyl. Ale v pátek už jo, měli jsme ho na dvouhodinovku a celou první hodinu se věnoval těm pravidlům..." zopakoval Neville.

Harry zbytek hodiny proseděl v lavici. Nemohl si nevšimnou zamračených pohledů, které na něj vrhali Ron s hermionou, stejně jako mu neušli zvídavý pohledy Zmijozelských spolužáků, se kterými měli opět hodiny Lektvarů. Chlapec si jich prostě nevšímal. Neměl chuť odpovídat na dotěrné dotazy studentů Zmijozelu, kteří již určitě mezi sebou roznesli, kdo Harry doopravdy je. A už vůbec neměl náladu odpovídat Nevillovi, který si, stejně jako on, všiml pohledů Harryho 'přátel'.

Zazvonilo. Dvouhodinovka skončila. Harry si urychleně sbalil věci. Doslova utekl z učebny dřív, než byl kterýkoliv z jeho spolužáků schopen jí opustit. Nechtěl, aby jej někdo zdržel, nechtěl s nima mluvit. Nechtěl jim nic vysvětlovat, nechtěl vidět, jak ho nepotřebují...

Musel spěchat, ale potřeboval si zajít do Nebelvírské věže pro učebnice na další hodiny. Dneska jej ještě čekala dvouhodinovka Obrany proti černé magii, Přeměňování a Bylinkářství. Na žádné z těchto hodin si nemohl dovolit příjít nepřipraven, nebo bez pomůcek. U profesorky Prýtové, by mu to možná ještě prošlo. Ale u MAlfoye a McGonnagalové těžko. Smykem zastavil před obrazem skrývajícím vstup do věže. Zadýchaně vyhkl heslo. Během dalších pár okamžiků byl zpět před vchodem i se správnými učebnicemi. Vyrazil do chodby a po schodišti dolů.

Zastavil se teprve před učebnou Obrany proti černé magii. Další hodina, kterou mají Nebelvírští společnou se Zmijozelem. Raddle byl docela zvědav, jak Malfoyovi půjde vyučovat a jak se bude chovat k Dracovi? Bude mu stejně jako Snape nadržovat..? Harry ještě neslyšel názory prvních studentů, které 'profesor' Malfoy ráno učil, na to měli hodinu příliš brzy. Nepochybně už po obědě bude každý v hradu seznámen s vyučovacími postupy smrtijeda, ale teď ještě ne.

Byl tu brzo. Nečekal sice ani pět minut, když se u dveří začali hromadit ostatní studenti, ale stejně mu to přišlo jako celá věčnost. Jen doufal, že jim Snape neříkal něco potřebného. Zmijozelští o něj sem-tam zavadili pohledem, nepochybně si o něm však v houfku povídali. Nebelvírští se klidně bavili dostatečně daleko od Zmijozelských studentů. Jen dva z Nebelvíru se stále tvářili kysele a drželi se co možná nejdál od Harryho.

Dveře učebny se otevřely. Studenti vstoupili dovnitř. Luciuse Malfoye nebylo nikde vidět.

"Tak dělejte, myslíte si, že tu budu čekat celý den, než se uráčíte jít si sednout!" zaburácel nad hlavou studentů ledový hlas. Žáci se poplašeně otočili. Nedaleko dveří pompézně stál Lucius Malfoy. Opovržlivě si studenty prohlížel. V duchu se jen ušklíbl nad jejich vyděšenými obličeji, než se konečně rozhodli splnit jeho přání a vejít do třídy.

Harry si sedl dostatečně daleko od Rona s Hermionou, bohužel pro něj si nesedl dost daleko od Zmijozelu. K jeho nezměrné nechuti si k němu sedl Draco Malfoy, který se do třídy dostal jako poslední a tím pádem mu unikla možnost vybrat si jiné místo.

Raddle se ušlíbl, když na něj plavovlasý mladík vrhl zamračený pohled. Raději si vyndal učebnici a čekal, než se Lucius vrátí do třídy. Smrtijed počkal, než se všichni studenti usadí a pak někam odešel.

Malfoy se vrátil do učebny. Za ním se vznášela zakrytá středně velká klec. Před tabulí jí nechal klesnout k zemi.

"Doufám, že všichni víte, jak se máte chovat. Nesnesu žádný odpor a žádné nepodložené odpovědi na mé případné otázky. Doufám, že je to jasné. Nevzal jsem tuhle 'lukrativní' nabídku, abych se tu staral o houf namyšlených puberťáků, kteří si myslí, že ví všechno nejlépe," Malfoy pohledem zpražil Hermionu, která seděla v poslední lavici, kam jí odtáhl Ron.

"Teď k tématu dnešní hodiny. Určitě jste již obeznámení s tím, že nástup nového ředitele obnáší i nové vyučovací metody, což je jedině dobře," Lucius se ušklíbl.

"Dnes budeme brát kletbu Imperius. Vím, že jste jí již probírali, ale neučili jste se jí používat. To dnes napravíme."

"Ale pane, to je přece zakázané!" namítla Hermiona, která již nedokázala být déle ticho.

"Opravdu a kým?" Malfoy se ušklíbl, jak si ta mudlovská šmejdka mohla dovolit mu odporovat..?

"Ministerstvem... Imperio patří mezi Zakázané kletby. Za její použití se můžeme dostat do Azkabanu!" vyhrkla Grangerová, dřív, než se dokázala zastavit.

"Jistě, to můžete. Nikdo vás nenutí tu být, takže si sbalte své věci a odejděte. Určitě umíte čas strávit účelněji, než mě přesvědčovat o tom, co mám a co nemám učit," Malfoy letmým pokynutím ruky vyzval Hermionu, aby opustila třídu.

"Ale pane, to přece nejde. Nemůžu přijít o hodinu..." začal zmatkovat.

"Řekl jsem, abyste šla. Porušujete pravidla. Dovolila byste si poručit pravidla u profesora Snapea? Ne! Tak se zvedněte a jděte! Nebelvír tohle vaše extempore stálo patnáct bodů," Lucius jen s úšklebkem sledoval, jak studentka urychleně sesbírala své věci a opustila třídu.

"To nesmíte!" ozval se Ron.

"Opravdu? A kdo mi v tom zabrání, vy? Chcete jí následovat, můžete!" smrtijedovi se potěšeně zablýsklo v očích, čím méně Nebelvírů, tím lépe.

"Kdokoliv z vás může slečnu Grangerovou následovat. Avšak nečekejte, že vám to omluvím!" Nikdo se nezvedl. Nebelvírští zůstali lehce zkoprněle sedět na svých místech a jen se modlili, aby neskončili v Azkabanu. Zmijozelští byli potěšeni, další profesor, který bude nadržovat jim.

"Dobrá tedy, pokud již nikdo nemá námitky, rád bych se vrátil k tomu, čím se tu dnes budeme zabývat," Malfoy trhnutím odstranil látku, jenž zakrývala klec.

V kleci seděl asi tak tříletý, dospělý, ocelot. Zamračeným pohledem se rozhlížel po třídě.

"Co se lvem?" ozval se kdosi ze zadních řad.

"Odebírám pět bodů Nebelvíru za váší neschopnost určit zvíře v kleci a dalších pět bodů za mluvení bez dovolení," pousmál se Malfoy.

"Ale to byl Goyle a ten je ze Zmijozelu," tiše namítla Parvati.

"Další pět bodů z Nebelvíru, nepochybně vás to naučí se hlásit," pokračoval smrtijed.

"Toto je ocelot," Malfoy ukázal na zvíře v kleci.

"Vaším úkolem bude co nejlépe provést kouzlo Imperius právě na tomto zvířeti."

"Máme ublížit kočičce?" vyděšeně si rukou zakryla ústa Levadule.

"Tohle není žádná kočička, ještě někdo, kdo nepozná ocelota od kočky?!" Malfoy začínal mít zlost, ty děti byli naprosto neschopný a to mají zvládnou Imperio. Těžko...

"Pane, proč máme použít právě ocelota?" zeptal se někdo ze Zmijozelu.

"Ocelot byla jediná kočkovitá šelma, která se dala tak narychlo sehnat, pokud byste tedy nechtěli použít paní Norissovou," Malfoy se ušklíbl.

"Ale proč to musí být kočka?" Dean se přihlásil, tak jen doufal, že tím Nebelvír nepřipraví o další body.

"Mysl kočkovitých šelem je nejvíce podobná lidské. Je stejně těžké jí ovládnout. Nepochybně by bylo snazší zkoušet kouzlo na lidském faktoru, ale pochybuji, že by někdo z vás dělal dobrovolně cíl svým neschopným spolužákům. Nerad bych někoho ze Zmijozelu musel posílat na ošetřovnu jen proto, že Nebelvírským selhalo kouzlo."

"Zkoušet budete chodit popořadě. Je jedno, když se vám to nepovede hned na poprvé, jen dávejte pozor, ať kouzlo nespletete, přece jen i zásoba ocelotů je vyčerpatelná." uzavřel Malfoy. Zahleděl se do seznamu studentů a vyvolal toho v první lavici.

"Dean Thomas, hmm... Nebelvír, jen doufám, že mi z toho zvířete hned neuděláš sekanou," ušklíbl se a sledoval jak si student povede.

"On nám netyká..?" tiše se odkudsi ozval vyplašený Neville.

"Očividně to nemá zapotřebí," odsekl mu kdosi.

"Pokud se konečně uráčíte zmlknout, pan Thomas by nám předvedl své 'umění'," zamračil se na studenty smrtijed.

"Thomasi, můžete," pokynul studentovi, který se mezitím nejistě postavil před klec s šelmou.

"Uděláme to zajímavější," Lucius mávnutím hůlky otevřel ocelotovu klec. Zvíře okamžitě vystartovalo ven. Na volném prostranství před tabulí se zarazilo, obezřetně se rozhlédlo kolem, než se s přikrčeným, nahrbeným, hřbetem začalo přibližovat k Deanovi.

"Tak Thomasi, donuťte to 'kočičku' zalézt zpět do klece," ozval se Lucius, který se pohledem na bledého studenta náramně bavil.

"Imperio!" Dean zkusil použít kletbu, kterou mu řekl profesor. Nic se nestalo, ocelov pokračoval plíživým krokem k němu.

"Imperio... Imperio!" začal mávat zběsile hůlkou proti přibližující se šelmě. Ocelot se na místě zastavil. Přikrčil se k zemi. Jediným dalším jeho pohybem byl zuřivý skok na vyděšeného studenta. Několik studentem vyděšeně zalapalo po dechu. Dívky sedící v první lavici si s výkřikem zakryli oči. Ostatní jen vyjeveně zírali na to, co se stane.

"Imperio," Lucius mávl nedbale hůlkou. Kouzlo zasáhlo svůj cíl přesně. Ocelot dopadl na Deana, kterého váha zvířete povalila na záda. Zvíře na něm stálo. Oproti dřívějšímu postoji vypadalo klidně. Naklonilo ke studentovy svou skvrnitou hlavu. Rozverně zapředlo před tím, než Deanovi svým hrubým jazykem olízlo obličej. Thomas na šelmu vyděšeně hleděl, netušil co má dělat. Jistě, teď bylo zvíře v klidu, ale na jak dlouho, co když se Malfoy rozhodne dát ocelotovi povel k tomu, aby si ho dal ke svačince?

"Kdo si všiml, co pan Thomas dělal za chybu?" Lucius se otočil ke třídě. Studenti stále ještě zírali na Deana, kterému na prsou spočívala vrnící 'kočka'.

"Špatné držení hůlky..?" zkusil kdosi odpovědět na profesorovu otázku.

"Ne! Při kletbě Imperius je v celku jedno, jak hůlku držíte. Důležité je jak je silná vaše mysl. Musíte si přát tvora ovládnout. Musíte si uvědomit, že jej ovládáte," Lucius mávl hůlkou, ocelot se zvedl a přeběhl zpět do klece. Další mávnutím Malfoy zavřel dvířka.

"Můžete si jít sednout, zkusí to někdo další," Malfoy si sedl za katedru. Dean se posadil zpět na své místo. Další Nebelvír nastoupil na zkoušku. Tentokrát už dvířka klece zůstala zavřená...

Jak se studenti u klece s ocelotem střídali, rostla Luciusova netrpělivost. To se opravdu v této třídě nenajde nikdo kdo kletbu zvládne? Jistě, až přijde na řadu Zmijozel, bude to jednodušší, tam Imperius umí kde kdo. Učí se jej doma skoro povinně.

"Sednout!" okřikl Parvati, kterou na zvíře vřískala povely, i když se jí Imperio očividně nepovedlo.

"Další... Potter," Lucius se nepatrně ušklíbl, opravdu se divil Pánovi zla, že si přeje, aby si všichni i nadále mysleli, že Potter je Potter. Proč nechtěl, aby každý věděl o tom, kdo je jeho syn?

"Pottere, slyšel jste? Jste na řadě!" smrtijed se nebezpečně zahleděl na nepozorného studenta. Jen si tiše povzdychl, když viděl Draca jak s trpitelským výrazem do Harryho strčil, aby jej upozornil, že je na řadě.

Harry se na mladého Malfoye zamračil, ale zvedl se a šel před tabuli, kde již čekal Dracův otec. Věděl, co po něm chce. Kupodivu ještě dával pozor, když byl u tabule Dean. V té době to bylo ještě zajímavé. Ale jak se u klece měnili studenti a žádná další nepředvídatelná věc se nestala, Harry přestal vnímat. Ponořil se do sebe a svých myšlenek, problémů... A teď měl jít a stejně jako jeho spolužáci se pokoušet o kouzlo... O kletbu, kterou nikdy předtím nezkoušel a která se mu tudíž nemůže podařit. Aspoň se neztrapní, když se mu to nepovede, když před ním se to nepodařilo nikomu. No, ale na druhou stranu, pokud se to dozví Snape, bude mít další důvod k posměchu.

Raddle se postavil před klec s ocelotem. Zkroušeně se podíval na Luciuse, který stál nedaleko a sledoval jak se chlapci bude dařit. Harry se opět zadíval na zvíře v kleci.

"Imperio," prohodil.

"Pottere, jasně jsem několikrát opakoval, musíte si přát ovlivnit něčí mysl. V tomto případě mysl zvířete. Musíte chtít aby vás poslechlo. To že k němu prohodíte 'imperio' ještě neznamená, že se zvíře zalekne vašich latinských slov a bude dělat to, co chcete! Musíte si to přát!"

Super, ještě ty se do mě navážej. Jako by nestačil Snape...

Harry si povzdechl. Zkusil to znova.

"Imperio!"

"Nepřejete si to dostatečně," poznamenal Lucius.

"Imperio! Imperio!"

"Ne. Pottere, nesnažíte se."

Jak moc mu tahle slova připomněla Snape s tím jeho věčným: "Nesnažíte se, Pottere, zabraňte mi v přístupu do vaší mysli!" Zloba a vztek na Snape se přeformulovaly do přání. Do jediné myšlenky na kletbu.

"Imperio!" jasný stručný povel zapůsobil.

Ocelot se v kleci postavil. Chvíli hleděl do onyxových očí mladého čaroděje. Pak se, se zuřivým zavrčením otočil. Skočil. Ve směru jeho cíli mu ovšem stála stěna klece, do níž narazil. Zvíře dopadlo na zem. Za pár vteřin se oklepalo a s další zuřivým vrčením začalo na mříže dorážet.

"Skvělé Pottere. Aspoň někdo v Nebelvíru má ty správné vlohy. Teď to zrušte. Zrušte kletbu Pottere!" zopakoval Lucius, když se k tomu chlapce neměl. Smrtijed si nemohl nepovšimnout, kam měl ocelot ovládaný Raddlem namířeno. Ještě že upustil od toho, aby všichni studenti trénovali s puštěným zvířetem. To ovládané Raddlem by si ho nepochybně dalo k obědu.

Harry sklopil hůlku. Vylezl z mysli tvora. Stále ještě měl opojný pocit, který jej provázel, když se zvířeti dostal do mysli. Nepatrně se rozhlédl po třídě. Zmijozelská část na něj hleděla s údivem, snad s pochopením. Nebelvírští, jako na vše co nespadalo pod jejich ideály, se na Harryho koukali 'skrz prsty'. Ron si pohrdavě odfrkl, Deanovo směrem zamumlal něco na způsob: "Já ti to říkal." A bez dalších slov odešel z učebny.

"Za chování pana Weasleyho strhávám Nebelvíru deset bodů. Teď se sbalte, můžete jít, hodina skončila. Pottere, vy tu ještě zůstaňte," Lucius rázně ukončil hodinu.


	21. Chapter 21

"Co to mělo znamenat?" Malfoy se otočil na chlapce, který jako jediný zůstal ve třídě. Harry seděl v lavici, věci měl sbalený v tašce, neurčitě zíral před sebe. Matně slyšel dveře,k teré se zaklaply za posledním spolužákem, který opustil učebnu.

"Raddle? Vnímáš mě, na něco jsem se ptal," Lucius popošel k mladíkovi.

"Co?" Harry se na smrtijeda otočil. Ve tváři měl tentýž výraz, jako když poštval na Malfoye ocelota.

"Co to mělo znamenat?" Lucius zopakoval svou otázku a přidal k tomu výmluvné gesto jímž ukazoval na, nyní spícího, ocelota v kleci.

"Chtěl jste přece, abysme na něj použili to kouzlo..." Harry lehce znejistěl.

"Ano, to chtěl, ale ne, abys to zvíře poslal na mě! A vůbec, jak to, že ty, Nebelvír, umíš kletbu Imperius?" Malfoy si sedl za katedru, pozorně si chlapce před sebou prohlížel. Jak na něj měl dávat pozor, když o něm tolik věcí nevěděl. Ale ono toho mnoho uteklo i Pánovi zla, tak jak on, obyčejný smrtijed, měl zajistit ochranu pro 'chlapce, který přitahuje problémy'?

"Já... Nevím, prostě to umím," Harry se zoufale podíval na smrtijeda. Nemohl mu uniknout pohled, kterým ho Lucius pozoroval. Nepochybně i on se snažil nalézt nějaký rozumné vysvětlení, jak je možný, že se chlapci na první pokus podařilo tak těžké kouzlo a ještě ke všemu více, než obstojně.

"Myslím, že to bude dědičný. Sice se to moc u kouzel neprojevuje, ale tvůj otec je v této kletbě velmi dobrý. Nepochybně budeš v magii po něm," oznámil Malfoy, sice tomu sám moc nevěřil, ale bylo důležité to nějak vysvětlit chlapci.

Proč? Máš ho jenom hlídat, už mu zase děláš chůvu... Co je tobě po tom, jestli bude v pořádku? Mistr by zuřil. Ne, jen si to nalháváš a nechceš si přiznat, že ti na tom klukovi začíná záležet. Nezáleží mi na něm! Jistě...

"Jistě, ale otci jde i Nitrobrana a mě ne. Nejde mu létání a mě jo. Nemyslím si, že zrovna tuhle věc bych po něm zdědil," ušklíbl se Harry.

"Jak můžeš vědět, zda Pánovi zla jde Famfrpál?" ohromeně se zeptal Malfoy.

"Bavili jsme se o tom," prostá odpověď.

"Tak bavili..."

"Jo, co jste si myslel, že jsme dělali celý léto, vrhali po sobě kletby?! To je přece vaše vysvětlení pro to, proč mi to kouzlo šlo!" Harry se zvedl ze svého místa a zamířil ke dveřím.

"Možná by bylo lepší, kdyby ses vrátil a vysvětlil mi, jak to myslíš," Malfoy následoval chlapce, který již bral za kliku.

"Nijak, nechte to být," odevzdaným hlasem odvětil Harry. Otevřel dveře a než mu v tom stihl Lucius zabránit utekl.

Lucius se v povzdychem vrátil do třídy. Musel kontaktovat Pána zla a povědět mu o novinkách, tak jak jeho Mistr očekával. Chtěl to mít rychle odbyto, nerad slyšel o jeho neschopnosti postarat se o šestnáctiletýho kluka a navíc měl ještě 'práci'. Ne, že by měl v úmyslu připravovat se na další hodinu. Ale rozhodně neměl v plánu nechat si kvůli tomu klukovi ujít oběd, na kterém, jak mu bylo při jeho přijetí oznámeno, by neměl jako profesor chybět. Samozřejmě, mohl se vymluvit na přípravu na další hodiny. Ale to by znamenalo se na ně opravdu připravovat a to Lucius opravdu neměl v plánu. Navíc, těžko mohl řediteli říct pravý důvod jeho absence u jídla. Sice věděl o tom, že Pán zla ředitele lehce přesvědčí, ale pořád to byl jen ministerskej poskok, který až příliš lpěl na pravidlech...

Harry už zase utíkal. Netušil, proč se tak rozčílil, vždyť Malfoy mu zatím neudělal nic špatného, jen snad... Proč ho všichni museli srovnávat s jeho otcem? Nejdřív mu každý říkal, jak dokonalý a skvělý byl James Potter a teď je to to samé v bledě modrým. Nejdřív Snape s těma jeho řečmi o perfektním Voldemortovi a jeho schopnostech a teď s tím začínal i Malfoy. Jistě, byli to smrtijedi, těžko mohl očekávat, že nebudou opěvovat svého Mistra, ale proč tímto způsobem? Ovšem... Proč by měli brát zřetel na to, co by si přál on, Harry.

Zastavil se před Velkou síní. Věděl, že za chvíli bude čas oběda. Jen doufal, že v tuhle dobu tam ještě moc lidí nebude. Nechtěl se s nikým setkat. Nechtěl odpovídat na dotěrné otázky. Prostě jen chtěl jít, najíst se a zase vypadnout, jedno kam...

K jeho úlevě tu opravdu skoro nikdo nebyl. Ovšem k velkému zklamání na konci Nebelvírského stolu zaznamenal Rona s Hermionou jak o něčem zaníceně diskutují. S povzdychem si sedl, co možná nejdál, od nich. Pustil se do jídla. Nemohl si pomoc, ale neunikly mu pohledy, které na něj dvojice vrhala z druhé strany stolu. Musel použít všechno své sebeovládání, aby se jejich směrem ani jenou nepodíval. Věděl, že by to k ničemu nebylo. Do Velké síně se pomalu začali trousit studenti. K Ronovi s Hermionou si brzy přisedla Ginny, cestou nezapomněla na Harryho vrhnout znechucený pohled. Další spolužáci pomalu zaplňovali prázdná místa u stolu. Jakmile přišla další skupinka studentů, Harry se zvedl a vyšel ze síně. Rozhlédl se kolem, netušil, kam by měl jít. Samozřejmě brzo zamítl možnost jít na další hodinu. Na McGonnagalovou opravdu neměl náladu. A navíc, večer měl ještě ten trest se Snapeem. Zauvažoval, co by mu Snape udělal, kdyby na trest nedorazil. Nepochybně by to odnesl později a dnes by si profesor svou zlost vylil na Nevillovi.

Harry zamířil do Nebelvírské věže. S pocitem úlevy zjistil, že v ložnici nikdo není. Sesunul se na svojí postel. Nejradši by všechno zaspal. Válku, Brumbála, Rona s Hermionou... Otce...

Probudil se. Tedy, byl probuzen. Třásl s ním poměrně netrpělivý Neville.

"No konečně, už jsem myslel, že se nikdy neprobudíš," lehce si oddechl Longbottom.

"Neville... Proč mě budíš?" ospale potlačil zívnutí Harry.

"Zapomněl's, máme trest se Snapeem! A to právě teď," ulehčený výraz v Nevillově tváři nahradil zoufalí, když pohlédl na hodinky.

"Jak to víš, vždyť neřekl v kolik přesně," podivil se Raddle.

"Ale ano řekl, zastavil mě po obědě a prý tě mám najít a oznámit ti, že dnešní trest začíná v osm hodin. Přesně! Několikrát mi to zopakoval..." Neville se nervózně poškrábal na hlavě.

"Aha... Tak jdem' no..." zvedl se s postele a vydal se ze dveří.

"Tak co je? Jdeš?" Harry už skoro sahal po klice, když si uvědomil, že jej druhý chlapec nenásleduje.

"Jo... Ehm... My tam jen tak přijdem'?" zeptal se ustaraně Neville, když sestupovali po schodech vedoucích do společenské místnosti.

"Jistě, proč ne?"

"Snape bude zuřit, jasně mi řekl, že nesmíme přijít pozdě!" Longbottom se zatvářil víc, než vyděšeně.

"Tak ho nech zuřit," ušklíbl se Harry. Nesdílel Nevillovu obavu s profesora Snapea. Víc ho tížili obavy ohledně jeho přátel. Když s Nevillem procházel společenskou místností, viděl je jak sedí u krbu. Na stejných místech, kde vždycky sedávali společně. 'Jeho' křeslo bylo obsazeno Deanem. Raddle netušil, čím to, že jej Thomas nemůže ani vidět, vždyť podle toho, co na něj Ron ječel, nesměli o jeho otci nikomu říct. Jedině, že by tento slib daný Brumbálovi, nedodrželi. Ale že by se bývalý ředitel stal natolik sklerotický, aby se zapomněl ujistit o tom, že tito dva studenti opravdu nic neřeknou. Nebo jim snad dal povolení roznášet pravdu o Harrym dál..?

Harry si nad tím lámal hlavu celou cestu, co šli do sklepení na svůj trest. Nepovšiml si, že se Neville náhle zastavil. Skoro si ani nevšiml, že již jsou u dveří, které vedou do učebny lektvarů, na místo, kde si měli odbýt svůj trest. Šel pořád dál, než jej někdo okřikl.

"Kam si sakra myslíte, že jdete?" Snape si to rázoval přímo k Harrymu, který se zastavil na místě.

"Ehm... Na trest," Harry se otočil přímo na Snapea, došlo mu, že se zapomněl zastavit před učebnou a teď to vypadalo asi dost zvláštně.

"Váš trest však není v Bradavickém sklepení, ale v učebně lektvarů, tak sebou hněte, ať už jste tam!" s tím se profesor otočil a následoval Nevilla, který už mezitím do učebny vstoupil.

Ach jo...

Raddle vešel do třídy. Stačil mu jediný pohled, aby mu bylo jasné, že budou čistit kotlíky a kuchat tlustočervy. Odporná práce, kterou si Snape šetřil pro studenty, kteří si v jeho hodině nedali dostatečný pozor a vysloužili si trest.

"Až se vrátím, ať je tu uklizeno. Ani jeden z vás nedělá tento trest prvně, tak víte, co máte dělat. Pusťte se do práce!" Snape k nim mávnutím hůlku poslal dva odporně páchnoucí hadry.

"Vaše hůlky." Počkal, než vyděšený Neville a zamračený Harry mu donesou své hůlky a vyšel z místnosti. Nepochybně se vrátí až za tak dlouhou dobu, aby chlapci měli čas práci zvládnout a byli k tomu náležitě znaveni. Takže někdy v hluboké noci...

Neville se ihned pustil do práce. Nepochybně neměl náladu na to, aby s Harrym vedl jakýkoliv rozhovor. Navíc, když kvůli němu dorazil pozdě na svůj trest. Na trest od Snapea!

Harry zvedl svůj hadr, změřil si jej znechuceným pohledem. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že, byť jen na malilinkatý prchavý okamžik, věřil tomu, že se k němu Snape bude chovat jinak. Proč by taky měl. Kvůli tomu, kdo je jeho otec? to těžko, jakoby neznal Snapea...

Uběhlo několik hodin. Měli vyčištěno jen pár kotlíků. S jedním zaneseným mosazným kotlíkem byli donuceni se vypořádávat skoro půl hodiny a ani potom nevypadal zrovna nejčistěji, ale lepší něco, než nic. Harry už byl poměrně unaven, s jistou dávkou masochismu vzpomínal na svojí postel. Neville, čistící kotlík naproti Harrymu, každou chvíli nepokrytě zíval. Vypadal, že dřív nebo později spadne po hlavě do kotlíku, jenž právě čistí.

Uběhl další čas...

"Co je tohle?" Neville, který si právě šel z hromady zašpiněných kotlíků vybrat další k čištění, se zastavil u skříně stojící vedle dveří do místnůstky, kde byla zásoba přísad do lektvarů.

"Nevím," Harry se ano neobtěžoval zvednout hlavu od práce. Neville se pokaždé, když si šel pro další kotlík, zastavil u skříně a snažil se od Harryho získat informace o tvorech naložených v roztodivných lácích.

"Ale no tak, Harry, tak se pojď aspoň podívat," naléhal Longbottom.

"Neville, jestli přijde Snape a zjistí, že místo práce se mu hrabeme ve věcech..." Harry hudroval, ale šel za spolužákem.

"K čemu myslíš, že to je? Není to popsaný..." Neville zkoumal podivnou lahvičku naplněnou lektvarem.

"Měl bys to dát zpátky, kdo ví k čemu to tady Snape má," Harry si flakónek nejistě prohlížel.

"Nemůže to být nebezpečný... Přece by to tu jinak nenechal, ne?" Neville se s naivním výrazem otočil na Harryho.

"Já nevím, co to je a upřímně to ani nehodlám zjišťovat. Vrať to zpátky..."

Longbottom se natáhl na nejvyšší polici, ze které lahvičku vzal. Dílem strachu, který jej přepadl, když si uvědomil, co by se stalo, kdyby jej profesor nachytal. Dílem vrozené nešikovnosti. Lahvička mu vyklouzla z rukou. Harry nestihl zareagovat, jen vyděšeně sledoval jak flakónek dopadl na kamennou podlahu sklepení.

Lahvička se při dopadu na zem roztříštila na malinkaté kousíčky skla, které se rozlítlo kolem, vše bylo doprovázeno patřičným zvukem rozbíjejícího'se skla. Lektvar se vylil na podlahu. Blankytně modrý, hustý dým začal stoupat z podlahy. Skříň, které se Neville pořád držel, se začala nebezpečně naklánět. Oba chlapci uskočili stranou. Raddle neměl jinou možnost, jak se zachránit před padající skříní, než zalézt do malé místnosti s přísadami. Skříň svým ohlušujícím dopadem rozvířila prach. Harry trčel v šeru místnosti, ve východu mu bránila skříň ležící mezi místnosti.

"Neville, jsi v pořádku?!" Harry se přiblížil až ke spadlé skříni, tak aby jej Longbottom na druhé straně slyšel.

"Jo... Pokusím se odstranit tu skříň!"

"Ne... Radši pro někoho zajdi! Ehm... Mohlo by se ještě něco rozbít!" Harry se snažil vymyslet důvod, jak zabránit Nevillovi, aby se sám vrhl na odstranění skříně a tím mu zabránit i v dalším průšvihu. Už takhle se s nima Snape určitě vypořádá za tu skříň.

"Dobře! Já... Pro někoho dojdu!" dál byl slyšel je zvuk vzdalujících se kroků Longbottoma.

Harry stál v šeru místnosti. Nejistě se rozhlížel kolem. Zamračeně si všiml malých pramínků krve, která mu stékala po rukách, musely se mu to rukou zařezat částečky rozbitého skla. Skla z lahvičky s lektvarem. S lektvarem! Harry se ohlédl na spadlou skříň. Oni vlastně nevěděli, co to bylo za lektvar.

Blankytně modrý kouř se začal dostávat zpod skříně do místnůstky, ve které byl Harry momentálně vezněn. Raddle se vzdálil, jak jen to šlo, od spadlé skříně a tím i od dýmu, který místnost začal naplňovat.

Netrvalo dlouho a modrý kouř naplnil celou, nevelkou, místnost. Harry se začínal dusit. Již před chvílí jej zcela ochromil kašel způsobený blankytným dýmem. Mladík klesl na podlahu. Před tím bylo v místnosti šero, teď nebylo vidět vůbec nic. Všechno obklopovala modrá tma. Sýpavě oddechoval. Stále ještě byl nucen kašlat, ale pro nedostatek dechu se na kašel skoro nezmohl. Tím víc byl dušen...

Neville běžel chodbou. Potřeboval najít některého profesora, který by mu pomohl odendat skříň a tím zachránit Harryho. Jistě, nebezpečí mu tam sice moc nehrozilo, ale určitě není příjemný být zavřen v malé, temné místnosti... Longbottom se zarazil. Tedy, byl zaražen. Neboural do profesora. Do člověka, kterého v tento moment chtěl potkat ze všeho nejméně.

"Pane Longbottome, nejsem si vědom toho, že bych vám během trestu dovolil běhat po sklepení," mrazivě se na chlapce podíval Snape.

"Pane profesore, Harry je tam... Ta skříň..." Neville nebyl schopný se jasněji vyjádřiv.

"Buď mi vysvětlete, proč nejste tam, kde máte během trestu být. Nebo zmizte," zavrčel profesor, dnes opravu neměl náladu na pitomé žerty Nebelvírů.

"Pane, ta skříň spadla a Harry..."

"Skříň? Jaká skříň? A co je sakra s tím Potterem? Longbottom, už se konečně vyjádřete!" Snapeova trpělivost pomalu docházela.

"Vaše skříň spadla a uvěznila Harryho v místnosti s přísadami," Neville konečně řekl to, co chtěl. Teď vystrašeně zíral na profesora.

"Fajn, jděte."

"Cože?"

"Longbottom, nerozuměl jste? Jděte do Nebelvírské věže, ať už vás tady nevidím," zavrčel Snape.

"Ale Harry..."

"O pana Pottera se postarám, vy zmizte," s tím se Snape otočil a zmizel v chodbě vedoucí do učebny lektvarů.

Neville se za profesorem ještě chvíli nejistě díval. Pak však jen pokrčil rameny a vydal se na cestu do Nebelvírské věže.

Snape došel do učebny lektvarů. Znechuceně se rozhlédl kolem. Všechno pokrývala vrstva prachu, která se vznesla při dopadu skříně. Skříň sama ležela na boku hned u vchodu do místnosti s přísadami. Ve vzduchu se vznášela podivná vůně. Ale na to Snape nebral zřetel. V učebně lektvarů je vždycky něco cítit, tak proč by to teď mělo být důležité?

Přešel k ležící skříni. Raddle byl určitě ještě pořád uvězněn v místnosti za skříní. Severus si povzdychl, věděl, že i kdyby chtěl, tak tam chlapce nemůže už déle nechat. Nejen, že se jako profesor musel přesvědčit, že mu nic není. Ale navíc, kdyby se 'Potterovi' něco stalo, Pán zla by jej ztrestal.

Snape pozvedl hůlku. Jediným perfektním kouzlem odstranil skříň, která mu bránila v průchodu. Z náhle otevřené místnosti se v kratičké chvíli vyvanula podivná, blankytně modrá, mlha. To Snapea zarazilo. Moc dobře věděl, co tento dým způsobuje, ale to nebylo možné. Nic takovýho tu přece neměl.

Profesor okamžik počkal, jestli chlapec vyjde. Když se jej nedočkal, musel do místnosti sám. Hned 'mezi dveřmi' se zarazil. V šeru na konci malé místnosti ležel na zemi černovlasý chlapec. Snape se rychle probral a přispěchal k mladíkovi. Harry ležel tváří k zemi. Zkrvavené ruce obtočené kolem hlavy, jakoby se před něčím chránil. Bezvýsledně.

Snape chlapce otočil. Zamračeně sjel pohledem přes mladíkovi zakrvácené ruce k bledému, bezvědomému obličeji. Profesor si v duchu zanadával ,že zde chlapce nechával samotné. Teď už se s tím však nedalo nic děla, čas nešel vrátit. Snape opatrně zvedl bezvědomého chlapce do náruče. Jistě, mohl jej odnést pomocí kouzla, ale jelikož si nebyl jist, co se mu stalo, který lektvar to zapříčinil, nemohl nic riskovat.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry se pomalu probouzel. Rozhlédl se kolem. Bílé závěsy, bílé povlečení, bílé stěny... Ošetřovna. Jak se sem dostal? Co se stalo? Zmateně zamrkal. Netušil...

"To je dost, že si se probral. Severus už vyšiloval," ozval se z rohu čísi hlas. Harry se otočil, aby zjistil jeho majitele. Lucius Malfoy stál u okna, bedlivě si chlapce prohlížel.

"Co se stalo?"

"Přiotrávil ses nějakým Severusovým sajrajtem," ušklíbl se Lucius.

Už to bylo několik dní, ale pořád si živě pamatoval, jak za ním Snape uprostřed noci přišel. Bušil na dveře minimálně čtvrt hodiny, aby ho probudil. Když Lucius konečně otevřel, s úmyslem vynadat opovážlivci a poslat ho spát, zůstal s úžasem zírat do uřícené tváře profesora lektvarů. Severus byl tehdy hodně vyděšený, ani ne kvůli tomu, co se chlapci stalo, jako spíš z toho, jaká bude reakce Pána zla. Proto šel nejdřív za Malfoyem. Kdo jiný byl měl Mistrovi oznámit, že má syna na ošetřovně, než jeho 'pravá ruka'. Lucius, když se dozvěděl, jak na tom mladý čaroděj je, donutil Snapea, aby šel za Lordem s ním.

"Jak jsem tu dlouho?" Harryho hlas vytrhl Luciuse ze zamyšlení.

"Dnes je to pátý den."

"Cože? Jak to?" Raddle se zmateně rozhlížel kolem.

Pět dní? To přece...

"Jsi tu pět dní a přiotrávil ses nějakým lektvarem. Snapeovi dalo zabrat, než z Longbottoma dostal, co se v učebně stalo," zamračil se Malfoy.

"A co se vlastně stalo?" Harry se zničeně opřel o pelest postele.

"No, podle Longbottom jste čistili kotlíky. Pak jste našli nějaký starý lektvar, který se rozbil, když spadla ta skříň," Lucius v rychlosti odříkal, co se dozvěděli od vystrašeného Nebelvíra.

"Našli jsme lektvar," Harry se ušklíbl, moc se mu nelíbila verze 'Našli'.

"Ehm... A co Snape, zuřil hodně?" nejistě se zeptal Harry.

"Nemyslím, že by měl čas zuřit. Když jsi byl mimo tak se snažil zjistit, co to bylo za lektvar a pak hledal protilátku. A navíc, to jak zuří Severus se vůbec nedá srovnávat s tím, jak zuřil tvůj otec," Lucius se lehce otřásl, když si vzpomněl na incident, který následoval vzápětí po tom, co informovali Pána zla o stavu jeho syna. Temný pán rozmlátil půlku sídla. Přikázal zdemolovat několik mudlovských vesnic a kdyby Snapea nebylo potřeba na výrobu protijedu, tak by to profesor lektvarů nejspíš šeredně odnesl. Navíc si Lucius nebyl moc jistý, jestli to Snape nehodil na mladýho Longbottoma.

"Otec zuřil?"

"No samozřejmě, vždyť se mu skoro otrávilo jediný dítě, tak to asi nemohl vzít jako běžnou denní záležitost," Lucius nechápal, jak se ten kluk může ještě divit..?

"No jo, ale..."

"Ale co?"

"Nic," lehce ukřivděně odvětil černovlasý chlapce.

"Dobře, je to ještě něco, co bys asi měl vědět," zdálo se, že před Malfoyem je něco, co nechtěl říct, nebo aspoň nechtěl být tím, kdo to chlapci poví.

"Co?"

"Přečti si to," s tím mu smrtijed podal dnešního Denního Věštce.

Harry se na kouzelníka nedůvěřivě podíval, pak sklopil zrak k novinám. Hned úvodní straně na něj pomrkávala jeho černobílá fotografie s několika palcovým titulkem na ní.

Harry Potter není tím, za koho se celá léta vydává!

Syn Vy-víte-koho, zjištění, které plní noviny po celém světě... 1-4

Exkluzivní rozhovor s naším informátorem... 5

Další události v životě 'Chlapce, který přežil'...7-10

Mladý Raddle na okamžik zvedl hlavu od novin. Jeho vyděšený pohled se střetnul s Malfoyovým nejistým. Chlapce se opět sklonil. Rozevřel noviny a dal se do čtení.

Syn Vy-víte-koho odhalen!

Chlapce známý jako Harry Potter je, podle nejnovějších informací, smyšlená postava. Student Bradavické školy, který se pod tím-to jménem ve škole vyskytuje není nikdo jiný, než syn samotného Vy-víte-koho. Byl do školy nasazen jako špeh? Měl donášet na stranu dobra? Měl naverbovat další studenty do řad svého otce? Všechny tyto a další otázky se Vám jistě honí hlavou, milí čtenáři. Možná Vás teď napadne, co Vaše děti, neměli byste se o ně začít obávat? Ano, měli! Z Bradavic začátkem září odešel Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Brumbál, nositel Merlinova řádu první třídy, jediný koho se Vy-víte-kdo kdy bál. O to více jsou vaše děti v ohrožení! Je to snad důvod, proč se chlapce známý jako Harry Potter objevil v Bradavicích až, když tam tento mocný kouzelník nebyl? Sdílí se svým otce více, než jméno?

Tato informace je podložena samotným Brumbálem. Harry Potter, nebo spíš Harry Raddle, jak uvedl náš informátor, není jen synem Vy-víte-koho, ale i přímý dědic Salazara Zmijozela. Hadí jazyk, který chlapce má, tedy není jen jakýmsi podivným spojením mezi jím a Vy-víte-kým, jak se nám dlouhou dobu snažil namluvit, ale dědičná záležitost.

Jakým záhadným způsobem se chlapce, dědic 'zla', dostal do Nebelvíru? Jednoduše, podle našeho informátora není zařazování do kolejí tak čestná záležitost, jako před lety. Chlapce, jehož chtěl Moudrý klobouk poslat do Zmijozelu (z úst nejmenované profesorky), se nějakým zázračným způsobem vymluvil a donutil kloubouk, aby jej poslal do Nebelvíru! Avšak, to neznamená, že není zcela loajální Zmijozelské koleji a svému otci! Proč Raddle zůstává ve škole? Není to příliš nebezpečně? Určitě! Ale to si nejspíš uvědomil i Vy-víte-kdo. Jak jinak si vysvětlit, že mladý Raddle má ve škole ochranku v podobě dvou smrtijedů? Proč s tím školní rada nic neudělá? Co naše děti? ...

Dál už Harry nečetl, nemělo to smysl, moc dobře věděl, co se ve Věštci píše... Zvedl pohled od, opět složených, novin. Z rohu místnosti jej stále pozoroval Malfoy.

"Tak?"

"Jak se to dozvěděli?" první věc, která Harryho napadla.

"Zdá se, že pan Weasley není nejlepší osoba pro svěřování jakýchkoliv informací, které se nemají dostat na veřejnost," Lucius si znechuceně odfrkl.

"On jim to řekl Ron?"

"Jistě, cos čekal? Že bude mlčet? Že ti snad bude loajální, když ví, kdo jsi? Myslel jsem, že ten incident, který se stal hned první den tvého nástupu, tě přesvědčil o opaku!" Malfoy byl rozčílený, věděl, že by si zlost neměl vybíjet na tomhle chlapci, ale nemohl si pomoci. Proč ten kluk nechce chápat tak jasná fakta?

"Ale... Vždyť říkal, že mu Brumbál zakázal o tom někomu říct..." namítl Harry.

"Ano, to sice ano. Ale určitě věděl, komu tuhle informaci dát, aby se co nejdřív dostala všem na oči," ušklíbl se smrtijed.

"Tak proč to teda neřekl novinám hned?"

"Ty to opravdu nechápeš? Je to strategie!"

"Strategie?"

"Jistě, Brumbál moc dobře ví, jak moc ti záleží na přátelích a tím, že je obrátí proti tobě tě zničí." Lucius se zatvářil nesouhlasně, on určitě neschvaloval přátelství, jejíž ukončení by někoho ranilo...

"Ale..."

"Měl by sis odpočinout, dojdu za Mistrem, nejspíš už taky četl noviny. Tak se ho pokusím nějak uklidnit, než se rozhodne zničit další vesnici, tentokrát třeba kouzelnickou..." s tím se Malfoy zvedl a vyšel z ošetřovny.

"Stejně to nechápu," Harry si jen tiše povzdychl, když se za Luciusem zavřely dveře.

Další den ráno se Harry s nepříjemným pocitem posadil na posteli. Ještě včera jej přišla zkontrolovat ošetřovatelka. Po dlouhém přemlouvání uznala, že je nejspíš již v pořádku a rozhodla se jej následující den propustit. Harry se jí snažil ještě na něco zeptat, ale jak se zdálo, tak nebylo zrovna nejsdílnější, pouze mu stroze oznámila, že za ním v době jeho bezvědomí nikdo nepřišel. Pak se otočila a bez dalších námitek k tomu, aby další den opustil ošetřovnu, zmizela v místnosti opodál.

Oblékl se a vyšel z ošetřovny. Na chvíli se zarazil, nepříjemný pocit v jeho nitro zesílil. Udělal dobře, když přemluvil ošetřovatelku, aby jej propustila? Vždyť o tom nevěděl ani Malfoy se Snapeem. Harry sice pohyboval, že by mu Snape pomohl, ale když už ne psychicky, tak fyzicky určitě, pokud by se jej někdo rozhodl napadnout. Raddle doufal, že k tomu nedojde. Vždyť ho všichni znali, tak proč by to dělali? Radši všechny podobný myšlenky zahnal dřív, než se vůbec stihly objevit.

Pomalu se vydal do Nebelvírské věže. Cestou nikoho nepotkal. Ve všední den by na tom nebylo nic zvláštního, studenti by byli na vyučování. Ale dnes? Vždyť byla sobota, tak kde všichni byli? Harry usoudil, že asi venku. Vždyť bylo teprve září, studenti si jistě chtějí užít dobrého počasí, doku to jde.

Až před obrazem Buclaté dámy si uvědomil, že nezná heslo.

"Medulla leo," zkusil heslo, které ještě v pondělí platilo. K jeho smůle nefungovalo. Zmatený chlapce uvažoval, co by mohlo být jako heslo. A proč mu to Malfoy neřekl? Proč se vlastně heslo změnilo? Copak 'srdce lva' nebylo dobrý..? Harry netušil.

Uběhla půl hodina, kdy jen seděl a čekal na příchod některého studenta. Až později mu došlo, že nejspíš stále platí zákaz vycházení. Vztahuje se však na víkendy? Další věc o které mu nikdo neřekl. Malfoyovo chabé vysvětlení opravdu nestačilo.

Začal se procházet po chodbě před vchodem.Někdo přece musel přijít.

A opravdu...

"Copak Pottere, nebo bych měla říct Raddle. Nemůžeš se dostat dovnitř? To bys totiž ani neměl, zrádce ve své koleji nechceme," ozval se za přecházejícím černovlasým kouzelníkem čísi ledový hlas. Harry se otočil. Zkoprněl, když zjistil o koho se jedná. Ginny Weasleyová na něj s nenávistí v očí hleděla.

"Nejsem zrádce a do věže se potřebuji dostat, řekneš mi to heslo?" Harry na ní stále vyjukaně zíral. Přece jen, když se k němu takhle chovala ona, jak budou ostatní?

"Proditor penite, na tvojí 'počest'," s ironickým úsměvem odpověděla. Raddle chvíli nechápal, pak mu to došlo. 'Zrádce uvnitř'. Oni si doopravdy mysleli, že zradil, že celou dobu donášel Voldemortovi...

Zrzavá dívka zatím zmizela v, nyní otevřeném, vchodě do Nebelvírské věže.

Harry si tiše povzdychl a následoval Ginny do Nebelvíru. Hned, jak vstoupil, se zarazil. Uvnitř sice nebylo tak narváno, jak první den, kdy přišel, ale rozhodně to stačilo. Všichni na něj zírali.

No tak, to chce klid...

Udělal několik kroků, když se na něj začala snášet jedna nadávka za druhou.

"Co tady chceš? Zrádce tady nechceme!"

"Copak, zase si přišel zjistit něco pro svýho 'tatíčka'."

"Padej odsud šmejde, nikdo tu o tebe nestojí!"

"Co tu zase chceš? My mysleli, žes už někam zalez a pošel."

"Smrtijedi neměli v kasárnách volno, že chodíš spát sem?"

Harry rychle prošel Nebelvírskou společenskou místností. Snažil se neslyšet hlasy, které k němu doléhali, ale přece jen se k němu něco doneslo. Schody do ložnice už vybíhal. Chtěl být pryč. Pryč od těch lidí. Pryč od všech, kteří se mu rozhodli ublížit.

Zatáhl závěsy o své postele, na kterou vzápětí vyčerpáním padl. Co záleželo na tom, jestli je teprve poledne. Co záleželo na tom, jestli se po něm bude někdo shánět. Harry věděl, že nebude.

O pár hodin později jej probudily čísi hlasy. Opatrně vykoukl zpoza závěsů. Na protější, Ronově, posteli seděli dva chlapci, na posteli vedle další. Podle hlasů Harry poznal své spolužáky. Rona, Nevilla a Seamuse.

Tiše se mezi sebou bavili. Určitě už věděli, že se Raddle vrátil do věže, nepochybně si taky skontrolovali, zda spí. Očividně si mysleli, že se jen tak neprobudí, jak jinak si vysvětlit, proč se bavili v ložnici, když mohli jít kamkoliv jinam? Zatáhl závěsy, doufal, že si toho nikdo nevšiml, lehl si na postel a zaposlouchal se do hlasů.

"Takže Dean šel za McGonnagalovou? A co mu řekla? tiše se zajímal Ron.

"Prohlásila, že o něčem takovém nebude diskutovat. Prý si je všeho zcela vědoma a Dean by si měl uvědomit, kdo z nich je informovaný profesor. Pak mu napařila školní trest, prý za nekolektiví jednání," odfrkl si Seamus, očividně byl hodně podrážděný.

"Ona ho teda neodstěhuje pryč?" ozval se Neville, v jeho hlase byla jasná známka strachu.

"Neboj Neville, nemyslím, že se Potter bude starat o nějakou skříň," uchechtl se Seamus.

"Jmenuje se Raddle," opravil spolužáka Ron, tón jeho hlasu dával jasně najevo, že takto neopravuej poprvý. Určitě v posledních dnech opravil každýho, kdo vyslovil Harry Potter, místo Harry Raddle. Nepochybně si myslel, že by snad ostatní mohli zapomenout, kdo Harry doopravdy je, kdyby jim to neustále nepřipomínal.

"Rone, my to víme, jen chvíli trvá, než si na to zvykneme."

"Tak is zvykejte, on mezitím udá vaše rodiny."

Ozvalo se zavrzání postelí. Rozhovor se ještě ztišil. Pak klaply dveře. Všechno utichlo. Trojice studentů opustila ložnici. Po nějakou době Harry opět upadl do říše snů.

Pomalu, ale jistě se blížil první famfrpálový zápas. Zápas Nebelvíru proti Zmijozelu. Lvu proti hadovi. Oba týmy pečlivě trénovali, plně podporovány svými profesory, vedoucími jednotlivých kolejí. Těžko se dalo říct, který z týmů je v lepší formě, kdo z nich má větší šanci na úspěch.

Nejeden den se stalo, že i v pozdní noci jste nad hřištěm mohli spatřit poletující hráče, kteří se chystali na první famfrpálové utkání.

Harry Raddle, každý druhý den, každou druhou noc, poctivě trénoval spolu s Nebelvírským týmem. Ano, ano. Stále byl ještě Nebelvírským chytačem, protože ať jsou na něj všichni naštvaní sebevíc, byla tak trochu jistota vítězství.

Při tréninku si jej nikdo nevšímal. Ostatně stalo se to už více-méně stereotypem. Po dni, kdy se vrátil z ošetřovny a několik lidí jej napadlo, se nic dalšího neudálo. Pouze zlověstné mlčení. Nikdo si na Harryho nedovolil ani pohlédnout, natož promluvit. Raddle tušil, že to má svědomí některý ze smrtijedů, pokud ne oba. Ale nemohl s tím nic dělat. Přece jen v určitých aspektech bylo lepší mlčení, než celodenní nadávky od lidí z vlastní koleje. Navíc i studenti z ostatních kolejí se teď chovali stejně, ignorovali ho. Jen Zmijozelští se mu stále víc snažili dostat do přízně. Ale na ty zas neměl náladu Harry.

A přišel ten den. Famfrpálový zápas, který byl vždy velkou podívanou. Vždyť proti sobě hrály dvě rivalské koleje. Ostatní studenti to brali tak trochu jako zápas mezi dobrem a zlem. I když s pohledem na to, že Nebelvírského chytače brali jako zlo, to byl docela paradox.

Harry seděl v šatně. Byl převlečený v Nebelvírském dresu a jen mlčky poslouchal kapitánku, která zatím promlouvala k ostatním. Jeho si, jak bylo zvykem, nevšimla. Pouze doufala, že chytí Zlatou. To mu ovšem nemusela připomínat. Mladý Raddle si v duchu už po několikátý opakoval důvody, proč s famfrpálem nesekl. Nejen, že to byl jediný únik od kruté reality, ale navíc v koutku duše doufal, že po vyhraném zápase se k němu, aspoň někteří, spolužáci začnou chovat normálně. Nebo se o to aspoň pokusí...

Tým se zvedl a s košťaty v rukách vyšli na hřiště.

Ernie Macmillan, který se pro tento rok zaujal místo komentátora, již začal odříkávat jména hráčů za jednotlivé koleje.

"Nebelvír má novou kapitánku Katie Bellová, která nezměnila Nebelvírské družstvo. Střelkyně Katie Bellová, Demelza Robinsonová a posila Ginny Weasleyová. Obrážeči Jack Sloper a Ritchie Coote. Bránkář Ron Weasley a chytač Harry Pot-Radd-Potter." Ernie se nejistě podíval na profesorku McGonnagalovou, která seděla vedle něj a dávala pozor na jeho komentování hry. Proferoska jen přikývla na souhlas, neviděla důvod proč neříkat Potterovi Potter, i když jím podle všeho nebyl. Dokud to nebude oficiální, je to Potter.

"Takže, chytač Harry Potter," Ernie si spokojeně oddychl.

"Zmijozelský tým, kapitán a střelec Marcus Flint (je možný, že podle Rowli už vyšel, ale u mě ještě ne XD). Dalšími střelci jsou Allen Nettle a Mark Derelicton. Odrážeči Gregory Goyle a Vincent Crabbe, chytač Draco Malfoy," Ernie si opět tiše oddychnul, byl celkem rád, že si všechny jména zapamatoval a ještě ke všemu dobře! ())

Madame Hoochová postávala na hřišti. Trpělivě počkala, až se obě družstva postaví proti sobě. Teprve pak vyzvala kapitány, aby si podali ruce. Flint, stejně jako předchozí rok, drtil kapitánčinu ruku. Katie, ostatně stejně jako Angelina, která byla kapitánkou minulý rok, mu to s nevzrušeným výrazem vrátila. Sice neměla takovou sílu, ale Zmijozelského kapitána, nemohl víc pobouřit, jako když nedala najevo, že jí jeho stisk bolel.

Hoochová kopnutím otevřela krabici, která jí ležela u nohou. Potlouky okamžitě vletěly na hřiště. Zlatonka se chvilku zatřepetala na místě a v mžiku zmizela z dohledu. Madame Hoochová vzala Camrál. Pokynula družstvům, která se ihned vznesli k nebi. Vyhodila červený míč do vzduchu.

Nepříjemným písknutím začala hru.

Camrálu se okamžitě chopil Flint. Harry poodlétl, neměl čas sledovat hru, musel najít Zlatou. Vznesl se výše nad hřiště, tak aby měl lepší rozhled. Koutkem oka si všiml Malfoye, který si od něj očividně držel dostatečný odstup. Nepochybně se obával reakce svého otce a poté i Pána zla, kdyby si na Harryho něco zkusil.

Ernie Macmillan mezitím pilně hlásil stav na hřišti.

"Camrálu se chopila Weasleyová, přihrála Robinsonové, která letí na Zmijozelskou branku. Nettle jí vlítáva do cesty a bere Camrál. Nettle střílí. Weasley chytá. Skvělý zátah Nebelvírského brankáře."

Harry létal v kruzích nad hřištěm. Opodál jej otražitě sledoval Draco Malfoy. Raddle si ho snažil nevšímat. Měl jen jeden cíl. Chytit Zlatonku.

"Bellová přihrává Weasleyové. Pozor Potlouk. Weasleyová se nestíhá vykrýt, pouští Camrál a snaží se udržet na koštěti. Camrál zatím chytá Derelicton, která spolu s Nettlem letí k Nebelvírským brankám. Zátah Slopera. Potlouk však odpaluje Goyle. Potlouk letí na Weasleyho, který se právě snaží chytit Camrál. ÁÁÁ Potlouk sráží Weasleyho. Flint se chytá Camrál a střílí. Zmijozel vede 10:0."

Harry koutkem oka pohlédl dolů na trávník, kde se právě mátožně sbíral Ron. Nebelvírský chytač si tiše oddychl, když viděl, jak Weasley leze zpět na koště a je schopen hrát. Zmijozelští se mezitím opět chopili Camrálu a střelbou na prázdnou branku proměnili na 20:0.

Ernie hlasitě zaklel. Po ostré domluvě profesorky McGonnagalové však pokračoval v 'nezaujatém' komentování.

"Coote odpaluje Potlouk. Skvělá rána! Flint pouští Camrál, který chytá Bellová a letí na branku. Přihrává Weasleyové. Střílí. ANO! 20:10.

"Vypadá to jako by se Zmijozel chtěl mstít. Ginny pozor! Crabbe s Goylem odpálili oba Potlouky na Nebelvírskou střelkyni. Tak ta si dneska už nezahraje."

Harry si opět koutkem oka dovolil pohlédnou, co se děje na hřišti pod ním. Ginny právě nakládali na nosítka a odnášeli z hřiště. Nepochybně na ošetřovnu.

"Po tom to odporném zásahu Zmijozelských odrážečů se hraje dál. Camrál má Robinsonová. Sakra holka na co čekáš, leť!" Ernie očividně nedokázal být nestranný dlouho.

"Flint hrubě bere Camrál Robinsonové z rukou, přičemž jí neopomene praštit, sakra tohle přece nesmí!"

Robinsonová se vyjeveně držela na koštěti. S nosu, do kterého jí surově praštil Zmijozelský kapitán, jí tekla krev. K střelkyni, která vypadal, že se každou chvíli rozbrečí, přiletěla Katie. Něco jí rozzuřeně říkala, očividně to zabralo, protože se Demelza hned pustila zpět do hry, i s krvácejícím nosem.

Zmijozel zatím za nepozornosti Nebelvírských střelkyň proměnil na 30:10.

A hrálo se dál.

Uběhla půl hodina 'vlažné' hry, kdy chytači jen neúčelně poletovali nad hřištěm. Zlatá se ještě neukázala. Zmijozel zatím změnil skóre na 80:40. Hráči se na košťatech stěží drželi. Především ti Nebelvírští. Otlučený, oslabený tým neviděl moc velké naděje na vítězství.

A objevila se. Zlatonka.

Harry si jí všiml ve stejný okamžik jako Draco Malfoy. Oba se za ní hned pustili.

"Vypadá to na Zlatou! Ano, je to ona! Pokud teď Nebelvírský chytač uspěje, Nebelvír vyhraje," Ernie si, stejně jako všichni, všiml malého zlatého míčku, který se třepotal kousek na zemí.

Harry se blížil ke Zlatonce. Studený vítr mu čechral vlasy. Lehce se mi třásly ruce, kterými se držel rychle letícího koštěte. Malfoy letěl hned vedle něj. Zdálo se, že aspoň pro tento okamžik mladý aristokrat zapomněl, kdo vlastně Harry je a přestal se obávat k němu byť jen přiblížit.

Letěli těsně vedle sebe. Sem tam do sebe lehce narazili koleny. Ale ani jeden si toho nevšímal. Oba měli před sebou jasně vytyčený cíl. Chytit Zlatonku.

Mezitím se hrálo dál. Zmijozel střelil další gól, protože Ron byl příliš zabrán do sledování chytačů. Crabbe spolu se Sloperem odpálili Potlouky. Každý na jednoho chytače.

Potlouk odpálený Crabbem trefil Harryho koště, které sebou v rychlosti začalo prudce cukat. Raddle se jen tak tak vyhnul Malfoyovi, který se snažil nebýt zasažen dalším letícím Potloukem. Draco se vyhnul Potlouku, letěl dál za Zlatonkou. Harry se ještě marně snažil udržet zmítající se koště ve vzduchu. Další Potlouk na něj zaútočil se strany. Trefil jej přímo do ruky, kterou se snažil udržet na koštěti. V ruce zlověstně křuplo, avšak černovlasý mladík si toho nevšímal. Aspoň teď ne. Koště už nešlo dál udržet. Ještě, že byl tak blízko země...

Raddle znaveně otevřel oči. Jeho koště, již klidné, leželo opodál. Kousek dál stál Draco Malfoy, v ruce svíral zářivě zlatý míček. Lehce zmateně zíral na Harryho a zpět na Zlatonku ve své ruce. Jakoby nemohl uvěřit tomu, že jí chytl právě on.

"Zlatonku chytl Draco Malfoy. Zmijozel vítězí 240:40," Hlas Ernieho se pomalu vytrácel, jak zeleně odění studenti začali jásat. Hra skončila.

Harry se znaveně posadil na posteli. Od včerejšího zápasu se situace v Nebelvíru nijak nezlepšila, spíše ještě zhoršil, tím že mu všichni dávali za vinu prohraný zápas.

Harry pohlédl na starého budíka postaveného na nočním stolku. Možná by mohl říct Voldemortovi, aby mu koupil nový. Otci! Opravil se v duchu. Ne, asi mu neřekne, zase tak nutně jej nepotřebuje.

Bylo několik minut po osmé. Několik minut po začátku vyučování! Uvědomil si. Vzápětí si vzpomněl, jaká hodina jej čeká jako první. Lektvary. Tiše si povzdechl. Proč musí být pořád takový smolař? Ale mohlo ho napadnout, že spolužáci mu budou dělat naschvály. Sice se zdálo, že se k tomu nechystají, obzvláště po 'domluvě' Luciuse Malfoye. Ale včerejší famfrpálové utkání jim asi potvrdilo jejich domněnku. Harry byl na straně svého otce. Doopravdy to tak nebylo, nebo aspoň ne tak, jak si to většina studentů a snad i profesorů, představovala. Jenže tím, že Harry nechytl Zlatonku. Tím, že Zlatou chytl Draco Malfoy. Tím vším dal Nebelvíru záminku se do něj pustit s pořádnou razancí.

Harry si namáhavě oblékl hábit. Při včerejším pádu z koštěte si něco udělal s rukou a nebo to bylo spíš tím jak do něj narazil Potlouk? Konec zápasu Harrymu nějak splýval, tak netušil... Ani ho nenapadlo dojít si na ošetřovnu. Proč dávat Nebelvírským další záminku k posměškám? Beztak to nic nebude...

Po dalších několik minut, kdy se snažil přemluvit bolavou ruku, aby bolet přestala, se už opravdu musel vydat na vyučování. Na hodinu s obávaným profesorem. Harry tak trochu doufal, že když Snapea neodmněkčil Pán zla, tak jeho, Harryho, nehoda by mohla nějak dopomoci k tomu, aby se s profesorem aspoň snesli. Ale opak byl pravdou, Snape házel na Harryho stále stejnou, jestli ne větší, 'špínu' a on s tím nemohl nic udělat. Stěžovat otci ani Luciusovi, který řekl, že za ním může kdykoliv s čímkoliv přijít, si nechtěl.

Vzal tašku a uháněl na hodinu. Ještě, že nohy měl v pořádku, pokud by na tom byli stejně jako zraněná ruka, nikdy by se do sklepení nedostal.

O dalších několik minut později již stál před dveřmi učebny lektvarů. Přišel již o půl hodiny, určitě nebude mít dost času, aby udělal lektvar, který měli vyrobit. A navíc pohledy Zmijozelů a posměšky Nebelvírů, k tomu všemu ještě Snape... Harry se opravdu rozmýšlel, jestli má jít dovnitř. Ale když došel až sem, tak dovnitř půjde taky... Zaklepal a po profesorově strohém vyzvání otevřel dveře a vešel.

"Pottere, vy netrefíte na hodinu? Váš pozdní příchod bude stát Nebelvír dvacet bodů a pro vás osobně to bude několik večerů školního trestu. Aspoň někdo by vás měl naučit poslušnosti," zavrčel Snape, nevrlým pohledem si měříc černovlasého chlapce. Harry mezitím došel ke své lavici. K poslední lavici ve třídě, k lavici, která byla od ostatních poměrně odtržena. Už od doby, kdy ve Věštci vyšel článek o něm a jeho otci byl nucen sedět v posledních lavicích, sám. Očividně to nikoho netížilo, tak se tím snažil moc nezabírat i Harry. Ale šlo to dost těžko, navíc když se ho skoro každý den Lucius ptal na situaci v Nebelvíru.

Sedl si. Stačil mu jediný pohled na tabuli, aby zjistil, že zadaný lektvar nemá šanci stihnout udělat. Opět bude neklasifikovaný z lektvarů. Harrymu chybělo právě to jedno nehotnocení, nebo špatný lektvar, aby jej Snape z pokročilých hodin vyhodil. Raddle nepochyboval, že to profesor udělá. Jistě, opět si bude chtít vychutnat porážku Mistrova syna.

Hodina se pomalu blížila ke konci. Harry neměl lektvar ani v polovině stádia, ve kterém se měl na konci nacházet. Hodil poslední zoufalí pohled na cosi, čím naplnil lahvičku. Bylo mu jasné, že na další hodinu lektvarů se už ani nepodívá. Snape jej nemilosrdně vyrazí.

"Pottere, Pottere," Snape se na chlapce ironicky zadíval. Stejně, jako ostatní učitelé říkal i on černovlasému mladíkovi stále Potter. Ne, že by šlo o sílu zvyku, ale podle některých profesorů, nebylo nutné mu říkat jinak, než bude Pán zla oficiálně uznán jako chlapcův otec. Takže jediný, kdo Harryho i před ostatními studenty oslovoval Raddle, byl Lucius Malfoy.

"Pottere, váš lektvar je nevyhovující a pokud vím, tak je v řadě již třetí. Znáte pravidla," Snapeův úšklebek se rozřiřoval, když spatřil chlapcovu nejistotu. Ostatní studenti si zatím v tichosti balili pomůcky.

"Ano pane," Harry si povzdychl, během času, který zbýval do konce hodiny od jeho příchodu se už smířil s tím, že bude z lektvarů vyhozen. Teď si jen přál, aby to Snape tak neprotahoval. Byl unavený a v ruce mu nepříjemně pulsovalo. A opravdu nechtěl Snapeovi dopřát to potěšení, aby se mu tady složil.

"Dobrá tedy, můžete si sbalit věci a nic mi tady ve třídě nenechávejte, nebudete mít možnost si to odnést. S lektvary jste skončil!" Snape se vítězně usmíval. Dosáhl toho, co chtěl. Sice teď nebude mít koho ponižovat, ale kluka může ponižovat i jinde. Třeba v hodinách Nitrobrany. Nitrobrana!

"Pottere, dnes v osm večer si stavíte na první trest," pronesl ještě, než si chlapce sbalil věci a zmizel ze třídy. S další zadostiučiněním sledoval záblesk děsu, který chlapci přeběhl přes obličej. No jistě, vždyť minulý trest byl katastrofa...

"Ano pane," s tím Harry odešel ze třídy, jak jen nejrychleji to šlo.

Zbytek dne proběhl v nudném klidu. Možná to bylo tím, že ostatní profesoři Harryho ignorovali stejně jako studenti jiných kolejí. Nebo tím, že dnes neměli Obranu proti černé magii a tím si chlapce nemohl odchytnou Lucius, aby se ho, zase, zeptal na situace ve věži. Prostě dnešní vyučování bylo stereotypní. Teda, stereotypní. Zas tak docela ne. Studenti Havraspáru i Mrzimoru Harryho stále ignorovali. Zmijozelští si jej stále prohlíželi nic neříkajícími pohledy. Ale Nebelvírští... Už jej neignorovali. Začali s posměšky, nadávkami a pomalu, jak se zdálo, se začali uchylovat i k fyzické šikaně.

Harrymu to nevadilo. Tedy, samozřejmě, že mu to vadilo. Ale komu se měl svěřit? Nikomu... Musel v tom žít, tak jak uznal, bude pro něj lepší, když si zvykne...

Pomalu se blížil večer a tím i doby, kdy se Harry měl dostavit na svůj trest z Lektvarů. Nebyl tak pitomej, aby mu nedošlo, že se jedná o další hodinu Nitrobrany. Ale proč? Netušil, proč o to Snape tolik stojí, jistě Voldemort to nakázal, ale proč? Copak už toho Harry nemá dost i bez Snapea a jeho ironickým posměšných komentářů? No jo, ale tohle Pán zla nemohl vědět.

Harry se pomalu zvedl od stolku v knihovně, kde strávil posledních několik hodin. Původně si chtěl dodělat úkoly v Nebelvírské věži, ale příliš brzo zjistil, že to nebyl dobrý nápad. Esej do Přeměňování musel kvůli škodolibým spolužákům, kteří mu tu původní 'omylem' polili inkoustem tak, že nešel ani kouzlem pryč, přepisovat. Ostatní úkoly na tom nebyly o moc líp. Zvláště, když nenašel svoje učebnice, které podle vyděšené prvačky, který se zeptal, skončili pod okny jeho ložnice. Harry se ani nemusel ptát, kdo za to mohl. Hodiny strávil tím, že hledal zbytky svých učebnic a rozmrzele se je snažil složit dohromady, aby aspoň vzdáleně zase představovali učebnice. Bohužel neuměl potřebná kouzla natolik dobře, aby se mu to povedlo. Mohl jen děkovat bohu, že jej Snape z lektvarů vyhodil, protože ten by ho minimálně zabil, kdyby viděl, jak teď vypadala učebnice na Lektvary.

Po incidentu s učebnicema se do věže již nevrátil. Sice jej mrzelo, že tam nechal ostatní svoje věci napospas spolužákům, ale teď s tím nemohl nic udělat.

Raddle se vydal do sklepení. Těžkou tašku, ve které se nacházeli všechny jeho, nyní nepoužitelné, učebnice, táhl sebou. Jen doufal, že se profesor nebude na nic ptát, přece jen si nebyl moc jistý, jestli by snesl, kdyby se mu Snape za události v Nebelvíru posmíval. Harry si nebyl moc jistý, kolik toho ještě snese. A Snape uměl být obzvláště zlý...

Lehce roztřeseně zaklepal na dveře profesorova kabinetu. Na ten kratičký okamžik, než zaklepal, byl nucen přendat věci do bolavé ruky a k nemilému překvapení zjistil, že jej ještě pořád bolí. Za celý den si na ní skoro nevzpomněl. Jak by taky mohl, v hlavě měl věci, které jej tížily daleko víc, než pichlavá bolest v ruce.

Dveře se prudce otevřeli. Jako pověstný netopýr v nich stál rozzuřený Snape.

"Měl jste přijít v osm. Kolik je podle vás hodin Pottere?" Snape mu zarputile i o samotě říkal 'Potter'. Jen před Pánem zla si to nedovolil.

"Osm pane," Harry lehce zaúpěl. Snape ho právě chytl za bolavou ruku a vtáhl do kabinetu.

"Je skoro půl devátý! Buď se naučíte chodit včas, nebo si na vás budu muset stěžovat vašemu otci. Tomu se to rozhodně líbit nebude," Snape se rozhodl přejít do výhrůžek.

Harry na něj jen zmateně zíral. No tak přišel o chvíli dýl, ale proč kvůli tomu Snape tolik nadělá? A že si bude stěžovat otci... Harry netušil, co by mu jeho otec mohl udělat. Věděl jak trestá Smrtijedy, věděl jak trestá nepřítele, ale jak trestá syna? Harry ještě neměl tu 'čest' setkat se s výchovnými metodami Pána zla.

"Připravte si hůlku. Proč sebou sakra taháte ty krámy? To ste si to nemohl nechat ve věži?!" smrtijed vztekle zíral na černovlasého mladíka před sebou. Přišlo mu, že se jej chlapec dneska rozhodl naštvat.

Nejdřív si přijde pozdě a ještě sebou tahá snad všechno učení. Pochybuju, že to všechno potřebuje, jedině že by jej Grangerová nakazila 'šprtilstvím'. Ale u tohohle kluka těžko...

Harry postavil těžkou tašku do kouta. Sáhl po hůlce. V ruce jej opět prudce zabolelo. Rozhodl se držet hůlku ve druhé ruce, snad si toho Snape nevšimne. Stejně neměl šanci jakkoliv odrazit profesorův útok.

"Pottere, mohl byste mi vysvětlit, co to sakra děláte s tou hůlkou?! Řekl jsem, že se máte připravit! Chyťte tu hůlku pořádně. Myslíte si, že nevím, že jste pravák!" Snape dál zuřil. Raddle si jen povzdechl. Se sebezapřením a bodavou bolestí v ruce, chytl hůlku správně.

"Legilimens," Snape prudce zaútočil. Chlapec by se nestihl bránit, ani kdyby chtěl. Obrazy z dětstvím se mu začali míhat před očima. Opět byl malý chlapec. Opět prožíval šikanu v mudlovské škole.

Stejně jako teď...

Snape sklonil hůlku. Nenávistně se na mladíka zadíval.

"Koukejte se schopit a odražte mě! Myslíte si, že tohle by se vašemu otci líbilo?! NE! Tak dělejte Pottere," Snape mu sice stále předhazoval Pána zla za otce, ale neúprostně jej oslovoval 'Potter'.

"Ano pane," Raddle byl čím dál tím víc unavenější.

"Legilimens," smrtijed se mu opět dostal do hlavy.

Obrazy se změnili. Vzpomínky byli jen pár dní staré. Pak tu náhle byl dnešní den, dnešní vzpomínky. Snad proto, že chlapce nejvíc tížily, snad že na ně musel stále myslet. Teď se prodraly na povrch a bezmezně se odhalovali Snapeovi a jeho Nitrozpytu.

Spolužáci, kteří se mu posmívali. Profesoři, kteří to ignorovali. Harryho věci všude kolem. Zničené úkoly. Vše se odhalovalo Snapeovi, který byl jedním z těch, kteří Harryho ponižovali.

Profesor náhle sklopil hůlku. Možná mu došlo, že se spolu s Malfoyem měli o chlapce postarat a zatím to nezvládli.

Harry, ani si to neuvědomil, klečel na zemi. Roztřesené ruce před obličejem. Tiše vzlykal. Tohle Snape neměl vidět. Ne Snape.

"Pottere," smrtijed k němu přešel. Tušil, že teď by se, aspoň na chvíli, neměl chovat jako ten nenáviděný profesor.

"Raddle," zkusil to, když mladík nereagoval, jen dál tiše plakal.

"Hej," Snape jej chytl za ruce. Silou je odstranil z chlapcova uslzeného obličeje. Nevšiml si, jak sebou Harry trhl, když se dotkl jeho pravé ruky. Té, kterou si poranil při Famfrpálu.

"Co se děje?"

"N-nic..." Harry na profesora vystrašeně zíral. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se složil zrovna před Snapeem.

"Jistě. Takže co?"

"N-Nic se nes-nestalo," chlapce se snažil zadržet slzy, které se mu neúprostně draly do očí.

"Fajn, když mi to nehodláte říct, tak jděte. Dneska jsme skončili," s tím se profesor otočil a přešel zpět ke svému křeslu. Harry na něj ještě okamžik nevěřícně zíral. Pak se však zvedl, vzal své věci a zamířil ke dveřím. Očima, ze kterých se nyní již nezadržitelně kutálely další slzy, pohlédl na smrtijeda, který si jej dál nevšímal. Odešel.

Snape seděl ve svém křesle. Jasně viděl, co se stalo. Věděl, proč chlapce brečel. Vše to viděl v jeho vzpomínkách. Ale nemohl mu pomoci. On ne.

Musím za Malfoyem... Třeba bude vědět co s tím. Já si kvůli klukovi image nezničím. Jakoby na tom záleželo. Pán zla bude zuřit, když zjistí, že jsi nepomohl jeho synovi. Pán zla zuřit nebude, když se nestará on, tak proč by měli jiní...


	23. Chapter 23

Byla už noc, vlastně se pomalu začalo schylovat k ránu, ale jen opravdu pomalu... Všichni studenti klidně oddechovali ve svých ložnicích. Spali v teple svých postelí s nebesy. Tedy skoro všichni studenti. Mladý černovlasý kouzelník nespal. Seděl na parapetu okna u ložnice. Za ním v místnosti pokojně spali další čtyři chlapci. Jeho spolužáci.

Harry Raddle, ve studeném vánku, který se venku proháněl, hleděl do tmy kolem. Nebylo to moc dní, co musel začít spoléhat čistě na sebe. Před čtrnácti dny vyšel v Denním Věštci ten kompromitující článek. Dva dny na to se Harry složil v kabinetě lektvarů. Když o tom tam zpětně uvažoval. Možná si myslel, že nebude na škodu dát před Snapeem najevo city. Ukázat mu jak trpí. Asi si myslel, že s tím nenáviděný profesor něco udělá. Opak byl pravdou. Snape jej začal ignorovat. Už se spolu neviděli na hodinách. Protože Harry byl nevratně vyhozen z pokročilým lektvarů. Neviděli se ani na Nitrobraně. Snape mu den potom, co se mu rozbrečel v kabinetě, oznámil, že Nitrobrana je pro Harryho zbytečná, protože se jí stejně nemá šanci naučit.

Mladý Raddle si pamatoval, jak tehdy na Snapea křičel, že nemůže jeho hodiny jen tak zrušit. Vždyť to nařídil jeho otec. Avšak jak se zdálo tak všechny argumenty byly marné. Snape zatvrzele tvrdil, že ne, on ho Nitrobranu dál učit nebudete. Když o tom Harry tak přemýšlel, napadlo jej mnoho důvodů, proč profesor výuku vzdal. Od jeho lhostejnosti k Harryho problémům až po to, že by se kvůli Harryho vzpomínkám na šikanu, která se čím dál víc stupňovala, profesor rozvzpomínal na to jak spolužáci ubližovali jemu. Buď jak buď, Nitrobrana skončila a Harry tak přišel o možnost, že by se jeho otec o událostech ve škole dozvěděl. Psát mu nechtěl, to rozhodně ne. Vždyť, co by s tím mohl udělat? Nic!

Už to takhle šlo několikátou noc, co se černovlasý chlapce pořádně nevyspal. Noc poté, co byl vyhozen z kabinetu lektvarů po nepovedené, poslední, hodině Nitrobrany, se vyspal v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Ale ráno jej bohužel při cestě do věže objevila McGonnagalová a oznámila mu, že pokud se bude opakovat jeho noční nepřítomnost ve věži, bude to nucená ohlásit řediteli. A jelikož Harry opravdu netušil, jestli má jeho otec na ředitele nějaký vliv, nehodlal to riskovat. Proto se snažil spát v Nebelvírské věži. Ale to nebylo tak snadné. První týden to ještě šlo. Na vypnuté budíky, rozházené pomůcky, poschovávané věci a polité, poničené oblečení, si už pomalu začal zvykat. Ale teď, v dalším týdnu, si Nebelvírští našli nový způsob, jak jej systematicky ničit. Pomalu už přestávalo jít o dětinskou šikanu, to co dělali teď začínala být zrůdnost hodna skoro i smrtijeda. Aspoň ve co se škodolibosti týče.

Počkali si, než Harry usne. Nejdřív jej jen zmáčeli vodou na kterou použili kouzlo, takže Harry byl pak celý den nucen chodit mokrý. Další noc byl polit odporně páchnoucím slizem. Opět samozřejmě s kouzlem, takže než se toho zbavil, byl pro smích celý škole. Posledním nočním kouskem bylo, když nějak nenávistný Nebelvír navrhl krev. Harryho spolužáci se toho samozřejmě chytili.

Je docela šok se ráno probudit a být celý od krve, která ještě ke všemu nejde dolů. Harry byl nejdřív dost vyděšený. Za prvý netušil, kde mohli vzít Nebelvírští krev a za druhý, co na tohle řeknou profesoři? Vždyť ještě do teď se mohli tvářit, že o nic nejde, ale když jim přijde do třídy celý od krve? Zoufale se vydal na vyučování. Snídani pro jistotu vynechal.

No, nakonec to prošlo až do Obrany. Před hodinou si ho Lucius zastavil. Neviděl incident s vodou ani se slizem, ale tohohle už ušetřen nebyl. Když z Harryho konečně dostal co se stalo. přičemž mu Raddle oznámil, že to BYLO poprvé, dost zuřil. Dobrou půl hodinu na celou třídu řval a pak rozdal neoznámenou písemku na neprobranou látku.

Nebelvír si to s Harrym samozřejmě poté vyřídil. Žalovat profesorovi, to se přece nedělá... Takže další noc Harry nemohl spát, ani kdyby chtěl. Na potlučených zádech se dost dobře neleží...

Od té doby mladý Raddle chodil spát, až když jeho spolužáci usnuli a stával několik hodin před nimi. Takže vlastně spal tak tři hodiny maximálně. Nemohl si dovolit další problémy... Navíc, když měl ještě jeden. Zatím neměl možnost dojít si na ošetřovnu a tím pádem jej ještě, k stále bolavým zádům, bolela ruka s Famfrpálu. Pomalu uznával, že už je to přece jenom víc jak čtrnáct dní a pokud ho to pořád bolí, tak to asi nebude úplně v pořádku. Ale naučil se to skrývat. Nebude přece 'bábovka' a nedá spolužákům další možnost k tomu, aby se mi posmívali.

Avšak ruka už týden byla nezdravě fialová a Harry jen zoufale očekával, kdy si toho Malfoy, jako jediný člověk, který se o něj ve škole staral, všimne. Možná by přece jen měl zajít na ošetřovnu, aspoň by se tak vyhnul na nějakou dobu spolužákům a pořádně se vyspal. Ale Harry pochyboval, že by jej Pomfreyová nechala na ošetřovně, už i ona chytla všeobecnou averzi proti Harrymu.

Slunce pomalu začalo vycházet zpoza obzoru. Začínalo ráno, další den. Harry seskočil z parapetu. Sebral svojí tašku, ve které stále nosil všechny, i když skoro nepoužitelné, učebnice. Vydal se na snídani. Dokonce ani na jídlo si už nemohl dovolit chodit zároveň s ostatními. Pokud teda celou dobu nechtěl poslouchat jejich řeči, vidět opovržlivé pohledy a snášet příkoří, které se mu ani ve Velké síni nevyhnulo.

Pomalu přecházel další den. Harrymu skončila poslední hodina. Nevydal se do knihovny, jak se začalo stávat jeho zvykem, ale šel ven. Venku to vypadalo na poslední krásný den před podzimními plískanicemi, toho přece musel využít. I když jen k tomu, aby si pod košatým stromem mohl rozevřít knihu a číst si. V poslední době se celkem zlepšil v učení. Teď, když neměl Hermionu, která by mu pomáhala, musel všechno zvládat sám. Jelikož však měl spousty volného času, který nemusel dělit mezi přátele, učení, Famfrpál a další věci. Všechno poměrně zvládal. Na Famfrpálový tréninky nechodil. Tedy, snažil se na ně chodit, ale nebyl tam moc nadšeně přijat, tak s tím přestal. Místo toho občas po večerech trénoval sám. Další zápas musel zvládnout, prostě musel.

Seděl zrovna pod stromem, přesně pod tím, kde ve Snapeových vzpomínkách kdysi seděli i čtyři Pobertové. Teď, když si na to Harry vzpomněl bodlo ho u srdce. Jak by bylo všechno snazší, kdyby si všichni stále mysleli, že je Jamesův syn. Nebo, kdyby jím opravdu byl...

Opodál, na doslech, u jezera se bavili jeho Nebelvírští spolužáci, aspoň pro tento okamžik nebyl středem jejich 'zájmu' Harry.

"Nemáš na to. Prostě to neuděláš."

"O co, že udělám." Zdálo se, že se kluci o něčem dohadují. Harry se je snažil nevnímat, ale dost dobře to nešlo.

"Deset galeonů, že tam nevlezeš." Seamus navrhl sázku.

"Přijímám," ušklíbl se rudovlasý chlapec.

"Nechte toho, vždyť je to blbost, akorát se dostanete do maléru," snažila se mladíky od nápadu, aŤ už byl jakýkoliv, zastavit Hermiona.

"Tak jdi pryč, když se ti to nelíbí!" utrhl se na ní Ron.

"Fajn, taky že pudu, nemusím se koukat na to, jak tě něco sežere!" Grangerová se zvedla z trávy, na které doposud seděla. Naštvaně sebrala svoje věci a uraženě zamířila k hradu. Cestou kolem Harryho o něj nezavadila ani pohledem, jen si cosi vztekle mumlala.

"Kde mám jistotu, že mi dáte deset galeonů, když tam vlezu?"

"Deane, dáš půlku?" Finnigan se otočil na třetího Nebelvíra.

"Samozřejmě," Thomas se přehraboval v tašce, aby vzápětí vytáhl pět galeonů z koženého váčku na peníze.

"Dobře. Tady máš deset galeonů, ale jen, když splníš sázku," škodolibě se ušklíbl Seamus.

"A když nesplním?" zrzek se náhle zatvářil nedůvěřivě.

"Tak... Tak proběhneš hradem, bez oblečení!"

"Dobře," Weasley by očividně souhlasil se vším, vidina deseti zlatých mincí mu zatemnila uvažování.

Chlapci se ještě chvíli dohadovali. Harry se je snažil nevnímat. Proč by se zrovna on měl starat o to, jestli se někomu z nich něco stane. Ale přece jen...

Raddle se z hlavou zabořenou v knížce snažil nevnímat nic jinýho, přesto k němu stále doléhali úryvky rozhovoru.

"Musíš doplavat aspoň do poloviny!"

"Jo, jinak sázka neplatí!" halekali na břehu Thomas s Finniganem.

Rudovlasý mladík zatím plaval k prostředku hlubokého jezera.

Harry zvedl zrak od textu v knize právě včas, aby viděl jak zrzavá kštice náhle zmizela pod vodou, aby se vzápětí s děsivým křikem vynořila. Nebelvírští mladíci na břehu začali cosi nesmyslně vykřikovat. Raddle se nejistě rozhlédl kolem. Venku nebylo nikdo, kdo by mohl pomoci. Zvedl se tedy sám a i přes to, co nyní k Nebelvírským spolužákům pociťovat, urychleně zamířil k jezeru. Ron v jezeře stále zuřivě s čímsi bojoval, neustále vyděšeně křičel a podle všeho se začínal topit.

"Zachraň ho!"

"Jo, použij něco z černý magie a pomoz mu!"

Harry naprosto nechápal, co si ti dva myslí. Jen se ušklíbl nad tím, že teď je jim najednou dost dobrý, aby s ním 'normálně' jednali. Ale stále tu byl zrzavý mladík dopící se v hlubokém jezeru a nejspíš napaden některou z příšer, která v jezeře bydlí. Další výkřiky zrzavého chlapce naplnily krajinu.

Raddle pro ten moment zapomněl na to, že vlastně sám skoro neumí plavat. Vlastně pro tento moment zapomněl i na příkoří, které se mu neustále dostávalo. Shodil ze sebe hábit a s hůlkou v ruce se vrhl do studené vody.

Stylem ne-stylem doplaval skoro až k Ronovi. Stále netušil, co chlapce ohrožovalo.

"No tak uklidni se, co se děje?" Harry šlapal vodu a rozhlížel se kolem. Ne, nic tu nebylo.

"Je tady. Oliheň!" Ron hysterčil a stále se divokými gesty rozmáchával kolem, jakoby snad právě tím mohl oliheň zahnat.

"Nic tu není. Uklidni se. No tak. Utopíš nás oba..." Harry se druhého chlapce pokusil od sebe trošku odstrčit. Protože Ron k němu 'doplaval' a teď se jej naléhavě chytal.

"Je tu! Viděl jsem jí."

"Fajn, tak co kdybysme prostě doplavali na břeh?" Harrymu pomalu začínaly docházet síly. Přece jen, není to zrovna lehké, šlapat vodu v hloubce a ještě uklidňovat hysterického mladíka, který se svým jednáním pokouší utopit sebe i vás.

"Jo, jo... Dobře."

"Fajn, tak plav. Plav!" Raddle Rona opět odstrčil. Doufal, že jej tím ponoukne k tomu, aby začal plavat na břeh. A opravdu, zrzavý mladík nezahálel a pustil se na cestu k pevné zemi.

Harry se ještě jednou pozorně rozhlédl kolem. Opravdu nestál o to, potkat se s olihní ani ničím jiným, co by v jezeře mohlo číhat. Ale zdálo se, že rudovlasý chlapce jen zpanikařil. Raddle se pustil za ním k břehu.

Zadýchaně vylezl na břeh. Ron tam už ležel a se zavřenýma očima těžce oddechoval. Harry vylezl na břeh. Sice byl taky unavený, ale nedovolil si lehnout, ne tady a ne, když se od hradu nebezpečně přibližovala profesorka McGonnagalová. Raddle se tedy zvedl a zamířil ke stromu u kterého před chvílí seděl. Zvedl knihu, kterou tam nechal ležet a zamířil do hradu. Nepotřeboval mít problém z toho, že byl v jezeru. Cestou ještě slyšel Rona jak se dožaduje slíbených galeonů. Raddley se ušklíbl, jistě, jak si mohl myslet, že by zrzavého chlapce byť jen napadlo poděkovat, nebo se s ním snad začít bavit...

Dny ubíhaly jako voda. Než se Harry nadál byl tu listopad. Situace v Nebelvíru se trochu vylepšila, pokud se za zlepšení dala považovat apatická ignorace. Ale aspoň měl možnost se vyspat, někdy. Když mu zrovna nedělal Ron a jemu podobní naschvály. Zdálo se, že Harryho ročník je jediný, který ještě nepustila ta největší nenávist k černovlasému chlapci. O tom, co se stalo u jezera se nikdo nezmínil a Harry nebyl tak hloupí, aby tím argumentoval. Jistě by to nakonec dopadlo tak, že by to všichni svedli na něj, že vlastně on mohl za to, že Weasley 'spadl' do jezera a profesorka pak jemu a dvěma dalším Nebelvírům dala školní trest...

Harry pospíchal, už zase šel pozdě. Bylo osm hodin večer a mladý Raddle spěchal na další hodinu Nitrobrany. Dost dobře si neuměl představit, jak to měl podle Snapea stihnout včas, když teprve před pár minutami mu sova přinesla vzkaz ve kterém stálo dnešní(!) datum a tento čas. Harry hned sebral všechny svoje věci a pospíchal z knihovny, jak jen to šlo.

"Jdete pozdě," zavrčel Snape, sotva chlapec vpadnul do dveří.

"Já... Omlouvám se, nemohl jsem to stihnout," udýchaně se omlouval.

"Ale jistě, že mohl!"

"Dejte na stranu ty krámy, už byste se měl naučit netahat sebou všechny svoje věci," ušklíbl se profesor, jelikož Harry sebou, jako vždy, měl tašku se vším učení.

Raddle se na Snapea jen kysele podíval. Zrovna on ho neměl co poučovat, když věděl, proč sebou ty věci nosí. Upřímně, Harry doufal, že Snape něco udělá, když zjistí, jaká je v Nebelvíru situaci. Ale spletl se, nebo si to aspoň myslel, Snape totiž neudělal nic. Nebo ne nic, co by mělo nějaký efekt.

"Připravte si hůlku. Minule vám to opět nešlo, doufám, že dnes to bude lepší. Pán zla chce vidět nějaké výsledky!"

"Ano pane."

"Cvičil jste Raddle?" Aspoň něčeho Harry dosáhl svým malým nervovým kolapsem před Snapem. Profesor mu začal říkat jeho pravým příjmením.

"An-ne-ehm... Snažil jsem se," chlapec sklopil zrak k zemi. Jistě, že necvičil, neměl na to čas, ani náladu. A těžko si mohl před spaním pročistit mysl, když skoro nestíhal ani spát.

"Dozvíme se, jak jste byl úspěšný."

"Legilimens!"

Mysl černovlasého mladíka zaplavila vlna vzpomínek, jeho vzpomínek. Před očima mu přebíhali obrazy z doby, kdy se k němu jeho přátelé chovali normálně. Z doby, kdy ještě měl přátele.

"Protego!"

Snape byl natolik překvapený, že nestihl včas zareagovat. Nestihl včas uzavřít svojí mysl. Nestihl zabránit tomu, aby mu chlapce nenahlídl do vzpomínek.

Harry se náhle ocitl někde jinde. Mimo kabinet lektvarů. Mimo Bradavice. Mimo prostor. Ocitl se v Temném sídle. Něco se stalo. Něco zapříčinilo, že Harry viděl Snapeovi vzpomínky stejně, jako by byly uloženy v Myslánce. Ale to přece nebylo možné. Nebo ano? Každopádně mladý Raddle stál v zatuchlém sklepení. Vedle sebe spatřil další postavy. Pomalu jakoby se vynořovaly z mlhy, která je doposud obklopovala. A pak promluvily. Ne však na Harryho. Byly jen vzpomínkou...

"Co něco účinnějšího?" lehce znuděným tónem se ptala postava po Harryho pravici. Raddle vzhlédl a spatřil svého otce. Druhý člověk, člověk s napřaženou hůlkou byl Severus Snape. Oba dospělý kouzelníci hleděli kamsi před sebe. Z mlhy se vynořila další postava. Kdosi připoután řetězy ke zdi. K Harryho bezmezné hrůze to byl Alastor Moddy. Chlapec až do teď neměl potřebu přemýšlet, co se s bystrozorem stalo, ale teď mu to začalo docházet. Ale proč tu byl? Proč mu Snape nezabránil přístup ke svým vzpomínkám. Nebo nemohl? Harry se zoufale rozhlížel kolem, tohohle rozhodně nechtěl být přítomen.

"Nějakou jinou kletbu." Harry přeslechl Snapeovu odpověď, ale podle toho, jak reakoval jeho otec, tak se nejspíš ptal, co má dělat.

"Cruor." Harry o tomhle kouzle sotva slyšel, natož aby jej někdy viděl v praxi. V zápětí viděl důvod toho, proč ninky neměl možnost kouzelo shlédnout. To co spatřil bylo odporné. Už tak zkrvavený a úpící Moddy byl náhle jakoby provrtán. V břiše se mu objevila díra, ze které se řinula krev. Raddle strnule zíral na zmátající se tělo v řetězech. Nemohl nic dělat, věděl to, vždyť byl ve vzpomínce. To tedy znamenalo, že...

"Dilacero," Severus zatím pronesl přikázané kouzlo.

Temně fialový paprsek proplul koulem Harryho, který se fascinovaně znechucen popošel podívat blíž k bytrozorovi. Za sebou slyšel Snapea, který kletbu pronesl. Netušil, co kouzlo dělá. Neznal jej.

Chlapec stále před pomalu se rozpadajícím tělem. S hrůzou sledoval vnitřnosti, které se rozstříkly po zemi. V ochromeně hleděl na Moddyho obličej, ke kterému se paprsek začal přibližovat. Vykřikl děsem a znechucením, když Moddyho oko puklo...

Náhle se vše zatočilo. Struktura času se začala měnit. Čas se roztříštil. Harry zničeho nic ležel u Snapea v kabinetu na zemi. Těžce oddechoval. Z hrůzou jasně vepsanou v očích hleděl před sebe. V mysli se mu stále přehrával obraz vzpomínky, které byl právě svědkem.

"Raddle, jste v pořádku?" V Snapeově hlase jasně zaznívala panika. Stál nad chlapcem a lehce vyděšeně na něj zíral.

"Co.. Co se stalo?" Harry se roztřeseně podíval na profesora.

"Je to poměrně vzásný jev."

"To je mi jedno, co se stalo?!" chlapec začal propadat panice, podle všeho byla pravda to, co viděl. Jeho žaludek se pomalu začal bouřit.

"Je to jakási silnější forma Nitrozpytu. Sdílení mysli, ale na bázy narušené časomíry."

Harry se na Snapea jen nevrle podíval. To mu toho zase řekl...

"Co jste viděl," profesor vypadal opět nejistě. Podivným pohledem si bledého chlapce prohlížel.

"Moddyho..." hlesl mladík, stále ležíc na zemi.

"Aha... Uhm..." vypadalo to, že profesor nemá co říct, to se mu moc často nestávalo.

"Jo..." Harry zavřel oči. Svět se s ním točil. Stále před sebou viděl trpícího Moddyho. Stále slyšel odpudivý zvuk jeho rozpadajícího se těla. A to odporné puknutí bystrozorova oka. Nemohl dál udržet svůj žaludek v klidu. S obtížemi se obrátil na bok. Dávivě vyzvracel vše, co za několik posledních hodin snědl.

Snape si chlapce jen zamračeně prohlížel. Jestli byl opravdu svědkem toho, co se dělo ve sklepení Temného hradu, tak se mu ani nedivil. On sám měl tehdy co dělat. Nevěděl jak mladíkovi pomoci. Nebyl si jist, jestli chlapec chápe, že bylo nutné Moddyho potrestat, i když třeba ne tak zvráceně. Jenže Severus znal Pána zla, kdyby bylo po jeho, tak bystrozor dopadl ještě hůř.

Profesor přistoupil ke krbu. Tohle byla jedna ze situací, kterou nemohl zvládnout sám. Nechtěl jí zvládat sám.

Ještě se ohlédl na chlapce, který stále ležel na boku na zemi, kolena přitažená k hrudi, ruce omotané kolem hlavy. Tiše vzlykal, zdálo se, že na celkový fakt vzpomínky, které byl svědkem, začíná působit až teď. Mávnutím hůlky nechal zmizet chlapcovy zvratky. Jen nad tím zakroutil hlavou, Severus opravdu netušil, proč by zrovna Harry měl bystrozora litovat..?

Vhodil do krbu letax.

"Luciusi, byl bych ti vděčný, kdybys přišel. Hned!" Do panovačného tónu se mu vkradla přísměs hysterie.

Netrpělivě přešlapoval před ohništěm, doufal, že to Malfoyovi nebude moc dlouho trvat. Černovlasý mladík stále tiše vzlykal na zemi.

Plavovlasý aristokrat se vynořil ze zelených plamenů.

"Tak co je zase. Víš, že mě ty tvoje výzkumy nezajímají, tak mě nemusíš volat pokaždý, když najdeš novou ingredienci, nebo jak těm svinstvům říkáš. Nezajímají mě ty tvoje blebajzy!" znechuceně se na Snapea zamračil.

"O to teď nejde," Severus ukázal za sebe. Do míst, kde ležel Harry.

"Kruci, co se stalo?" Luciussův pohrdavý tón se náhle změnil na nejistý až vystrašený.

"Jestli si ho zase zranil, Pán zla tě potrestá," zavrčel ještě, než se vrhnul k vzlykajícímu chlapci.

"Já za to nemůžu," odsekl Snape. Lucius se na něj jen opovrženlivě podíval, nevěřil tomu, že za to nemohl, vždyť chlapec u něj byl na Nitrobraně, něco se muselo stát.

"Harry," oparně promluvil na mladíka.

"Harry no tak, co se stalo?"Malfoy s chlapcem lehce zatřásl.

"Za-zabili ho..." černovlasý hoch se opět tiše rozvzlykal, zážitek byl pro něj příliš velkým náporem na, už tak oslabenou, psychiku.

"Koho?" Lucius se nejistě ohlížel s chlapce na profesora.

"Viděl vzpomínku s Moddym," přiznal Snape.

"Aha... A proč si jí sakra neukončil?!"

"Nemohl jsem. Ne včas... Neuvědomil jsem si, co se stalo," Severus vypadal skoro až zahanbeně.

"A co se teda stalo?!" Luciusovi už pomalu začínali docházet nervy.

"Sidgilis."

"Si-co?" Malfoy se na Severuse zmateně otočil.

"Jedná se o silnější fázy Nitrozpy..."

"Přestaň, tohle mě nezajímá," přerušil jej plavovlasý aristokrat a opět se sklonil k chlapci, který vypadat, že mezi tím usnul.

"Co... Co budeme dělat?"profesor lektvarů opět znejistěl.

"Odneseme ho za Mistrem," rozhodl druhý smrtijed.

"Cože?! Nemůžeš ho přece jen tak odvést ze školy, to nejde!"

"Proč by to nemělo jít? Mistr jasně řekl, že když bude problém, máme mu dát vědět. Neudělali jsme to do teď a to jen proto, protože si měl neustále nějaký připomínky. Teď, ale chlapce odnesu k Mistrovi ať se ti to líbí nebo ne!"v poslední fázy Malfoy už doslova křičel.

"Mistrovi se to nebude líbit," tiše namítl Snape.

"Na to kašlu, tobě i jemu!" rozlícený Lucius popadl do náruče nepokojně spícího mladíka a přešel s ním ke krbu.

"Neříkej mu, co se tu stalo," v Severusově hlase bylo patrné naléhání.

"Proč bych neměl. Řekni mi jediný důvod proč bych mu o tom neměl říct?" Malfoy se na černovlasého profesora nevrle podíval. Když odpověď nepřicházela jen se ušklíbl a vkročil do, nyní již zelených, plamenů.

"Atrum anax," Lucius jen šeptl adresu sídla Pána zla a spolu s chlapcem v náručí zmizel v plamenech.


	24. Chapter 24

Pán zla zrovna seděl u svého stolu v pracovně. Probíral se hromadou dokumentů. Byly věci, které nemohl nechat dělat smrtijedy a tohle byla k jeho největšímu znechucení jedna z nich. Oheň v krbu pomalu dohoříval.

Na hodinách kdesi v domě odbyla devátá hodina, když Voldemort nevrle odsunul zbytek lejster na druhý konec stolu. Zamyšleně se zadíval do ohně. Zajímalo by ho, co právě dělá jeho syn. Od doby, kdy se vrátil do Bradavic od něj neměl ani jednu zprávu. On mu vlastně taky nepsal, nemyslel si, že by to bylo vhodné, vzhledem k situaci. Ale potom, co se Denní věštec dozvěděl o tom, kdo Harry je... Pán zla netušil, proč synovi ani jednou nenapsal. Holt to byl zvyk, o nikoho se nestarat. Věděl, že by jej měl změnit, ale když se neozýval ani sám Harry, tak proč on by se měl starat. Nepochybně mu ve škole nic nechybí... Lucius se Severusem mu pravidelně dodávali zprávy o tom jak se chlapci ve škole daří. Pravda, Snapeovi zprávy se týkali studijních výsledků hocha, ale taky, o co víc by se měl Pán zla zajímat? Malfoy párkrát vyjádřil znepokojení nad chlapcovým stavem, ale to Voldemort nebral vážně. Lucius byl vždycky trochu citlivější. Harry to ve škole nepochybně zvládal, jinak by mu přece napsal.

Ale i tak Pána zla trápilo, že neměl syna u sebe. Přes prázdniny se na něj tak nějak zvykl. Na přítomnost dítěte v domě. Bylo to něco jiného, než když se tu ochomítal Lucius se Severusem. Něco jiného, když byl Pán zla v Temném sídle, kde neustále narážel na ostatní zamračeně vážné smrtijedy. Harry byl veselý, hravý, přinášel do domu světlo. To se Voldemortovi líbilo, samozřejmě by to nikdy nepřiznal...

Oheň zapraskal a zhasl. Lord Voldemort už, už pozvedal hůlku, aby v krbu opět zatopil, když se náhle v ohništi objevili vysoké zelené plameny. Z krbu vyklopýtal Lucius Malfoy. V další chvíli si Pán zla všiml chlapce, kterého měl smrtijed v náručí.

Harry se pomalu probouzel. Tedy, probudila ho cesta Letaxem, teď byl však ještě natolik omámený, že by byl sotva schopen slova.

Lucius si chlapce jemně popondal v náručí. Hned jak vystoupil z krbu si všiml, že se mladík probírá, ale ještě jej nechtěl stavět na zem. Věděl, že je tu možnost, že by se mladý Raddle neudržel na nohách a nebylo by dobrý, kdyby si toho Pán zla všiml dřív, než mu on, Lucius, všechno náležitě vysvětlí.

"Co se děje?" zavrčel Temný Pán.

"Mistře, stalo se něco... Neočekávaného..." Lucius nevěděl jak začít.

"Postav ho," hrubý příkaz. Lord Voldemort nemohl dát najevo soucit, rozhodně ne, když neví nakolik je situace vážná a zda si soucit zaslouží.

Malfoy trochu zaraženě splnil Pánův příkaz. Postavil již zcela probuzeného mladíka na nejisté nohy. Harry se zmateně rozhlížel kolem, stále ještě omámený. Lucius byl rád, že se aspoň hned nesesypal. Chlapec si očividně ještě neuvědomil to, čeho byl před chvílí svědkem.

"Tak?" vyzval Luciuse Pán zla.

"Pane, při Nitrobraně se stalo něco s čím jsme nepočítali a ehm..."

"Luciusi, byl bys tak laskavě a vysvětlil mi, proč jsi Harryho vzal ze školy?" Voldemort se snažil mluvit klidně, ale pomalu mu začínali docházet nervy.

"Ano Mistře, ale... Váš syn viděl Snapeovu vzpomínku," začal nejistě.

"Jakou?" Pán zla se mezitím postavil a přešel k podivné dvojici. Smrtijed se na svého Pána nejistě díval, kdežto chlapec po jeho boku jen apaticky zíral kamsi do zdi.

"Uhm... O Moddym," Malfoy se snažil, aby to chlapec neslyšel, samozřejmě marně. Černovlasý mladík pozvedl zrak od zdi a teď vylekaně zíral na smrtijeda.

"Aha, a co já s tím?" Voldemort opravdu netušil, co tohle znamenalo. Proč s tím Lucius tolik nadělal?

"Pane to..." Lucius ještě víc znejistěl. Doufal, že aspoň Pán zla bude trochu soucitnější, než Snape, ale co mohl čekat od Temného Pána.

"Harry, počkej na nás ve své pokoji," náhle promluvil na chlapec Pán zla. Hoch se jen vyděšeně díval z Luciuse na svého otce.

"Harry, tak jdi!" v rudých očích se nebezpečně zablesklo, Pán zla nestrpěl neposlušnost.

"Harry, prosím, jdi," Lucius Malfoy se snížil k prošení. Vysloužil si tak od svého Pána udivený pohled. Černovlasý mladík se mezitím vystrašeně prosmýkl kolem svého otce a utekl pryč. Voldemort se za ním ještě znepokojeně podíval, než se otočil zpět na smrtijeda.

"Co se teda stalo?" opět promluvil klidným tónem Pán zla.

"Váš syn byl na hodině Nitrobrany a, nevím přesně jak, podařilo se mu dostat do Snapeových vzpomínek na mučení Pošuka. Snape mě zavolal až když se mu podařilo chlapce ze svých vzpomínek dostat a ... Váš syn se sesypal... Myslím, že už toho je na něj asi hodně."

"Myslíš? Nejsi tu od toho, abys myslel, měl jsi na něj dávat pozor, takže pokud se mu něco stalo, je to tvoje a Severusova vina!" Voldemort začínal zuřit. Pomalu mu docházelo, že ne všechny hlášení o tom, jak se má jeho syn dobře a jak mu ve škole nic nechybí, jsou pravdivá.

"Pane já... Podle mě není pro vašeho syna dobré, aby se do Bradavic vracel," zkusil to Lucius.

"Opravdu? Nebo se tam nechceš vracet ty?" zavrčel Pán zla.

"Já... Ale Pane... Vašeho syna šikanují..." namítl smrtijed.

"Cože?! Jak to, že jste mi nic neřekli?!"

"Snape nechtěl, myslel, že to je zbytečný a že... Stejně byste s tím nic neudělal."

"Jak se opovažuješ?! Samozřejmě, že bych s tím něco udělal, je to můj syn!"

"Ano Pane."

"Jdi a přiveď sem Severuse!" zavrčel Pán zla, nečekal, než Lucius splní jeho příkaz a vydal se ke dveřím za kterými zmizel jeho syn.

Vešel do Harryho pokoje, na malý okamžik se pomyslel, že ani jeho syn už neplní jeho pokyny a není tady. Pak si však všiml chlapce schouleného v rohu místnosti. Bez zaváhání k němu přešel.

"Harry, co se děje?" vztek z něj rychle vyprchal, když takhle svého jediného potomka viděl.

Chlapec k němu pozvedl uslzené oči.

"Proč se ptát, když to stejně víš..."

"Nevím, co se děje?" zopakoval otázku Pán zla.

"Tak nevíš... Jak bys mohl, když se nezajímáš!" Harry se prudce zvedl z podlahy a stanul tváří v tvář svému otci.

"Laskavě se uklidni!" zavrčel Voldemort.

"Jistě, to je tvoje odpověď na všechno... Ale ty nemusíš být ve škole kde tebou všichni opovrhujou, nemusíš se starat kdo si o tobě co myslí!"

"Ty se přece o to starat taky nemusíš," Pán zla byl nepatrně zaražen.

Jak to sakra myslel? Třeba je něco pravdy na tom, co říkal Lucius. Ale proč mi to nikdo neřekl dřív?

"Nemusím?! Jistě, že musím! Co ty o tom víš? Vůbec nic! Nemusíš se bát jít spát, aby ti spolužáci něco neprovedli. Nemusíš sebou denně tahat všechny věci, aby ti je zase nezničili!" chlapec hystericky křičel na lehce zkoprnělého Voldemorta.

"Uklidni se, to se vyřeší," Pána zla nenapadlo, jak syna jinak uklidnit. Neměl zkušenosti s tím někoho klidnit.

"Nevyřeší... Nic se nevyřeší... Vždyť ani nevím kdo vlastně jsem a kdo jsi ty..." bojovnost s Harryho náhle vyprchala, opět se svezl na podlahu svého pokoje.

"Nevíš kdo jsi? Jsi můj syn!" Pán zla si se sebezapřením sedl vedle syna na zem.

"Právě... I když jsem tvůj syn nejmenuji se tak. I když jsem tvůj syn, tak ty se tak nechováš..." šeptl Harry.

"Nechovám? Těžko se tak můžu chovat... Harry, pro mě je tohle taky nový, musíme si zvyknout, oba. A to s tím jménem. To jsem měl vyřešit už dávno, ale nepředpokládal jsem, že by to bylo nejlepší, vzhledem ke škole. Ale teď, když už všichni ví kdo jsi, by to neměl být problém.

"Neměl být problém?" tohle chlapce zaujalo. Na chvíli bylo zapomenuto na školu, na Moddyho...

"Jistě, že to není problém. Ještě dnes tě nechám na Ministerstvi přepsat, souhlasíš?" Pán zla se zaujatě podíval na svého syna.

"Dobře, ale to budu... Harry James Raddle?"

"Ne, jistě, že ne," Voldemort se pousmál.

"Harry Beathan Raddle," opravil chlapce.

"Bea... Co?"

"Beathan. Dítě života. Je to Keltské jméno," objasnil Voldemort.

"Kde jsi to jméno vzal?"

"Bylo to jméno jednoho mocného temného kouzelníka."

"Aha," ušklíbl se Harry, teď už se mu to jméno tolik nelíbilo.

"Pojď," Pán zla se zvedl ze země, pro dnes bylo potupného chování dost. Chytl Harryho za ruku, aby mu pomohl na nohy. K jeho smůle zrovna za tu zraněnou. Harry na to v průběhu jiných okolností úplně zapomněl. Zvykl si ruku moc nepoužívat, teď bolestně sykl. Voldemort se lehce zamračil. Vytáhl chlapce na nohy, bolavou ruku si přitáhl k obličeji.

"Co se ti stalo?"

"To nic není."

"Vážně?" Pán zla se ušklíbl, když chlapcovu ruku trochu víc zmáčkl a hoch sebou cukl.

"Takže?"

"Už je to skoro dobrý, jen... Trochu to ještě bolí no..." Harrymu došlo, že nemá cenu zapírat, aspoň ne moc.

"Kdy se ti to stalo?"

"Při Famfrpálu..." hlesl chlapec.

"Cože?! Vždyť to už je měsíc!"

"No... Je to možný..."

"Dobře, zavolám Snapea, stejně by tu už měli být. A ten se na to podívá a bez protestů!" dodal, když viděl, jak se mladík nadechuje, aby zaoponoval.

Pán zla chytl syna za druhou ruku a vedl jej do své pracovny, kde už, jak správně předpokládal, byli Severus s Luciusem.

Strčil zamračeného chlapce do místnosti, vešel a zavřel dveře.

"Doufám, že ani jeden nepředpokládáte, že vaše chování bude odpuštěno!" zavrčel na smrtijedy.

"Mistře, ale..."

"Ne, Severusi, tohle neomluvím. Teď ale prohlídneš mého syna. Zajímalo by mě, co má z rukou a jak je možný, že si toho ani jeden z vás nevšiml, když jste ho měli na starost?!" Voldemort opět zuřil.

"Omlouvám se Mistře, ale nešlo to stíhat," začal se pokorně omlouvat Malfoy.

"Luciusi, zrovna ty mě udivuješ, myslel jsem, když vezmu v úvahu, že máš syna ve stejném věku, že dokážeš ohlídat dítě!"

"Nejsem dítě," zaprotestoval Harry, sklapl však, když se na něj Pán zla nevrle zadíval.

"Ano Mistře," Lucius sklopil hlavu.

"Pane," začal Snape, byl ale přerušen.

"Severusi, Severusi, myslel jsem, že ti na tom, aby věřil tvé oddanosti záleží víc. Zvláště po těch chybách, kterých si se již dopustil. A to poslední s tím lektvarem, to ještě není zapomenuto! A ty si dovolíš udělat další chybu!"

"Mistře, já..." profesorovy lektvarů došla slova, netušil jak se z toho vymluvit.

"Teď zkontroluj Harryho ruku, chci vědět, co s tím má," zavrčel Pán zla. Snape si pro sebe něco tiše zamumlal, přešel však ke chlapci a kývnutím jej vyzval, aby mu ruku ukázal. Harry lehce vyděšeně zíral s profesora na otce.

Přece si vážně nemyslí, že svojí ruku, ať už s ní mám cokoliv, ukážu jemu! Právě jemu!! Vždyť tak odporným způsobem zabil Moddyho. Ale přikázal mu to otec. To je jedno! Zabil ho Snape. No jo, ale na příkaz. To je jedno!

"Harry!"

"Dobře..." neochotně zvedl bolavou ruku k Snapeovi.

Smrtijed mu ruku jemně prohmatal. Očividně se snažil být opatrný, zvlášť, když měl za zády Pána zla, ale chlapec se stejně neubránil několika tichým syknutím.

"Tak?" Voldemort byl netrpělivý, chtěl celou tu věc už mít z krku. Ale věděl, že to tak rychle nepůjde. Ať už se chlapci ve škole stalo cokoliv, tak o většině nejspíš neměli ani jeho smrtijedi nejmenší ponětí. Bude si muset ještě dobře promysle, zda pošle syna zpět do školy a jak potrestá nespolehlivost smtijedů...

"Vypadá to, že je to zlomený," prohlásil Snape.

"To vidím taky!" zamračil se Pán zla.

"Ano, ale jelikož je to měsíc neléčený, tak to špatně srostlo," pokračoval smrtijed. Harry vytrhl ruku ze Snapeovo sevření. O sekundu dřív, než jeho otec, si uvědomil, co chce Snape naznačit.

"Bude se to muset znovu zlomit. Navíc je v ruce otrava. Takže lektvary..."

"Cože?" to se ozval Lucius, který do teď fakta unikaly.

"Harry," Voldemort se otočil na svého syna, který mezitím vyděšeně zacouval do rohu místnosti a všechny tři přejížděl vystrašeným pohledem.

"Pane, nedá se to udělat kouzlem," ozval se opět Snape.

"Co tím chceš říct?" opět zasáhl Malfoy.

"Tu ruku mu někdo bude muset zlomit ručně, chápeš to už?!" vypěnil Severus.

"Jo... Ale to..." plavovlasý aristokrat radši zmlknul.

"Nenechám si od vás od nikoho lámat ruku!" Harry vyběhl ze dveří.

"Pane?" Severus se s očekáváním podíval na Voldemorta.

"Jdeme. Nejspíš je u sebe v pokoji," zamračil se.

Trojice čarodějů zamířila do chlapcova pokoje.

Harry seděl na posteli. Chtěl utéct, ale netušil, kam by mohl. Vždyť kromě toho tady, už nic jinýho neměl.

Otevřeli se dveře. Raddle nemusel ani zvedat hlavu, aby věděl, kdo v nich stojí. Kdo taky jiný by mohl být v sídle Pána zla, než on a jeho služebníci.

"Harry, poslouchej, přece nechceš o tu ruku přijít. Je to jediná možnost," začal smířlivě Voldemort, až se po něm smrtijedi udiveně ohlédli.

"Nebudete mi lámat ruku!" stál si za svým mladík.

"Harry, je mi to líto, ale ano. Nenechám tě, aby ses o ní svojí nezodpovědností připravil. Aspoň ti dojde, že příště máš jít na ošetřovnu!"

"NE! Nikdo z vás se mě ani nedotkne!" vyděšený chlapec se odsunul na druhý konec postele.

Pán zla pokynul smrtijedům, kteří se začali přibližovat k chlapci.

"Harry, nečiní mi to větší potěšení, než tobě. Ale je to nutný," Voldemort následoval své věrné.

"Proč to nejde kouzlem," vzlykl chlapec.

"Musí to být přesně," zavrčel Snape.

"Ale to jde přece líp kouzlem, než takhle," mladík vystrašeně sledoval blížící se smrtijedy.

"Bohužel nejde, navíc máš v tý ruce otravu, takže každé použité kouzlo by mohlo zabránit lektvarům dobře fungovat," snažil se vysvětlit Pán zla.

"Ne... Prostě mě nech-nechtě být..."

Voldemort pokynul smrtijedům.

Pokojem se hned vzápětí roznesl chlapcův vyděšený křik, když jej dva páry silných rukou chytli a zabránili v pohybu.

"Harry, no tak, uklidni se," Pán zla dosedl na postel, kde ležel jeho syn v obležení dvou smrtijedů, kteří jej pevně drželi.

"Ne-nechte mě být..." vzlykal chlapec.


	25. Chapter 25

"Pane, možná by byla ještě jedna možnost," začal Lucius a pustil chlapce.

"Co?"

"No kouzlo."

"Už jsem vysvětlovat, že kouzlem to nepůjde," zavrčel Snape, ale také chlapce pustil.

"Ale ano půjde, jenom si říkal, že to může ovlivnit lektvary. Ale nemusí!"

Pán zla vypadal zamyšleně.

"Mistře, pokud lektvary nebudou působit, tak bude léčení trvat dýl," namítl Snape.

"Jděte."

"Co..."

"Lucius, Severusi, jděte na chvíli ven! Chtěl bych si o tom promluvit se svým synem," zavrčel Temný pán.

Počkal až smrtijedi odejdou a přistoupil k chlapci. Harry ležel na posteli, tiše vzlykal. Voldemort si přisedl na postel. Opatrně mladíka chytl a přitáhl k sobě.

"Harry, chápeš, proč to musíme udělat, že jo?"

"Ne-nechte mě..." chlapec sklopil tvář po které se mu řinuly slzy.

"No tak, podívej se na mě. Já ti přece nechci ublížit, rozumíš? Ale jinak to nejde," Pán zla se snažil mluvit co nejkonejšivěji.

"Kouzlo..." zaševelil mladík.

"Co?"

"Použijte kouzlo."

"Ale... Slyšel si, co říkal Severus, nemusí pak působit lektvary. Je víc, než pravděpodobný, že potom nebudou působit. Trvalo by o hodně býl to uzdravit," namítl Pán zla.

"To je jedno, použijte kouzlo," tichý vzlyk.

"Dobře."

Pán zla zavolal smrtijedy postávající na chodbě. Nesouhlasil s tím, ale pokud si to jeho syn tak přeje. Na druhou stranu, možná to tak bude lepší. Zlomit ruku kouzlem. Kouzlem, které provede Severus. Třeba ho pak jeho syn nebude mít důvod nenávidět. Nebo aspoň ne tolik...

"Mistře?" tázavě se na svého Pána zadíval Snape.

"Uděláš to ty... Kouzlem," zavrčel Pán zla.

"Ale Pane..."

"Ne Severusi, kouzlem."

"Jistě."

"Luciusi, dojdi pro lektvary, pak tady s Harrym zůstaneš," Pán zla se otočil na plavovlasého kouzelníka, který zatím jen nejistě postával opodál. Ten teď kývl na souhlas a zmizel v chodbě.

"Harry, můžeme?" Temný pán se opět otočil na svého syna, který se s obavou díval na blížícího se Snapea. "J-jo."

Snape napřáhl ruku s hůlkou. Ještě jednou se zadíval na svého Pána. Tiše si povzdechl, když Mistr kývl na souhlas. Rozhodně mu nečinilo potěšení mladému kouzelníkovi lámat ruku, ale věděl, jaký způsobí potíže, že je ruka zlomena kouzlem. Na druhou stranu chápal Pána zla a dokázal dost dobře odhadnout jeho motivy k tomu, aby chlapci podlehl a přiklonil se k možnosti kouzla.

Jednou rukou chytl Harryho za bolavou ruku. Stačil mu jediný stisk, aby přesně identifikoval místo, kde je kost špatně zhojena.

"Infracta hir," profesor lektvarů sotva slyšitelně vyslal kouzlo.

Azurový paprsek vyšel z jeho hůlky, aby se vzápětí vpil do ruky černovlasého mladíka. Hoch vykřikl. Nejdřív jen překvapením. Ruku mu obalilo bledě modré světlo. Za chvíli se však rozkřičel bolestí, kterou mu způsobovalo 'lámací' kouzlo. Světlo zmizelo. Harry ležel na posteli stočený do klubíčka a tiše úpěl bolestí.

Snape vzal několik lahviček s lektvary, které mezitím donesl Malfoy. Se stálou ledovou maskou chytl chlapce, otočil jej k sobě. Lucius zachytil Snapeův zamračený pohled a s povzdychem mu šel pomoci. Chytl Harryho za hlavu, aby jí aspoň chvíli udržel v klidu a Snape tak mohl Harrymu poskytnout potřebné lektvary.

Po chvíli se Harry uklidnil, teda lépe řečeno, usnul. Snapeovi se do něj povedlo vpravit tři z pěti lektvarů. Zbylé dva položil na chlapcův noční stolek.

Pán zla kývnutím vyzval smrtijedy k odchodu. Sám přešel ke svému spícímu synovi. S něžným výrazem, který by nikdy nikdo nepřisoudil Pánovi zla, si jej prohlížel. Opatrně chlapce přikryl. Zasmušile si povdechl a vydal se za svými věrnými.

Snape přecházel po pracovně Temného pána. Lucius stál kousek od dveří, opíral se o zeď a sledoval profesora lektvarů. Moc dobře věděl, co se mu honí hlavou. Budou potrestáni.Oba dva to věděli a oba dva s tím byli smířeni. Ale aspoň Lucius si myslel, že teď, právě teď si hněv Pána zla zaslouží. Vždyť mohli udělat tolik. Mohli chlapci pomoci, ne, oni mu měli pomoci a neudělali nic. Nestarali se a tak je teď jejich trest nemine. Jenže podle Snapeova výrazu o tom on takhle nesmýšlel...

Otevřeli se dveře. Pán zla vešel dovnitř. Před chvílí tak láskyplný výraz nahradila znechucená, nenávistná maska.

"Čekám. Vysvětlete to! Hned!" Temný pán si sedl do křesla, stále pohledy plnými opovrhování vzhlížel na dva smrtijedy, kteří se teď třásli před ním.

"Pane, my jsme..."

"Ty ne, vysvětlí to Lucius!"

"Mistře... Ne-netušili jsme, že to je tak... tak vážný," lehce se zadrhával Malfoy.

"Netušili jste? Jak jste sakra mohli netušit! Měli jste ho na starost a nevěděli jste, co se děje?!"

"Pane, nemohli jsme ho hlídat všude," nesměle se ozval Snape.

"Zmlkni Severusi, o tvé 'péči' jsme už slyšel," zavrčel Pán zla.

"Mistře, my jsme se snažili... Ale netušili jsme, že jsou ti Nebelvírští takový... Vždyť je to Nebelvír, nemohli jsme předpokládat, že budou až tak... Zlý," snažil se vysvětlit Lucius.

"Nemohli jste předpokládat?! Co mi to tu sakra žvaníte! Měli jste to předpokládat a když ne předtím tak potom, co se objevilo v novinách, jste to měli kurva předpokládat!" Pán zla se rozzuřeně postavil. Ohnivým pohledem si nenávistně přeměřovali vystrašené smrtijedy.

"Mistře..."

"Zklapni Severusi... Crucio!" kletba zasáhla svůj cíl. Místnost se ihned naplnila Snapeovým bolestným křikem.

Rudé oči se naplnily zvráceným potěšením. Pán zla sklopil hůlku. Kletba skončila. Profesor lektvarů se roztřeseně zvedal ze země.

"Tak jak Luciusi?" O něco klidnější Voldemort se otočil na druhého věrného smrtijeda.

"Mistře, my... Chybyli jsme, ale... Snažili jsme se vašemu synovi pomoci. Ale ti Nebelvíři, jsou vynalézaví."

"To mě nezajímá! Ještě jednou se to bude opakovat a oba za to krutě zapaltíte! Rozumněli jste?!"

"Ano Mistře," Lucius pokorně sklopil hlavu.

"Severusi?" Pán zla se otočil na druhého kouzelníka.

"Mistře, ano Mistře."

"Fajn. Nemyslete si, že z toho vyjdete tak snadno. Severusi, převezmeš po Antoninovi jeho hlídkující stanoviště.

A bez protestů Severusi, uvědom si, že už dostáváš poněkolikátý další šanci. Jsem k tobě až příliš milostivý," zavrčel Temný pán a pokynem ruky smrtijeda propustil.

Voldemort počkal až Snape zmizí v zelených plamenech Letaxu, teprve pak se otočil k Malfoyovi.

"Luciusi, máš poslední šanci ukázat, že se o mého syna dokážeš postarat. Tady se o něj postarám, ale pokud někam půjdu, tak to bude na tobě a nestrpím další chyby, Luciusi! Samozřejmě na něj budeš dávat pozor ve škole. Ale už ti nebude pomáhat Severus, ten je příliš neschopný postarat se o kohokoliv jinýho, kromě sebe. Budeš na mého syna dohlížet spolu s Antoninem," rozhodl Pán zla.

"Mistře, vy chcete svého syna vrátit do Bradavic, ale to je..."

"Jistě, že půjde zpátky do školy, ale až bude zcela v pořádku. Zůstane tady do novýho roku, pak se vrátí. Ty samozřejmě v Bradavicích zůstaneš."

"Ano Mistře." Lucius radči zmlk, proč Pán zla zbytečně dráždit.

"Dolohov nastoupí spolu s Harrym."

"Ano Mistře."

"Teď jdi."

Lucius se ještě jednou uklonil a zamířil ke krbu. V duchu si tiše gratuloval, jak skvěle to zvládl. Mistr dokonce ani nezuřil, tedy, ne tolik, kolik Lucius původně předpokládal. Ale dalo se předpokládat, že si to Snape ještě schytá...

Pán zla zamířil do pokoje svého syna. Věděl, že teď bude spát, ale měl potřebu ho vidět, ujistit se, že je v pořádku. Aspoň do té doby, než se probudí. Pak se nepochybně ozve jeho zranění a jak Pán zla předpokládal, rozhodně to nebude příjemný...

Tiše otevřel dveře. Popošel k posteli. Pozoroval nyná klidnou tvář svého syna. Syna, kterého by, nebýt jediného dopisu, ani nenašel.


	26. Chapter 26

Bylo pozdní odpoledne druhého dne. Pán zla zamyšlně seděl v křesle. Občas vstal, prošel pokojem, náhodně zalistoval v některé z knih. Stále však sledoval svého spícího syna. Už se měl dávno probudit... Temný Pán si nebyl jist, jestli je lepší, když chlapec spí a unikne tak bolestné realitě, nebo kdyby byl vzhůru a on, Voldemort, by měl aspoň klid, že je v relativním pořádku. Mohl by něco udělat... Ale teď, nemohl nic. Mohl jen čekat až se jeho syn probudí.

Opět si sedl do křesla.

Náhle se z postele, na níž Harry ležel, ozvalo slabé zasténání. Pán zla se ihned zvedl a zamířil k synovi.

Černovlasý chlapec se nejistě posadil, udiveně se rozhlížel kolem. Očividně si na události včerejšího dne moc nepamatoval. Voldemort si sedl na kraj postele. Pozorně sledoval výraz synovi tváře. Až na zmatek tam nic nenašel. Žádnou známku po bolesti, prostě nic. Pán zla se trochu zamračil.

"Harry..."

"Harry," luskl chlapci před obličejem prstama.

"Hmm..." mladý Raddle se na otce otočil. Teprve teď si začínal vzpomínat na včerejší den. Připadal si jako by po hodně velkým flámu. Žaludek měl 'na vodě', hlava mu třeštila, ale jinak byl zcela v pořádku. Žádná bolest po zlomené ruce, prostě nic...

"Co se stalo?" Harry se otočil na otce. Ve tváři měl stále zmatený výraz. Vzpomínal si na přichod do sídla. Na hádku, snad... Ale na cokolik víc si jeho mysl odmítala vzpomenout.

"Jak se cítíš?" místo odpovědi se zeptal Pán zla.

"Jde to... Co se stalo?" chlapce zopakoval otázku.

"Ty si to nepamatuješ?"

"Nó... Včera jsem se tady objevil s Malfoyem..." Harry zavřel oči, jak se snažil vzpomenout na včerejší den.

"Ruka tě nebolí?"

"Ruka?" chlapec zmateně otevřel oči a pohlédl na své ruce. "Ne, proč?"

Voldemort si jen povzdechl. Netušil nakolik je správný, se si Harry nic nepamatuje a nakolik je dobře, že mu nic není..?

"Fajn, pokud si to nepamatuješ, nevadí. Jsou tu věci, který musíme vyřešit."

"Třeba moje jméno," Harrymu se rozzářili oči.

"Takže to si pamatuješ, super."

"Jistě, Harry Beathan Raddle." Teď byl se svým jménem už spokojen. Včera se mu to moc nezdálo, ale co sešlo na tom jestli se tak jmenoval nějaký temný mág.

"Ano. Až tě sem přijde ohlídat Lucius, tak to půjdu zařídit. Změní ti to i ve škole, snad to předejde aspoň nějakým problémům."

"Lucius? Proč?" Harry se začal zvedat s postele.

"Co si myslíš, že děláš?" Pán zla syna na poslední chvíli chytl, než se skácel na zem.

"Ehm... No..." chlapec se na Voldemorta nejistě podíval. Netušil, co se tady děje. Proč se mu začala motat hlava? Proč je otec najednou takový starostlivý?

"Zůstaneš v posteli. Půjdu zjistit, kde se zdržel Lucius a pak půjdu zařídit to jméno. Zůstaneš v tý posteli, rozumýš?!" Pán zla se zvedl a zamířil ke dveřím.

Lucius nervózně přecházel po pracovně Pána zla. Doufal, že má Mistr lepší náladu, než včera. Aspoň snad, když tu není Snape, tak si nebude vztek vybíjet na něm.

Malfoye se včera od Narcissy dozvěděl, jakou práci dělal Dolohov a co tedy teď bude dělat Snape. Byl upřímně rád, že na něj spadlo zase jen hlídání Pánova syna. Přece jenom pobíhat po lese a hledat vlkodlaky by se mu ani za nic nechtělo. A Snapeovi určitě taky ne, zvláště s jeho averzí k vlkodlakům...

Dveře se otevřeli. Pán zla vešel zamyšleně dovnitř.

"Á Luciusi, skvěle. Dáš pozor na Harryho, než se vrátím," včerejší vztek na Luciuse byl ten-tam.

"Ano Mistře," Malfoy byl sice touhle změnou udiven, ale rozhodl se neptat. Radši...

Plavovlasý kouzelník otevřel dvěře do chlapcova pokoje. Na porahu se zarazil. Černovlasý chlapec seděl na posteli. Nevypadal, že by ho cokoliv bolelo, výraz v jeho tváři se spíš dal připsat znuděnýmu.

"Ehm... Jsi v pořádku?"

"Jistě... Proč se mě na to dneska každý ptá?" opáčil Harry lehce naštvaným tónem.

"No, podle Snape by ti mělo být hrozně..." Lucius si chlapce se zájmem prohlížel. Opravdu to vypadalo, že mu nic není.

"Jak vidíte tak není!" odsekl chlapec.

"Fajn... To je dobře," poznamenal Lucius a sedl si do křesla, ve kterém trávil noc a den Pán zla.

Nějakou dobu seděli mlčky. Lucius se rozhlížel po pokoji, rád že nemusí do lesa, spolu se Snapeem, na vlkodlaky. Harry přemýšlejíc o chování svého otce a Malfoye.

Náhle se chlapec zvedl s postele. Trochu nejistě se postavil na nohy, když si byl jist, že jej udrží, vydal se ke dvěřím. Než se Lucius vzpamatoval, kráčel si to po chodbě ke schodišti.

"Hej, kam myslíš, že jdeš?" zamračený Malfoy následoval chlapce, až příliš mu to připomínalo situaci, která se stala na začátku školního roku.

"Mám hlad, jdu se najíst,"opět odsekl mladík. Už ho tohle věčný hlídání začínalo štvát. Hlavně, že ve škole, když pomoc potřebuje, tak tam nikdo není...

Lucius chlapce následoval do kuchyně.

Harry se zarazil. Pohledem přelétl bílou místnost. Pak se s podivným výrazem otočil k Malfoyovi.

"Kde jsou všichni?"

"Všichni? Kdo?" Lucius nahédl do kuchyně.

"Služebnictvo, lidi..?" objasnil chlapec.

"Pán zla je zab...propustil."

"Cože? On je zabil? Proč?" zmateně se rozhlížel Harry, jakoby doufal, že tu lidi někde budou.

"Nebyl s nimi spokojen. Rozhodl se, že jenom skřítkové budou lepší. Jsou vázáni na rodinu a nemohou prozratit její tajemství. Z mudlů by ho někdo lehce dostal," Lucius nechápal, jak je možný, že tomu chlapec nerozumí. "Ano, ale... To je přece ještě nemusel zabíjet..."

"Nechtěl ses náhodou najíst?" Malfoy se pokusil odvést téma jinam. Mladík jej jen zpražil naštvaným pohledem a zamířil dovnitř kuchyně.

Sedl si za malý stolek. Rozhodně se mu nechtělo jít do velké jídelny a jíst tam sám. Pochyboval, že by Malfoy něco hodlal jíst, zvláště když s odporem hleděl na jídlo, které chlapci přinesl jeden ze skřítků. Mudlovské jídlo.

"Tohle opravdu hodláš jíst?" plavovlasý kouzelník se mračil na karbanátek, který si Harry právě dělil nožem. "Jistě, proč ne?" Harry pohlédl na Malfoye. Jeho otec mu nikdy k jeho jídlu nic neřekl, nepřišlo mu tedy, že to může kouzelníkům přijít divný.

"Ohm... Nic, když jsi si jistý, že je to to, co chceš, tak si to sněz," Lucius se opřel o sněhobílou zeď a sledoval chlapce.

Harry dojedl. Zvedl se ze židle a zamířil ke dveřím. Ve stejné chvíli, kdy bral za kliku se dveře otevřely. Dovnitř vpadl rozčílený Pán zla.

"Harry..? Co tu děláš?! Řekl jsem, že máš být v posteli!" změřil si naštvaným pohledem syna. Pak se otočil na smrtijeda.

"Luciusi, tohle si spolu ještě vyřídíme. Jasně jsem řekl, že má zůstat v posteli a tys na to měl dohlídnout!"

"Ale Mistře..."

"NE! Ještě jesnou se bude opakovat, že nesplníš můj příkaz a jdeš za Snapeem."

"Co se stalo se služebnictvem?" ozval se náhle Harry.

"Se služ-- No..." Pán zla vrhl nespokojený pohled na Luciuse.

"Propustil jsem je."

"Malfoy řekl, že si je zabil... Proč? Vždyť nic neudělali..."

"Luciusi!" Voldemort se na nebohýho smrtijeda naštvaně otočil.

"Mistře já..."

"Ticho Luciusi, prostě už mlč!" Pán zla zamířil za chlapcem, který už mezitím vyšel z kuchyně.

Černovlasý mladík seděl na spodním schodišti. Zíral kamsi do prázdna.

"Harry, co se děje?" Pán zla si sedl vedle chlapce na schody.

"Budu se muset vrátit do školy?" vyhrkl náhle.

"No... Jistěže se tam vrátíš, ale Lucius s Antoninem na tebe budou dohlížet. Nic se ti tam nestane."

Harry se na Pána zla zoufale podíval. Vždyť i teď na něj měli dohlížet a nedělali to...

"Antonin je spolehlivější, než Severus a i Lucius si dá větší pozor, aby mu chování Nebelvírů neuniklo," Pán zla opět vrhl pohled na Lucius stojícího opodál.

"Ale..." namítl chlapec.

"Nic se ti tam nestane rozumíš? Kdyby si někdo něco zkusil, Lucius mi dá hned vědět."

"Dobře..." Harry sklonil hlavy. Moc dobře věděl, že jeho otec situaci ve škole nebere vážně, ale co s tim mohl udělat... Nic...

"Pojď. Zvedni se." Pán zla se postavil a čekal, až se zvedne i jeho syn. Věděl, že ho svým rozhodnutím o návratu do Bradavic nepotěšil, ale nemohl jinak. Ať se k němu spolužáci chovali jakkoliv, tak on, Voldemort, mu to nemohl usnadňovat. Nebo aspoň ne moc. Vždyť ve škole je určitě šikanováno víc dětí a ty nejsou na každém kroku hlídáni smrtijedy. Tak na co si Harry pořád stěžoval?

Harry se mezitím postavil. V hlavě se mu stále míhali myšlenky na nespravedlivé jednání jeho otce. Z ničeho nic se mu zatočila hlava.

Trojice kouzelníků stála pod schody, když se jeden z nich, černovlasý chlapec, náhle zamykácel.

"Je mi špatně," mdlým hlasem oznámil, než se skácel k zemi. Pán zla syna zachytil těsně před dopadem na kamennou podlahu. Zvedl jej do náruče.

"Co se sakra stalo? Dojdi pro Severuse! Hned!" Rozkázal zmatenému Luciusovi. Ten ihned zmizel na schodišti směrem k Pánově pracovně.

Voldemort zatím zamířil s Harrym do jeho pokoje. Opatrně jej položil na postel. Byl znepokojen stavem svého syna. Vždyť se už zdálo, že bude v pořádku, že se zranění vyléčilo a kouzlo spojené s lektvary na něj nemělo žádný vliv. Očividně se však přiznaky jen záludně zdrželi.

O tomhle si ještě se Severusem pohovořím...


	27. Chapter 27

Harry ležel na posteli. Pokojně oddechoval. Ve tváři měl uvolněný výraz, nepochybně se mu něco pěkného zdálo.

Vše mělo idylický ráz, díky němuž se všechno na první pohled zdálo být v pořádku.

Avšak opravdu jen na první pohled.

Nedaleko postele bylo opět přistaveně křeslo, ve kterém seděl zamračený Pán zla. U dveří se o stěnu opíral Lucius Malfoy a, stejně jako jeho Mistr, upíral zrak na černovlasého mladíka na posteli.

Severus Snape pendloval mezi pokojem a blízkou laboratoří, snažíc se přijít na to, co by chlapci mohlo pomoci.

Ne snad, že by náhle změnil názor a rozhodl se jednat v jeho prospěch, ale bylo lepší se podřídit přání Pána zla, pokud šlo o jeho jediného syna.

Stříbrný kulatý měsíc zářil na obloze.

Stromy v temném lese se prodíralo krvelačné strvoření.

Občas se zastavilo, jakoby zmateně se rozhlíželo kolem, netušíc, kde je. Pak se však vzpamatovalo a hnalo nocí dál. Něco jej táhlo, něco co jej tolik ovlivňovalo v posledních měsících. To něco, co vždy na chvíli zastřela vlkodlačí podoba na kterou kouzlo nemělo tak velký vliv.

"Mistře," oslovil profesor lektvarů Temného pána, když po nějaké době opět vyšel z laboratoře. Pán zla stále seděl v křesle, pohled upřený jen na svého jediného syna. Tak moc si přál, aby jeho chlapeček byl v pořádku, ale nemohl to dát najevo, už tak stačilo, když tihle dva smrtijedi, kteří s ním teď tady byli, viděli, jak se obává a to přece jenom, ještě většinu svých starostí skrýval.

"Co?!" nevrle se obořil na Snape.

"Myslím, že jsem přišel na to, co se s Pot-Rad s chlapcem děje."

"Tak mluv, co je s ním?" Pán zla se zvedl s křesla a postavil se tváří v tvář smrtijedovi, aby jej snad ani nenapadlo, že mu to nepoví.

"Domesticum abominatio," nejistě odpoveď.

"Cože?" zmateně se ozval Malfoy.

"Rodinné prokletí, Luciusi," ušklíbl se Snape, dávajíc tak najevo své opovrhování nad 'nevzdělaným' arostokratem.

"Já vím, co to znamená, ale netuším, jakou to může mít souvislost s jeho stavem," naštvaným gestem ukázal na spícího chlapce.

"Luciusi," zavrčel Voldemort. Plavovlasý smrtijed okamžitě zmlknul.

"Mluv," vyzval Severuse.

"Domesticum abominatio je kletba, která když se použije v situaci, kdy se potýká s jinou mocnou kletbou je poněkud nestabilní."

"Co tím chceš říct?"

"Luciusi!" v rudých očích se vztekle zablísklo.

"Bude lepší, když počkáš venku," dodal o trochu klidněji Pán zla, teď nemělo cenu si zjednávat respekt u plavovlasého kouzelníka, později si s ním jeho neposlušnoust vyřídí.

Lucius vyšel z místnosti, zanechávajíc tam svého Mistra ve společnosti Snapea. Rozčileně začal přecházet po chodbě.

"Tak pokračuj," rudý pohled se opět stočil na Severuse.

"Kouzlo se stalo nestabilním a tím, že jsme na chlapcovu ruku použili kouzlo, které sice nebylo nikterak mocné, ale bylo vysloveno mocným kouzelníkem, se účinky Domesticum abominatio změnily."

"Co se s Harrym teda děje?" Pán zla stále netušil, byl sice skvělým kouzelníkem, ale o některých kletbách i on slyšel poprvé. Ani se nedivil, že o tom Severus tolik ví, byl do černé magie natolik zahloubán, že kdyby měl víc magických schopností, jistě by byl temnějším Pánem zla, naštěstí pro Voldemorta, bal Snape pouze 'studijní' typ.

"Nevím přesně, ale vypadá to jako příznaky Deatve," Severus o poznání ztišil hlas.

"Ale to přece... LUCIUSI!"

Krvelačná bestie se plížila po temných lukách. Občas zavětřila, jako by lovila, ale její oběť, její malá kořist, byla ještě hodně daleko.

Zvíře pokračovalo v cestě dál. Na pár okamžiků jej ovládly pudy, instinkty, ale pak to prozření rychle zmizelo a vystřídala jej nepropustná mlha. To zvířecí mysl ovládala čísí vůle.

Dveře se otevřely. Plavovlasý kouzelník vešel do místnosti. Nejistě se rozhlédl kolem. Netušil, proč jej Pán zla volá, ale podle tónu jeho hlasu to nebude nic dobrého.

"Mistře," aristokrat se uklonil.

"Severusi, řekni mu to!"

"Deatve."

"Ehm... Co?" Lucius se zatvářil zmateně.

Až tohle skončí, tak všichni smrtijedi půjdou na doučování z černé magie!

"To je určitý druh nemoc, spíš stavu. Uhm, je to způsobeno kouzlem, které selže a otravou," mrzutě vysvětlil Severus.

"Kouzlem a otravou? No, kouzlo selhalo, ne? Ale ta otrava? Vždyť byl celý den semnou..."

Hlupáku, to ses rovnou mohl přiznat.

Pán zla si Malfoye podezíravě přeměřil pohledem. Ne, ten by si určitě nedovolil ublížit jeho chlapačkovi, ale kdo tedy?

"Co jedl?"

"Ehm... Něco mudlovského," zamyslel se plavovlasý aristokrat.

"Ještě neurčitěji by to nešlo," zavrčel Snape.

"Netuším, co to bylo, dali mu to ti skřítkové," zamračil se Lucius.

"Severusi, přiveď je," rudé oči opět plály hněvem.

Snape urychleně odešel z místnosti, zanechávajíc tam Pána zla s Luciusem a bezvědomým chlapcem. Došel do kuchyně. Tady pěti skřítkům příkázal, aby jej následovali, a vrátil se zpět do Harryho pokoje.

"Který z vás dal jídlo mému synovi?!" obořil se na stvoření Pán zla, hned jak vstoupili do dveří.

"Pane, my nic, pane. My jsme mladého pána neobsluhovali," vypískl jeden ze skřítků.

"Luciusi, který z nich dával Harrymu to jídlo," Voldemort se obrátil na aristokrata, který si s podivným výrazem prohlížel skřítky před sebou.

"Mistře, není tady."

"Jak to sakra myslíš?!"

"Není mezi těmi skřítky, můj pane," odvětil pokorně Lucius.

"Víc sktřítků tam ale nebylo," zamračil se Snape, snažíš si vybavit, jestli se mu cestou třeba některý z tvorů někam neztratil.

"My jich také víc nemáme!" zavrčel Pán zla.

"Čí to ale mohl být skřítek..?"

"Cizí skřítek se sem nemohl nepozorovaně dostat!"zuřil Voldemort.

"Ale pane, když tady teď není, tak to přece znamená, že je pryč..."

"Lucius, Lucius, kde se ta moudrost v tobě bere," obrátil oči vsloup Snape.

"Zmlkněte, oba!" okřikl je Pán zla, když se Malfoy nadechoval k hrubé odpovědi.

"Najdi toho skřítka!"

Zamračený Lucius zmizel ze dveří.

"Jdi a pomoz mému synovi!"

Severus se na Pána zla jen nejistě podíval a zamířil k chlapcově posteli.

Voldemort si opět sedl do křesla. Nevrle pozorujíc Snapea, jak se snaží pomoci jeho synovi. Zatím bezúspěšně.

Vlkodlak nepozorovaně proběhl jakousi vesnicí. Ani na okamžik se nezastavil. Ani na okamžik mu nebylo umožněno podlehnout svým pocitům. Nemohl nikoho napadnout, nemohl sejít z cesty, která jej měla přivést k cíli.

Jedině jako vlkodlak měl možnost svou kořist dostihnout.

Ve dnech, kdy se zvířecí tělo měnilo zpět do podoby sešlého kouzelníka, nebylo možné postupovat v cestě, rozhodně ne tak rychle, jak by bylo třeba. Kouzelník byl příliš vyčerpán působením kletby Imperio a krutých přeměn ve vlkodlaka, než aby byl schopen se rychleji pohybovat.

Lucius procházel sídlo. Bylo mu jasné, že nemá šanci skřítka najít. Ještě měl v živé paměti, jak mu několikrát utekl, teď již bývalý skřítek, Dobby. Tehdy, mu mohl stokrát zakazovat, aby za chlapcem chodil, stejně neposlechl a cestu si našel. A teď, pokud tady ten skřítek byl na něčí příkaz, tak neměl šanci jej najít. Navíc v sídle se už určitě neskrývá.


	28. Chapter 28

Jasný úplňkový měsíc svítil na cestu. Kdesi v dálce zavyl vlk.

Krvelačný tvor, který byl dnes opět na cestě za svou kořistí se však nezastavil. Neodpověděl na volání smečky.

Pokračoval dál...

Víčka se se zachvěním otevřela.

"Tati..?" zaševelil černovlasý mladík a omámeně se rozhlédl kolem. Pán zla k němu ihned přispěchal. Už pomalu ani nevěřil, že se jeho syn ještě probere. Vždyť byl víc jak měsíc v bezvědomí.

Voldemort trávil u postele svého syna většinu času. Ale bohužel se musel věnovat i jiným povinnostem. Třeba nalést toho, kdo mu do sídla poslal to odporné stvoření, skřítka, který jeho syna otrávil.

Lucius jej nakonec nenašel, o to bylo pátrání težší. Avšak Pán zla stále věřil, že se ten někdo potřekne a jeho smrtijedi jej pak najdou a přivedou, aby mu on, Voldemort, mohl ukázat, jak jedná s těmi, kteří mu sáhnou na jeho jediné dítě.

Severus Snape se dnem i nocí snažil najít něco, co by chlapci pomohlo, ale až do dnešního dne se zdálo, že bezúspěšně.

A teď se tedy chlapec probudil.

"Harry, jak se cítíš?" Pán zla si syna pozorně prohlížel.

"Vo-du," tiše.

Voldemort přivolal skřítka a přikázal mu, aby přinesl pití. Než se skřítek vrátil, sledoval svého syna, který neurčitě hleděl na strop.

"Pane," skřítek položil tác, s džbánem plným vody a sklenku, na stolek vedle chlapcovi postele. Po Voldemortově přikývnutí a s udivením, že nebyl potrestán se přemístil zpět do kuchyně.

Pán zla v poslední době trestal své domácí skřítky za každou maličkost, i za věci, za které by vlastně potrestáni být ani nemohli. Avšak, Pán zla dával svým skřítkům za vinu, že jej neupozornili na přítomnost cizího skřítka, který otrávil jeho syna. Původně chtěl všechny své 'sluhy' bez milosti povraždit, ale rozmluvil mu to Lucius, když poukázal na to, že Pán zla by těžko zvládal domácí práce a náležitou péči o syna. Voldemort sice neměl v plánu jakoukoliv práci dělat a už vůbec ne domácí a o Harry se měl starat Snape. Ale přece jen skřítky potřeboval, aspoň než se dá chlapce trochu dohromady.

Hustým lesním porostem se hnalo krvelačné zvíře. Ani na okamžik se nezastavilo. Ani na chvilinku se neohlédlo. Nic jej nemohlo vyrušit. Nic jej nemohlo zastavit. Měl jasně daný úkol a ten musel splnit.

Mezitím vešel do dveří Snape. V ruce dřímal pohár, ze kterého se v jemném obláčku zvedal modravý dým.

"Už se probral? No to je dost..." raději zmlkl, když si všiml výhružného pohledu Pána zla.

"Dohlédneš na něj! Musím si jít něco zařídit. A Severusi, varuji tě, opovaž se mu něco udělat, když tady nebudu," zavrčel ještě Voldemort a vyšel ze dveří.

Jako bych mu snad někdy něco udělal...

"Pot-Raddle, slyšíte mě?" popošel k posteli, na které mladík ležel a stále zíral do stropu.

"Hej!" Snape mu zamával rukou před očima. Lehce se zamračil, když se na něj chlapec zadíval, ale spíš to vypadalo, jakoby se díval skrz něj.

"Musíte to vypít," zvedl pohár, který předtim položil na stolek vedle džbánu s vodou.

Mladý Raddle jen záporně zakroutil hlavou a trochu roztřeseně mávl rukou k vodě.

Severus si něco zamumlal pod vousy, naštvaně postavil pohár s lektvarem zpět. Nalil do sklenice trochu vody a podal jej do chlapcových třesoucích se rukou.

Harry se napil. Trochu se zakuckal a několik kapek vody skončilo na pokrývce. Snape se nad tím jen ušklíbl, stále toho chlapce prostě neměl v lásce. Klidně to mohl být syn Pán zla, ale něco mu na něm vadilo.

Něco jako třeba ta podstatná věc, díky které si mladý Raddle každého omotal kolem 'prstu'. Dokonce i dříve tak nemilosrdného smrtijeda, jako byl Malfoy.

Už tak blízko. Věděl, že mu zbývá už jen kousek, tak malý kousíček a bude jeho kořist nadosah.

Vlkodlak zavětřil. Vběhl hlouběji do temného lesa.

Harry položil sklenici zpět na stolek. Ruce se mu stále ještě třásly, ale už to nebylo tak hrozné.

V hrdle již neměl vyschlo. Mohl tedy mluvit, ale co by měl říkat zrovna Snapeovi..?

"Teď vypijete tohle," zavrčel Snape a podal chlapci stále ještě čmoudící pohár.

Raddle jej bez námitek přijal. Sice Snapeovi nevěřil, ale určitě by si nic nedovolil. Ne, když byl v domě Pána zla. Ne, když Pán zla mohl kdykoliv přijít. A rozhodně ne, když je Harry synem Pána zla.

Poslušně vypil pohár do dna. Lehce se oklepal. Lektvar byl odporně hořký.

Vůbec netušil, co to bylo, ale snad něco, po čem mu bude lépe.

Severus sledoval jak se chlapci zavírají víčka. Tiše si oddechl. Doufal, že mladý Raddle teď bude nějakou dobu spát a nechá lektvar, aby konal svou práci. Ze stolku vzal pohár, který přinesl i tác, který přinesl skřítek. Sice nehodlal nikomu posluhovat, ale nechat to tady, kde se tím chlapce mohl nechtíc zranit, kdyby se malátně probudil. Nebo, kde by jej třeba někdo mohl zranit...

To nemohl. Pán zla by pak zranil jeho, Severuse, a to rozhodně ne málo.

Rozešel se ke dveřím. Už chtěl být ve své laboratoři. Kde nebude žádný Pán zla ani jeho syn. Kde nebyli smrtijedi ani mudlové.

Chvilka nepozornosti. Zakopl o koberec, který končil kousek od postele.

Rozlobeně zaklel. Snažís se chytit stabilitu.

Podařilo se, ale jedna z nádob mu vypadla z tácku.

Zvíře proběhlo lesem. Stanulo na mítině.

Nedalo mohl vlkodlak spatři temný hrad obehnaný zdí. Opět zavětřil. Svým zvířecím instinktem cítil, že kořist je blízko. Kořist, kterou měl chytit a zabít. Ta kořist, která teď byla tak slabá. Tak neškodná...

Krvelačná bestie se rozeběhla k hradu.

Sklenice dopadla na kamenou podlahu. Roztříštila se na malinké kousíčky skla, které se rozlétly do všech stran.

Snape tiše zaklel. Hůlkou odklidil střepy. Otočil se, aby zjistil, zda se mladík opět neprobudil. Přece jenom musel nabrat síly a kdyby se teď probudil, nemusel by pak znova usnout.

Chlapec dál poklidně spal.

Ale to, co Severus spatřil mu zcela zastavilo dech. Krev mu hrůzou tuhla v žilách. Netušil, co má teď dělat.

Do pokoje se pootevřeným oknem dobýval mohutný vlkodlak.


	29. Chapter 29

Pán zla stál v kruhu svých věrných smrtijedů.

Přerozděloval jednotlivé úkoly a spolu s těmi výšše postavenými smrtijedy uvažoval nad tím, co Brumbál chystá. Přece jenom příliž dlouho o něm a konání Fénixova řádu neměli žádné zprávy. Ani špehové v řadách Řádu a Ministerstva neměli žádné novinky a to bylo přece jen už trochu podezřelé.

Smrtijedi stále, na příkaz Temného pána, plenili mudlovské vesnice. Do větších měst si však zatím netroufli, kdo ví, co tam na ně Řád chystá.

Řady smrtijedů se také začali povážlivě rozrůstat. A za chvíli měla přijít doba, kdy Pán zla bude muset prověřit oddanost nováčků a ty nehodící se zabít...

"Pane, co mám dělat já?" Lucius Malfoy přišel za Voldemortem, když se smrtijedi začali rozcházet do svých domovů.

"Luciusi, jasně jsem ti už přece řekl, že se budeš starat o mého syna," zavrčel Temný pán.

"Ano, Mistře, ale myslím, že bych zvládl i něco složitějšího..."

"Opravdu? Doteď jsi nezvládl ani ohlídat Harryho, jak si chceš poradit s něčím složitějším?!"

"Mistře, co třeba zkoušení nováčků?"

"To má na starosti Lestrange s Dolohovem a Averym," Voldemort zamířil ke krbu s letaxovým spojením.

"Ale, Pane... Co mám dělat, když je váš syn v bezvědomí?" zkusil to jinak Malfoy.

"Luciusi, Luciusi, Harry se ale již probudil, takže tvé povinnosti trvají. Teď se semnou přeneseš do mého sídla a budeš se o mého syna starat! A varuji tě, Luciusi, další chybu už ti rozhodně trpět nebudu!"

Pán zla vstoupil do zelených plamenů Letaxu, následován rozmrzelým Malfoyem.

Snape zíral na mohutné tesáky krvelačné šelmy. Netušil, co by měl udělat. Pud sebezáchrany mu radil, aby utekl. Ale nemohl tady jen tak nechat syna Pána zla. Jenže, co mohl dělat?

Mezí ním a vlkodlakem stála postel se spícím chlapcem.

Severus sice mohl použít hůlku, ale měl obavu, aby nějakým prudším pohybem vlkodlaka nerozdráždil.

Harry se mezitím opět začal probouzet. Snape s duchu zaklel. Pomalu se přiblížil k chlapcově posteli, stále nespouštějíc oči z vlkodlaka, který se teď se zuřivým vrčením prodíral do pokoje. Okno bylo naštěstí zabezpečeno tak, aby již více nešlo otevřít.

Ibsidiánové oči chlapce se otevřely a zíraly a vlkodlaka, netušíc, jestli to je stále sen, nebo krutá realita.

"Raddle, nehýbejte se," poručil Snape, který už byl u chlapce.

Harry, těžce oddechujíc, jen nepatrně přikývl. Stále vystrašeně sledoval vlkodlaka, vědom si toho, že nemá hůlku. Zadoufal jen, že Snape se umí před vlkodlaky nějak účinně bránit. Ale proč tedy už něco neudělal?

Vlkodlak se nepatrně vzdálil od okna. Bohužel pro kouzelníky v pokoji, byla římsa před Harryho pokojem dost velká, aby se tak vlkodlak mohl volně pohybovat.

Severus trochu vyhlédl, zvědav co vlkodlak dělá.

Vteřinu před tím, než se to stalo, zareagoval. Strhl chlapce z postele a rychle jej dotáhl do rohu místnosti.

Vlkodlak s rozběhem proskočil oknem. Sklo se s řinčením vysypalo do pokoje. Na ostrých částech, které ještě stále držely v rámu, zůstávaly chuchvalce vlkodlakových chlupů a kapky jeho krve.

Dalším mohutným skokem se zvíře ocitlo na chlapcově, nyní již prázdné, posteli. Se zuřivým zavrčením rozerval na cáry polštáře. Bílé peří se rozlétlo po pokoji.

Harry vyděšeným pohledem sledoval vlkodlaka, vědom si toho, že si jich v rohu dřív nebo později všimne. Snape se pomalu přesunul před chlapce, aspoň na chvíli jej přece jen mohl ochránit. Rychlým pohybem vytáhl hůlku. Bohužel právě tento pohyb vlkodlak zaregistroval.

Se zlověstným zavrčením se otočil. Dalším mohutný skok.

Stanul tváří v tvář Snapeovi, který za sebou skrýval vyděšeného chlapce.

Ze Severusovi hůlky vylétlo několik jisker, které popálily vlkodlaka na čumáku. To jej ještě víc rozdráždilo.

Temně zavrčel a chňapl po Snapeově ruce, ve které držel hůlku.

Smrtijed však uhl. Vyhl se tak vlkodlačím tesákům. Avšak jeho hůlka odlétla na druhý konec místnosti.

Stáli teď před rozzuřeným vlkodlakem bez obrany. Zvíře z nějakého důvody ještě nezaútočilo, jen větřilo, jakoby se chtělo ujistit, že ten koho napadne je opravdu ten, koho napadnout má.

Ale to přece...

Snapeovi to nedávalo smysl. Odkdy vlkodlak takhle jedná?

Vlkodlak se připravil ke konečnému skoku.

Náhle se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vešel Pán zla následován Luciusem. Na místě se zarazili, rychle zhlídli situaci a zároveň vyslali na krvelačné zvíře dvě rudá kouzla. Vlkodlak se otočil jejich směrem.

Jeden paprsek těsně minul cíl. Druhý zasáhl vlkodlaka do boku. Zvíře bolestí zavylo. Dalo se na ústup.

"Avada kedavra," smrtící kletba těsně minula svůj cíl.

Vlkodlak proskočil už tak rozbitým oknem a zmizel v nedalekém lese.

"Co to sakra mělo znamenat?" Pán zla došel k Severusovi, který stále ještě pevně držel chlapce.

"Nevím, Mistře, najednou se tady objevil," Snape se postavil na nohy, Harryho nechávajíc stále na zemi.

Voldemort se sehl k mladíkovi. Pevně jej chytl a vytáhl na nohy.

"Jsi v pořádku?"

"J-jo, kde se tady vzal?" mladý Raddle stál na nejistých nohách a stále se roztržitě rozhlížel kolem, jakoby se tu vlkodlak měl každou chvíli znova objevit.

Pán zla se s nevyřčenou otázkou zadíval na smrtijedy. Lucius se jen potutelně ušklíbl a též se otočil na Snapea, jakoby právě on měl vědět o tom, kde se tady zvíře vzalo.

"Mistře... Můžeme ale zjistit kdo to byl," přispěchal rychle aspoň s něčím Severus, když viděl, jak moc se Voldemortovi nelíbí, že neví o tom, jak se sem mohl vlkodlak dostat.

"Opravdu?" pochybovačně.

"Jistě, na rozbitém skle zůstala jeho krev. Pokud je někde registrovaný, tak to zjistíme."

"Dobrá, dej se do práce," mávnutím ruky propustil Severuse, který se si urychleně vzal kousek zakrváceného skla a zmizel z pokoje.

"Jestli si seš jistý, že jsi v pořádku, půjdeš s Luciusem. Tenhle pokoj už není bezpečný. Najdeme ti jiný," Pán zla se opět otočil na svého syna a zkoumavě si ho prohlížel.

"Hmm..."

"Lucius, postarej se o něj," s tím Voldemort opustil pokoj. Musel se vrátit do Temného hradu, pro další smrtijedy, kteří by mu pomohli najít toho vlkodlaka. I když hledání asi nebude moc úspěšné, než Severus zjistí o koho jde...

Uběhlo několik dalších dní. Harry se již zcela uzdravil a ze stále větší hrůzou očekával, kdy mu otec oznámí, že se musí vrátit do Bradavic. Zatím se tak však nestalo. Pán zla se vracel pozdě v noci. Stále se ještě snažil se svými věrnými nalézt toho vlkodlaka, který na něj prve zaútočil, avšak zatím bezúspěšně.

Snape měl každým dnem již přijít a říct Voldemortovi výsledky krve, kterou sebral z rozbitého skla. Pak již bude hledání jednodušší.

Mladý Raddle seděl v křesle v knihovně. Lucius Malfoy před chvílí odešel domů, ještě předtím se ujistil, že to tady Harry sám těch několik minut, než se vrátí jeho otec, zvládne.

Pán zla vstoupil do dveří. Rozhlédl se po místnosti. Hned jak spatřil svého syna zamížil k němu. Tušil, že informaci, kterou má by rád věděl.

Sedl si naproti němu a čekal, až Harry zvedne zrak od rozečtené knihy a bude jej plně vnímat.

"Aho-Dobrý večer," opravil se rychle chlapec, založil si knihu a odložil jí na stole.

"Rád vidím, že se věnuješ studiu," kývl Pán zla ke knize, kterou Harry odložil, byla to jedna z učebnic pro šestý ročník.

"Nerad bych toho moc zamečkal."

"Jistě, o tom jsem s tebou vlasntě teď chtěl taky mluvit. Už brzo se vrátíš do Bradavic."

Harry na okamžik zadržel dech.

Tak je to tady...

"Ovšem nemyslím si, že by mělo nějaký význam vracet se tam ještě před vánocemi, nebo máš snad jiný názor?" pohlédl na svého syna, čekajíc odpověď.

"Ne..."

"Dobrá tedy, do školy se vrátíš po vánočních prázdninách, do té doby ovšem nepředpokládej, že se tu budeš flinkat. Domluvím to s Luciusem a Severusem a budeš se vzdělávat s jejich pomocí. Hlavně obranu a útok, je ti to jasné? A pak, budeš se Severusem pokračovat v Nitrobraně, co vím jsi na tom stále ještě bídně," uzavřel Voldemort.

"Hmm," Harry neutrálně přikývl, vědíc, že námitky by stejně nepomohli.

Pán zla se zvedl s křesla a zamířil ke dveřím. Ještě se však na okamžik zarazil a pohlédl zpět na syna.

"Kdyby tě to zajímalo, tak už víme, kdo je ten vlkodlak."

Harry pohlédl na Voldemorta.

"Kdo?"

"Člen Fénixova Řádu, Remus Lupin, určitě víš o koho jde," ušklíbl se Pán zla, sledujíc jak bude chlapec reagovat.

"Aha..." Harry poněkud zbledl. Netušil, co si o tom má myslet. Vždyť s Remusem vycházel vždycky dobře a teď je to on, kdo jej napadl. Ale proč?

"Ještě jsme ho nechytli, ale to je jen otázka času. Myslím, že by bylo vhodné, kdybysi pak byl jedním z těch, kteří jej za jeho opovážlivost potrestají," Pán zla opět zamířil ke dveřím, zanechávajíc za sebou bledého, roztřeseného chlapce.

Pán zla stál je s pár nejvěrnějšími na kopci nad Londýnem. Právě dopilovali poslední detaily velkého útoku. Měl se konat přesně na Štědrý den. V době, kdy to všichni budou nejméně očekávat. V době Půlnoční mše, kdy mudlové budou, jak ovce připravené na porážku, seřazení v kostelých a budou tak snadný cíl. V době, kdy členové Fénixova řádu budou ve svých domovech, se svou rodinou a kdy se jim tak těžko bude odcházet do nadcházející bitvy.

Pán zla měl všechno naplánované do nejmenšího detailu. On i jeho věřní byli dokonale připraveni na nadcházející bitvu, vždyť to měla být jedna z nějvětších, avšak všichni věděli, že rozhodně ne z posledních.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry Beathan Raddle seděl ve svém pokoji. Utápěl se v melancholických vzpomínkách. Vlastně měl i proč přemýšlet nad tím, co bylo, zítra byl Štědrý den a Harry nepochyboval o tom, že bude jeden z nejhorších za poslední roky.

Párkrát se na toto téma snažil promluvit se svým otcem, ale dostalo se mu nevrlé odpovědi, která určitě neznamenala, že se jeho otec rozhodl strávit Vánoce s ním.

Možná by nebylo tak hrozné být ve společnosti Luciuse Malfoye, ale ten mu již stihl nadšeně oznámit, že na Vánoce bude doma u své rodiny a Harryho bude tudíž hlídat Snape.

Pán zla posledních pár dní trávil většinou mimo své sídlo, ve kterém nechával svého syna v Luciusovi společnosti, dolaďoval poslední detaily útoku.

„Takže zítra tady nebude?" ptal se už poněkolikáté Harry Luciuse, když jeho otec opět naléhavě odešel.

„Ne," povzdychl si Lucius, přece jen už ho trochu unavovalo to chlapci stále vysvětlovat, navíc, když Pán zla se neměl k tomu, aby chlapci o svých plánech cokoliv řekl.

„A Kdy se vrátí?" naléhal Raddle.

„Nevím."

„Jak to?"

„Netuším, kdy se Pán zla vrátí."

„Ale něco přece vědět musíte," vyptával se dál chlapec.

„Pán zla se mi nesvěřuje se svými plány," uzavřel Lucius.

Štědrý den.

Lidé se pomalu scházeli do kostelů a chrámů, aby společně sklonili hlavy v tiché modlitbě a měli možnost zazpívat společně vánoční písně.

Krajina byla obležená bílým sněhem, který se třpytil v září kulatého měsíce, nebo tam, kde světlo luny nemělo šanci proniknout, se od něj odráželo žlutavé světlo pouličních lamp.

Pán zla ještě v Temném sídle rozdělil smrtijedy na tři skupiny, každá měla zaútočit na jeden z přesně určených cílů.

Lucius Malfoy vedl jednu ze skupin. Mířili k Westminsterské katedrále, kde měli za úkol celou stavbu srovnat se zemí.

Severus Snape vedl, ač nerad, druhou ze skupin. Pán zla mu za cíl určil Katedrálu svatého Pavla. Měl o něco těžší úkol, než Lucius. Musel spolu se svojí skupinou zabít všechny mudly, kteří se uvnitř budou nacházet.

Sám Pán zla si vzal na starost Westminsterské opatství, kde se na Štědrý den scházelo mnoho kouzelnických rodin a představitelé Ministerstva.

První dvě stavby byl vlastně jen krycí manévr.

Celé to mělo vypadat jako útok na mudlovské církevní svatostánky a nikoho nemělo ani napadnout, že se to celé soustřeďovalo právě na Westminsterské opatství, jako na jediné místo, kde bylo možné na Vánoce zastihnout tolik kouzelníků pohromadě.

Lucius se svojí skupinou, několika smrtijedy, které mu Pán zla přidělil, stál před katedrálou.

Zevnitř se ozýval zpět lidí, kteří neměli ani tušení, co je za pár okamžiků čeká. Všichni spokojeně vzdávali holt Duchu vánoc a nestarali se o problémy, které na ně čekají před dveřmi katedrály, pro tento okamžik byli spokojení, šťastní…

Malfoy rozdal několik posledních pokynů.

Rozhodl se, že dovnitř nepůjdou, k čemu by to taky bylo. Měl stavbu srovnat se zemí, tak nevadí, jestli lidé uvnitř budou žít, či nikoliv.

Navíc Lucius už to chtěl mít brzo za sebou a vrátit se k ženě a synovi, kteří na něj doma netrpělivě čekají.

Moc nechápal Mistra, který se rozhodl strávil většinu večera a noci bojem, když mohl také doma se svým synem, kterého by to určitě jedině potěšilo. Aspoň to tak vypadalo, podle toho jak se chlapec poslední dny vyptával a to, kde Pán zla na Štědrý den bude.

Lucius se zarazil, už zase přemýšlel o tom, co by bylo pro mladého Raddle nejlepší, o to se měl přece starat jeho otec a ne on, Lucius, který jej měl pouze na starost.

„Srovnejte to se zemí!" jediný příkaz. Sám namířil hůlku na Westminsterskou katedrálu.

„Bombardo!" ozvalo se ode-všech smrtijedů.

Kletby zasáhly svůj cíl.

Nejprve se začala hroutit věž na pravé straně stavby. Smrtijedi jí kouzlem odklonili, aby je náhodou padající zdivo nezasáhlo.

Pak přišly na řadu malé věžičky podél katedrály.

Několika dalšími kouzly smrtijedi zbořili polovinu stavby.

Zevnitř se ozýval křik a pláč vyděšených mudlů, kteří naprosto nevěděli, co se děje a zmateně pobíhali uvnitř polorozpadlé katedrály, neboť ven se již dostat nemohli.

Další várka kouzel a katedrála byla stržena k zemi.

Vše bylo dílem pár okamžiků.

Kdesi v dálce zvony oznamovali začátek mše v jiném kostele. Prach s Westminsterské katedrály pomalu usedal na stavby kolem. Nářek lidí uvnitř pomalu utichal jak podléhali zraněním a umírali na nedostatek vzduchu.

Pro strážníky, kteří na místo za nějakou chvíli přijedou bude vše připadat jako obyčejné zřícení budovy. Nikde nenajdou žádné známky cizího zavinění. Vše se ztratí ve světle dalších událostí…

Snape stál před hrstkou smrtijedů, Katedrálu svatého Pavla měl v zádech.

Jakmile stavbu spatřil, byl velice rád, že nemá stejný úkol jako Lucius, docela by ho zajímalo jak dlouho by tuhle stavbu bourali. Navíc, měl k dispozici méně smrtijedů, protože většina byla u Temného pána nebo s Luciusem.

To Severus moc nechápal, vždyť Pán zla bude stejně útočit až o něco později a přítomní budou všichni smrtijedi.

Až na pár výjimek, jako třeba Luciuse, který dostal povolení hned po splnění úkolu zmizet domů ke své rodině a užít si Vánoce.

Snape sice rodinu neměl a Vánoce neslavil, ale stejně by byl rád někde jinde, než v mrazivých ulicích Londýna.

„Jdeme, nikoho nešetřete, ať už to máme za sebou," zavrčel na ostatní smrtijedy.

Sám si nasadil bílou smrtijedi masku navlékl kapuci černého hábitu a zamířil ke dveřím katedrály.

Lidé uvnitř měli právě hlavy pokorně sklopené k modlitbě.

Katedrálou se ozvala ohlušující rána, to smrtijedi prolomili dveře a vtrhli dovnitř.

Nijak se zbytečně nerozhlíželi kolem, hned začali útočit.

Pálili jednu smrtící kletbu za druhou. Nijak nevěnovali pozornost tomu, zda zabijí kněze, ženu, dítě… Měli jasný úkol, zabít všechny!

Severus stál a z povzdálí sledoval svojí skupinu, jak plní úkol, který jim Mistr zadal.

Po necelé půl hodině byli hotovi, v katedrále nezbyl jediný živý človíček. Všichni leželi s vytřeštěnýma očima na zemi. Vypadalo to, jakoby prostě najednou všichni zemřeli z jakéhosi neznámého důvodu. Aspoň to uvedou příštího dne do své zprávy policisté.

Snape vyšel před katedrálu, počkal až všichni smrtijedi přijdou, pak kouzlem spravil dveře do budovy a spolu s ostatními se přemístil na poslední cíl dnešního večera, na místo, kde se konečně začne bojovat.

Westminsterské opatství byla stará budova osvětlena několika lampami, které byli zaměřeny přímo na ní, tak, aby v temné noci vynikla.

Smrtijedů, kteří naprosto netušili jak stavba vypadá, to teď ulehčilo hledání. Prostě jen došli k nejvíce osvětlené budově v okolí a stanuli po boku Pána zla, který s nepěkným úšklebkem čekal, až se k němu připojí všichni jeho věrní…

Harry seděl v knihovně, vlastně ani nečekal, že se dnes jeho otec vrátí, z toho co vyslechl dnes ráno mu bylo jasné, že se chystá nějaký útok a on tam jako Pán zla rozhodně nemůže chybět.

Tohle chlapce chápal, ale přesto ho mrzelo, že jeho otec stále dával přednost smrtijedům a své straně temna před ním, před jediným synem.

Mrzutě se rozhlédl po místnosti, potřeboval se nějak zabavit, aby opět nesklouzl k melancholickým myšlenkám a vzpomínkám na to, jak to ještě minulé Vánoce bylo skvělé. Jak je oslavil spolu se svými přáteli, a i když neměl rodinu, tak se cítil šťastný. Kdežto teď, teď má sice rodinu, má otce, který o něj nijak zvlášť nestojí a cítí se všelijak, ale rozhodně ne spokojeně.

Rozešel se do svého pokoje, když už se tady nic jiného nedá dělat, tak se nepříznivou dobu aspoň pokusí zaspat.

Jakýkoliv jiný den by si teď mohl povídat s Luciuse, ze kterého se někdy dokázal stát velice příjemný společník. Možná by se dokázal bavit i se Snapeem, i když ten se chlapci pokaždé, když byl v domě, vyhýbal.

Ale teď, co měl dělat teď, když byl v celém domě, až na pár skřítků, sám?

Otevřel dveře do svého pokoje, nijak jej nepřekvapilo, že je v místnosti tma, vždyť proč by se zde mělo svítit, když tady nikdo nebyl. Co jej ale překvapilo byl chlad, který se z místnosti vyvalil. Rozhodně si nepamatoval, že by nechal otevřené okno.

Mávnutím hůlky rozsvítil. Vstoupil do pokoje.

Samozřejmě, okno bylo dokořán. To chlapce trochu udivilo, přece jen on jej neotevřel a samo se otevřít nemohlo, proti tomu bylo zabezpečeno od té doby, kdy sem vnikl Lupin proměněný ve vlkodlaka.

Když už byl u toho vlkodlaka…

Dveře se z prásknutím zavřely, chlapce vyděšeně nadskočil a urychleně se otočil.

Zůstal zírat na Remuse Lupina, který na něj mířil svou hůlkou.

„Re-Remusi…" Harry nejistě sledoval blížícího se kouzelníka. Vypadal ještě hůř, než obvykle. Špinavý, roztrhaný hábit na něm vysel, jak byl ještě hubenější, než předtím. Propadlé špinavé tváře dávali, jindy tak přátelskému, obličeji hrůzostrašný zjev.

Cosi zaskřehotal.

Pak náhle roztřesená ruka pustila hůlku a kouzelníkovo tělo se začalo proměňovat.

V záblesku, ve kterém ho nikdo neovládal stihl vykřiknout jediná dvě slova.

„Harry, uteč!"

Pak se Lupin změnil v krvelačnou bestii, jejíž zlověstné vrčení prořízlo noční ticho.


	31. Chapter 31

Smrtijedi stáli vedle svého Mistra, napjatě čekali na povel k útoku, zatím mohli pouze sledovat mihotavá světla v oknech opatství a naslouchat žalozpěvům, jenž se tiše nesla ponurou krajinou.

"Jděte, mí věrní, jděte a bavte se," Pán zla dal s temným úsměvem povel k boji.

Smrtijedi, kteří stáli vepředu poslali proti bráně sérii kouzel.

Žalmy se s prolomenými dveřmi ozvali hlasitěji, jako jasná předtucha děsivého konce, který čeká ty, kteří dosud seděli v lavicích.

Smrtijedi se v okamžiku nahrnuli dovnitř, jako roj vos, které si jdou pochutnat na cizím medu.

Mudlové netušili, co se děje.

Těch několik kouzelníků, kteří byli v opatství, urychleně vytáhlo hůlky a začali se bránit. Čarodějky v nastalém zmatku se snažili skrýt své děti, pak se i ony pustily do boje.

"Zabít, s nima si dělejte co chcete, ale pak je taky zabijte," zavrčel Pán zla, když viděl několik svých věrných, kteří se lačně vrhali na mladé mudlovské dívky.

Muži se je snažili chránit, ale proti kouzelníkům neměli šanci.

"Avada kedavra," líně pronesl směrem k několika kouzelníkům, kteří se snažili z lavic udělat barikádu.

Mladý Raddle stál tváří v tvář dospělému vlkodlakovi. Sice měl nyní hůlku, ale zase věděl, že ten vlkodlak je Lupin, nemohl mu přece ublížit!

"Remusi..."

Vlkodlak zavyl. Za pár okamžiků byl jen kousek od chlapce, který stále pevně svírat hůlku a nebyl s to se pohnout.

"Reme..."

Mohutná chlupatá packa jej jediným prudkým úderem srazila na zem. Hůlka se kamsi odkutálela.

Harry s rychle kousek poodplazil, zděšeně sledoval blížícího se tvora až teď mu došlo nebezpečí celé situace. Po obličeji mu tekla krev z roztrženého obočí.

Nad ním se ozvalo temné zavrčení.

Chlapce se urychleně otočil.

Jediné, co zaregistroval byly velké tesáky, pak už byla jen bolest, která mu projela ramenem a prostupovala celým tělem.

Myslí mu projela náhlá rychlá myšlenka, vlkodlačí kousnutí...

Vztáhl zkrvavené ruce k hlavě tvora. Snažil se jej od sebe odtrhnout. Marně...

Jednou rukou zašmátral za hlavou, ke svému velkému překvapení tam byla hůlka.

Rudý paprsek narazil do vlkodlaka a kousek jej odhodil. Dostatečně daleko, aby se chlapec vyškrábal na nohy.

Harry se vyděšeně opřel zády o stěnu za sebou. Zíral na vlkodlaka, netušil, co má dělat, tělem mu pulzovala bolest, z prokouslého ramene mu proudem tekla krev.

Lupin, proměněný v krvelačného tvora se začal opět přibližovat ke chlapci. Harryho chabý útok jej pouze více rozdráždil. Vztekle zavrčel a vrhl se dopředu.

"Avada kedavra," záblesk zeleného světla se objevil ode dveří.

Vlkodlak padl mrtvý na podlahu.

Harry se svezl podél zdi, oči zavřené, stěžka oddechoval.

Tiché kroky, někdo se k němu přibližoval.

Voldemort si nevšímal okolního boje. Přešel přes polovinu prostoru, ve kterém se nacházely, nyní rozházené, lavice. Došel ke zpovědnicím.

"Ale, ale, snad ses nechtěla předemnou schovávat," rozhrnul fialový závěs a zadíval se na malou mudlovskou holčičku, která se sem ukryla poté, co smrtijedi bezcitně popravili její rodiče.

Hrubě chytl holčičku za ruku a vytáhl jí ze zpovědní kabinky. Hrubě s ní trhl a pustil na kamennou zem před sebe. Škodolibě se usmál, když se děvčátko rozvzlykalo.

"Severusi, pojď sem," přikázal smrtijedovi, který byl opodál.

"Můj pane," Snape došel k Mistrovi, o holčičku nezavadil ani pohledem.

"Vezmi si jí ,Severusi," strohý příkaz.

"Mistře," smrtijed se otočil a zíral na holčičku.

"Tak jdi."

Snape došel k dívekce, která se krčila na zemi, vyděšeně plakala a zírala na přibližujícího se muže se vzrůstající hrůzou.

"Neboj se," poklekl vedle ní, jediný, kdo jej kromě holčičky sledoval byl Pán zla. Ostatní smrtijedi se zabavovali jinak. Všichni dospělí kouzelnící byli již zabití o mudlech nemluvě. Žilo pouze několi žen, na kterých si smrtijedi vybíjeli své zvrhlé choutky, a pár dětí, kteří měli posloužit jiným účelům.

"Severusi," popohnal jej Voldemort netrpělivě, tohle zbytečné protahování neměl rád, zvlášť u Snapea, který tohle dělal pokaždé, když měl podobný úkol splnit.

Snape mávl hůlkou. Dívenka vyděšeně vyjekla, v mžiku ležela na kamenné podlaze zcela nahá.

"Nechte mě," tichý vzlyk.

Smrtijed se jen úšklíbl, sice tohle nebyla zrovna věc, která mu přinášela dvakrát velká potěšení, ale jednou byl následovník Pána zla, tak se tak musel i chovat.

Černovlasý se zbavil hábitu, klečel teď na zemi jen v košili a kalhotech.

Pán zla s výrazem plným chtíče sledoval Snapea, jak si rozepíná kalhoty, sledoval vystrašení pohled děvčátka, které i přes nízký věk tušilo, co jí čeká.

"Ne..." tichá prosba.

Snapeův zamračený výraz zůstal beze změny. Sehl se k holčičce.

"Severusi," v hlasu byla jasně patrná výhružka.

Snape sáhl do kapci hábitu, který ležel opodál, vytáhl malou neprůhlednou lahvičku s lektvarem, který na ex vypil.

"Dělej!" přikáhal Pán zla stojící za ním.

Snape na okamžik zavřel oči, čekal vteřinu, než lektvar začne působit.

Otevřel oči zamlžené erekcí, která se dostavila.

Pohled černých očí se stočil na nahou dívenku. Neváhal.

Jednou rukou jí pevně za ruce, kterými se chtěla bránit. Nalehl na ní tak, že se nemohla již dál zmítat. Druhou rukou zasunul svůj ztopořený úd do dívčina neposkvrněného těla.

Děvčátko vykřiklo.

Nezvyklo mnoho krve vyteklo z dívčiny pochvy z právě protržené panenské blány.

Pán zla sledoval Severuse, jak přiráží svou erekci a pomalu se dostává k vyvrcholení. Ne, tohle jej neuspokojovalo, ale výraz plný hrůzy, který měla dívka v očích, to ano...

"Harry, jsi v pořádku," Lucius Malfoy se sklonil nad chlapcem, který seděl na zemi opřený o stěnu pokoje. "Já... Ne," mladý Raddle si pomalu začínal uvědomovat to, co se mu vlastně stalo.

"Ne... Harry, co je?" plavovlasý kouzelník opatrně chytl chlapce za ruce a pokusil se jej postavit. Chlapec zaúpěl bolestí.

Lucius si teprve teď všiml chlapcovi zakrvácené košile i krve všude kolem, krve, která rozhodně nebyla vlkodlaka.

"Harry," zděšeně zašeptal, sehl se k chlapci, která opět seděl na zemi a opatrně odhrnul cár roztrhané košile.

"On tě pokousal..?" Malfoy jen doufal, že to chlapce popře, i když z rány to bylo víc, než zjevné.

Harry jen přikývl, trhavě se nadechoval, měl co dělat, aby se nerozbrečel, přece jenom toho na něj bylo moc.

Nejen, že rána na ruce jej hodně bolela, ale v mysli se mu přehrávalo všechno, co věděl o vlkodlacích o jejich proměně...

"To ne!"

"Pojď, postav se, na zemi zůstat nemůžeš," Lucius opatrně chlapce chytl za pas a postavil jej na nohy, podpíraje mu pomohl k posteli. Pohled mu padl na vlkodlačí mtrvé tělo. Mávl hůlkou a zdechlina se přesunula do sklepení hradu.

Harry seděl na posteli, z rány na ruce mu stále tekla krev, sice již ne v tak velkém proudu, zato byla skoro černá. "Musím dojít pro Severuse, aby ti to ošetřil, na zranění od vlkodlaka je expert a tohle se musí ošetřit odborně," Lucius chlapci obvázal krvácející ruku a zvedl se k odchodu.

"Zůstaň tady, ano?"

Mladý Raddle jen přikývl, myšlenkami byl však stále jinde.

"Neboj, to se vyřeší," s tím Lucius odešel. Musel přivést Snapea a hlavně Mistra!

Snape se zvedl se země.

"Avada kedavra," zelený paprsek se vpil plačící dívce do hrudi.

Pak použil čistící kouzlo na své tělo a opět se oblékl do hábitu.

"Můj pane," otočil se na Voldemorta.

"Správně, Severusi, mudlové nejsou od toho, aby žili," zašklebil se Pán zla.

Smrtijedi, kteří si již dostatečně užili začali plenit Westminsterské opatství. Na různé cenné artefakty sesílali kouzla, jenž poslala předměty do jejich domů a sídel.

"Fénixův řád je tady!" ozvalo se náhle od skupinky smrtijedů, kteří měli za úkol hlídat.

"Konečně," usmál se Voldemort a s hůlkou připravenou k boji se vydal k rozbořeným dveřím, následován svými věrnými smrtijedy.


	32. Chapter 32

Lucius Malfoy se přemístil kousek od Westminsterského opatství.

Tiše zaklel, když si uvědomil, že Pán zla a smrtijedi jsou uvnitř a Fénixův řád venku. Neměl moc šancí dostat se k Mistrovi dřív, než bitva začne. Ale on musel! Musel Mistrovi říct, co se stalo Harrymu. Musel chlapci zajistit nějakou pomoc, byť mu už moc věcí nepomůže, ale aspoň bude žít...

Prostor před opatstvím byl zaplněn kouzelníky v černých pláštích. Nezávislý pozorovatel by jen těžko poznal, kdo z nich je na straně Dobra a kdo na straně Lorda Voldemorta.

"Nikoho nešetřete!" jasný povel smrtijedům.

"Ano, Mistře," sborový souhlas.

Smrtijedi s napřaženými hůlkami vyšli z brány. Na prostranství byli nahromadění lidí z Fénixova řádu. Všichni měli do tváří stažené kápě, takže nikdo nemohl poznat identitu jedince z žádné ze skupin.

"Expelliarmus," někdo z Fénisova řádu vyslal kletbu a tím zahájil boj.

"Mistře!" Lucius se bojujícím davem dostal až ke svému Pánovi.

"Luciusi, co tady děláš?" upřímně se podivil Pán zla. Nepochyboval, že se Malfoy tomuhle boji vyhne. Vždyť si od něj vyprosil, aby mohl být na vánoce se svojí rodinou. Temný pán mu to ve svém dobrosrdečnosti dovolil. Ovšem pod podmínkou, že ještě zkontroluje jeho syna.

Voldemort měl, ne, nebyly to výčitky, možná jen trochu špatného svědomí? Ne, ani to to nebylo. Ale přesto se mu nezdálo příliš správné nechávat svého syna doma samotného, ještě k tomu na vánoce. Ale on byl Pán zla! Nemohl se poddávat takovým sentimelnálním věcem jako byly vánoce.

Možná, že to chlapce bude mrzet, ale Voldemort nepochyboval, že to pochopí. Vždyť je to jeho syn. Musí chápat, že jsou důležitější věci, než oslava vánoc. Musí pochopit, že ve válce se na svátky nehledí.

Proč nad tím vůbec uvažoval? Třeba měl být doma se svým jediným synem... Ale pak by neměli nad stranou dobra žádnou výhodu.

"Mistře, musíte jít semnou," Malfoy byl naprosto zoufalý.

"Luciusi, co se děje?!" Pán zla začínal být opravdu naštvaný. Nejen, že si sem přijde někdo s kým pro boj vůbec nepočítal, ale on si ještě nebojuje! Jen si tu tak stojí otravuje ho svýma zbytečnostma a ještě po něm chce, aby někam šel. To snad nemyslí vážně?!

"Mistře, vás syn," naléhal Lucius.

"Co je s ním?" to upoutalo Voldemortovu pozornost, aspoň částečně.

"Napadl ho vlkodlak!" plavovlasý smrtijed začínal být hysterický.

"Cože?!"

"Ten vlkodlak, napadl ho. Pokousal..."

"Severusi!" Pán zla nenechal Lucius, aby domluvil. Tím, co řekl si konečně získal jeho pozornost. Musel začít jednat. Teď, když se něco stalo, tak se musel dostat do sídla a zjistit jak je na tom jeho dědic.

Snape cestou vysílal kouzla na všechny strany, nechápal, co po něm Mistr může chtít. Vždyť rozkazy jim dal již předtím a rozhodně nebyl Mistrův zvyk dávat jiné příkazy v průběhu boje.

Severus si znepokojeně všiml, že vedle Pána zla stojí Lucius Malfoy.

Co ten tady chce?

"Můj pane," Snape stanul vedle Voldemorta, stále se bránil kletbám, které přicházely z řad Fénixova řádu. Kouzla byla nyní o hodně slabší, Snapeovi bylo jasné, že je to tím, že právě zde stál Pán zla. Na něj si přece jen obyčejní kouzelnící nedovolili.

"Odcházíme, Půjdeš s Luciusem, počkáte na mě za opatstvím, přemístíme se společně."

"Mistře, ale to..."

"Jdi, Lucius ti to vysvětlí cestou," zavrčel Pán zla.

Počkal dokud dvojice kouzelníků nezmizí za opatstvím. Pak si přivolal jiného smrtijeda a předal mu rozkazy pro probíhající boj. Když už tady nemůže být, tak aspoň ať Fénixův řád prohraje. Sice věděl, že smrtijedi budou o něco oslabení, zvlášť v případě, že se zde objeví nějaký silnější kouzelník, ale to se snad nestane...

Odešel za Luciusem se Severusem, cestou ještě zabil pár kouzelníků, kteří byli mrtví, dřív, než si uvědomili, komu to vlastně čelí.

Lord Voldemort spěchal do pokoje svého syna. To, co mu řekl Lucius nebylo vůbec dobré a pokud to všechno byla pravda... Pán zla netušil, co s tím bude dělat. Snape pospíchal za svým Mistrem, i on si vyslechl rozrušenou výpověď od Malfoye a ani jeho to rozhodně nepotěšilo. Ne snad, že by Severusovi vadilo, že mohl odejíž z boje, nebo že Lupin proměněný ve vlkodlaka pokousal chlapce. Ale... Pokud Raddle zemře, nebo se začne měnit v lykantropa, bude to Pán zla přičítat na vrub jemu.

Snape nepochyboval, že se chlapec bude měnit, pokud je teda opravdu pokousaný, jak tvrdil Lucius.

Lucius, který byl ještě před Voldemortem, otevřel dveře. Zběžně zkontroloval situaci a ustoupil, aby Mistr se Snapeem mohli projít.

Pán zla přešel k posteli, na které ležel jeho syn. Harry byl podle všeho v bezvědomí. Voldemort s neurčitým výrazem pokynul Snapeovi. Ten přešel k chlapci a začal kontrolovat jeho zranění.

"Mistře," ozval se po chvíli Snape.

"Je to kousnutí."

"Vždyť jsem to říkal," nevrle poznamenal Lucius, když si však všiml nebezpečnýho pohledu Pána zla, raději zmlkl.

"Bude z něj vlkodlak?"

"Mistře, to nejde říct hned, musí se udělat nějaký testy. Obecně se má zato, že když vlkodlak někoho pokouše, lykatropie se přenese, ale není to tak, někteří kouzelníci jsou vůči tomu imunní. Možná bude mít váš si štěstí, ale..."

"Ale?"

"Moc bych v to nedoufal," povzdechl si Snape.

"Uděláš všechno proto, aby můj syn NEBYL vlkodlak! Je to jasné?!"

"Ano, Mistře, ale..."

"Nechci slyšet žádné výmluvy! Můj syn nemůže být vlkodlak, jasné?!"

"Ano," Snape pokorně sklonil hlavu. Bylo mu jasné, že zklame. Jak měl udělat, aby z chlapce nebyl vlkodlak?

"Luciusi, jdeme. A ty se postarej o mého syna," zavrčel Pán zla na černovlasého smrtijeda.

"Ano, Mistře."

Zakrvácený smrtijed stál v pracovně Pána zla. Byl vyklepaný. Nejen, že v této místnosti nikdy dřív nebyl. Vždyť to byla soukromá rezidence Pána zla. Sem směli pouze Malfoy se Snapeem.

A teď zde byl on. Ovšem zprávy, které přinášel rozhodně nebyly pozitivní.

Lucius Malfoy stál kousek od smrtijeda, s odporem si jej přeměřoval. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že Pán zla předal vedení akce zrovna tomuhle smrtijedovi, vždyť byl tak nespolehlivý!

Vlastně v tomhle na tom Lucius nebyl o moc líp. Vždyť on měl chránit syna Pána zla a nedokázal to...

"Tak co?!" Voldemort nevrlým pohledem přeměřil smrtijeda.

"Mistře... Objevil se tam Brumbál a-"

"Chceš mi říct, že jste prohráli?" zavrčel Pán zla.

"Ano, Mistře," smrtijed pokorně sklonil hlavu.

"Jdi."

Smrtijed se nejistě podíval na Mistra, myslí to vážně? Opravdu má odejít a jen tak? Nic mu neudělá? Urychleně se odletaxoval pryč. Odychl si, až když byl najisto pryč.

"Mistře?" Lucius se na Voldemorta nejistě zadíval.

"Příště ať tě ani nenapadne odvést mě z poloviny boje," zavrčení.

"Ale Mistře," chabě namítl.

"NE! Situaci tady jsi mohl zvládnout sám! Příště už se to nebude opakovat, rozumíš?!"

"Ano, můj Pane," Malfoy sklonil zrak k zemi.

Věděl, že Pán zla nemá rád svého syna tak, jak by měl mít. Ale tohle rozhodně nečekal. To chlapce opravdu bere jen jako dědice?

Snape zíral na výsledky testů, které udělal chlapci hned poté, co mu vyléčil zranění.

Pohlédl na mladého Raddlea, který byl stále v bezvědomí.

Povzdechl si. Teď bude muset jít a ukázat výsledky Mistrovi, a pak...

Temný pán přecházel po své pracovně. Přemýšlel. Přemýšlel o tom, co bude dělat, pokud se potvrdí, že je jeho syn vlkodlak. Jistě, chlapec se musel vrátit do Bradavic, ale tím, že by byl lykantrop by se vše podstatně zhoršilo. Vždyť, i když měl školu ve své moci, stále tam byly orčitá pravidla. Stále tam byli děti a jejich rodiče, kteří by vlkodlaka ve škole rozhodně nestrpěli. Co na tom, že by to byl syn Pána zla? On přece není Pán zla, jemu mohli ublížit. A vadilo by to vlasntě?

Mohl si on, jako Pán zla, dovolit mít za syna vlkodlaka?

Vždyť vlkodlaci byli póvl, vlkodlaci byli chudina, nejnižší kouzelnická vrstva. Jeho syn nemohl být vlkodlak, prostě nemohl!

Nebylo by lepší nemít žádného syna, než vlkodlaka?

Jistě, mohl se ho zbavit, ale stále to byl jeho potomek, jeho dědic. Jak ale mohl od vlkodlaka chtít, aby po něm převzal moc?

Naštvaně rozmlátil skleněnou vázu, kterou měl na stole.

Jeho syn NEMŮŽE být vlkodlak!

Byl naštvaný. Hodně naštvaný. Nejen, že útok na mudlovké svatostánky se nezdařil tak, jak si představoval. Nejen, že utrpěli porážku od Fénixova řádu. Ještě si nějaký debilní vlkodlak dovolil pokousat JEHO syna!

Někdo zaklepal na dveře.

"Co je?!"

Dveře se otevřely a do místnosti vstoupil Snape. Pohledem přejel pracovnu, která se nyní podobala spíše bojišti. Věci byly rozmlácené a rozházené kolem. Pak zvedl zrak k Temnému pánovi.

"Mistře, mám výsledky," šeptnutí. Severus se Pána zla ve většině případů nebál, ale teď vycítil napětí, které v místnosti vládlo a raději se choval jako pokorný služebník.

"Dej mi to," zavrčel Voldemort a počkal až mu smrtijed podal pergament s výsledky.

Rudé oči přejely po pergamenu.


	33. Chapter 33

Lucius Malfoy se přemístil kousek od Westminsterského opatství.

Tiše zaklel, když si uvědomil, že Pán zla a smrtijedi jsou uvnitř a Fénixův řád venku. Neměl moc šancí dostat se k Mistrovi dřív, než bitva začne. Ale on musel! Musel Mistrovi říct, co se stalo Harrymu. Musel chlapci zajistit nějakou pomoc, byť mu už moc věcí nepomůže, ale aspoň bude žít...

Prostor před opatstvím byl zaplněn kouzelníky v černých pláštích. Nezávislý pozorovatel by jen těžko poznal, kdo z nich je na straně Dobra a kdo na straně Lorda Voldemorta.

"Nikoho nešetřete!" jasný povel smrtijedům.

"Ano, Mistře," sborový souhlas.

Smrtijedi s napřaženými hůlkami vyšli z brány. Na prostranství byli nahromadění lidí z Fénixova řádu. Všichni měli do tváří stažené kápě, takže nikdo nemohl poznat identitu jedince z žádné ze skupin.

"Expelliarmus," někdo z Fénisova řádu vyslal kletbu a tím zahájil boj.

"Mistře!" Lucius se bojujícím davem dostal až ke svému Pánovi.

"Luciusi, co tady děláš?" upřímně se podivil Pán zla. Nepochyboval, že se Malfoy tomuhle boji vyhne. Vždyť si od něj vyprosil, aby mohl být na vánoce se svojí rodinou. Temný pán mu to ve svém dobrosrdečnosti dovolil. Ovšem pod podmínkou, že ještě zkontroluje jeho syna.

Voldemort měl, ne, nebyly to výčitky, možná jen trochu špatného svědomí? Ne, ani to to nebylo. Ale přesto se mu nezdálo příliš správné nechávat svého syna doma samotného, ještě k tomu na vánoce. Ale on byl Pán zla! Nemohl se poddávat takovým sentimelnálním věcem jako byly vánoce.

Možná, že to chlapce bude mrzet, ale Voldemort nepochyboval, že to pochopí. Vždyť je to jeho syn. Musí chápat, že jsou důležitější věci, než oslava vánoc. Musí pochopit, že ve válce se na svátky nehledí.

Proč nad tím vůbec uvažoval? Třeba měl být doma se svým jediným synem... Ale pak by neměli nad stranou dobra žádnou výhodu.

"Mistře, musíte jít semnou," Malfoy byl naprosto zoufalý.

"Luciusi, co se děje?!" Pán zla začínal být opravdu naštvaný. Nejen, že si sem přijde někdo s kým pro boj vůbec nepočítal, ale on si ještě nebojuje! Jen si tu tak stojí otravuje ho svýma zbytečnostma a ještě po něm chce, aby někam šel. To snad nemyslí vážně?!

"Mistře, vás syn," naléhal Lucius.

"Co je s ním?" to upoutalo Voldemortovu pozornost, aspoň částečně.

"Napadl ho vlkodlak!" plavovlasý smrtijed začínal být hysterický.

"Cože?!"

"Ten vlkodlak, napadl ho. Pokousal..."

"Severusi!" Pán zla nenechal Lucius, aby domluvil. Tím, co řekl si konečně získal jeho pozornost. Musel začít jednat. Teď, když se něco stalo, tak se musel dostat do sídla a zjistit jak je na tom jeho dědic.

Snape cestou vysílal kouzla na všechny strany, nechápal, co po něm Mistr může chtít. Vždyť rozkazy jim dal již předtím a rozhodně nebyl Mistrův zvyk dávat jiné příkazy v průběhu boje.

Severus si znepokojeně všiml, že vedle Pána zla stojí Lucius Malfoy.

Co ten tady chce?

"Můj pane," Snape stanul vedle Voldemorta, stále se bránil kletbám, které přicházely z řad Fénixova řádu. Kouzla byla nyní o hodně slabší, Snapeovi bylo jasné, že je to tím, že právě zde stál Pán zla. Na něj si přece jen obyčejní kouzelnící nedovolili.

"Odcházíme, Půjdeš s Luciusem, počkáte na mě za opatstvím, přemístíme se společně."

"Mistře, ale to..."

"Jdi, Lucius ti to vysvětlí cestou," zavrčel Pán zla.

Počkal dokud dvojice kouzelníků nezmizí za opatstvím. Pak si přivolal jiného smrtijeda a předal mu rozkazy pro probíhající boj. Když už tady nemůže být, tak aspoň ať Fénixův řád prohraje. Sice věděl, že smrtijedi budou o něco oslabení, zvlášť v případě, že se zde objeví nějaký silnější kouzelník, ale to se snad nestane...

Odešel za Luciusem se Severusem, cestou ještě zabil pár kouzelníků, kteří byli mrtví, dřív, než si uvědomili, komu to vlastně čelí.

Lord Voldemort spěchal do pokoje svého syna. To, co mu řekl Lucius nebylo vůbec dobré a pokud to všechno byla pravda... Pán zla netušil, co s tím bude dělat. Snape pospíchal za svým Mistrem, i on si vyslechl rozrušenou výpověď od Malfoye a ani jeho to rozhodně nepotěšilo. Ne snad, že by Severusovi vadilo, že mohl odejíž z boje, nebo že Lupin proměněný ve vlkodlaka pokousal chlapce. Ale... Pokud Raddle zemře, nebo se začne měnit v lykantropa, bude to Pán zla přičítat na vrub jemu.

Snape nepochyboval, že se chlapec bude měnit, pokud je teda opravdu pokousaný, jak tvrdil Lucius.

Lucius, který byl ještě před Voldemortem, otevřel dveře. Zběžně zkontroloval situaci a ustoupil, aby Mistr se Snapeem mohli projít.

Pán zla přešel k posteli, na které ležel jeho syn. Harry byl podle všeho v bezvědomí. Voldemort s neurčitým výrazem pokynul Snapeovi. Ten přešel k chlapci a začal kontrolovat jeho zranění.

"Mistře," ozval se po chvíli Snape.

"Je to kousnutí."

"Vždyť jsem to říkal," nevrle poznamenal Lucius, když si však všiml nebezpečnýho pohledu Pána zla, raději zmlkl.

"Bude z něj vlkodlak?"

"Mistře, to nejde říct hned, musí se udělat nějaký testy. Obecně se má zato, že když vlkodlak někoho pokouše, lykatropie se přenese, ale není to tak, někteří kouzelníci jsou vůči tomu imunní. Možná bude mít váš si štěstí, ale..."

"Ale?"

"Moc bych v to nedoufal," povzdechl si Snape.

"Uděláš všechno proto, aby můj syn NEBYL vlkodlak! Je to jasné?!"

"Ano, Mistře, ale..."

"Nechci slyšet žádné výmluvy! Můj syn nemůže být vlkodlak, jasné?!"

"Ano," Snape pokorně sklonil hlavu. Bylo mu jasné, že zklame. Jak měl udělat, aby z chlapce nebyl vlkodlak?

"Luciusi, jdeme. A ty se postarej o mého syna," zavrčel Pán zla na černovlasého smrtijeda.

"Ano, Mistře."

Zakrvácený smrtijed stál v pracovně Pána zla. Byl vyklepaný. Nejen, že v této místnosti nikdy dřív nebyl. Vždyť to byla soukromá rezidence Pána zla. Sem směli pouze Malfoy se Snapeem.

A teď zde byl on. Ovšem zprávy, které přinášel rozhodně nebyly pozitivní.

Lucius Malfoy stál kousek od smrtijeda, s odporem si jej přeměřoval. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že Pán zla předal vedení akce zrovna tomuhle smrtijedovi, vždyť byl tak nespolehlivý!

Vlastně v tomhle na tom Lucius nebyl o moc líp. Vždyť on měl chránit syna Pána zla a nedokázal to...

"Tak co?!" Voldemort nevrlým pohledem přeměřil smrtijeda.

"Mistře... Objevil se tam Brumbál a-"

"Chceš mi říct, že jste prohráli?" zavrčel Pán zla.

"Ano, Mistře," smrtijed pokorně sklonil hlavu.

"Jdi."

Smrtijed se nejistě podíval na Mistra, myslí to vážně? Opravdu má odejít a jen tak? Nic mu neudělá? Urychleně se odletaxoval pryč. Odychl si, až když byl najisto pryč.

"Mistře?" Lucius se na Voldemorta nejistě zadíval.

"Příště ať tě ani nenapadne odvést mě z poloviny boje," zavrčení.

"Ale Mistře," chabě namítl.

"NE! Situaci tady jsi mohl zvládnout sám! Příště už se to nebude opakovat, rozumíš?!"

"Ano, můj Pane," Malfoy sklonil zrak k zemi.

Věděl, že Pán zla nemá rád svého syna tak, jak by měl mít. Ale tohle rozhodně nečekal. To chlapce opravdu bere jen jako dědice?

Snape zíral na výsledky testů, které udělal chlapci hned poté, co mu vyléčil zranění.

Pohlédl na mladého Raddlea, který byl stále v bezvědomí.

Povzdechl si. Teď bude muset jít a ukázat výsledky Mistrovi, a pak...

Temný pán přecházel po své pracovně. Přemýšlel. Přemýšlel o tom, co bude dělat, pokud se potvrdí, že je jeho syn vlkodlak. Jistě, chlapec se musel vrátit do Bradavic, ale tím, že by byl lykantrop by se vše podstatně zhoršilo. Vždyť, i když měl školu ve své moci, stále tam byly orčitá pravidla. Stále tam byli děti a jejich rodiče, kteří by vlkodlaka ve škole rozhodně nestrpěli. Co na tom, že by to byl syn Pána zla? On přece není Pán zla, jemu mohli ublížit. A vadilo by to vlasntě?

Mohl si on, jako Pán zla, dovolit mít za syna vlkodlaka?

Vždyť vlkodlaci byli póvl, vlkodlaci byli chudina, nejnižší kouzelnická vrstva. Jeho syn nemohl být vlkodlak, prostě nemohl!

Nebylo by lepší nemít žádného syna, než vlkodlaka?

Jistě, mohl se ho zbavit, ale stále to byl jeho potomek, jeho dědic. Jak ale mohl od vlkodlaka chtít, aby po něm převzal moc?

Naštvaně rozmlátil skleněnou vázu, kterou měl na stole.

Jeho syn NEMŮŽE být vlkodlak!

Byl naštvaný. Hodně naštvaný. Nejen, že útok na mudlovké svatostánky se nezdařil tak, jak si představoval. Nejen, že utrpěli porážku od Fénixova řádu. Ještě si nějaký debilní vlkodlak dovolil pokousat JEHO syna!

Někdo zaklepal na dveře.

"Co je?!"

Dveře se otevřely a do místnosti vstoupil Snape. Pohledem přejel pracovnu, která se nyní podobala spíše bojišti. Věci byly rozmlácené a rozházené kolem. Pak zvedl zrak k Temnému pánovi.

"Mistře, mám výsledky," šeptnutí. Severus se Pána zla ve většině případů nebál, ale teď vycítil napětí, které v místnosti vládlo a raději se choval jako pokorný služebník.

"Dej mi to," zavrčel Voldemort a počkal až mu smrtijed podal pergament s výsledky.

Rudé oči přejely po pergamenu.


	34. Chapter 34

Skoro už svítalo, když se v Nebelvírské věži probudil černovlasý chlapec.

Trhavě oddechoval. Právě se probudil ze snu. Ne, nebyla to noční můra, tentokrát ne.

Rukou si otřel spocené čelo a z nepříjemným pocitem zjistil, že mu po tvářích tečou slzy. Slzy?!

Vzpomínal na sen. Nebyl špatný, ne, to nebyl, ale to uvědomění, ta náhlá krutá pravda, která jej probudila, to bylo něco strašného, něco, co jeho ještě skoro dětská mysl těžko nesla.

Krásný Vánoční stromek. Světýlka na něm září jako vzdálené hvězdy na obloze. Ozdoby se třpytí a lesknou. Ale není kýčovitý, jen slavnostní...

Kousek dál sedí u stolu spokojená a šťastná rodinka. Otec, matka, děti. Ve vzduchu je cítit radost, nadšení, láska. V krbu opodál spokojeně plápolá oheň.

Pod stromkem se krčí halda dárečků, směť barevných papírů, tvarů, barev, září. V dětských očích je vidět touha, nadšení, ale i netrpělivost. Tak rádi by šly a prozkoumaly dárečky, které dostaly, ale ještě nemohly, ještě ne. Musely vzorně sedět u stolu a čekat až jim jejich šťastný rodiče dovolí jít se podívat.

A pak..? Pak rychle pochvátají, aby se mohly radovat s dárků,které dostaly, ze snů, které se jim třeba splnily.

Rodiče pak budou stát opodál a spokojeně sledovat nadšení a úsměvy na dětských tvářích...

Večer bude končit a šťastná rodina půjde spát, každý jeden z nich bude spokojený, bude vědět, že je zde někdo pro něj. Někdo na koho se může spolehnout, kdo jej má rád, kdo mu věří a kdo jej neopustí...

Harry sedí na posteli. Po tvářích mu tečou další a další slzy. Před očima již nevidí svůj sen, ne, teď vidí realitu. Vidí sám sebe jak byl na Vánoce sám. Vidí sám sebe jak byl na Štědrý den nešťastný, jak strašně zoufale si přál, aby s ním byl jeho otec, aby nedal přednost smrtijedům a válce. Věděl, že kdyby tam tehdy jeho otec byl, kdyby pro něj byl důležitý, kdyby se s ním rozhodl trávit Vánoce, tak by z něj teď nebyl vlkodlak, nebyl by odkázán se každý úplněk měnit v krvelačnou zrůdu... Ne, nemohl vinit svého otce. Nemohl mu dávat vinu za to, jaký je...

Ach, tak moc se bál nadcházejícího úplňku...

Nevěděl kdy, ale ještě se mu podařilo usnout. Vlastně, podařilo... On se o to nesnažil, ale usnul. Najednu stranu by možná měl být rád. Už se mu nic nezdálo. Ale nadruhou... Nebylo bezpečné spát tady. V přítomnosti lidí, kteří jej nesnášejí...

Pohlédl na budíka. Zamračeně zjistil, že zaspal. Jistě. Jak ho vůbec mohlo napadnou, že zrovna on by přišel na první den, kdy je po dlouhé době ve škole, na vyučování včas.

Doběhl do učebny.

Zadýchaně se omluvil a zamířil do poslední lavice.

Lucius Malfoy si chlapce zvědavě prohlížel. Doufal, že jej přes noc Nebelvírští nechali na pokoji. Ale nebyl si tím jist, mladík nevypadal, že by se příliš vyspal. Ale spát přece musel, jak jinak si vysvětlit to zaspání..?

Ale teď to řešit nemohl, možná později. Začal vykládat látku dnešní hodiny. Nenápadně přitom sledoval Harryho. Něco se mu na něm nezdálo. Byl nějaký roztržitý...

"Harry," oslovil chlapce, který byl právě na odchodu. Několik Nebelvírských studentů po něm šlehlo nevraživým pohledem, avšak zdrželi se poznámek. Luciusovi bylo jesné, že ty řeknou až Harrymu, někde osamotě, kde nebude moci zasáhnout žádný z profesorů.

"Hmmm."

"Doufám, že ti dali v noci pokoj?" starostlivě.

"Jo."

Lucius se nepatrně zamračil. Mladý Raddle před ním stál a bylo víc, než jasné, že jej zcela nevnímá, myšlenkami byl jinde, ale kde..?

"Po vyučování se stav za Severusem."

"Proč?" zvedl zrak od podlahy a pátravě se zadíval na Malfoye.

"Pro vlkodlačí lektvar," šeptl Lucius, jakmile se rychlým pohledem ujistil, že nikdo není poblíž.

Harry o něco zbledl. Něco zamumlal a urychleně zmizel z učebny.

Harry seděl v Chroptící chýši.

Čekal na svůj první úplněk ve vlkodlačí podobě. Na první úplněk, kterého se bál...

Poctivě pil lektvary, které mu vařil Snape, pochyboval, že by to profesor lektvarů dělal sám od sebe. Takže buď to byla práce Mistra, nebo Luciuse... Harry by sázel na Luciuse.

Před tím, než zamířil sem, tak potkal Malfoye. Ten mu sice říkal, že může zůstat na hradě, že s lektvarem není nebezpečný. Ale Harry potřeboval mít jistotu, že nikomu nebude moci ublížit. Ne snad, že by nevěřil Snapeovu umu, ale přece jen... Rozhodl strávil úplněk zde, v Chroptící chýši.

Oknem sledoval temnou oblohu, čekal až vyjde měsíc. Čekal a přál si, aby měsíc nikdy nevyšel. Aby to všechno byl jen zlý sen... Věděl, že se to nestane, ale doufal, stále doufal...

Vyšel měsíc. Stříbná zářivá koule, která se pomalu vyštrachala na oblohu.

Harry přivřel oči. Náhlá bolest jej ochromila.

Kůže se mu začala napínat. Oblečení na něm praskalo. Kosti se měnili a v průběhu bolestvé fáze se přeskupovaly na jiné místo.

Stále ještě černé lidké oči z hrůzou zíraly na měnící se ruce. Na srst, která je pokryla.

Zakňučel bolestí. Lidský obličej se začal deformovat. Měnil se, protahoval, obrůstaly jej chlupy. Oči změnily barvu na zářivě jantarovou.

Nocí se ozvalo zoufalé zavytí. Pololidké polovlkodlačí.

Přeměna pokračovala. Bolest pomalu ustupovala. Až bylo dokonáno. V místnosti stál mladý vlkodlak. Krotký mladý vlkodlak, který se nejistě stavil na vratké nohy.

Bylo krásné ráno, právě vycházelo slunce a v domě naokraji Prasinek se pomalu probíral černovlasý mladík.

"Zrůdo!" rudovlasý mladík stál s napřaženou hůlkou nad nahým chlapcem, který se zmoženě zvedal ze země.

"Rone, nedělej to, jsme přece přátelé," zoufale.

"My nejsme přáteli, už jsem ti to říkal. Ty jsi zrůda!"

"Rone..."

Harrymu bylo jasné, že Ron není tak hloupý, aby mu nedošlo, proč strávil noc tady.

"Crucio!" na to, že kletbu použil poprvé měla víc, než efektní účinek.

Harry klesl k zemi. Ne, nekřičel, natolik kouzlo silné nebylo. Zmítal se bolestí, ale nekřičel. Stále ještě doufal, že se Ron vzpamatuje. Vždyť byli příteli, tak proč se to změnilo? Kvůli tomu, kdo je Harryho otec? Nebo snad kvůli tomu, co je teď Harry zač..?

Zrzavý mladík sklonil hůlku. S jakýmsi zvráceným uspokojením sledoval druhého chlapce, jak se trhavě staví na roztřesené nohy.

Harry se opřel o stěnu za sebou. Sledoval Rona a nechápal, kam se poděl ten mírný chlapec, se kterým se dřív přátelil.

"Na tebe nepotřebuju hůlku," ušklíbl se Weasley, zandavaje hůlku do kapsy u kalhot.

Černovlasý mladík stál zničeně u zdi. Po první ráně se skácel na zem. Zůstal ležet. Neměl moc sil na to, aby se brátil a už vůbec ne na to, aby rány vracel. Z úst mu vytékal pramínek krve. Oxinové oči hleděli na Weasleyho, který se napřáhl k další ráně.

Těšně předtím, než pěst dopadla, stačil Harry dát do její dráhy ruku. V té ho po dopadu Ronovi pěsti nepříjemně zabrnělo, ale lěpší, než mít obličej na maděru. Rozzuřený Ron sázel jednu ránu za druhou.

Raddlemu se podařilo zkopnout ze sebe tělo rozhořčeného spolužáka. Weasley se odkutálel o pár metrů dál. Hned se zvedal a hnal se zpět.

Harry si všiml něčeho, co mu vrátilo aspoň trochu sil. Kousek od něj ležela zapomenutá Ronova hůlka.

Zmocnil se jí těsně v okamžiku, kdy k němu doběhl její majitel.

"Relego!" Weasley odlétl několik metrů.

"Nech mě na pokoji," Harry klečel na zemi, hůlkou mířil na Rona, který se opět zvedal ze země. Vztek rudovlasého chlapce zcela zaslepil. Bezhlavě se hnal přímo k Harrymu, který v rukách svíral jeho hůlku a neváhal jí použít.

"NE!"

Ron skočil na černovlasého mladíka. Pěstí jej uzemnil. Snažil se mu vyrvat z rukou svojí hůlku.

"Vrať mi hůlku!"

"Ne..."

Harry se nemohl bránit, většinu sil mu vzala snaha udržet hůlku.

Zrzavý mladík se opět pokusil hůlku vyrvat z pevného sevřený.

"Zabiju tě," zavrčení.

"Rone..."

"Pusť jí!" příkaz.

"Ne..."

Hůlka občas zajiskřila a popálila toho, kdo jí zrovna držel.

Ron v představě, že se zmocnil hůlky zavrčel poslední možné kouzlo.

"Avada kedavra!"

Náhle ztichlou místností se nesl jen odraz klepnutí, to když hůlka dopadla na zem.

"Harry!" Lucius běžel k dvojici mladíků ležících na zemi.

"J-já ho zab-zabil," vzlykal Raddle.

"Byla to sebeobrana," snažil se jej utišit Lucius.

"Pojď," Lucius zabalil třesoucího se chlapce do svého hábitu, odkudsi přičaroval boty.

Cestou zpět do hradu nemluvili. Malfoy jemně vedl za ruku stále roztřeseného mladíka. Netušil, co se v Chroptící chýši stalo, ale jak za poslední dobu poznal Weasleyho, tak si začal. Ale nadruhou stranu, Harry ho zabil. To nepůjde jen tak ututlat. A až se to provalí na veřejnost, tak budou chtít chlapce zavířt, nehledě na to, kdo je jeho otec.

Harry se bude muset vrátit domů a to co nejdříve. Teď jen záleželo na tom, jak přesvědčit Mistra.


	35. Chapter 35

"Jdi na ošetřovnu," přikázal chlapci, kterého dovedl do hradu.

"Ale..."

"Harry, jdi na ošetřovnu," Lucius se otočil na mladíka.

"Já..." mladý Raddle se celý třásl, naprosto netušil, co má dělat. Ještě mu nedošlo všechno, co se stalo v Chroptííc chýši.

"Harry, jdi prosím na ošetřovnu, pak tam pro tebe přijdu, ano?" zmírnil tón hlasu.

"T-tak jo," otočil se a zamířil na ošetřovnu.

Malfoy chlapce chvíli sledoval, pak s povzdychem zamířil k nejbližšímu krbu napojenému na letaxovou síť.

Harry ležel na ošetřovně. Poppy kolem něj před chvíli trochu nevrle poskakovala a snažila se jej donutit, aby vypil příslušné lektvary, nezúspěšně.

Bylo to již týden, co ho ošetřovatelka držela na ošetřovně. Ani nevěděl proč, cítil se v pořádku a nepochyboval o tom, že v pořádku je. Tak jaký byl její záměr, držet ho zde..?

Od incidentu v Chroptící chýši se tady navíc neukázal Lucius, takže Harry netušil, co se děje. To co se stalo si stále nechtěl připustit. Vždyť to nebylo možné...

Ještě toho dne se otevřely dveře ošetřovny a dovnitř nakráčel Severus Snape. Obezřetně se rozhlédl kolem, zda nikde v doslechu není ošetřovatelka a zamířil k posteli, na které ležel černovlasý mladík.

"Raddle," kývnutí hlavy mělo znamenat jakýsi strohý pozdrav.

"Dobrý den," nejistě.

"Jsem tu, abych vám řekl, že teď budete na škole sám."

"Cože?"

"Pán zla se rozhodl ze školy stáhnout smrtijedy. Lucius zde není již týden a Anton odešel včera. já odcházím dnes."

"Proč?" do hlasu se mu vkradla kapka hysterie.

"Pán zla si to přeje."

"Ale proč?"

"Vás 'výkon' v Chroptící chýši se již dostal na veřejnost. Proto si Pán zla nepřeje mít zde smrtijedy a vystavovat je tak riziku chycení, když je zrovna potřebuje někde jinde," nevrle odpověděl Snape.

"Ale..."

"Žádné 'ale', Raddle, zabil jste spolužáka, snad si nemyslíte, že vám to může jen tak projít."

"Zabil..."

"No jistě, nebo si myslíte, že Weasley je po jedné krásné Avadě ještě schopný se zvednout a jít do školy?!"

"Ale já..."

"Mlčte!"

"Odcházím, Raddle, bude tedy na vás, jak se s tí poperete," ušklíbl se Snape.

"Už to vědí..?"

"Ne, o vašem uctihodném výkonu ještě nikdo neví. Až na vašeho otce, pochopitelně."

"Otce... Co na to řekl..?" nejistý pohled.

"Co by měl říkat. Zuřil, Raddle, jistěže zuřil. Nebo si myslíte, že je snadné mít vás za syna a stále za váma zametat problémy? Uvědomujete si, že jste chodící katastrofa? Mistr má i jiné věci na práci, než se stále jen starat o to, zda jeho syn něco neničí, či nezabíjí. Takže teď je to jen a jen na vás, uvidíme, ja ksi poradíte," zlomyslně.

Mladík na něj z hrůzou hleděl, teprve teď mu začínalo vše docházet. Zabil spolužáka. Zabil svého nejlepšího přítele. Co na tom, že se Ron nedokázal vyrovnat s tím, že Harry má za otce Voldemorta, vždyť kdo by se s tím vyrovnal. Ale on ho zabil. Nebo snad ne? Myslí mu proběhla prchavá vzpomínka na boj s Ronem.

Ale jistě, že jej zabil. Kdyby nebyl vlkodlak, kdyby se nevrátil do školy, kdyby jeho otcem nebyl Pán zla. Kdyby je... Bylo zbytečně nad tím stále znova a znova přemýšlet. Teď musel myslet na to, co bude dál. Jeho otec měl pravdu, každému jen přidělává problémy. Ale co s tím? Copak za to může?

Snape mezitím odkráčel z ošetřovny zanechávaje za sebou zmateného, vystresovaného mladíka. Bylo mu to jedno, on vyřídil to, co měl. Jistě, něco přidal, něco řekl tónem, kterým to rozhodně říct neměl, ale tak co. Vždyť je to jedno. Až Raddlea zavřou do Azkabanu, tak se snad Pán zla vzpamatuj a začne se konečně opět starat o válku...

Dalšího dne se Harry vrátil na vyučování.

Když při snídani vešel do Velké síně, stočily na něj pohledy všech přítomných. Jistě, mohlo ho to napadnout. Škola si již na incident v Chroptící chýši udělala vlastní názor. Jak tomu mohl zabránit. Všichni si teď mysleli, že je vrah. A nebyl? Nikdo proti němu ještě nevznesl žádnou obžalobu, i když každý věděl, tušil, co se stalo. I když tělo Ronalda Weasleyho bylo již dávno objeveno Hagridovým loveckým psem. I když jej všichni nesnášeli a opovrhovali jím. I když byl synem Pána zla. Stále proti němu nikdo nic neřekl. Aspoň ne oficiálně.

Na chodbách, v hodinách, kamkolik kam se hnul, všude slyšel ty hlasy. Hlasy, které mu nadávaly, které se ho snažily proklít, které jej obviňovaly... Věděl, že v něčem mají pravdu. Ano, byl si jist, že Rona nezabil, ale byl zodpovědný za jeho smrt... A to ho ubíjelo dalo víc, než nenávist spolužáků, která po odchodu smrtijedů ze školy začala opět narůstat.

Už to nebyla jen dětská šikana. Pár krutých žertíků. Ne, teď se z toho stalo něco většího, horšího. Těžko by si někdo mohl pomyslet, že žáci, ještě děti, jsou něčeho takového schopni.

Neubližovali mu fyzicky, na to se stále ještě přiliš báli jeho otce. Ano, tušili, že o chlapce moc nestojí, že nejeví zájem starat se o to, co se děje ve škole. Ale báli se ho, báli se hněvu, který by náhle mohl přijít.

A také se báli Harryho. Báli se jeho proměn. Báli se, protože věděli, že před rozzuřeným vlkodlakem by neměli šanci. Ale úplněk byl jen jednou za měsíc...

Báli se, ale strach jim nebránil ubližovat mu psychicky.

Harryho ovšem netrápilo jen toto. Trápilo ho daleko víc věcí, než v době, když bylo jeho jediným úkolem porazit Pána zla. Jak rád by tu dobu vrátil.

Nemusel se starat o posměváčky, nemusel řešit všeobecnou nenávist namířenou proti němu. Nemusel se bát nadcházející proměny na kterou neměl přichystaný potřebný lektvar. Nemusel se starat o to, aby nezklamal otce, v tu dobu nebyl nikdo koho by mohl zklamat...

Lucius rozčileně přecházel po sídle. Chtěl něco udělat. Ale mohl? Měl na to právo? Věděl, že ne... Ale něco, něco mu stále říkalo, aby se zvedl a šel do Bradavic. Aby pomohl chlapci, kterého tam zanechali napospas vlkům.

Ano, věděl, co se děje ve škole. Draco mu pravidelně referoval. Ale mohl snad po svém synovi chtít, aby si vzal po ochranné křídlo mladého Raddlea? Vždyť jeho syn byl ve Zmijozelu a Harry v Nebelvíru, nemohl ho hlídat dvacet-čtyři hodin denně. A i kdyby o to Draca požádal. Tak co by zmohl? Možná by pomohl Zmijozel, ale co jedna kolej zmohla proti celé škole? Vždyť to byly stále ještě děti a proti nim stáli další děti, jenže ti měli podporu vedení, profesorů...

Lucius věděl, že nemá šanci jak Harryho ochránit, pokud bude tady, vně Bradavické pozemky...

Ale jak se tam dostat? Mohl jen tak porušit Mistrův zákaz? Ne... Je to Pánův syn, tak proč by se o něm měl stále starat on?

Brumbál si spokojeně mnul ruce. Jeho plán vyšel. Ano, smrt mladého Weasleyho sice nebyla v plánu, ale byla to nutná oběť v cestě za zničením Temné strany. A pokud se Harry rozhodl být na straně svého otce, bude zničen spolu s ním. Vlastně ne, on bude zničen, i když se rozhodne stát mimo hru. Na to bylo v Brumbálovi přiliš nenávisti, přiliš zášti, proti mladému chlapci.

Vždyť on mu mohl dát vše. Dal mu vše! Dal mu roli 'Vyvoleného' a on jí přijal. Tak jak se jen mohl opovážit přejít na druhou stranu? Ano, kdo mohl tušit, že Voldemort je chlapcův otec. No což, teď se s tím nedalo nic dělat. Lidi budou nuceni přestat věřit na 'Vyvoleného'. Sice už jim dal tolik důkazů o tom, že Harry není jejich spása, ale nevěří. Teď uvěří, teď, když zabil spolužáka... A další budou následovat, o tom Brumbál nepochyboval.

Remus Lupin, ó jak ten splnil svou roli v této partii, přímo dokonale! Skvostně se mu podařilo proniknout do Voldemortova sídla. Ano, jistě, mělo se mu to podařit již dříve. Dříve, než Voldemort zaútočí na ty chrámy. Ale tak co, byli to jen mudlové. Možná pár kouzelníků mezi nimi, no což, ministerstvo jejich rodiny štědře odmění. Byly to nutné oběti války! Stejně jako Lupin. Ten Lupin, který tak úžasně zvládl napadnout mladého Raddlea. Lupin, který svou 'chorobu' přenesl dále...

Brumbál věděl, že bez imperia, které na Lupina seslal, by se mu lykantropa nikdy nepodařilo přesvědčit, aby svého dřívějšího chráněnce napadl. Ale pár kouzel vše spraví, každého přesvědčí...

A teď. Teď z něj udělal hrdinu Fénixova řádu. Ano, ozvalo se pár hlasů, kteří protestovaly. Nelíbilo se jim, že vlkodlak, který napadl chlapce je oslavován. Však byly brzo umlčeni...

Přišla řada na další fázy plánu. Musí se dostat do Bradavic. Musí dostat Harryho... Ale na to bude čas... Až o úplňku... O úplňku, který se nezadržitelně blížil...

"Pane."

"Co?" nevrle.

"Mistře, myslím, že není dobrý nápad, nechávat Harryho ve škole."

"To co si myslíš ty, je mi naprosto jedno, Luciusi."

"Já vím, pane, ale stále si myslím..."

"Chceš mě naštvat? Chceš?" rudé oči se zabodly do plavovlasého kouzelníka.

"Teď jsi, máš práci jinde, nebo snad ne?"

"Ano, pane..."

Lucius pomalu odcházel. Bylo mu jasné, že Mistra nepřesvědčí. Ano, zkusil to a ne jednou. Vlastně se divil, že jej Pán zla vždycky vyslechne a pak pošle pryč. Čekal by kletby, cokoliv, ale ne ten chladný klid, kterým Pán zla v poslední době oplýval...

Rozhodl se počkat, promyslet to, co má udělat, co by chtěl udělat. Musel přemýšlet, co je správné...

Harry seděl u dalšé snídaně. Už tu byl tolik dní sám. Tolik dní vystavován stresu a nenávisti. Nemyslel si, že tak dlouho vydrží. Ne, první den, kdy byl propuštěn z ošetřovny si nemyslel, že vydrží hodinu a teď... Teď tady byl s nima, s těma, kterým dřívě věřil, skoro měsíc... Věděl to, musel sledovat čas... Čas, který mu řekne jak moc se blíží další přeměna. Přeměna, které se tolik bál.

Ale proč by měl? Vždyť už toho zažil hodně, co proti tomu může být jedna přeměna ve vlkodlaka? Ale věděl, že si jen něco nalhává. Uvnitř tušil, že přeměna ve vlkodlaka bolí jako nic, co předtím zažil...

Celou tu dobu tady doufal. Snad v zázrak, ve vykoupení. Ale možná jen v příchod otce, nebo Luciuse... Vlastně ani nevěděl, kterého z nich by viděl raději. Ale ano, tušil... Jenže přiznat si to..?

Ne! Pán zla by dobrý otec, nezkušený, ale dobrý! Vždyť na co si stále stěžoval? Na to, že je přednější válka, než on? Vždyť to bylo jasné!

Na to, že se mu dostatečně nevěnoval? Vždyť už nebyl malé dítě...

Tak na co, na co si stále stěžoval? Nevěděl... Jak moc by teď ocenil, kdyby jeho otec přišel a vyvedl ho na světlo. Odvedl jej pryč ze školy, z jámy ve které se tak náhle a nepřipraveně ocitl...


	36. Chapter 36

NE! Jak to mohl udělat? Proč mě tady nechal? Proč? Vždyť jsem jeho syn, jeho jediný syn... A on mě tady nechal, jen tak a přitom to věděl! Zatraceně dobře věděl jak se ke mně budou chovat. Tak proč to udělal? Proč?

Pomalu se blížil další úplněk a čím byl blíž, tím byl černovlasý chlapec roztěkanější, nejistější, bojácnější.

Posledních několik dní se mu v celku zdařile podařilo nepřipouštět si různé věci. Nemyslel na to, jak se k němu chová jeho otec, ani na to, jak se zachoval Brumbál. Dokonce se mu podařilo zabránit narážkám svých spolužáků, aby mu pronikly do vědomí. Jistě, stále je slyšel, aby už mu to tolik nevadilo. Možná to bylo také tím, že s blížícím se úplňkem se útoky na Harryho přece jen o něco snižovaly. Že by se jej opravdu tolik báli? Ne, to si Harry nemyslel. Je... Možná je to přestalo bavit. Nebo jen čekali, až bude Harry nejzranitelnější, až bude po úplňku a oni budou moci vyrazit do útoku s novými zbraněmi.

Blížil se úplněk. Měsíc pomalu dorůstal, až se Harrymu zdálo, že se zvětšuje před očima. Bylo to deprimující, vědět, že každým novým ránem se víc a víc blíží ten den, ta noc, kdy se z něj stane krvelačná zrůda. Možná, možná by mu to tolik nevadilo, kdyby neměl tak příšerný strach z přeměny, z přeměny, která bude bez lketvaru nesnesitelnou mučivou lázní.

Docházel na vyučování. Spolužáci i profesoři jej ignorovali, takže se ani nemusel snažit něco při hodině dělat. Jen seděl v lavici, zíral z okna a přemýšlel o tom, co má dělat. Jak jít dál...

Docelal jej překvapilo, že se zatím neozval nikdo, kdo by jej předvolal k soudu. Zdálo se, že s případem vraždy v Bradavicích si nikdo nic nedělá. Zvláštní...

Cožpak se ani Ronovi rodiče nestarali o to, kdo jim zabil nejmladšího syna? Vždyť o fámách, které kolovaly po škole, již také museli slyšet. Ale nikdo se neozval a Harryho už začínalo unavovat přemýšlet nad tím.

S blížícím se úplňkem jej dokonce začínalo opouštět špatné svědomí vůči Ronovi. Ano, mrzelo ho jak se okolnosti vyvrbily, ale nemohl s tím nic dělat, teď už ne.

Navíc stále věřil tomu, že on nebyl ten kdo zabil. Vždyť kouzlo vyřkl Ron. Takže on v tom byl přece nevinně... Aspoň částečně... Pochyboval, že by mu to u soudu prošlo. Vždyť on byl synem Pána zla, navíc byl vlkodlak, ty nikdy nemělo ministerstvo v oblivě. Tak proč by se měl namáhat a snažit se sám před sebou očistit své svědomí, když by mu to u soudu neprošlo..?

Nestaral se o to. Teď už ne... Mysl mu zaplňovala jediná myšlenka a to na nadcházející úplněk.

Lucius seděl ve své pracovně v Malfoy Manor. Tiše mumlal zaklínadla a hůlkou přejížděl po zraněních, která měl na rukách.

Ano, opět se pokusil odporovat. Ovšem dnes Pán zla neměl tak dobrou náladu jako vždy. Spíš se zdálo, jako by jej něco trápilo. Každopádně Lucius byl za svou opovážlivost náležitě ztrestán.

Když se probral z bezvědomí, byl Snapeem ujištěn, že Mistrův hněv neschytal jenom on. Pán zla prostě zuřil a nikdo nevěděl proč.

Vlastně ano, Lucius tušil, proč se Mistrova nálada tak rapidně zhoršovala. Blížil se přece úplněk. A pokud Pán zla není až takový necita, nebo pokud mu až tak moc nezálěží na jediném synovi, tak to musel nějak pocítit.

Sice by to Mistrovi nikdy neřekl, ale tušil, že Pán zla není tak úplně lhostejný k tomu, co se děje kolem jeho syna. Chápal, ano, tak nějak chápal Mistrovo rozhodnutí nechat Harryho v Bradavicích, sice to nepokládal zrovna za nejlepší z rozhodnutích, ale tušil, co k tomu Pána zla vedlo. Ale teď. Teď, když se blížil úplněk, tak si nejspíš i Pán zla začal, aspoň trochu, vyčítat, že nechal syna ve škole. Muselo mu být přece jasné, jak kruté bude pro chlapce přetrpět přeměnu bez lektvaru...

Lucius zahojil poslední ránu, zvedl se a začal nervózně přecházet po pokoji.

Potřeboval vymyslet řešení. Nechtěl nechal chlapce, který mu za tu relativně krátkou chvíli přirostl k srdci víc, než si byl schopen připustit, v přítomnosti lidí, kteří jej nesnášeli a kteří jen hledali záminku, pod kterou by mu mohli ublížit.

Musel se tam dostat! Musel... Ale jak, když si to Mistr nepřál a přece jenom, jeho otcem byl Pán zla. Lucius do toho neměl právo zasahovat.

Seděl na schodech vedoucích od hlavní brány ven.

Pomalu se stmívalo. Ono, to bylo správné, on čekal na tmu. Čekal na chvíli, kdy se odhádlá vyrazit tam, kam měl.

Musel jít, to věděl. I kdyby zůstal tady, tak by si ho prokletí našlo a možná ještě dřív, než v polorozbořeném domku na úpatí Prasinek.

Zastmušile sledoval postupující temnotu. Proč? Stále ta samá otázka a stále na ní nedostal odpověď. Nebyl nikdo, kdo by mu na ní odpověděl.

Zvedl se. Nerozmýšlel se, to by nemělo cenu, stejně to musel podstoupit. Snad jen vědomí, že by to mohlo být brzo za ním, ho udrželo při zdravém rozumu. Zamířil k vrbě mlátičce. Věděl, že dřív, když na škole studoval Remus, tak ho na přeměnu i z Chroptící chýše doprovázela Madame Pomfreyová. On šel sám. Musel, nikdo by s ním nešel. Proč taky. Vždyť byl synem Pána zla, ten si musel umět poradit sám.

Seděl na špinavé podlaze Chroptící chýše. Po předešlé zkušenosti si sundal oblečení, přece jen se mu následující ráno nechtělo plahočit přes pozemky bez oblečení nebo jen s cárama, které by mu zbyly.

Seděl na zemi v boxerkách. V tmavnoucím šeru sledoval třesoucí se ruce. Měl strach, už zase. Věděl, že nebude trvat dlouho a první měsíční paprsky proniknou okny a s nimi přijde jeho prokletí.

Mdlým pohledem zíral do tmy kolem sebe. Občas pohlédl na okno, kde bylo ještě pár střepů z rozbitého skla. Čekal...

Pán zla seděl v knihovně. Přemýšlel. Udělal správně, když nechal Harryho ve škole? Určitě, vždyť mu nemohl stále zametat cestičku. Ale opravdu udělal dobře? Zvláštní, před tím o Harrym ani moc neuvažoval jako o svém synovi, ale teď, když si všiml, že k chlaci tíhne Lucius, měl tendenci svou pozici otce bránit.

Ale proč? Co mu vůbec bylo do 'Chlapce, který přežil'? Sakra! Je to jeho syn, ale je to i vlkodlak! Navíc bylo víc, než zřejmé, že Harry se k Temné straně hned tak nepřidá.

Bolest přišla náhle.

Pomalu pronikala celým tělem kousek po kousku si brala vše lidské...

Harry hlasitě vykřikl.

Části těla se mu začaly samovolně měnit.

Se štiplavou bolestí začaly ruce obrůstat srstí, stejně tak nohy a obličej.

Zoufalé zaúpění.

Kousti se začaly deformovat, měnit, rozrůstat. Bolest prostupovala vším, každým kousíčkem, svalem, kůstkou.

Vše se měnilo...

Další výkřik bolesti.

Harry v zoufalé snaze, snad zabránit tomu, co se děje, přitiskl měnící se ruce na obličej.

I ten se měnil. Srs pokryla celou chlapcovu tvář. Lebka se protahovala, měnila.

Harry se zasténáním dopadl na zem, nohy vypověděly službu. Ruce, o které se opíral se mu nepřetržitě třásly.

Tělo se protáhlo, zesílilo.

Noční ticho protrhl nelidský výkřik.

Vše utichlo.

Pár Bravických studentů sedělo u jezera.

Ano, věděli, že by tady v noci neměli nic dělat, ale zákazy jsou od toho, aby se porušovaly, tak je tedy porušovali. Vždyť, co by se jim tak mohlo stát?

Dva milenecké páry.

Tiché dívčí chichotání se rozbíhalo po klidné hladině jezera.

Chlapci je tišili, ale i oni byli nabití touhou, adrenalinem, vzrušením.

Vždyť tohle bylo něco zakázaného. Ale kdo by se o to staral, zvláště teď, když bylo tak benevolentní vedení..?

Nikdo.

Studenty ani nenapadlo dělat si hlavu s nějakým nebezpečím. Však taky proč? Co se jim mohlo na Bradavických pozemcích stát?

Páry tiše sedí u jezera. Objímají se, laskají se, chvilkami jen sledují vodní hladinu.

Kdesi zapraská větvička. Nikdo tomu nevěnuje pozornost.

Jedna z dívek se rozverně zachichotá, něco zaševelí příteli do ucha a pak zmizí v nedaleké vysoké trávě.

Chlapec jen protočí oči v sloup a s ušklebkem se zadívá na druhou dvojici.

Dívka projde trávou, jde dál. Nepotřebuje jít tak daleko, je jí jasné, že ani tady by jí nikdo neviděl, ale výchova udělala své a ona si hledá místo, kde by mohla vykonat potřebu.

Zaběhne za první strom, který stojí na zářátku Zapovězeného lesa.

Nejistě se rozhlédne kolem, přeci jen má strach.

Chlapec čeká, znuděně hází do jezera pár malých kamínků.

Náhle ticho protrhne výkřik.

Mladík i milenci nadskočí.

Chlapec se zděšeně otočí k lesu, do míst, kde tuší svojí přítelkyni. Rozběhne se tam. Dvojice za ním.

Doběhne do lesa. Rozhlíží se kolem. Volá. Všude je ticho.

Zmateně pobíhá kolem prvních stromů, nechce se mu dál, bojí se.

A náhle, náhle jí spatří. Leží kousek od něj. V měsíčním světle se třpytí její krev.

Popojde k ní. Tiše volá její jméno. Klesne na kolena. Jemně jí obejme a otočí.

Po tvářích mu stékají slzy, pohlédne jí do obličeje. Má co dělat, aby nezvracel.

Dívčin obličej je rozcupován. Rudé cáry vicí z dívčina obličeje, krev padá na zem i na mladíkovo oblečení. Nevadí mu to.

Zírá na dívku neschopen pohybu. Jeho mysl není schopná vztřebat, co se stalo...

Milenci stojí kus za ním, i oni se třesou strachem. Tuší, co se stalo, někde uvnitř to každý z nich tuší...

Náhle dívka vykřikne, strčí do svého přítele a zděšeně ukazuje před sebe, kamsi za chlapce a mrtvé tělo druhé dívky.

Ze tmy se vynoří obrys.

Temné zavrčení.

Chlapce zvedne zrak od mrtvé přítelkyně. Vyděšeným pohledem zírá na tvora před sebou.

V prchavé chvilce, která nastane, je mu jasné, že zemře. Zemře stejně jako zemřela ona.

Dívka se rozkřičí a rozběhne se z lesa, k hradu. Její přítel jí následuje, nepotřebuje tady být, až zemře další z nich.

Vlkodlak zírá na chlapce před sebou. Ne, nevidí ho. Vidí jen kořist. Jeho pudy jej zcela ovládly.

Chlapec zírá na mohutné tesáky, která se lesknou dívčinou krví. Náhle, snad z nějakého popudu bránit se, bráni jí. Vyskočí na nohy a vrhne se na vlkodlaka. Nemá šanci.

Výkřik plný bolesti, zoufalství, bezmoci, zazní krajinou.

Druhý pár ještě o něco zrychlí. Teď si to ještě nepřiznávají, ale je jim jasné, jak dopadl jejich přítel.

Harry se pomalu probouzí. Celé tělo má v jednom ohni.

Rozlámaně se postaví, ztěžka se opírá o chatrnou zeď za sebou.

Pohlédne na své ruce. Nechápe. Neví, co se stalo. Jeho ruce jsou celé od krve, on je celý od krve. Nepamatuje se, netuší...

Rozhodne se tím nezabívat, ne teď. Pomalu se obleče. Zamíří ven z Chroptící chýše.

Cesta je dlouhá a on je unaven. Pomalu postupuje krajinou, míří do hradu.

Ztěžka otevře bránu a vejde dovnitř.

Dveře se ještě ani pořádně nezavřou, když se náhle ozve čísi nenávistný výkřik.

Dívka, která byla v noci se svým přítelem venku stojí ve dveřích do Velké síně.

Cosi rozčileně vříská.

Harry jakoby zdálky slyší hluk.

Vidí dav, který se k němu hrne. Nechápe, neví, co se mohlo stát.

Kdosi jej srazí na zem. Nemůže se bránit, je jich na něj mnoho.

Všichni něco nenávistně vřískají.

Nerozumí těm slovům, jen jedno z nich, to, které tak dobře zná.

Zrůda!

Ano je zrůda, to on ví, ale co se stalo? Neví, možná radši, bylo by to lepší, kdyby se to ani nedozvěděl.

Kdosi mu strhne hábit. Ostatní zalapají po dechu. Teď vidí, že měli pravdu, i když oni to už věděli předtím, už dávno jej odsoudili.

Leží na zemi, vidí krev na svých rukách, ví, že není jeho. Prve se tím nezabíval, napadlo ho, že možná měl. Ale proč..? Co se mohlo stát? Jeho mysl byla příliš unavena, než aby se tím zabýval, než aby ho to mohlo napadnout.

Zasáhne jej sprška kleteb, to jak si na něm studenti vybíjejí svou zlost. Neměli by, ale kdo je zastaví, kdo?

Nikdo... Oni se musí pomstít, musí pomstít ty, o které je on připravil...

Harry leží v agónii na zemi, tiše přijímá další a další návaly bolesti, kterou na něj okolní dav uvaluje. Pomalu upadá do bezvědomí.

Náhle bolest ustane, netuší, co se stalo.

Poslední, co cítí předtím, než upadne do milosrdných mdlob, je čísi pevná náruč. Někdo jej odnáší pryč...


	37. Chapter 37

Seděl v křesle u postele, pozorně sledoval mladíka, který na ní ležel. Před pár hodinami jej sem donesla. Chlapec byl vysílený, zraněný, v bezvědomí, ale to se dalo očekávat, potom, čím si prošel.

Přišel za pět minut dvanáct, věděl to. Také věděl, že kdyby nepřišel, tak chlapce jeho spolužáci zabijí a nikdo proti tomu nehne prstem.

Ano, věděl i proč. Věděl, že jeho syn, v podobě vlkodlaka, zabil další dva studenty. Bylo mu jasné, že se ostatní obyvatelé Bradavic budou mstít. Ale nenapadlo ho, že ty děti... Že budou schopní něčeho takového, jako lynčování!

Pár hodin před tím, než se přemístil před Bradavické pozemky a vyzvedl svého jediného potomka ze školy, kde už nebyl vítát, za ním přišel Lucius. Dlouho ho přemlouval, dokonce i prosil, což u Malfoye bylo něco nevídaného. Několikrát na sebe nechal seslat kletbu Cruciatus. Ale stále ne a ne odstoupit od svého úmyslu. Chtěl jít do Bradavic. Chtěl dostat Harryho z Bradavic.

Pán zla netušil, co Luciuse vede k tomu, aby se k jeho synovi choval s tak přehnanou laskavostí a starostlivostí. Vlastně to ani nechtěl vědět, bylo mu to jedno. Důležité bylo, že se staral, když se měl starat on... To mu došlo v době, kdy na Luciuse sesílal další várku kleteb a kdy už plavovlasý kouzelník nebyl schopen se zvednout ze země.

V té době si Pán zla přivolal Severuse a zeptal se ho na poslední události v Bradavicích, které, i přes to, že tam již nezůstal žádný smrtijed, byly bedlivě střeženy.

Pán zla musel mít přehled o tom, co se děje s jeho synem, i přes to, že nechtěl zasahovat. Ještě ne...

Snape mu s mírným úšklebkem vypověděl o Harryho přeměně bez lektvaru, i o zavražděném páru studentů. To Pána zla znepokojilo.

V momentě, kdy se vrátil špeh od Brumbála, rozhodl se vyrazit do školy. Teď už věděl, o co někdejšímu ředitely Bradavic šlo. Chtěl dostat jeho syna. Ano, jako vždy... Ale teď to bylo jiné. Brumbálův plán se zdál být dokonalý, ale přec měl trhliny. Brumbála by nikdy nenapadlo, že se Voldemort vydá na vlastní pěst do Bradavic, aby odtamtud dostal svého syna. Rozhodně ho to nemohlo napadnou, vždyť věděl, jak moc si Pán zla přeje, aby Harry zůstal ve škole, i když věděl, že tam není oblíbený, ba co víc, že jej nenávidí většina studentů i profesorů. Ano, to Brumbál věděl a proto se nerozpakoval použít svůj ohavný plán na zničení Harryho a tím i zničení mocné síly v rukách Temné strany.

Sledoval klidnou tvář svého syna. Věděl, že ho neměl posílat zpět do školy, ale musel! Bylo to součástí plánu, který skoro vyšel. Ale teď, když se stal tenhle incident, teď už nemusel dál dělat jak moc mu na synovi nezáleží.

Severus jej ujistil, že chlapec bude v pořádku, jeho vlkodlačí část mu pomůže zacelit rány od kouzel Bradavických studentů rychleji.

Od té doby, co Snape odešel, tu byl Pán zla sám. Sice slyšel Luciuse, jak pochoduje za dveřmi, odhodlaný vstoupit, kdyby se něco dělo. Dělal dobře, když nevešel. Pán zla si nepřál být rušen, chtěl tu být sám, až se jeho syn probere. Potřebují si promluvit a přitom by jim kdokoliv další překážel.

Harry tiše zasténal, pomalu otevíral oči. Několikrát zamrkal, hleděl na strop nad sebou. Vzpomínky na včerejší den se mu pomalu urovnávaly v hlavě. Dostal se k poslední věci, kterou si pamatoval.

Přetočil se na bok a strnul. Nevěřícně zíral na Lorda Voldemorta. Doufal, že to byl on. Sice Lucius by taky nebyl nejhorší volba, ale přece jenom jeho uklidnilo víc pomyšlení, že jej z nepřátelského hnízda dostal právě jeho otec.

Pán zla vyrovnaně hleděl na svého syna, viděl pochopení, i záblesk spokojenosti, které mu přeběhlo přes tvář. Pak se však chlapec opět mračil.

"Vzbudil ses," konstatoval Pán zla.

"Hmm..."

"Nemáš žizeň, hlad..?" rozhodil rukama.

"Ani ne."

"Dobře a nepotřebuješ něco jiného?"

"Proč se ptáš?"

"Jsem tvůj otec."

"No a?"

"Je samozřejmé, že se budu zajímat," zavrčel Pán zla.

"Ach, opravdu? A já myslel, že otec je od toho, aby mě poslal do školy, kde mě očividně nesnášejí," odsekl Harry, sedaje si.

"Musel jsem tě tam poslat."

"Jistě," ušklíbnutí.

"Byla to součást plánu!"

"Oh, tak to musel být delikátný plán a jak vyšel?"

V rudých očích se zlověstně zablýsklo, ale raději chlapcovu otázku ignoroval.

"Proč?"

"Co?"

"Proč sem musel do školy a proč teď jsem tady?" opakoval chlapec svou otázku.

"Byl bys raději ve škole?"

"Ne to ne, ale... Nechápu to. Poslal si mě do školy, i když si věděl, jaký tam budou a teď jsem zase tady," povzdychl si Harry.

"Už tam nebylo bezpečno."

"To nebylo nikdy!"

"Ale ano, před tím na tebe nemohl Brumbál a teď, když si zabil tři studenty, mimochodem úžasný výkon, tak by tě ze školy dostal rovnou do Azkabanu."

"Nechtěl jsem je zabít..." zoufale.

"Stane se, každopádně jsou mrtvý, na tom se už nic nezmění, budeš se s tím muset vyrovnat."

"Tolik k rodičovské podpoře," ušklíbl se Harry.

"Jak to, že na mě nemohl, vždyť jsou to Bradavice, každý tam může, očividně i ty, když si mě tam odsud dostal."

"Ano, Brumbál tam může, ale neodvedl by tě, neměl důvod."

"Ale proč?"

"Nemusíš vědět vše, to, co víš ti stačí," zavrčel Pán zla a zvedal se k odchodu.

"Kam jdeš?"

"Je válka, pokud jsi to zapomněl, smrtijedi nemohou bojovat, když neví kam," s tím odešel ze dveří.

Harry ještě slyšel, jak na chodbě na někoho cosi vztekle vrčí. Nezajímal se o to. Nechápal. Víc, než kdy předtím, nechápal svého otce. Chvílemi se zdá, jako by mu na něm záleželo. Sedí u jeho postele, když mu něco je. Zajímá se, ptá se... Ale pak je najednou zase chladný, odtažitý, prostě Pán zla, který musí koordinovat své věrné smrtijedy a na rodinu nemá čas.

Harry věděl, že to svému otci nemůže vyčítat, vždyť, to, že má rodinu, syna, ví teprve několik měsíců. Ale i tak, už si mohl zvyknout, přizpůsobit se...

Dveře do pokoje se opět otevřely a dovnitř vstoupil Lucius Malfoy.

"Jsem rád, že už jsi vzhůru, tvůj otec si dělal starosti," sedl si do křesla, které před chvíli opustil Pán zla.

"Nevypadal na to," ušklíbl se.

"Ale ano, seděl tu od doby, kdy tě přinesl z Bradavic. Hodně zuřil, když zjistil, co se stalo," poznamenal Lucius.

"A co se stalo vám?" ukazoval na Luciusův lehce pošramocený obličej.

"Říkám, že zuřil."

"Aha... Jak se dozvěděl, co se děje ve škole a proč vůbec přišel?" chrlil otázky mladík.

"Dozvěděl se to snadno, v Bradavicích jsou stále lidi, kteří jsou loajální tvému otci. A šel tam proto, aby nepřišel o jediného syna, kterého má. Záleží mu na tobě," dodal, když viděl, jak se chlapec zachmuřil.

"Nechová se tak."

"Je to Pán zla, jistěže se tak nebude chovat. Navíc tě tím ochraňuje."

"Jistě..." nevěřícně.

"Ale ano, myslíš si snad, že Brumbál v řádách Pána zla nemá své špehy? Má, nevíme kdo to je a proto se musíme mít na pozoru, co říkáme. Kdyby Pán zla dal najevo, že mu záleží na synovi, byl bys unesený, nebo mrtvý do pár hodin," vysvětloval Lucius.

"Jo, ale... Mohl mi to říct!"

"Nemohl. Jsi dítě, ano jsi," dodal, když viděl, Harryho nespokojený výraz.

"Myslíš, že by ses k němu dokázal chovat s nenávistí, nebo ignorací, jako, když si myslíš, že tě nemá rád? Nedokázal, Harry."

"Neměl mě posílat zpátky do školy..." pozvdych.

"Ano, to asi neměl. Ale bylo to nutné..."

"Proč? Vím, že mě nemá rád."

"Jistěže má, je to tvůj otec. Copak jsi mě doteď nepoclouhal?!"

"Ano ale..."

"Žádné 'ale'."

"Od té doby, co jsem vlkodlak se chová jinak, ještě hůř, než předtím," namítl.

"Není pro něj snadné vyrovnat se s tím, že jeho vlastní syn je vlkodlak. Doteď bral vlkodlaky jako něco podřadného a teď je jím vlastní syn, jak se asi musí cítit? Harry, on tě má rád, ale je to Pán zla, nemůže, neumí, to dávat tak najevo. Kolikrát to chceš ještě slyšet?"

"Já vím, jenom..."

"Jenom co, Harry?"

"Možná, kdyby mi to řekl on."

"Myslíš, že Pán zla by ti někdy řekl o něčem, co má co dočinění s citama? Vždyť to by poukázal na svojí slabinu a to si nemůže dovolit, ne teď, když je ještě stále válka," trpělivě vysvětloval Lucius.

Seděli mlčky. Potřebovali si urovnat myšlenky.

Harry si nebyl jist tím, co mu Lucius řekl. Opravdu to jeho otec dělá jenom kvůli válce, kvůli strategii? Možná ano... A jak se potom bude chovat po válce? Bude to stejné..? Netušil, doufal, že ne, ale mohl si být jist?

Lucius sledoval černovlasého mladíka, bylo mu jasné o čem přemýšlí. Věděl, že možná Pána zla obhajoval až příliš, ale věřil, že to bylo psrávné. Aspoň to chlapce povzbudilo, když nic víc...

Hradem se ozval nepříjemný zvuk sirény.

"Co se to děje?" vystrašeně se ptal chlapec.

"Někdo napadl Temný hrad."

"A nemůžou se dostat i sem?"

"Ne, přes tenhle hrad je chráněn lépe, než sídlo smrtijedů," vysvětlil Lucius.

"Otec se tam přenese?"

"Ano, nepochybně. Měl bych jít také, bude potřeba každý..." plavovlasý kouzelník se zvedal k odchodu.

"Jdu s vámi!" vyhrkl chlapec.

"Nemyslím, že je to dobrý nápad. Vždyť jsi den po přeměně, musíš být vysílený..." namítl Lucius.

"NE! Jdu s váma. je to jasný!"

"Jestli se ti něco stane, tak mě Pán zla zabije, je ti to jasný?" zoufale sledoval chlapce, který se mezitím urychleně převlíkal do hábitu.

"Kde mám hůlku?"

Lucius si povzdechl, vytáhl z šuplíku chlapcovu hůlku a podal mu jí.

"Tak jdem?" Harry zamířil ke dveřím, následován Malfoye.

"Drž se u mě, jasný? Někteří smrtijedi možná ještě nevedí, že jsi synem Pána zla."

"On je ještě někdo, kdo to neví?" udiveně.

"Ano, někteří smrtijedi mají mise v cizině a nemají prostředky k tomu, aby zjistili, co se děje v anglii."

Pomocí letaxu se přenesli do Temného hradu. Vyšli z krbu.

Proběhli několika místnostmi až do míst, kde se seskupovali smrtijedi a Voldemortem v čele.

"Co tady dělá?!" Pán zla se vztekle otočil na Luciuse.

"Pane, trval na tom, že půjde semnou," Malfoy pokorně sklonil hlavu a čekal na ortel.

Voldemort chvíli přejížděl pohledem z Luciuse na svého syna. Viděl odhodlání v černých očích. Bylo mu jasné, že Harryho jen tak zpátky do bezpečí nedostane.

"Dobře, budeš ho hlídat. Cokoliv se mu stane, zaplatíš životem," zavrčel.

"Ano, Mistře."

Pán zla se otočil zpět ke smrtijedům, závaje jim poslední pokyny. Bylo zřejmé, že Fénixův řád se do hradu ještě nedostal. Ale určitě to již nebude trvat dlouho...


	38. Chapter 38

Harry stál vedle Luciuse. Hůlku v ruce v obrané pozici před sebou. Očima těkal kolem.

Nemohl tvrdit, že se nebojí. Měl strach, ano. Ale nebál se toho co přijde, jako spíš těch, kdož přijdou. Měl strach je vidět. Bál se jejich reakce. Toho, že jej zas a znovu budou osočovat. I když teď už právem. Nebo snad nestál na straně Pána zla.

Byl stejný jako Voldemort, i přesto, že si to nechtěl přiznat. Nebo bylo snad jinak možné, aby tady teď stál, odhodlaný zabíjet ty, kteří jen bojují o to, aby svět byl opět zbaven zla.

Podíval se stranou. Viděl svého otce, kterak určuje Smrtijedům jejich úkoly, aby v boji měli aspoň nějakou strategii.

Harry nebochyboval, že Fénixův řád je dobře vyzbrojen a určitě i v přesile, jinak by se přeci neodvážili zaútočit na hrad Pána zla. Vždyť museli vědět, že zde bude většina smrtijedů, nebo aspoň ti, kteří se sem stačí přemístit, než bude uzavřena hranice proti přemisťování.

Pán zla to věděl. Tušil, že jejich šance jsou malé. Ale měli je! Nemohli prohrát. Ne na vlastním území. To se nemohlo stát.

Rozdal poslední instrukce a sám se postavil mezi smrtijedy. Dřív je nechával, aby bitvy vyhrávali bez něj, ale dnes na to nebyl čas.

Lucius stál vedle syna Pána zla. Věděl, co bylo jeho úkolem. Chránit chlapce a nedovolit nikomu, aby se k němu byť jen přiblížil. Věděl, že to bude nadlidský úkol. Ale musel jej splnit.

Když si jen představil, že jeho vlastní syn je stejně starý jako Harry, běhal mu z toho mráz po zádech. Byl rád, že Draco nemusí bojovat a je v relativním bezpečí, ať už boj dopadne jakkoliv.

Hradem se začaly šířit hlasité rány, jak kouzla Fénixova řádu dopadala na hradní bránu.

Harry se otřásl.

Bylo mu jasné, že nebude trvat dlouho a obrany budou protrženy a pak to bude na nich. Nebyl si jistý, jak účelně dokáže bojovat. Zatím byl zvyklý bojovat jen proti těm zlým a teď. Situace se změnila, bude se muset přizpůsobit, to mu bylo jasné...

Povzdechl si.

"Ještě se můžeš vrátit," ozval se Lucius vedle něj.

"Ne, to ne, já jen, že..."

"Že..?"

Harry jen pokrčil rameny, vlastně ani nevěděl, co. Jen byl nesvůj.

"Expulso!" Ozvěna několika desítek hlasů se rozlehla po síni, ve které smrtijedi stáli.

Bylo jasné, že obranná kouzla jsou prolomena.

"Expeliarmus!" Harry mířil hůlkou na jednoho člena řádu. Nechtěl zabíjet, ne, dokud to nebylo potřeba. Navíc si nebyl jist, zda by to zvládl.

Kouzelník šel k zemi.

Harry se vyhnul zelenýmu paprsku, který letěl kolem. Stačil si ještě všimnout, jak zasáhlo jednoho ze smrtijedů.

Pátral po Luciusovi, někde ho ztratil a to nebylo dobré. Otce viděl, stál poblíž velkého seskupení smrtijedů a pálil mezi řady Fénixova řádu jednu smrtelkou kletbu za druhou.

Luciuse našel na skoro na druhé straně sály. Malfoy se nepatrně usmíval a držel pod kletbou Cruciatus jednoho z členů řádu.

Ve stejném okamžiku jako Harry se k plavovlasému kouzelníkovi dostal i Pán zla.

"Přestaň si tady hrát a koukej bojovat, mučit můžeš pak," zavrčel Pán zla.

"Protego," Harry jen tak tak zabránil jednomu z kouzel, aby se k němu dostalo. Neušel mu spokojený pohled otce.

"Avada kedavra," Pán zla ledabyle mávl hůlkou a zabil kouzelníka, který se odvážil dojít příliš blízko k němu.

"Zůstaneš u Harryho," zasyčel na Luciuse před tím, než odešel zabíjet do jiné části hradu.

"Furnunculus!" Harry si všiml kouzelníka, který se nenápadně blížil k Luciusovi.

Malfoy se překvapeně ohlédl. Na zemi za ním klečel kouzelník, rukama si držel obličej, který měl posetý boláky a tiše naříkal.

"Avada kedavra," pronesl Lucius, aniž by se blíže staral kdo to je.

"Ale to..." začal protestovat černovlasý mladík.

"Ne. Je to nepřítel, musí zemřít."

"Ale..."

"Harry, nesmíš je šetřit, jinak tě zabijou oni, je to jasný." Malfoy zamířil na lepší místo, odkud mu hrozilo menší nebezpečí, ale sám se mohl lépe a účinně bránit.

Chlapce táhl za sebou.

"Impedimenta!" Kouzlo zasáhlo Luciuse, který se na místě s nepěkným zaklením zastavil. Pohledem pátral po tom, kdo nepříliš zdařilé kouzlo seslal.

"Duro!" Vypálil na kouzelníka kletbu. Svůj cíl nezasáhl.

"Glacius!"

"Avada kedavra!"

Harry se vzdálil, než ho mohlo zasáhnout některé z kouzel, která si bojující dvojice vymněňovala.

Začal uvažovat o tom, že to nebyl dobrý nápad, dobrovolně se připlést do bitvy. Mohl teď být kdekoliv jinde. Ale byla pravda, že to by zase nevěděl, kdo vyhrál.

Kdo jak si stojí. A pčeci jen. I přesto, kým jeho otec byl. Nemohl o něj přijít. Ne, ještě stále ho neměl rád tak upřímně a čistě, jako mají jiné děti své rodiče. Ale přeci jen, byl to jeho poslední žijící příbuzný. Navíc otec! Bylo jedno, že je to Pán všeho zla, v tomhle na tom zas až tolik nezáleželo.

"Mdloby na tebe!" proběhl mezi několika dalšími bojujícími dvojicemi.

Podklouzly mu nohy, při pádu ještě zaznamenal, jak se k němu někdo blíží s napřaženou hůlkou.

Dopadl na zem. Hůlka mu vypadla z ruky. Zděšeně se rozhlédl kolem, hledal jí očima, nemohl být bez ní zrovna teď.

Kouzelník došel až k němu.

"Opět se setkáváme." Harry v něm poznal staršího z členů Fénixova řádu.

Mladík jen něco zamumlal, stále hledal hůlku.

"Crucio!"

Kletba jej zasáhla zcela nepřipraveného.

V bolestivých křečích se válel po zemi. Křičel do ochraptění, avšak v nastalém boji jej nikdo neměl šanci slyšet.

Náhle bolest ustala. Stále ještě ležel na zemi, ztěžka oddechoval. Otevřel oči až když jej někdo popadl a postavil na nohy.

"Neměl ses vzdalovat od Luciuse!" Vrazil mu do ruky jeho hůlku.

"Ale já..."

"To mě nezajímá! Najdeš ho a nehneš se od něj nakrok," zavrčel Pán zla s tím se otočil a nechal tam chlapce stát.

Chlapcův pohled spočinul na kouzelníkovi, který jej mučil. Ležel teď na zemi v kaluži krve, jakási kletba mu podřízla hrdlo. Mrtvé oči vytřeštěné do strpu. Harry se otřásl, když to viděl. O několik kroků poodstoupil, když si všiml jak se k němu blíží kaluž krve, která vytékala z mužova těla.

Někdo do něj strčil. S hůlou v pohotovostní poloze se otočil.

"Incendio!" smrtijed stihl zasáhnout dřív, než Harry.

Mladík sledoval jak kouzelník před ním vzplanul.

Křik a zápach spáleného masa se nesl halou.

Harry zděšeně sledoval kouzelníka, dokud nepadl mrtev k zemi.

"Tady jsi, hledal jsem tě," Lucius stanul vedle chlapce.

"Pojď," chytl jej za loket a táhl jej pryč od ohořelé mrtvoly, vidě, že mladík by sám nebyl schopen se od toho pohledu odpoutat.

"Avada kedavra!" zasáhl kouzelníka, který se jim připletl do cesty.

Dostali se za skupinku bojujících smrtijedů, až tady si Harry mohl pozorně prohlédnout Malfoye.

Plavovlasý kouzelník měl levý rukáv nasáhlý krví. Na obličeji několik krvavých šrámů, jinak se zdál být nezraněn. To samé se určitě nedalo říct o Luciusově protivníkovi.

Harry sám měl na sobě cizí krev, ani netušil, jak se tam vzala. Stále se ještě třásl po prožitý kletby Cruciatus a z pohledu, který se mu hned poté naskytl.

Jinak se zdál být nezraněn, což Luciuse potěšilo. Netušil, jak by Mistrovi vysvětloval, že se Harrymu něco stalo.

Harry stál opět sám.

V probíhajícím boji se Malfoyovi podařilo se mu opět ztratit, což chlapce poněkud znepokojovalo.

"Protego!" Byl nucen se bránit, ale ještě stále nebyl odhodlaný někomu příliš ublížit, nebo snad někoho zabít.

"Diffindo!" Náraz kletby donutil Harryho o něco ustoupit.

"Ale, ale Raddle, přece by ses neschovával," ušklíbl se kouzelník.

"Confundo!"

Kouzelník se vyhnul kouzlu a vyslal na chlapce své vlastní.

Harry se opět jen o vlásek vyhnul několika paprskům, kteří letěly jeho směrem.

Koutkem oka zahlédl smrtijedy, kterak spacifikovali kouzelníky, kteří kletby vyslali. On sám se soustředil na muže před sebou.

"Petrificus totalus!" Ani nyní se netrefil.

"Sectumsempra!" Kouzelník se škodolibě ušklíbl, když viděl, jak kouzlo prošlo Harryho štítem a nepěkně jej pořezalo na noze. Chlapec překvapeně sykl. Rychlým pohledem zjistil, že se mu nohavice zbarvují do ruda.

"Expeliarmus!"

"Crucio!"

"Avada kedavra!"

Zelený paprsek zasáhl cíl.

Černovlasý chlapec klesl k zemi, poraněná noha už jej nemohla dále nést.

Muž naproti němu ležel na zemi, oči hledě vzhůru již neměly šanci cokoliv spatřit. Byl mrtvý.

"Episkey," zaševelil ve snaze zahojit si aspoň částečně zranění na noze. Skoro bez žádného výsledku. Aspoň se mu tedy podařilo zastavit krvácení.

Postavil se na roztřesené nohy. Vyhýbal se pohledu na možu, kterého zabil. Ne, teď na to nemohl myslet. později snad, ale teď rozhodně ne.

Musel najít Luciuse.

Procházel halou, nyní spíš bitevním polem.

Všude byla krev. Na zemi leželi mrtvý i ti těžce zranění, kteří v bolestných mukách teprve umírali.

Harry se snažil neslyšet sténání a zoufalé volání raněných. Nemohl jim pomoci. Rozhodně ne, dokud bitva ještě neskončila.

Ano, stále se ještě bojovalo. Boj se však přesunul do dalších částí hradu, takže v hale byl již poměrně klid.

Harry se prodil krví a částmi lidkých těl.

Z hrůzou hleděl na to, čeho se zúčastnil. Věděl, že to budou jatka, ale nedovedl si to představiv a teď tady stál a stejně tomu nemohl uvěřit.

Tolik mrtvých, tolik nadosmrti zmrzačených. Nemohl odvrátit pohled, utrpení bylo všude kolem.

Po špinavých tvářích mu stékaly slzy. Nebyl s to pořádně unést tíhu, která na něj padala.

Musel najít Luciuse. Na tehle jediný pevný cíl se nyní upjala jeho mysl.

"Luciusi," ztěšeně vydechl, když spatřil plavovlasého kouzelníka ležet na zemi.

Doklopýtal k němu, nehleděl na bolest, která mu vystřelovala z poraněné nohy, ani na malátnost, která se jej začala zmocňovat.

Padl na zem vedle Malfoy.

"Luciusi," zavzlykal. Jemně s kouzelníkem zatřásl.

Po chvíli, která mu příšla věčnou, zjistil, že kouzelník dýchá. Trochu se mu ulevilo. Nebyl mrtvý a to teď bylo hlavní.

"Ren-rennervate."

Lucius slabé zasténal, začal se probírat.

"Harry..?" otevřel oči a spatřil chlapce, který stále klečel na zemi vedle něj.

"Žiješ," vydechl Harry.

Malfoy se opatrně zvedl. Sykl bolestí a stiskl si hrudník, očividně měl zlomená žebra.

"Jsi v pořádku?" podíval se dolů na chlapce.

"Pojď." Pomohl mu na nohy.

Harry zakolísal. Stále se mu točila hlava, bolest v noze nevyjímaje.

Lucius si chlapce znepokojeně prohlídl. Netušil, jak dlouho byl on sám v bezvědomí. Bylo jen štěstí, že Harryho za tu dobu nikdo nezabil. V duchu si vynadal.

Byl tak hloupý! Měl přeci na chlapce dávat pozor a on si místo toho hledá ty, se kterýma měl nevyřízené účty.

Rozhlédl se kolem. Hned mu došlo, že boj se přesunul jinam. Bohužel se tam musel přesunout i on. Sice by bylo jednoduší, kdyby vzal zraněného chlapce a zmizel odsud, ale to by se Mistrovi nemuselo líbil.

Ještě jednou si Harryho prohlédl. Bude to muset ještě nějakou chvíli vydržet, snad už to nebude dlouho trvat...


	39. Chapter 39

Lucius s Harrym se dostali do místnosti, kde probíhal boj.

Malfoy se rozhlížel kolem, snaže se najít Pána zla. Chtěl mu nějak šetrně říct, že by možná bylo dobré, aby s Harrym odešli.

Harry si jich všiml první.

Stáli stranou od ostatních. Nikdo jiný si jich nikterak nevšímal, každý měl svých starostí dost snahou udržet se naživu.

Pán zla a Albus Brumbál.

Metali po sobě jednou kouzlo za druhým. Bylo jim jedno zda trefí někoho kolem. Co na tom záleželo, vždyť třeba to byl zrovna kouzelník z druhé strany...

Harry na dvojici upozornil Luciuse. Plavovlasý kouzelník k nim ihned zamířil, mladíka táhnul za sebou.

"Možná bysme je měli nechat..."

"Ne."

"Ale..."

"Harry, jdeme," zavrčel Lucius. Nechtěl se s chlapcem přít, ale rozhodně nechtěl dovolit, aby se Pán zla objevil s nekrytýma zádama.

Malfoy cestou vyslal pár kouzel na členy Fénixova řádu. Razil si cestu dál, Harryho stále drže za ruku a vláče sebou.

Harry ani netušil, jak se to stalo. Náhle byl i on nucen se bránit. Členů Fénixova řádu bylo stále více, než přisluhovačů Pána zla.

S Luciusovou pomocí se dostali do blízkosti bojujícího Brumbála a Voldemorta.

"Avada kedavra!"

"Duro!"

"Confringo!"

"Fiendfyre!"

Harry ztrácel přehled kdo použil jaké kouzlo. Vlastně to nebylo podstatné dokud jej žádné nezasáhlo...

"Sectumsempra!"

"Avada kedavra!"

"Pernicies!"

Až pozdě si uvědomil, že vyslané kouzlo nemíří k protivníkovi. Bylo mu jasné, že si toho nikdo jiný nevšiml, jenže... Nemohl už nic udělat. Kouzlo zasáhlo cíl.

Pán zla zhroutil k zemi, ve tváři bolestnou grimasu.

Ohnivá clona od sebe oddělovala zbytek smrtijedů a členy Řádu s Brumbálem. Nikdo na ně teď nemohl zaútočit.

Bylo na čase se stáhnout.

Harry nervózně přecházel před dveřmi vedoucími do pokoje jeho otce. Tedy, spíš pajdal. Stále se nedostal k tomu, aby si zranění z boje ošetřil. Vlastně on sám by to ani moc účinně nedokázal, musel počkat, až jej někdo ošetří...

Uvnitř v pokoji byli kromě Pána zla ještě Snape a Malfoy. Zavřeli se tam hned, jak Temného pána dopravili na hrad. Harry netušil, co se za zavřenými dveřmi děje, mohl se pouze domnívat.

Harry si snad poprvé za dobu svého pobytu tady. Vlastně od doby, kdy zjistil, že Voldemort je jeho otec. Vzpomněl na Věštbu, o které mu Brumbál říkal. Teď si ani zdaleka nemyslel, že je nesmyslná, nebo jak tvrdil jeho otec, nepravdivá.

Vždyť to on vyslal kouzlo, které Pána zla zasáthlo. Zasáhl vlastního otce!

Zkroušeně si sedl na podlahu naproti dveřím.

Co, když je Věštba pravdivá. Co když on jí nyní naplnil. Zabil Pána zla... Ale za jasou cenu.

Po tvářích mu steklo pár osamnělých slz.

Netrpělivě je setřel rukávem, postavil se. Za dveřmi zaslechl blížící se hlas.

Ze dveří vyšel Snape.

"Ještě tam nechoďte," zavrčel na něj smrtijed, když viděl, kterak se hrne ke dveřím.

"Proč ne?"

"Pán zla chtěl mluvit s Luciuse. O samotě!"

Harry poněkud nejistě sledoval odcházejícího Snapea. Netušil, co si o tom má myslet.

Proč mu Snape neřekl, jak na tom jeho otec je? A proč mluvil s Malfoyem? Co se děje?

V duchu zaklel a zamířil ke dveřím do ložnice Pána zla.

Těsně před tím, než stihl vzít za kliku, se dveře opět otevřely.

"Může jít dál," Lucius si chlapce přeměřil rychlým, nic neříkajícím pohledem. Ustoupil ze dveří a nechal jej projít. Ještě jednou se ohlédl do místosti, načež urychleně odešel.

Harry přistoupil k posteli, nak teré ležel jeho otec.

Černovlasý mladík se lehce třásl. Přeci jen za tu dobu si na zvykl na to, že člověk před ním je jeho otec. Nevyznal se ve svých pocitech. Zvlášť teď, když ho viděl bezmocně ležet na posteli.

"Já..." nejistě začal, pohled nespouštěje z podlahy, na kterou se před chvílí zaměřil. Bylo lepší dívat se jinam, než na postel, kde ležel těžce zranění Pána zla.

"Mlč," i přes zjevnou bolest se Temnému pánovi podařilo do hlasu dostat určitou dávku arogance.

"Chtěl bych se omluvit," chlapec měl na krajíčku.

"Podívej se na mně."

Harry zakroutil záporně hlavou, nechtěl se podívat. Nemohl.

"Podívej se!"

S tichým vzlyknutím zvedl zrak. Pohlédl na otce.

Zděšeně si jej prohlížel. Ne, nechtěl se dívat. Ale už nemohl odtrhnout pohled.

"Já --"

"Mlč. Vím, co jsi udělal," hlas Pána zla pomalu skomíral.

"Omlouvám se..."

"Nastoupíš na moje místo."

"Ale já..."

"Lucius se o to postará --"

"Nechci být jako ty!"

"Je to tvoje povinnost," zavrčení.

"Ne..." hlesl chlapec.

"Uděláš to."

Pán zla věděl, že i přes protesty bude Harry nucený jej poslechnout. Neměl na výběr. I kdyby nechtěl, tak musel převzít jeho místo. Brumbál s Fénixovým řádem po něm půjdou a bude jim jedno, zda je či není nový Temný pán.

Jen doufal, že Lucius zvládne vše, co mu uložil. Věděl, že Harry by neměl šanci se z toho sám dostat. Ne, když to svým neuváženým kouzlem tak zpackal.

Doopravdy se Pán zla nebál smrti. I přes to, že si to o něm mnozí mysleli. Ne, on nad ní nepřemýšlel. Bylo mu jedno zda zemře, důležité bylo to, co tady zanechá. A teď? Nechá kluka, který se o sebe neumí postarat, aby nastoupil na jeho místo.

Harry stál kousek od postele. Nevěděl, co má dělat. Nemohl mu pomoci. Nemohl ani nic říct. Vždyť co by měl říct člověku, kterého skoro neznal? Ano, byl to jeho otec. Ale co na tom? Vždyť to byl hlavně Pán zla!

Nemohl uvěřit tomu, co po něm žádal. Jak by on mohl nastoupit na jeho místo, to bylo nemožné. On přeci není zlý, jak po něm něco takového může vůbec chtít...

Ale věděl, že ať chce, či ne, bude to muset udělat. Nebyl tak bláhový, aby si myslel, že tím, že Pán zla padl, se vše srovná.

Zahleděl se k posteli.

Lehce zalapal po dechu. Postava na posteli nedýchala. Prázdné rudé oči hleděly do stropu...

Harry o něco ustoupil, pohled nemohl odtrhnout od mrtvého Pána zla.

Mrtvý... Ještě mu ani nedošlo, co to znamená. Teprve pomalu se do jeho mozku dostávala informace o tom, že nezemřel jenom Pán zla, ale i jeho otec.

Možná uvnitř doufal, že v poslední chvíli se Voldemort zachová trochu lidsky. Projeví nějaký city, snad... Nestalo se tak.

Hleděl na tělo před sebou a nemohl tomu uvěřit. Opravdu věřil, že ten, který tak rád mučil a zabíjel, projeví nějaký cit? Proč by to měl dělat... Pán zla... Harry už věděl, co ten post znamená. Do poslední chvíle být chladným bez citů. Neukázat žádnou slabost...

Po tváři mu stekla jediná osamnělá slza.

Ne, ještě si to neuvědomil. Ještě stále si neuvědomil, že ten člověk, ta mrtvá bytost, byl taky jeho otec.

Dveře se otevřely.

Někdo vešel dovnitř. Kdosi zavřel rudé oči Pána zla, ten samý člověk jej přikryl.

Někdo další vzal jemně za ruku černovlasého chlapce. Otočil jej obličejem k sobě.

"Harry..?"

"Harry, slyšíš mě?" Lucius mu luskl před očima.

"Pojď," vzal jej za ruku a odváděl jej z pokoje, kde ležel mrtvý Pána zla.

Mladý Raddle se nechal odvést, bylo jedno kam. Před očima stále viděl toho, který právě zemřel. Jeho mysl pomalu navykala té představě...

Seděl v nějakém pokoji. Lucius, který se již nadopoval uzdravujícími lektvary, kolem něj pobíhal ve snaze co nejlépe uzdravit jeho zranění.

Ani slovem se nezmínil o tom, co se stalo.

A Harry? Ten o tom také nemluvil. Ještě stále netušil, co si o tom má myslet. Má truchlit, nebo co? Co se od něj očekává...

"Vypij to," Lucius na něj poprvé od doby, co jej odvedl z pokoje Pána zla, promluvil.

Harry téměř mechanicky natáhl ruku.

Vypil několik lektvarů. Až o chvíli později mu došlo, že mezi nima byl i jeden z těch, kteří jej zaručeně uspí...

"Neboj, postarám se o tebe," slyšel zaševelit Luciuse, když usínal v jeho náruči.


	40. Chapter 40

**Cti otce svého neb on je tím, který Ti dal život. On je ten, kdo Tě vede cestou trnitou a nebojí se stát po Tvém boku a bojovat za lepší život pro Tebe, pro svého syna a svého dědice. On a nikdo jiný. Neboť jen on Ti dává lásku zahalenou v temnotě, kterou jen Ty umíš rozeznat. Ty jsi jeho synem a Ty převezmeš jeho dílo jako ten, kdo je mu rovným...**

Černovlasý chlapec se právě probudil. Roztěkaně se rozhlížel kolem v mysli mu proudily vzpomínky na minulý den, nebo předminulý? Nebyl si jist jak dlouho spal. Vlastně to bylo jedno. Teď byl vzhůru a musel čelit okolnostem.

Nový Pán zla

Ne! On nemohl nastoupit na jeho místo. Jak ho to jen mohlo napadnout? Vždyť... Nemohl! I kdyby snad chtěl, i kdyby se sebevíc snažil, tak nemohl být Temný pán. Neměl tu moc, neuměl kouzla z černé magie, neuměl nic... Nemohl přikazovat Smrtijedům, aby mučili, zabíjeji, ničili. Nebo snad mohl? Měl to přeci v genech. Byl jeho synem, takže musel být stejný, aspoň v něčem.

Otevřely se dveře do pokoje, ve kterém se chlapec nacházel. Vstoupil Lucius Malfoy.

"Jsi vzhůru," konstatoval.

Černovlasý mladík na něj pohlédl, nevěděl, co by měl říct. Poslední dobou se mu jaksi nedostávalo slov. Byl bezradný, tahle situace, tenhle život, to nebylo to, co chtěl.

Lucius mu měl pomoci!

"Měli bychom se domluvit na tom, jak to teď bude," začal Malfoy.

"Co jak bude?"

"No. Pán zla mrtvý a ty jsi nezletilý-"

"To znamená, co?" skočil mu do řeči Raddle.

"Harry, tvůj otec mě ustanovil tvým opatrovníkem, to znamená-"

"Vím, co to znamená. Budete mi rozkazovat," ušklíbl se mladík.

"Ne. Budu se o tebe starat, než ti bude sedmnáct."

"A pak? Půjdu na ulici?"

"Vzhledem k tomu, že nyní vlastníš několik sídel, tak bys na ulici nešel. Ale i kdybys byl bez prostředků, tak bys měl možnost zůstat u mně, jenom si nemyslím, že bys chtěl. Navíc v té době nastoupíš jako právoplatný nový Pán zla."

"Nechci být Pán zla!"

"Spousta z nás nechce spousty věcí, ale je to tak a my se tomu musíme podřídit."

"Nebudu zabíjet."

"V bitvě ti to šlo skvěle," namítl Lucius.

"Já..."

"Myslím, že tohle téma teď můžeme nechat být, ještě máš pár měsíců, než bude plnoletý a pak se uvidí," rychle jej předběhl Malfoy, vidě, že by chlapce mohlo jen pomyšlení na to, co udělal rozhodit.

Harry zamyšleně hleděl před sebe. Vstřebával informace.

Věděl, že Lucius mu má pomáhat, ale že je teď jeho opatrovník, to bylo nové. Netušil, co měl očekávat od otce, natož nyní od opatrovníka. Ale nepochyboval, že Lucius se toho zhostí, tak jak mu bylo přikázáno. Přeci jen, i když byl Harryho otec mrtvý, tak stále platilo to, co kdy řekl.

"Možná bychom se měli přesunout na Malfoy Manor," začal Lucius, když Harry dlouhou dobu mlčel.

"Proč nemůžu zůstat tady?"

"Harry... Nejsem si jistý, jestli si uvědomuješ, co se teď děje..? Tady nemůžeš zůstat. Navíc, pokud chceme, aby ministerstvo nezačalo řešit tvé opatrovnictví, tak by bylo dobré, kdybys byl viděn na Manor."

"Co bude s tímhle místem?" Rozhodil ruce.

"Po pohřbu tvého otce se zapečetí, než se sem rozhodneš vrátit," povzdechl si Lucius.

"Po pohřbu..?" Harry sklonil hlavu k zemi.

Nad tímhle nepřemýšlel. Ani ho nenapadlo, že bude pohřeb. Ano, jeho otec zemřel, ale pohřeb. Netušil... Mělo ho to přeci napadnout. Měl se víc zajímat. Přeci jen, byl to jeho otec!

Ne! Pán zla měl pohřeb. Nesměl si dovolit uvažovat nad ním jako nad svým otcem. Nebyl jeho otcem, ani ten poslední rok, co to věděl se tak nechoval, tak proč by se teď Harry měl chovat jako jeho syn? Proč by měl truchlit a plnit jeho přání..?

"Harry..?"

"Hmmm."

"Měli bychom jít, sbal si věci, počkám na tebe v pracovně odkud se Letaxem přeneseme na Manor." S tím Lucius vyšel ze dveří, nechávaje za sebou rozhozeného mladíka.

Černovlasý mladík stál ve svém novém pokoji na Malfoy Manor.

Roztěkaně se rozhlížel kolem. Cítil se tady nesvůj, nevítaný...

Ano, Lucius mu řekl, že tady musí zůstat, než bude plnoletý a pak... Pak, že může. Ale Harry si tím nebyl jistý.

Co na to řekne Luciusova rodina? Oni určitě nebudou nadšeni tím, že je tady. Naruší jejich soukromí. To nebylo správné. Měl zůstat na hradě svého otce... Otce...

Stále nic necítil. Jistě, mrzelo ho, že je mrtvý, ale netruchlil. Nemohl. Neměl k němu vazby, neměl nic, co by mu mohlo po odchodu Pána zla, chybět. Ale přec věděl, že by měl cítit aspoň prázdno. Vždyť teď byl opět sám... Nemohl.

V duchu zaklel.

Nemohl pochopit to, co teď cítí. Mělo mu to být přeci víc líto. Otec... Věděl, co to slovo znamená, ale neměl možnost to poznat. Otec...

Zničeně si sedl na postel.

Potřeboval uvolnit napětí. Potřeboval se vybrečet, vybít... Ale nemohl. Nemohl plakat pro někoho, koho většinu života nenáviděl, koho skoro ani neznal. Kdo měl být jeho otcem, ale nechoval se tak, nestál o to...

Typicky melancholilcké počasí.

Temné, zatažené nebe. Nepršelo, ale zdálo se, že každou chvíli se k tomu schyluje. Na obzoru se občas zablísklo, ale to bylo vše, žádný hrom, déšť... Ticho před bouří.

Na zahradě za Temným hradem, za místem poslední bitvy, stála semknutá řada kouzelníků. Všichni v černém. Někteří s nepostradatelnými bílými maskami na obličejích. Jiní, dávaje tak najevo svůj aristokratský původ, v nejlepších hábitech.

Černovlasý chlapec stál vedle Luciuse, který měl stejně jako další smrtijedi na obličeji bílou masku.

Rozhlížel se kolem. Všichni smrtijedi i jejich manželky, všichni ti, kteří sem dnes přišli, rozloučit se s Temným pánem, hleděli na temnou rakev. Chlapec obrátil svůj pohled stejným směrem. Stále nepociťoval žádný smutek, lítost, nic.

Smrtijedi, jakoby se předem domluvili, začali tiše pronášet slova temné magie.

Harry věděl o co jde, Lucius mu to předtím vysvětlil. Musí rakev a následně hrob zapezpečit proti tomu, aby se tam nikdo nedostal. Bylo jasné, že ministerstvo a Fénixův řád budou dělat vše proto, aby dostali tělo Pána zla. Ale to jim nemohou dovolit.

Harry se ptal, proč se teda tělo nedá jinam, proč se pohřbívá a proč zrovna tady. Bylo mu odpovězeno jen tím, že tak to je dané a oni to nemohou měnit. Smířil se s tím. Bylo mu vlastně jedno, co se s tělem jeho otce stane. Zatím mu to bylo jedno...

Naslouchal chorálu kleteb, kterým nerozumněl. Hleděl na rakev, která díky dalším kouzlům sestupovala do země.

Lidé se pomalu rozcházeli. Smrtijedi se svýma rodinama se na několik měsíců museli někam vypařit, nebo žít tak jako předtím, ale stále na pozoru. Museli čekat, než jejich nový Pán zla dospěje. Samozřejmě, většina nesouhlasila s tím, aby jim vládl chlapec, o kterém si ještě před rokem mysleli, že je záchranou pro stranu dobra.

Ale své námitky si nechali až na dobu, kdy se o nástupu na místo Pána zla bude mluvit. Až mladý Raddle ukáže zájem. Pak bude moc vystoupit někdo se svým nesouhlasem a pak se uvidím.

Harry stále stál na místě. Nevnímal, když Lucius poodešel, aby se rozloučil se známými. Nevnímal ani to, když všichni odešli a zůstal tam jen on.

Hleděl na místo, kde ještě před chvílí stála rakev s tělem jeho otce. Na prázdné místo, kde nyní nic nebylo. Žádná mohyla, žádný náhrobek, prostě nic. Věděl, že je to tak lepší, takhle bude těžší pro někoho najít místo, kde je temný mág pohřben. Ale i tak, nebyl si jist, zda by s tím jeho otec souhlasil. Být pohřben a zapomenut...

Pomalu si uvědomoval. Ne úplně. Ještě ne...

To on jej zabil. On mohl za to, že se vše tak zkomplikovalo.

Otec...

To slovo mu znělo v hlavě. Věděl, o co přišel, i když to vlasntě nikdy neměl. Ale třeba... Třeba po válce, kdyby skončily boje. Třeba by se pak i Pán zla začal chovat jako otec, aspoň trochu... Jak to teď měl vědět? Jak měl vědět, že nepřišel jenom o otce, který se nestaral, ale i o člověka, který mohl být dobrým otcem.

Ne! Pán zla by se nikdy nechoval jako otec. Nemohl... Ale co když...

Nevmínal slzy, které mu tekly po tvářích. Těžko se dalo určit, proč pláče. Zda k němu konečně dorazil smutek, žal... Konečně pochopil, koho zabil..? Nebo jsou to slzy vzteku. Zlosti nad nespravedlivostí světa.

"Pojď, půjdeme." Někdo jej jemně otočil, setřel mu slzy z tváří a odváděl ho od místa, kde si poprvé dovolil truchlit pro otce...

Zahřmělo. Blesk proťal temné nebe.

Spustil se déšť.

S dalším zahřměním se ozvalo i prásknutí, to jak dva kouzelnící zmizeli. Přenesli se jinam, čelit dalším událostem...


End file.
